Lo que pasa en las Vegas
by Sam245
Summary: Bella trabaja en uno de los hoteles más famosos de Las Vegas.Y Edward es un famoso arquitecto que acaba de llegar a Las Vegas para supervisar su nuevo proyecto ¿Que sucederá cuando la atracción que sienten es más fuerte que ellos? TODOS HUMANOS.TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

**Summary:** Bella trabaja en uno de los hoteles más famosos de Las Vegas.Y Edward es un famoso arquitecto que acaba de llegar a Las Vegas para supervisar su nuevo proyecto ¿Que sucederá cuando la atracción que sienten es más fuerte que ellos?

* * *

**_Lo que pasa en las Vegas..._**

_Capitulo 1: Tropezar_

BPOV

Me senté detrás de mi escritorio mientras veía atentamente mi agenda. Eran casi las siete de la noche y yo estaba lejos de que mi día terminara. Amaba mi trabajo, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Trabajaba como anfitriona en el Hotel Venetian Resort and Casino. Mi trabajo no tenía una descripción concreta, la única obligación que tenía era asegurarme que todos los huéspedes se encontraran felices durante su estancia en el hotel. No suelo tratar con clientes muy a menudo, casi siempre es con los clientes distinguidos. He trabajado mucho para lograr obtener el puesto que tengo actualmente, tengo a mi disposición una equipo de 10 personas y a la única persona a la que debo de obedecer es al dueño del hotel

La mayoría de los días puedo irme a las seis, pero hoy es diferente. Tengo que esperar y asegurarme que nuestro nuevo y distinguido huésped sea alojado correctamente. Edward Cullen llegaba hoy, por lo cual tenía que ver que todo estuviera a la altura de sus necesidades.

Se encontraba en Las Vegas en un viaje de negocios ,por lo cual era muy probable que se hospede con nosotros por algunos meses. El se encontraba diseñando dos de los edificios que formarían parte de "La Ciudad Central de las Vegas", los demás edificios que componen este complejo fueron diseñados por su padre y hermano. Se estimaba que este proyecto trajera unos cuantos millones dolares extras en cuestión turismo a nuestra ciudad.

Los hombres de la familia Cullen eran unos famosos arquitectos a nivel mundial. gracias a la impresionante cantidad de edificios que han creado alrededor del mundo. Algo en lo que se caracterizaban esta familia es que mantenían una estrecha supervisión de cada uno de sus proyecto y Edward fue asignado para supervisar el nuevo proyecto.

¿Todo esto que significa? quiere decir que tengo un huésped de alto nivel que cuidar. Por lo tanto, necesito asegurarme que todo supere sus expectativas y que tenga todo lo que necesite.

-Habla Bella- dije mientras contestaba mi celular. No me había dado cuenta de la hora y ya era tiempo que nuestro huésped llegara.

-Hola Bells- escuche la voz de Jacob. Jacob era mi ex-novio y actualmente es el conductor de la limosina que utilizábamos para nuestros clientes más importantes. Mi relación con Jacob terminó en buenos términos, ya que nos dimos cuenta que nos veíamos más como amigos que como novios. Y gracias a eso lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos en la actualidad.

-Hola Jacob, por favor dime que no has llegado- le suplique mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y tomaba mi saco, necesitaba lucir presentable.

-Todavía no, pero estoy a 5 minutos de distancia. Solo quería tenerte al tanto de todo el proceso- respondió mientras yo reía levemente. Jacob me conocía perfectamente, sabía que despistada podía llegar a ser algunas veces

-Gracias Jake, te debo una- le conteste antes de cortar la llamada.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo asegurandome de no caerme en el transcurso. No soy muy agraciada y tengo la horrible tendencia de acabar en el suelo, siempre lograba hacer un gran ridículo por mis caídas ¿Que pensaria de eso el Señor Cullen?

Camine hacía la salida del hotel justo en el momento en que la limosina negra se empezaba a ver en la entrada del hotel. Revisé mi celular comprobando que Alice me había mandado un mensaje

_El cuarto esta perfecto. No te preocupes por nada_

_A._

Alice es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de piso y en este momento mi asistente. Sólo tenía 1 mes en mi nuevo puesto y tenía claro que no habría podido sobrevivir sin ella todo este tiempo. Es mi mano derecha, además que tiene cierta facilidad para saber cuales son las cosas que me están preocupando. Ella sabía que yo iba a estar preocupada por la suite que iba a ocupar Edward, la cual preparamos con todas las especificaciones que fueron enviadas por fax.

Tenía el tiempo justo para mandar a Alice a la casa, ya que no tenía ningún caso que las dos nos quedáramos hasta tarde en el hotel.

_Gracias. Vete a la casa, ha sido un día muy largo._

_B._

Con un fuerte suspiro camine hacia la limosina, Edward Cullen era mi primer cliente importante y espero con todo mi corazón que todo salga correctamente.

EPOV

Me encontraba sentado en la parte trasera de la limosina mientras veía a través del cristal, las luces de la calle eran intensas lo cual hacia que fuera difícil saber donde me encontraba. Sabía que me encontraba en las Vegas, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Pero ya estaba harto de vivir en diferentes lugares cada cierto tiempo. Tengo 26 años y he vivido en 20 ciudades diferentes y ninguna de ellas las he considerado como mi hogar. Para mí, el lugar que consideraba hogar era Chicago, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Ahora me encuentro en las Vegas y así será por los siguientes 6 meses. Tenía que supervisar uno de nuestros mayores y más importantes proyectos. Había estado trabajando con mi padre y hermano para crear un ultra moderno complejo ecológico. Por esta última razón era nuestro proyecto más ambicioso por lo cual tenía que estar revisando cada aspecto de su construcción. Es mi bebe, por esta razón tendría que estar encerrado en una suite de un hotel durante los siguientes meses.

Sentí como la limosina se paraba enfrente del hotel mientras pude ver a una mujer paraba en el borde la banqueta. Tenía el cabello café y unos hermosos ojos, parecía que cada centímetro de ella me estuviera llamando, definitivamente me había sorprendido la belleza que poseía esa mujer, nunca había conocido a alguien tan hermosa. Definitivamente tenía que conocer a esa persona

-Bienvenido al Venetian Señor Cullen- me dijo mi chofer el cual sabía que se llamaba Jacob, mientras me abría la puerta

-Gracias- dije mientras me baja de la limosina sin dejar de ver a la belleza que se encontraba en la banqueta. Tenía miedo de dejarla ver y que de pronto se desapareciera.

-Señor Cullen, soy Bella Swan su anfitriona, en nombre de todo el personal de este hotel es un placer tenerlo como huésped- dijo con una sonrisa es su rostro extendiendo su brazo mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia mi.

Todo pareció detenerse al momento en que ella comenzó a hablar. Yo sabía que estaba ocurriendo al momento en que ella comenzó a balancearse hacia su derecha, su zapato se había atorado con un azulejo que se encontraba ligeramente levantado. La vi comenzar a caer y rápidamente deje caer mi portafolio para poder evitar su encuentro con el piso. La chispa de electricidad que sentí fue instantánea.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunte. Se veía perfecta en mis brazos como si ese fuera el lugar a donde pertenecía

-Lo siento- susurro mientras se levantaba y recuperaba el equilibrio. Se veía apenada por todo lo ocurrido.

-No hay nada que sentir- le asegure mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban por primera vez. Pude ver un hermoso tono rojizo en sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír, pero esta vez no utilice la sonrisa que usaba cuando trabajaba, sino mi verdadera sonrisa, la cual no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar.

Había algo en Bella, Bella Swan que provocaba esas reacciones. Ella era capaz de romper todas las paredes que había creado a mi alrededor, paredes que había creído que eran solidas e impenetrables, paredes que me había puesto hace muchos años y que nunca había tenido la intensión de dejar caer. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero ya lo sabía. La atracción que sentía por ella era fácil de notar e imposible de negar.

Me vio con una sonrisa tímida mientras trataba de componerse. Me encontraba emocionado por el hecho que ella trabajara en el hotel y más aún que ella fuera la anfitriona. Gracias a esto tendría mucho tiempo para conocerla mejor. Tal vez, después de todo, mi viaje no iba a ser tan malo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿La odiaron?

Tengo que admitir que es una de mis historias favoritas sobre esta saga, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí

**Siguiente capítulo: Cena**

Espero sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!

Sam


	2. Cena

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

**Nota:** en el capítulo se usa la palabra _yummy_ que significa _riquísima_, no la quise traducir porque sentía que le quitaba lo divertido de la situación.

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Cena_

BPOV

Ya había escuchado rumores sobre que los hombres de la familia Cullen eran increíblemente guapos, que podían hacer que todo tu cuerpo temblara con una sola mirada, pero todo esto lo tomaba como un rumor. Los rumores tienden a exagerar las cosas, pero esta vez no era ninguna exageración.

Edward Cullen era guapísimo. Medía 1.85 aproximadamente, con unos brillantes ojos verdes y cabello bronce. Su cabello no era de color rojo o café era bronce. Parecía que había salido de una revista de moda y yo sabía que Alice aprobaría su forma de vestir, parecía un modelo. Estaba totalmente abrumada con un enorme deseo de besarlo. La atracción que sentía por el era evidente.

Sin embargo, mi torpeza tenía que hacerse presente una vez más. No había dicho más de una frase cuando me tropecé con mis zapatos. Maldita Alice y su insistencia en usar estos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Tuve que disculparme profundamente por mi falta de gracia, sin embargo la vergüenza que sentía no podía borrarla.

-No tiene porque sentirse avergonzada señorita Swan-dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador, el cual nos llevaría a su habitación.

-Sólo Bella, por favor- dije rápidamente provocando que el me sonriera. Definitivamente esa sonrisa estaba provocando que mis rodillas temblaran.

-Bella es un hermoso nombre- comento inclinandose hacía mi.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa tímida al momento en que la puerta del elevador se abrió dejandonos salir de ese pequeño lugar- Se estará quedando en nuestra Suite Premier que se encuentra ubicada en el piso 36. Esta suite es una de las más grandes con las que contamos ofreciendole 1,500 metros cuadrados, en donde encontrara todo lo necesario para satisfacer sus necesidades señor Cullen

Trate de sonar como una profesional. Mientras hablaba utilice el mismo tono de voz que utilizo con todos nuestros clientes tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza. Pero me resultaba difícil concentrarme con aquella mirada fija en mí.

-Dime Edward por favor, el Señor Cullen es mi padre-me corrigió con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la suite.

-Tiene acceso a internet de alta velocidad en toda la suite, también tiene su propia línea telefónica y de fax, además el minibar se encuentra completamente lleno con todas sus peticiones-dije mientras le permitía ver la habitación

-Todo esta perfecto-me aseguró con otra sonrisa provocando que buscara apoyo en la mesa del comedor

-Me alegro que lo apruebe Edward- conteste neutralmente- ¿Le gustaría que ordene la cena aquí? o ¿Prefiere que haga alguna reservación?

-¿No las reservaciones se encuentran agotadas? es un poco tarde para eso- me pregunto con una ceja inclinada.

-Siempre existen las excepciones- le asegure

-¿Qué me recomiendas?- me pregunto justo en el momento en que su equipaje estaba llegando a la habitación

-Todo depende de que es lo que quiera comer. Nuestro menú de cena ofrece una gran variedad de comida como francesa, italiana, asiática e inclusive americana. Con cualquier cosa que ordene quedara gratamente satisfecho. Además que puedo conseguirle alguna reservación en cualquier lugar que desee-conteste rápidamente. Siempre permitíamos que nuestros huéspedes tuvieran una gran variedad de donde escoger. No queríamos que se enojaran si escogiéramos algo que no fuera de su agrado.

-Esa es una respuesta muy profesional y preparada-señaló causando un pequeño sonrojo en mi cuerpo- ¿Qué es lo que Bella, la persona le gusta? no lo que le gusta a Bella la anfitriona

-Es en serio-me defendí- todo es delicioso

-Estoy seguro que lo es, pero ¿Qué me recomiendas tú?-dijo mientras me veía fijamente. ¿Por que tenía que ser tan condenadamente hermoso?

-Soy parcial con la comida del restaurante Valentino, su pasta es yummy- conteste ruborizándome por el uso de la palabra yummy. Había sonado como una niña de cinco años

-¿Yummy?-bromeo logrando que me volviera a sonrojar. A este paso permanecería roja por los próximos seis meses- Ahora estoy intrigado, nunca había escuchado que una comida fuera descrita como yummy

-Es deliciosa pero sólo si te gusta la pasta y la comida Italiana-continúe ignorando mi pequeño momento de niñez. Tengo 25 años y estoy actuando como una niña

-Adoro la comida italiana, así que Valentino será la opción-contestó con una gran sonrisa. Edward Cullen iba a matarme

-Te haré una reservación ¿Vas a cenar sólo?-le pregunte mientras tomaba mi celular

-Espero que no-me contesto con un pequeño guiño- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

-No creo que deba-murmure. No podía negarme ya que una parte de mí moría por gritar que SI

-Pero lo harás- me contestó causando que me mordiera levemente el labio ¿Por qué era tan irresistible?

-Yo realmente no debería- repetí tratando de convencerme más a mí que a él. Tenía que alejarme de una situación potencialmente comprometedora. No era nada profesional de mi parte sentir atracción por un huésped, especialmente de un huésped tan importante como lo era Edward.

-Haz la reservación para dos- dijo con una firmeza que hizo que mis rodillas volvieran a temblar.

EPOV

No tenía idea de porque me sentía tan atraído por Bella. Ella era hermosa lo cual era bastante obvio, había conocido a toneladas de mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna había causado el mismo poder que tenía Bella sobre mí ¿Por qué con ella era diferente?

Había logrado de alguna manera que ella aceptara mi invitación a cenar y estaba muy feliz por ello. No estaba dispuesto a despedirme de ella, todavía. Quería saber más de ella, quería besarla y abrazarla. Quería mucho más, pero por el momento podía conformarme con un beso. Un beso apasionado.

Con tan sólo pensar en besar a Bella mis pantalones se hicieron más pequeños. Me sentía como un adolescente lleno de hormonas. No tenía control sobre mi atracción y honestamente no me importaba. Le había dado cierta privacidad a Bella para hacer la reservación mientras exploraba la suite.

La suite era hermosa. Siempre lo eran y la cantidad de comodidades era impresionante. Pero lo que hacía este hotel diferente a los demás era Bella. Ella había obtenido mi completa atención.

Observe la cama principal y rápidamente tuve que ver otra cosa. Podía imaginar a Bella acostada en esa cama mientras besaba y probaba cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo. Por mucho que esa idea me excitara no podía pensar en eso en este momento. Ibamos a ir cenar.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunte con una sonrisa cuando regrese a donde se encontraba. Mis pensamientos estaban bajo control

-Claro-contesto al momento en que le ofrecí mi brazo.

Bella dudo por un momento antes de tomar mi brazo. Sabía que debería de tratar de ignorar la atracción que sentía por ella, pero era algo que me resultaba muy difícil de hacer. Ella trataba de ser profesional ante esta situación, pero yo sabía que ella también sentía la misma atracción que yo. Era obvio. Entonces ¿Por qué tenemos que negar lo inevitable?

Me sorprendí al ver la variedad de restaurantes que pasamos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino. Y me sorprendí más cuando me di cuenta que no había escogido el restaurante más caro de la ciudad. Había sido honesta en lo que respecta a la comida y no a los precios. La mayoría de las mujeres escogían el restaurante más conocido o caro cuando les das a escoger. Sin embargo, Bella era diferente.

-Cuentame sobre ti- le pregunte para romper el silencio que se había creado después de que nuestra orden fuera tomada y el vino fuera servido.

-No hay mucho que contar-dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto Bella. Pareces ser una persona bastante intrigante-comente con una sonrisa antes de tomar un poco de vino

-No hay mucho que saber, mi vida gira entorno a mi trabajo. Normalmente no tengo tanto tiempo libre- contesto y yo inmediatamente entendí a lo que se refería. A mí me pasaba lo mismo. La única diferencia es que yo estaba a cargo de mi horario. Mantener ocupado evitaba que pensara en el pasado.

-Tenemos eso en común-agregué mientras ella se reía

-Creo que somos unas personas aburridas- suspiró mientras yo asintia en señal de total acuerdo.

-¿Te gusta lo que haces? ¿Siempre quisiste ser la anfitriona de un hotel importante?- pregunte, moría por conocer más sobre ella

-Me gusta lo que hago, todos los días son diferentes, nunca sabrás que tipo de petición te harán. Pero siempre pensé en ser chef, adoro cocinar-comenzó a explicar- y ¿Que hay de ti Arquitecto del Nuevo Milenio?

-Veo que leíste el nuevo artículo de Forbes- mencione con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi nuevo proyecto me estaba dando reconocimiento a nivel mundial y ni siquiera habíamos comenzado los cimientos. Y las grandes expectaciones que se tienen de este proyecto me ponían nervioso.

-Nos gusta conocer a nuestros clientes-reconoció- lo siento si te ofendí

-Difícilmente Bella. Es sólo que es inesperado, creía que sólo las hombres viejos y ricos leían Forbes, no mujeres jóvenes y bellas como tú-dije mientas le sonreía. Era hermosa e inteligente. Bella parecía cada vez mejor con cada minuto que pasaba con ella.

-Si tu lo dices-contestó al momento en que nuestra comida llegó. Bella me había sugerido que pidiera Veal Piccata y al momento de probarla entendí porque decía que la comida era yummy

-Tengo que decir que esto esta muy yummy-bromee causando que ella volteara a otro lugar.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-me contestó mientras tomaba un poco de vino

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te convertiste en chef?-pregunte ya que seguía intrigado por el cambio tan radical que había dado en su vida

-Honestamente, lo estudie, pero no es una carrera muy prospera, a menos que seas famoso. Además que se necesita mucho dinero para poder abrir tu propio restaurante. Por esa razón tenía un plan de reserva el cual tenía que ver con Relaciones Públicas- ella me explicaba mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente. La mirada brillante que tenía en la cara me dio a entender que seguía queriendo ser chef- ¿Que hay de ti y la arquitectura?

-Siempre supe que quería ser esto. Lo disfruto inmensamente. Me gusta empujar las barreras de lo imposible-dije mientras ella se reía

-Lo que he escuchado de tu nuevo proyecto es fascinante

-Gracias- conteste antes te concentrar mi atención en mi comida yummy

BPOV

Encontré muy fácil hablar con Edward. Terminamos nuestra comida y la cuenta me fue entregada personalmente en lugar de ser colocada sobre la mesa- Eso no me parece justo Bella. Yo te invite a cenar- se quejo mientras tomaba la tarjeta de la compañía. Yo hubiera pagado aunque fuera con mi propio dinero, pero no quería que esto se viera más personal que profesional.

Esto no quiere decir que me moleste compartir una cena con Edward, para nada. El era una persona muy agradable. Además que sin duda alguna me sentía muy atraída por el. Todo lo que se relacionara con el parecía perfecto. Parecía como si hubiera sido sacado de mis sueños. Los brillantes ojos verdes, el cabello color bronce, el cuerpo perfecto. Edward Cullen lo tenía todo.

-Pero no puedo permitir que un huésped pague la cuenta cuando cenó con la anfitriona- dije mientras el me dirigía una sonrisa. Le di la tarjeta a la mesera antes que Edward pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sorprendentemente dejo el tema y rápidamente nos encontramos platicando sobre las tiendas que se encontraban en el hotel-Muchas gracias por la maravillosa cena- me dijo con una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento por algunos minutos

-No hay nada que agradecer- conteste

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu carro Bella?- me pregunto y me encontré moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente antes que mi mente pudiera registrar lo que acaba de suceder.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para dejar pasarme como todo un caballero y no pude evitar sonreír- Buenas noches Edward- dije despacio mientras nos caminábamos hacía mi Volvo S60R plateado. Era el carro de mis sueños y que recientemente había podido comprar

-Creerías que soy extraño por decir que tengo el mismo carro-dijo de repente Edward mientras nos parábamos enfrente del auto

-¿Tú manejas un Volvo?- pregunte sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que el manejaría algo más caro y vistoso

-Si-me contestó

-No puedo juzgar tus gustos por los carros- dije mientras una risa salía de su boca

-Creo que no puedes-continuó mientras me mantenía la puerta abierta

-Mi número se encuentra a un lado del teléfono de tu suite. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo

-No lo haré- me aseguró- Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente antes de mover la cabeza como signo de afirmación- ¿Me permitirías llevarte a cenar?-me preguntó mientras me veía directamente a los ojos

-Pero lo acabas de hacer-dije mientras el movía la cabeza

-No, Bella la anfitriona fue la que salió a cenar conmigo. Yo quiero salir contigo a cenar-aclaró

-Edward no creo que sea buena idea- dije rápidamente a pesar que mi cuerpo decía que le dijera que sí

-Por favor Bella-me dijo mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mi mejilla. No me había dado cuenta de que tan cerca nos encontrábamos. Me había perdido en esa mirada.

Nuestras caras se fueron acercando hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. El beso no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos y ni siquiera puse resistencia cuando me acercó más a él. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de el mientras nuestro beso se hacía más intenso. Su lengua comenzó ha acariciar mi labio inferior antes de que se perdiera en mi boca. Podía sentir el chocolate que había comido en su postre, pero el sabor de su boca era el mejor sabor que había probado en mi vida. Nos separamos después de unos segundos, pero podía haberme quedado así abrazados, en ese beso, por siempre.

-Nosotros no deberiamos- dije mientras intentaba subirme a mi carro. El beso había hecho que mi torpeza fuera mayor en estos momentos.

-Bella, mañana en la noche ¿Cena?- me pregunto antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta del carro

-Lo pensare- le conteste sin poder rechazar la invitación pero tampoco podía aceptarla. Estaba parada en un punto muy peligroso.

El movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras cerraba la puerta de mi carro y se movía unos pasos hacia atrás. Salí de mi lugar del estacionamiento lentamente sin perderlo de vista. Seguía sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo en mis labios producto de ese beso, quería regresar y correr a sus brazos. Maneje alejandome de ese lugar mientras que mis ojos lo veía a través del espejo lateral del carro.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!!! aunque sea un poco tarde. Muchas gracias a esas 14 personas que me dejaron un review, me hicieron muy feliz jijiji.... y también a esas otras personas que no lo hicieron pero entraron a leer la historia.

Me da mucho gusto que la historia les este gustando.... van a ver que es increíble, la van a disfrutar mucho.

**Siguiente capítulo: Sueños**

Como se dieron cuenta no quiero dejar mucho tiempo entre cada capítulo así que tengo planeado actualizar 2 veces por semana, no les puedo decir fechas exactas, pero tengan por seguro que tendrán 2 actualizaciones cada semana jajaja.....los dejo para que sigan disfrutando sus vacaciones.

Recuerden..... espero sus comentarios, opiniones!!!!!........ o lo que quieran jajaja

Sam


	3. Sueños

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 3: Sueños_

EPOV

Camine hacia el interior del hotel en un estado de aturdimiento muy grande. Mis dedos tocaban mis labios, su dulce sabor seguía presente en mi lengua. Sus besos sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado, como fresas y champagne. Su aroma era una agradable combinación entre fresas y champagne, la cual era verdaderamente intoxicante.

Camine hacía mi suite sintiéndome decepcionado de mí mismo. Tenía que haberla invitado a mi cuarto, a lo mejor hubiera podido pasar la noche conmigo. Tenía ansias de estar con ella, como un drogadicto la tiene a la droga. Ahora que conocía su sabor no podía dejarla, necesitaba más.

Mi suite se encontraba muy sola, me sentía vacío sin su presencia. Todo parecía mucho más brillante y hermoso cuando ella se encontraba en la sala. Parecía extraño, acababa de conocer a esa mujer y la atracción que sentía por ella era inevitable.

Estaba tan tentado en marcarle, pero decidí que lo mejor era esperar. Su tarjeta de presentación se encontraba junto a mis cosas en el escritorio. En cualquier de los casos podía volverle a preguntar mañana, con suerte y podría cenar con ella. Guarde sus números telefónicos en mi celular antes de dirigirme al dormitorio para tomar una ducha y cambiarme.

Me dormí casi de inmediato sin poder quitar a Bella de mi cabeza. Estaba agotado, pero sabía que si no podía estar con Bella en la vida real, al menos lo podría estar en mis sueños.

_-Ven conmigo Edward- me llamó Bella desde la recamara al momento en que entre a la suite. Me encontraba estresado gracias al terrible día que había tenido en el trabajo. Necesitaba relajarme y descansar._

_Seguí el sonido de su voz que venía de la recamara. La garganta se me cerró al momento en que vi a Bella. Se encontraba sentada en la cama totalmente desnuda cubierta con una fina y delgada sabana blanca. _

_-¿Tuviste un mal día?- me pregunto mientras se movía dejando ver cada vez más sus hermosas piernas._

_-Acaba de componerse- contesté mientras me quitaba el saco y la corbata_

_-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Bella moviéndose de la cama dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Cada centímetro de ella era hermoso. Mis ojos vieron detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo, memorizando cada curva que tenía. La perfección de sus senos, su plano abdomen, las curvas de su cadera. Era una diosa._

_Bella tomo mi mano acercándome a la cama- Relájate Edward, déjame hacerme cargo de ti- me susurro mientras me quitaba la corbata_

_Mi manos se colocaron en su cadera mientras ella comenzaba a besarme apasionadamente. Un beso que le respondí con fuerza mientras sus dedos trabajaban para desabrochar los botones de mi camisa blanca. Perdí la camisa, sus manos viajaban entre mi pecho y mi abdomen. Coloque mis manos en sus senos provocando un gemido el cual capture rápidamente con mi boca._

_-Edward, por favor- me suplicó mientras la colocaba entre mis piernas y capturaba su pezón con mi boca. Sus gemidos era música para mis oídos y lo único que provocaban era que acelerara mi ataque._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?- le pregunté con un tono ronco lleno de deseo al momento en que la acercaba a mí para que pudiera sentir mi erección._

_-Te necesito-me susurró mientras la frotaba contra de mí, excitándome cada vez más_

_Estaba tan perdido en mi placer que apenas note cuando mi pantalón fue desabrochado- Bella- gemí mientras besa y mordía su cuello_

_Me detuve para poder quitarme los pantalones para después aventarlos al suelo. Deshacerme de ellos fue fácil. La única barrera que existía entre nosotros era la delgada tela negra de mis boxers- Acuéstate Edward- me ordenó Bella antes de que comenzara a lamer un lado de mi cuello._

_Inmediatamente la obedecí mientras ella bajaba por mi cuerpo dejando pequeños besos, para después remover mis boxers con sus dientes. Vio mi erección con una gran sonrisa antes de cubrirla con su boca. Su lengua exploraba cada parte de mí._

_Miré hacia abajo hipnotizado por las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de correrme cuando escuché el molesto sonido de mi despertador._

Moví mi brazo en dirección al despertador emitiendo un gruñido. Abrí los ojos encontrándome sólo en mi cama. Estaba definitivamente molesto, tenía una erección y estaba sólo. Necesitaba una ducha de agua helada. Odiaba a mi despertador.

BPOV

Maneje rápidamente luchando con la necesidad que tenía de regresar y besar a Edward. Deseaba tanto eso. Quería quitarle cada centímetro de ropa que tenía y probar su dureza. Mi cuerpo entero ardía de deseo con el simple pensamiento de todo lo que le podía hacer y lo que el me podía hacer.

Llegue a mi edificio dirigiéndome directamente a mi departamento. Me sentí aliviada al ver que el novio de Alice, Jasper, no se encontraba en el departamento. Necesitaba hablar con Alice. Necesitaba que alguien metiera algo de sentido común en mi cabeza.

-Te tardaste mucho-bromeó Alice al oírme entrar- ¿Nuestro nuevo huésped es un idiota?

-No lo creo- dije, quitándome los zapatos para después acostarme en el sillón- Estoy en graves problemas

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón. Su curiosidad era evidente

-Tengo una gran atracción por Edward Cullen- admití mientras una tonta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-¿El Señor Cullen? ¿Nuestro huésped?-especifico Alice, mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente- Entonces es lindo. No es el primer huésped guapo que tenemos.

-Es el primer huésped que hace que mis rodillas tiemblen cada vez que sonríe o que logra que sienta un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo cuando me toca-le aclaré a mi amiga

-Estas totalmente hipnotizada por él-dijo mientras volteaba los ojos. Yo sabía que eso era bastante obvio- Pero no hay nada de que preocuparnos ¿Cierto?

Me sonroje un poco mientras mordía levemente mi labio- Digamos que nos besamos-murmure

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?-comenzó a preguntar

-Después que fuimos a cenar y me acompaño a mi carro. Me beso y después me invitó a cenar mañana en la noche-le explique

-Bella, no se que decirte-dijo Alice en estado de shock- ¿Que le dijiste?

-Le dije que lo pensaría. No podía decirle que no, pero tampoco puedo decirle que sí-le conteste- Todo esto esta mal. Conseguí mi trabajo porque Tanya se involucro con uno de nuestros huéspedes.

-Pero Tanya se metió con un hombre casado-aclaró mi amiga- su esposa los encontró

-Pero sigue estando mal-me queje

-Sólo si se involucra con tú trabajo. Si separas ambas situaciones no veo porque no puedas- dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa- Si te gusta ve por él. No es como que tengas una vida amorosa en este momento ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Uno o Dos años?

-Seis meses-la corregí mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de reproche- Jacob y yo cortamos hace seis meses

-Y desde entonces no has estado con nadie

-No me había sentido atraída por nadie desde entonces- tuve que admitir

-Hasta ahora- dijo Alice

-¿Tú crees que este bien?-le pregunte mientras ella asintió con la cabeza

-No le diré a nadie. Además nunca hemos firmado un contrato donde diga que no podemos salir con un huésped. Y yo creo que Edward Cullen se encuentra disponible- dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo

-Gracias Alice-le dije mientras la abrazaba

-De nada Bells-respondió mientras me abrazaba- Me muero por conocer a Edward, debe de ser todo un dios

-No tienes idea-agregue con una sonrisa, después de un rato logre escaparme a mi cuarto y sorprendentemente sin caerme. No podía esperar para ver a Edward pero sabía que por el momento lo podría ver en mis sueños.

* * *

Hola!!! Se que esté capítulo es corto comparado con el pasado pero es sólo una transición para lo que todos esperan jijii.

Tengo que aceptar que estoy un poco nerviosa sobre el mini Lemon que aparece en este capítulo ¿Qué les parece? Por favor digan sus comentarios, quiero saber su opinión!!!!!!!

Muchísimas gracias a las 16 personas que me dejaron un review, las amo!!!!!! Me hicieron muy feliz jejeeje.

_**Siguiente capítulo: Consiguiendo una respuesta**_

Antes que se me olvide… quiero desearles un muy ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan (al igual que se cumplan sus propósitos, los cuales a veces se nos hace difícil cumplirlos jeje)

Bueno nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capitulo

Los quiero

Sam


	4. Consiguiendo una respuesta

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 4: Consiguiendo una respuesta_

BPOV

Odio a mi estúpido despertador. Me había quedado dormida y se me había hecho tarde. Tome mis zapatos poniéndomelos mientras cruzaba la puerta. Haría que en el hotel me llevaran algo de comer y un café. Tenía permitido comer en cualquier restaurante del hotel o en el hotel Palazzo, pero casi nunca lo hacía. No me gustaba abusar de mis privilegios.

-Ya voy para allá- dije al contestar mi celular y notar que era Alice. Lo más probable es que me estuviera marcando para apurarme.

-No te preocupes Bella, sólo te marcaba para que supieras que no tienes compromisos hasta mediodía. Todavía tienes dos horas-me explicó

-Pero, ¿Qué sucedió con la fiesta del Señor Thomas? es esta noche- me empecé a quejarme mientras me comenzaba un gran dolor de cabeza. Uno de nuestros huéspedes más frecuentes tenía programada una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños número 21 de su hija.

-Ya me encargue de eso. Ya ordene el pastel y lo entregan en la tarde. Así que le dije a Angela que se hiciera cargo de ir por el- me comenzó a explicar Alice lo cual me provoco un gran alivió. Además de Alice y yo, Angela era la única persona que podía tratar con los clientes. Alice ya tenía todo planeado. Y sabía que cuando ella lo planeaba lo hacía perfecto, confiaba en ella ciegamente.

-Gracias Alice- conteste mientras me daba cuenta que ya me dirigía hacía mi trabajo

-Tienes una cita al mediodía-me dijo mientras trataba de recordar ese detalle en mi cabeza. No recordaba tener programada una cita a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Con quién?-le pregunte. Tendría que tomar mi almuerzo más tarde

-El Señor Cullen-dijo causándole un pequeño sobresalto a mi corazón

-¿Dijo que es lo que quería? ¿Estaba molesto?¿Sonaba enojado?-empecé a bombardear a Alice con muchas preguntas ¿Creerá que había cruzado la línea de respeto con nuestro beso?

-Tranquila Bells. Quería hablar contigo y le dije que no habías llegado. Entonces me pidió una cita. Hable con Jake y me dijo que lo dejo en el Bellagio donde esta su centro de ventas. Jasper es el ingeniero del proyecto y me comentó que todos tenían una reunión en la mañana. Y a mediodía tenían un descanso para salir a comer-me explicó. Lo más probable es que quisiera una respuesta.

-¿Crees que sería correcto aceptar su invitación para cenar?-le volví a preguntar a Alice

-Definitivamente Bells. No hay nada que diga que no podemos salir con nuestros clientes. Tanya se equivoco porque salió con un hombre casado. Edward Cullen no esta casado es un hombre soltero.

-¿Crees que debería preguntarle al Señor Banner?-le dije. A lo mejor debería que pasar por la oficina de Recursos Humanos para estar segura.

-Bella, es sólo una cena. Si llegan a otra cosa entonces si sería una buena idea ir con él. Pero no en este punto, acabas de conocer al hombre-continuó Alice mientras me estacionaba en el edificio

-Ya llegué, estaré en la oficina en 10 minutos. Voy a pasar a la cafetería por un café y por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?

-Un capuchino, por favor-me pidió antes de colgar. Alice tenía razón, aceptar una invitación a cenar no era algo serio. Separaría las cosas, por ahora. Si las cosas siguen avanzando entonces si tendría que ir a platicar con el Señor Banner.

EPOV

Todo esta listo para comenzar la construcción mañana. Como mi padre me había dicho, Jasper Whitlock es un gran ingeniero que había preparado todo rápidamente. No había ningún detalle que hubiera olvidado. Se había hecho cargo de todo.

Vi los planos, pero encontré un poco difícil concentrarme. Mis pensamientos seguían con una hermosa morena que acaba de conocer. Había algo en ella que me cautivaba. Su sonrisa, su risa, sus ojos y su maravilloso cuerpo. No tenía ningún defecto. Esperaba que aceptara mi invitación para cenar. No veía algún impedimento para que esto sucediera.

-Creo que hemos terminado por hoy. A menos que tengas algo que agregar- me dijo Jasper. Mire alrededor dándome cuenta que todos estaban pendientes de mi respuesta. Nos encontrábamos en uno de los salones de conferencia que tenía el Bellagio, esto por la cercanía al lugar en donde comenzaríamos a construir.

-Todo parece estar bien. No veo ningún problema-le conteste mientras me paraba de mi silla- si todo sigue así podemos comenzar a construir mañana

-¿Vendrán los demás Cullen para la ceremonia y para la conferencia de prensa?- me pregunto Ben nuestro coordinador de prensa

-No, no podrán llegar. Mi padre esta terminando un proyecto en China y mi hermano esta atendiendo unos asuntos en Nueva York- conteste mientras Ben hacía unas pequeñas anotaciones

-¿Tú prepararas tu discurso? o ¿Quieres que te escriba uno?

-Yo me haré cargo. No te preocupes Ben. He hecho esto muchas veces-le aseguré a nuestro nuevo empleado. Era bueno en lo que hacía pero le gustaba tener todo planeado, algo que me gustaba mucho

-Entonces te veré mañana en la tarde- termino Jasper despidiéndose de mí- fue un placer conocerte Edward

-Lo mismo digo Jasper-le conteste con una sonrisa. Estaba muy emocionado de tener toda la tarde libre, así tendría tiempo de planear nuestra cena si Bella me decía que si.

Rápidamente me salí del edificio para subirme a la limosina en donde Jacob me estaba esperado- ¿A dónde te llevó Edward?- me preguntó mientras asomaba su cabeza al lugar en donde estaba. Estaba usando la limosina mientras me traían mi coche que se encontraba en Chicago.

-De vuelta al hotel-le conteste mientras recargaba la cabeza para pensar.

Llegamos al hotel rápidamente gracias al poco tráfico que había y rápidamente me encontré caminando a la oficina de Bella. Había encontrado que las oficinas no estaban lejos del lobby, de pronto un problema se me presento, había muchas puertas en el pasillo y no sabía cual era la correcta.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo Señor?-me dijo una pequeña mujer con el cabello negro y una gran sonrisa

-Estoy buscando a Bella Swan-dije esperando que me pudiera llevar al lugar correcto.

-Sólo recibe gente por medio de una cita-me dijo

-Tengo una cita con ella para el medio día-le contesté viendo mi reloj- creo que estoy unos cuantos minutos adelantado, pero no tengo problema con esperar

-¿Señor Cullen?-me dijo

-Sólo Edward, por favor-la corregí con una gran sonrisa

-Soy Alice, la asistente de Bella-me dijo mientras extendía su mano- Por aquí, perdón por no reconocerlo-dijo mientras caminábamos por el enorme pasillo

La oficina de Bella se encontraba al final del pasillo. Era una puerta doble y tenía un letrero dorado en donde se leía Isabella Swan- Adelante, lo esta esperando

Abrí una de las puertas encontrando a Bella detrás de un gran escritorio, sentada en una silla de cuero. Se veía increíble pero me sentí un poco decepcionado al ver que su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño. Tenía muy poco maquillaje lo cual permitía que su belleza natural reluciera.

-Buenas tardes Bella-dije en tono formal con una gran sonrisa

-Señor Cullen, Edward- me dijo mientras dejaba la pluma que tenía sobre el escritorio

-Llegue un poco temprano-dijo mientras recogía sus cosas

-No importa, pasa. Toma asiento

Me senté en una gran silla de cuero que combinaba perfectamente con la decoración de todo el hotel. Era magnifica.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-me dijo con una sonrisa, todo parecía muy formal- ¿Hay algo que no te agrade?

-Todo esta perfecto-le aseguré- esta reunión es más personal que de negocios

-Edward-comenzó y de repente presentí que iba a ser rechazado

-Bella, creo que me debes una respuesta. No te estoy pidiendo nada más que una cena. De verdad disfruto tu compañía-dije rápidamente

-Voy a ser honesta contigo Edward- comenzó antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire- quiero decir que sí, pero no creo que deba. Apreció mi carrera y no quiero dañarla. He trabajado mucho para alcanzar el lugar que tengo hoy.

-¿No tienes permitido ver huéspedes después de tu hora de trabajo?-le comente. No era abogado pero podría tratar de buscar alguna laguna jurídica si era necesario

-En realidad no existe esa regla además que no esta escrita en nuestro contrato. Pero la mujer que estaba a cargo de este puesto fue despedida por eso-me explico

-Tuvo que haber hecho algo más que sólo salir con un huésped-trate de buscar más información. Si no estaba escrito, no tenían pruebas para despedirla

-El huésped era casado

-Te puedo asegurar que no estoy casado-agregué mientras ella se reía

-Ya se eso Edward- me dijo

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunté

-No quiero que mi vida personal se mezcle con mi vida profesional-me dijo mientras se mordía el labio

-Podemos ir a algún lado fuera del Venetian, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Podemos hacer lo que quieras. Dilo y considéralo hecho-le aseguré

-Podemos intentarlo-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- te acompañare a cenar si es fuera del hotel

Le sonreí- Entonces te veré en la noche- le dije mientras me levantaba-te dejare que continúes con tu trabajo. No quiero causarte ningún problema

-¿En dónde? ¿A qué hora?-me preguntó

-Te ofrecería irte a recoger, pero todavía no tengo carro-dije mientras deseaba que hubiera mandado mi carro antes- y no quiero usar la limosina del hotel

-Esta bien, puedo verte donde sea-me contestó

-Te llamaré para decirte la hora y el lugar- le dije mientras tomaba otra de sus tarjetas de presentación .No quería arriesgarme a darle un beso, por lo menos no en su trabajo.

-Edward, espera-me llamo

-Sí-le dije mientras volteaba a verla, encontrando que estaba caminando hacía mí. Trate de ver, pero mis ojos no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo. El sueño que tuve llego rápidamente a mi cabeza

-El número de celular que tienes es el que uso para mi trabajo-me dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta y escribía otro- este el número que tengo para uso personal

-Nos vemos en la noche Bella-le susurre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Mientras mi otra mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

Estuve en esta posición más de lo que debería, pero no podía moverme. Su olor era intoxicante. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados mientras me quitaba. La vi por última vez antes de salir de su oficina. Sabía que si me quedaba un minuto más con ella no iba a poder controlarme.

BPOV

Me senté en mi silla detrás del escritorio mientras veía la silla que había utilizado Edward. No tenido una cita desde hacia 6 meses y de repente me sentí extremadamente nerviosa. ¿Qué me pondría? ¿A donde me llevaría? pero nada de eso era importante, lo que si era importante era que yo, Bella Swan iba a tener una cita con el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Tenía ganas de gritar y celebrar como si fuera una adolescente.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa jajaja porque quiero que sepan que este capítulo es como un regalo de año nuevo!!!!!! así que el sábado tendrán otro capítulo!!!!!!

Hablando de eso, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y que no se hayan desvelado mucho... bueno sólo lo normal.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios me tranquilizaron mucho saber que pensaron sobre el pequeño lemmon del capítulo pasado, pero al si les quiero decir que a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas se empiezan a poner un poco calientes jajaja.

**Siguiente capítulo: Nuestra cita**

Por fin va a ser la cita que tantos me decían.... ya falta poco jajaja. Bueno los dejo niños los veo el sábado..... dejen sus comentarios, para que me alegren el día jiji XD.

Los quiero

Sam


	5. Nuestra cita

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 5: Nuestra cita_

BPOV

Tenía permitido salirme temprano del trabajo. No podía hacer nada ya que mi mente seguía recordando el beso que me había dado Edward. Podía seguir sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos durante un beso que no quería que se hubiera terminado. Había sido un beso improvisado pero definitivamente había sido el mejor beso de mi vida. Por lo tanto era natural que quisiera tener más.

Me senté en mi baño envuelta en una toalla mientras cepillaba mi cabello. Alice estaría de vuelta en cualquier momento para ayudarme a arreglarme. Quería verme bien para Edward, ya que él solo me había visto con mi ropa de trabajo. Quería enseñarle mi otra faceta, la sexy y divertida. Una faceta que no mostraba muy seguido, pero él de alguna manera me daba la confianza de usarla.

No había dicho exactamente a donde íbamos a ir. Sólo me había dicho que nos veríamos en el lobby del hotel Wynn. No había ido muchas veces a ese hotel porque era muy caro. Estaba fuera de mi alcance. Quería quejarme por el lugar, pero decidí no decir nada. No quería desilusionar a Edward.

-¿Estas lista?-me preguntó Alice al momento de entrar con su kit de belleza. Alice era capaz de hacer que cualquier persona pareciera una modelo en media hora

-Casi-conteste mientras le daba la secadora

-Por lo menos tu cabello esta presentable-me comento mientras comenzaba a sacar el maquillaje que me iba a poner

-¿De verdad necesito todo ese maquillaje?-le pregunte. Odiaba usar mucho maquillaje, me hacía sentir falsa.

-Ya se Bella. Un maquillaje natural-dijo Alice mientras movía los ojos y tomaba un rimel- ¿Necesito quedarme en la casa de Jasper?-me pregunto mientras arreglaba mis pestañas

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-le pregunte fingiendo indiferencia. Por que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

-Sabes perfectamente lo que significa-me contesto con una risa

-¿Que clase de mujer crees que soy Alice?-le pregunte mientras me mordía levemente el labio

-Vamos Bella. Yo vi a Edward, si tu no vas por él, yo sí-bromeó causándome risa. Tenía razón, Edward era my guapo y poseía un sex appeal que no podía explicar.

-No creo que a Jasper le guste eso-le dije mientras cerraba los ojos para que Alice comenzara con la sombra.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Vive la vida. No has salido con nadie desde hace 6 meses. Si no te conociera tan bien diría que renunciarías a todo y te irías a encerrar a un convento

-No estoy diciendo que no vaya a pasar nada, pero tampoco estoy diciendo que si va a pasar algo. Necesito ver como se desarrollan las cosas. Y no había salido porque no había encontrado a nadie que me llamara la atención desde Jake-le conteste . No estaba en contra de la idea de estar con él, la atracción que sentíamos estaba presente. Además yo sabía, por alguna extraña razón, que no sólo se trataba de sexo, Edward parecía como alguien que te llama después de una cita

-Me quedare en casa de Jasper entonces-terminó antes de enfocarse 100% a mi maquillaje

EPOV

Decidí ponerme un traje, pero no me puse corbata. No quería verme muy formal. Sin embargo, había decidido utilizar mi camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Me encontraba parado en medio del lobby del Wynn esperando a que Bella llegará. Había decido llegar caminando así no involucraría nada del trabajo de Bella con nosotros.

Vi de pronto un Volvo plateado mientras se paraba en el valet parking. Me dirigí hacía ella quitando al encargado del valet parking-Buenas tardes Bella-le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras le ofrecía mi mano

-Buenas tardes-me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano. La ayude a salir de su carro mientras la veía. Estaba usando un vestido azul que terminaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas mostrando sus increíbles piernas y cuerpo. Si antes pensaba que era hermosa, ahora era preciosa.

Tome las llaves de sus manos para dárselas al joven que antes había quitado- Te ves increíble Bella-le dije mientras la dirigía al interior del hotel

-Tú te ves muy apuesto-me comento con un pequeño sonrojo-¿Qué tienes planeado para nosotros?

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que comenzar con una cena privada en una de las cabañas del restaurante Bartolotta y después iremos a un show del Cirque du Soleil, La Reve, espero que no lo hayas visto, porque he escuchado magníficos comentarios sobre el-le conteste

-No lo he visto-me dijo mientras le ofrecía mi brazo para llegar al restaurante-he tenido muchas ganas de ir a verlo, pero no he tenido tiempo.

-Escogí este restaurante porque no estaba seguro que tipo de comida prefieres-le explique mientras me sentaba después de haberla ayudado a sentarse- Como cenamos comida Italiana ayer, creí que esta era una opción segura

-Es magnifico, pero tuvo que haber sido difícil conseguir una cabaña. Estas están reservadas con meses de anticipación, inclusive nosotros tenemos problemas para conseguir una. Y para futuras referencias me gusta cualquier tipo de comida-me comento. Estábamos sentados en una de las cabañas privadas lejos del ajetreo normal del restaurante

-Tengo mis formas-le conteste con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba mi brazo para tomar su mano. Había comentado el futuro y eso había hecho que me sintiera muy feliz, sabía que una cita nunca iba a ser suficiente.

-Estoy segura que las tienes-me contesto con una sonrisa sin mover su mano-¿Qué es lo que hace el famoso Edward Cullen para divertirse?

-No mucho. Tengo una vida sumamente aburrida, trabajo y me ejercito-admití mientras ella me veía escépticamente.

-Vamos, tienes que hacer algo más-me dijo mientras movía mi cabeza. Mi vida giraba entorno a mi trabajo, así mantenía a mi cabeza lejos del pasado y lograba mantenerme ocupado.

-Eso es ¿Y que hay de ti?-le pregunte

-Cocino y mantengo a mis amigos bien alimentados. Otra cosa que me gusta es leer-me contesto-creo, que no soy tan interesante

-Para mí eres fascinante-le dije justo en el momento en que nuestro vino y ensalada llegaron

-Sólo lo dices por compromiso, no me puedo comparar con todas las personas que has conocido alrededor del mundo

-Tienes razón, tu eres mucho mejor-corregí

-Definitivamente si sabes como encantar a las personas, tengo que aceptar eso-bromeó causando que me uniera a su risa. Me sentía mucho más libre, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

BPOV

Cenar con Edward había sido toda una experiencia y fue mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. No recordaba haber tenido una cita en la que me hubiera divertido tanto. Hablamos sobre el lugar donde nacimos, aunque yo no tenía mucho que decir de Forks. El me contó sobre Chicago y de Nueva York

Lo que más me había gustado era que nos encontrábamos aislados en nuestra cabaña como a unos 30 metros del restaurante, lo cual nos había dado una privacidad increíble.

-¿Disfrutaste la cena?-me preguntó ayudándome a levantar y ofreciéndome su mano

-Claro, muchas gracias-dije educadamente moviéndome hacía él, logrando que nuestros brazos estuvieran en contacto.

Después de la cena nos dirigimos hacía nuestra siguiente actividad, Cirque du Soleil, La Reve. Fuimos escoltados hacia nuestros asientos que se encontraban en el centro de la pista. Eran muy buenos asientos, en primera fila, pero no podía imaginar que existiera malos lugares en todo el complejo. Cada asiento tenía una vista perfecta hacia el escenario.

-¿Tienes frío?-me pregunto al notar que como pequeños puntitos habían aparecido en mis brazos

-Un poco-admití mientras el se levantaba de su lugar y se quitaba su saco e inmediatamente me lo coloco sobre los hombros

-No tenías que hacerlo-me queje pero él rápidamente me callo con un suave beso. Sus cálidos labios sobre los míos causaron una nueva sensación en mi cuerpo, muy alejada al frío que había tenido.

-Pero quería hacerlo-me aseguró tomando mi mano al momento en el que el espectáculo comenzó.

El espectáculo fue fantástico. Los efectos y coreografía que usaban era perfecta y era muy emocionante verla. Nunca te imaginabas que era lo que iba a pasar. A pesar de esto yo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando más gracias a la compañía que tenía. Edward y yo vimos el espectáculo con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

EPOV

El espectáculo había sido muy divertido, lo había disfrutado inmensamente. Sin embargo había terminado muy rápido. No estaba dispuesto dejar ir a Bella todavía. Salimos del teatro de La Reve tomados de las manos, mientras mi cerebro buscaba alguna excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Yo sabía que podíamos hacer, pero no quería sonar impertinente. Lo que fuera a pasar o no, era completamente su decisión. De todas formas le iba a pedir una segunda cita sin importar que fuera a pasar.

-Te invitaría a mi casa a tomar una copa, pero no creo que puedas-le mencione mientras salíamos del casino. Odiaba el hecho que mi carro todavía no había llegado. A pesar del ruido que se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor, para mí ella era la única persona presente

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?-me sugirió con una sonrisa- esta como a 20 minutos de aquí

-Me gusta esa idea-le conteste mientras íbamos por el carro

-¿Puedo?-pregunté esperando que me dejara manejar. Tenía años que no había tenido la oportunidad de manejar mi Volvo. No había ido a Chicago por lo menos hacía un año. Mi trabajo no me lo había permitido

Ella me vio por un minuto antes de darme las llaves, mientras la ayudaba a subir al asiento de copiloto-No he manejado el mío desde hace un año-le comente después de haber subido al carro

-Entonces sólo tendré que dirigirte-dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el camino que teníamos que tomar para salir

Platicamos un poco durante el camino con una tranquila música de fondo. Estar con ella era algo natural, no tenía que decir o hacer nada para impresionarla- El edificio de la derecha-me dijo mientras llegábamos

Me baje rápidamente del carro para abrirle la puerta y después seguirla hacia su departamento. Era amplio, se encontraba en el quinto piso, tenía una enorme área de estar, en donde se encontraba un centro de entretenimiento y un lujoso sofá.

-¿Qué te ofrezco de tomar?-me preguntó al momento en que se dirigía hacia una pequeña barra que se encontraba en la esquina, mientras me quitaba el saco, el cual me lo había devuelto al momento de salir de espectáculo.

-Lo que sea esta bien-dije mientras caminaba y veía las fotografías que habían en ese lugar- ¿Conoces a Jasper?-le pregunte viendo una fotografía en donde aparecía Jasper acompañado con la mujer que había conocido esa mañana.

-Es el novio de mi mejor amiga, Alice-me contestó mientras me ofrecía una copa de vino

-Jasper es el ingeniero encargado de nuestro proyecto-le dije mientras me sentaba con ella en el sofá- ¿Vives sola?-le pregunte viendo que el lugar era un poco grande para que viviera sola

-Tengo una compañera, Alice vive conmigo-me contestó mientras veía alrededor

Platicamos por unos minutos más antes que me acercara y la besara. No tenía idea que me había ocurrido pero los gestos que hacía con sus labios me estaban volviendo loco. Tenía que besarla y me sentí aliviado cuando ella no me rechazo. Ella simplemente dejó la copa sobre la superficie más cercana para después rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. La acerqué a mí mientras mi lengua pedía permiso para entrar a su boca, rápidamente acepto.

La bese profundamente mientras saboreaba su sabor mientras ella me acostaba suavemente en el sofá, logrando tener su cuerpo sobre el mío. Al ver esta reacción continúe ansiosamente, feliz que no hubiera hecho nada para detenerme. Estaba dejando que ella tuviera el control, no quería que se sintiera presionada en ningún sentido. Sus manos viajaban por mi pecho y hombros, mis labios disfrutaban y saboreaban su cuello, permitiendo en algunas ocasiones que mi lengua dejara un camino por su cuello.

-Bella-susurre al momento en que ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. Con cada minuto que pasaba me excitaba más

-Recámara-me dijo al momento en que succionaba suavemente una parte de su cuello.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!! ya se me odian!!! no me quieran matar en este momento soy una niña buena jejeje. Se que lo deje en un momento que todos desean leer jajaja, pero ya casi llega!!! así tendrán muchas ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto lo subiré el lunes, así que no se pueden quejar no los voy a hacer esperar mucho XD jeje, sólo son dos días jeje

**Siguiente capítulo: Lo van a tener que leer jiji (aunque ya sabemos por donde va la cosa jaja)**

Ahora si las cosas comienzan a avanzar entre nuestros protagonistas. Los tengo que dejar q me escape unos cuantos minutos para poder actualizar y así evitar amenazas de muerte jeje

Los quiero, espero sus comentarios del capítulo!!!!

Sam


	6. Liberación

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 6: Liberación_

BPOV

Cuando Edward me besó sentí como si hubiera muerto e iba al cielo. Sus besos eran celestiales y tenían un sabor que nunca había experimentado. Me había besado con tanta pasión y precisión, como si supiera exactamente que era lo que me estaba provocando. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era quitarle toda maldita la ropa.

Comencé a ver estrellas al momento en que sus labios tocaron mi cuello. Si hubiera estado de pie, ya estaría en el piso. Tenía un gran efecto en mí y él lo sabía.

Me había tratado de detener diciendo mi nombre pero lo único que pude decir fue "recamara" Me cargo sin esfuerzo alguno e inmediatamente puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me importaba poco mi vestido o el hecho que tuviera que mandarlo arreglar. Lo único que me importaba era que Edward me llevará a la recamara.

Pateó la puerta de mi recamara, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba recargada contra la pared. Su cuerpo presionaba el mío mientras terminaba de desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Mi boca comenzó a dejarle besos por su pecho mientras que mis manos se deshacían de la estorbosa camisa.

Las manos de Edward encontraron la cremallera de mi vestido provocando que cayera al suelo, sus labios no dejaban mi cuello y hombros. Mi vestido se unió a su camisa que se encontraba en el suelo, dejándome solamente con mi brassier y una tanga azul marino. Ambas piezas de encaje lo cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Ese era uno de los momentos en donde agradecía que Alice me obligara comprar ropa interior de encaje.

Edward dejó de besarme mientras me veía fijamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme, en mi cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa que provoco un gemido por parte de él- Eran endiabladamente sexy-me dijo antes de comenzar a besar la curva de uno de mis senos.

-Tus pantalones se tienes que ir-le ordene provocando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se separaba de mí. Me recargue sobre mis codos mientras veía como se desabrochaba su cinturón provocando que sus pantalones comenzaran a caer.

Su cuerpo parecía el de un Dios Griego. Sus perfectos abdominales, su musculoso pecho, espalda y brazos. Eran perfectos no muy grandes pero tampoco muy chicos, irradiaba perfección. Se encontraba sólo con unos boxers verdes, que combinaban con sus ojos. Mis ojos recorrieron cada parte de él, y me excitaba cada vez más el hecho de que el me estuviera viendo como yo lo veía a él.

Se acerco nuevamente a mí con una sonrisa muy sexy que casi provoca que me tirara al suelo. No podía creer como una sola mirada podía causar semejante respuesta en mi cuerpo, además todavía seguíamos con ropa.

Lo empuje para llevarlo a la cama para después colocarme a horcajadas sobre él mientras mis manos recorrían su pecho. Como mi piernas se encontraban ligeramente separadas moví mis brazos de su pecho hacía mis piernas, las cuales iban subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo para desabrochar mi brassier. El cierre estaba en la parte de enfrente en lugar de la espalda.

-Sexy-me comento mientras me inclinaba para besarlo y comenzaba a frotar ligeramente mi entrepierna contra su erección. Nunca había deseado a alguien de la forma en que lo deseaba a él en este momento.

Sonreí diabólicamente mientras movía mi cuerpo sobre de él, mis manos regresaron a mi brassier para terminar lo que habían comenzado hacía unos segundos. Estaba a punto de desabrocharlo cuando el chillante sonido del celular del trabajo rompió el momento.

Me congele por un segundo decidiendo si atendía esa llamada o continuaba encima de Edward. Mis preferencias no eran ningún secreto, quería quedarme con Edward- Creo que tengo que contestar, es el celular del trabajo- dije con un claro tono de frustración mientras me paraba y bajaba a la sala donde había dejado el celular

Iba a matar a cualquier persona que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. Habían sido demasiado inoportunos.

EPOV

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada de Bella. Si ella no mataba a la persona que le estaba hablando, lo iba a hacer yo. Escuchaba tenuemente la conversación que tenía lugar en el piso de abajo, comencé a ver detenidamente el cuarto. Bella tenía una cama king size con un cubrecama color vino y una enorme cantidad de almohadas. Tenía un librero muy grande y a diferencia de muchas mujeres, no tenía una gran cantidad de maquillaje en su vestidor.

Sonreí al ver que Bella regresaba al cuarto. Se veía tan deslumbrante con esa diminuta ropa interior que tuve que tomar una de las almohadas de mi lado para no correr hacia ella y hacerla mía en ese momento- ¿Está todo bien?-le pregunte al notar su comportamiento

-Hay una crisis en el trabajo. Aparentemente sobrevendieron uno de los salones del hotel y ahora tengo que ir para calmar la situación-me dijo angustiada

-Bella, amor, no tienes porque preocuparte-le aseguré levantándome y caminado hacía ella para abrazarla. A pesar de que una parte de mí se sentía frustrada, otra se sentía aliviada. Estábamos haciendo las cosas muy rápido. Bella no era la clase de mujer que usas para una noche, ella se merece más.

-Te voy a recompensar, te lo prometo-me dijo mientras me besaba-te puedes quedar o si quieres te puedo regresar

La vi mientras se cambiaba y sabía que ella también me estaba viendo. Sabía que lo que acaba de ocurrir sólo había hecho que nuestra atracción se hiciera más grande. Si fortalecíamos más nuestra atracción podíamos lograr que nuestra relación fuera más duradera. Decir que no estaba decepcionado sería una mentira, pero la vida me había enseñado que las cosas suceden por alguna razón.

Bella se vistió con ropa mucho más conservadora. Escogiendo unos pantalones negros y un saco negro, encima de una camisa azul obscuro. Se retocó un poco en maquillaje mientras me senté en la cama y veía cada uno de sus movimientos-No soy tan interesante-me comentó al notar que no la dejaba de ver y escogía un par de zapatos.

-Yo creo que sí-le conteste levantándome-Bella ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-No tienes porque preguntar ¿Qué pasa?-me cuestiono mientras juntaba sus cosas

-¿Te hubieras arrepentido si no nos hubieran interrumpido?-le pregunte sintiéndome un poco culpable. Había permitido que mis hormonas me controlaran. Ya no era una adolescente el cual era controlado por sus hormonas, era un adulto que supuestamente tenía cierto control.

-Edward, no me hubiera arrepentido de nada-me dijo caminando hacía mí y envolviéndome con sus brazos-no hubiera permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos si hubiera tenido alguna duda

-Quédate conmigo esta noche, prometo no decir nada-le pregunte deseando por lo menos abrazarla

-Edward, sabes que no puedo-me dijo frustrada- espérame aquí, regresaré pronto

-Hubiera escogido otro hotel si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar-le comente provocando que Bella se riera

-Entonces no te hubiera conocido-me dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios-quédate aquí, regresaré lo más rápido que pueda

-Esta bien-le contesté mientras ella salía de la recámara. ¿Cómo podía negarme cuando me había pedido que la esperara en su cama?

BPOV

Maneje lo más rápido que podía para llegar al hotel. Iba a estrangular a Alice en el momento en que la viera. Bueno eso no era cierto, pero algo parecido le iba a hacer. Yo sabía que no me hubiera llamado si no fuera una gran emergencia y sabía que esto estaba catalogado como una catástrofe. Todo lo había hecho Tanya y ahora nosotras teníamos que limpiar su desastre.

Me puse a pensar que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera sonado el teléfono. Honestamente, no quería que nos interrumpieran. Nuestra relación estaba llena de deseo, pero no sólo era eso, también había un sentimiento que parecía muy profundo. No estaba segura de que se trataba, pero sabía que quería saber a donde nos conducía.

Llegué al hotel dejando mi carro con el valet, porque no tenía planeado quedarme mucho tiempo. Quería regresar con Edward y meterme a la cama con él- ¡¡¡Ya llegaste!!!-dijo Alice corriendo hacia donde estaba-Lo siento muchísimo, pero han estado preguntando por ti. Angela me llamó y después de ver la situación no tuve remedio

-Esta bien-le dije mientras la seguía a mi oficina

-¿Cómo iban las cosas con Edward?-me preguntó, causándome un pequeño sonrojo

-Lo hiciste

-Lo hubiéramos hecho-dije mientras encogía los hombros-pero alguien nos interrumpió

-No puedo creerlo, ahora estoy mucho más apenada Bells. No te hubiera llamado-comenzó a disculparse mi amiga

-Esta bien Alice. Sólo quiero regresar a la casa-le contesté al momento de entrar a mi oficina para tratar con el Señor Thomas

Me tomó alrededor de 40 minutos tranquilizar a nuestro cliente, asegurándole que todo iba a ser resuelto. Se marchó contento para mi alivió, no sabía como lo había conseguido pero al final lo había logrado.

Regrese a mi departamento en un tiempo récord para mí, dándome cuenta que sólo había estado fuera por una hora y media. La determinación que tenía para regresar con Edward había hecho que las cosas funcionara.

Corrí por las escaleras para encontrar a Edward esperándome en mi cama. Se veía increíblemente sexy en mi cama usando solamente unos boxers- Hey ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-me preguntó al momento en que entraba a la recámara descalza y el saco aventado en alguna parte del sofá de abajo.

-Nada importante-dije mientras me subía a la cama y avanzaba lentamente hacía él

-¿Entonces que es importante?-me preguntó justo cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos

-Nosotros, que en este momento no tenemos interrupciones -le conteste antes de besarlo y sus manos se colocaron a mis costados moviendo mi camisa para poder acariciar mi espalda

-Eso suena magnífico-me susurro cuando mis labios comenzaron a atacar su cuello. Mi camisa fue rápidamente aventada seguida de mis pantalones. Estábamos de nuevo en el punto en que habíamos parado justo antes de la llamada.

Lo bese apasionadamente mientras mis manos jugaban con el borde de sus boxers, una de mis manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente pero no lograba llegar a su destino. Edward gimió al sentir mis caricias con lo que empecé a besarlo con mayor intensidad, mi brassier rápidamente se unió a con mis pantalones a alguna parte del suelo.

Edward comenzó a trazar un camino ,con sus besos hacía mis senos mientras los acariciaba y besaba cada parte de ellos. Besaba y mordía levemente mis pezones haciéndome gemir fuertemente. Lo empuje suavemente besándolo de nuevo mientras hacía que se recostara en la cama.

Le comencé a quitar los boxers con los dientes mientras veía cada uno de sus gestos. Era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado, lo cual hizo que me sintiera mojada, me moría por probarlo y saborearlo.

EPOV

Bella sólo estaba usando una pequeña tanga y su cuerpo era mucho más hermoso de lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado. Vi una sonrisa en su cara mientras besaba mi pecho y jugaba con el borde de mis boxers para después comenzar a quitármelos con los dientes. Sentí que en cualquier momento iba a explotar al ver que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que había soñado. No podía creer la suerte que tenía al tener a esta mujer encima de mí.

Me vio por un momento antes de comenzar a besar mi erección y meterlo en su boca lentamente. Parecía que estaba saboreando cada parte de mí. Agarre una de las almohadas mientas cerraba los ojos al sentir como cubría todo mi miembro con su boca. Comenzó a jugar con mi miembro por algunos minutos que me hacían sentir endiabladamente feliz, cada movimiento era más fuerte que el pasado. Coloqué mis manos sobre su cabeza para que no perdiera el ritmo, estaba a punto de explotar. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi pecho tomando mis pezones en sus manos y jugar con ellos, nunca nadie lo había hecho. Al poco tiempo no pude evitar explotar en su boca. No quería que sucediera eso, pero al ver como se tragaba todo mí líquido una nueva onda de pasión recorrió por mi cuerpo.

La levanté rápidamente quitándole la tanga que tenía para poder recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos. La bese por algunos minutos. Mientras la besaba podía percibir mi sabor en sus labios. Me quede viendo detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo

-Eres preciosa-le aseguré mientras la volvía a besar, bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello para ir bajando a sus senos. Comencé a besar su seno derecho mientras con mi mano jugaba con el pezón de su otro seno después cambie de posición tomando en cuenta su otro seno, con cada beso que le daba ella gemía más y yo me excitaba más. Deje de besar sus senos para dirigirme a mi meta, bese su abdomen succionando un poco cuando llegué a su ombligo, para después llegar a su entrepierna y probar su dulzura. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y a gemir mientras exploraba cada parte de ella, con cada movimiento que hacía ella parecía volverse loca. Después de un tiempo comencé a sentir como su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax por lo cual comencé a hacer movimientos más fuertes, buscando su punto más sensible, cuando lo encontré no podía dejar de besarlo y jugar con él, después de unos minutos tuvo un gran orgasmo.

Me levante a su altura y presione suavemente su cuerpo contra el mío para después besarla suavemente. Habíamos llegado mucho más lejos de lo que había pensado y esta feliz con eso. Tenía el honor de dormir en la misma cama con una diosa. Podía seguir lo que habíamos comenzado, pero ya era suficiente. Quería más, pero por el momento habíamos llegado lejos.

Me sonrió mientras se recostaba en mí mientras mis brazos rodeaban con seguridad su cintura, después de un rato de estar besándonos los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Hola!!!!!! que les pareció???? bueno digo no tuvieron relaciones como tal....peroooo si dieron un gran avance no lo creen??? jajaja espero que les haya gustado y no los haya decepcionado.

No se ustedes pero si a mí Alice me interrumpe en ese momento yo si la mato no lo creen jajaja,,,, bueno al final digamos que si se recompensaron mutuamente jajaj... algunos me han comentado que va su relación muy rápido pero seamos honestos ustedes no iran así de rápido si estuvieran con Edward??... porque yo definitivamente sí jajaja.

**Siguiente capítulo: Noche de juego**

Muchas gracias por todos sus comments no saben lo feliz que me hacen jejeje... la siguiente actualización será el viernes, aunque si me dejan más de 15 reviews puede que la siguiente actualización pueda adelantarse para el miércoles XD.... así que ya saben que hacer jajaja. Dejen sus comments sobre lo que quieran....

Un besooo

¡Feliz día de reyes! para las personas que lo festejan (aunque sea por adelantado)

Los quiero

Sam


	7. Noche de Juego

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 7: Noche de juego_

BPOV

Mi despertador era una maldición. La persona que lo había inventado merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Por qué no podíamos despertarnos hasta la hora que quisiéramos? me moví para apagarlo mientras sentía una deliciosa calidez en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward. Su cabello estaba desordenado y él muy dormido.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Casi no lo conocía, de hecho lo acaba de conocer, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía a Edward de toda mi vida. No habíamos terminado lo que comenzamos y eso hacía que le tuviera cierto respeto. Estaba más que dispuesta para llegar tan lejos como el quisiera pero el me mostró que tipo de hombre era. Esa era una cualidad que era muy difícil de encontrar en los hombres en estos días.

Sin embargo, la experiencia que había vivido anoche había sido única. Sus besos y su cuidado habían hecho que mis rodillas temblaran. En estos momentos lo único que podía pensar era como sería sentirlo dentro de mí. Sus movimientos probablemente harían que llegara a lugares que nunca había imaginado.

No era virgen, mi novio de la preparatoria se había encargado de eso durante nuestro baile de graduación. No me arrepentía de los pocos compañeros que había tenido. Los 3 habían sido mis novios por un tiempo considerablemente largo antes de acostarme con ellos. Pero ninguno me había hecho sentir como Edward. El podía hacer que llegara al límite con una sola mirada y sabía como aprovecharlo. Su confianza era un gran punto a su favor.

El continuo sonido de mi despertador me regreso a la tierra. Lo apague antes de voltearme totalmente y reírme silenciosamente de la forma de dormir de Edward. El sonido del despertador no lo había despertado. Por lo visto era una persona con un sueño muy pesado-Dormilón-le dije besándolo suavemente.

Al principio no respondió pero conforme mi beso se volvió más apasionado, el comenzó a responderme. Sus manos desaparecieron en mi cabello mientras me acercaba a él, su creciente erección presionaba deliciosamente mi estomago.

-Buenos días preciosa-me contestó con una sonrisa mientras me daba cuenta que los dos estábamos desnudos

-Buenos días-le dije tratando de cubrirme con las sabanas. Era un muy buen día

-No necesitas cubrirte. Creo que eres hermosa-me aseguró dándome otro beso.

-¿Siempre eres tan encantador?-le pregunte apoyándome, mi confianza crecía cada día más. Estaba disfrutando estos últimos momentos con él, en mi cama, antes de irme a trabajar.

-No creo que sea encantador-contesto mientras su nariz recorría lentamente mi mandíbula

-En ti es natural-le dije mientras el se reía- como desearía poder quedarnos aquí. Ir a trabajar no suena algo tan divertido en estos momentos.

-Nada es tan divertido como estar contigo-corrigió capturando mis labios en un apasionado beso.

Nos besamos por un largo rato y sabía que no iba a llegar tan temprano como era mi costumbre al trabajo. Trataba de llegar temprano a pesar de salir tarde. Mientras llegará a las 9 todo estaría bien. Cuando el reloj marco las ocho tuvimos que detenernos.

-Creo que Ben me mataría si llegó tarde a la conferencia de prensa-me dijo con un gesto de frustración

-Supongo que es tu publicista-le comente con una sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente. Lo bese una vez más antes de levantarnos

Pretendí no darme cuenta de como los ojos de Edward me seguían por mi cuarto mientras buscaba mis cosas y me dirigía a la regadera-¿Quieres acompañarme?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Al escucharme gimió suavemente y rápidamente llegó a mi lado para dirigirnos hacía el baño. Nuestra ducha tardo más de lo que habíamos pensado, pero no demasiado para retrasarnos en nuestros trabajos. Ambos estábamos cambiados y listos para irnos 20 minutos antes de las 9.

EPOV

Los dos teníamos una sonrisa de idiotas cuando nos subimos a su carro para dirigirnos al hotel. Tenía tiempo de sobra pero Bella tenía que estar en su trabajo a las 9. No quería separarme de ella, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Negocios y placer eran dos cosas que no se podían mezclar.

-Me puedes dejar en la esquina del hotel. No quiero causarte problemas-le dije mientras nos acercábamos al hotel.

-De ninguna manera Edward. No vamos a hacer nada malo, lo que no quiero es alardear de nuestra relación. Podemos ser discretos-me contestó

Nos detuvimos gracias a una luz roja no muy lejos de nuestro destino, aproveche ese momento para besarla-Un beso de despedida-le aclaré provocando que se riera.

-Edward ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa en la noche?-me preguntó-un grupo de amigos nos reunimos una vez al mes para una noche de juego y les preparó algo de cenar. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras

-Claro, me gusta la idea-dije mientras le besaba la mano. Me sentí honrado que quisiera presentarme a su grupo de amigos.

-Puedes llevarte algo de ropa y quedarte a dormir-dijo guiñándome el ojo al momento en que entrábamos al estacionamiento del hotel

-Suena tentador-le contesté mientras me salía del carro y le abría la puerta. No la bese, a pesar del deseo que tenía. El brillo de sus ojos me decía que ella también lo quería.

-Voy a hablar con Jake y te vas a poder ir con él- me dijo mientras entrábamos al hotel- No quiero que la gente comience a sospechar por vernos llegar e irnos juntos.

Yo asentí mientras le daba una sonrisa antes de verla irse. Iba a ser un día muy largo. Rápidamente me dirigí hacía mi cuarto para cambiarme y asegurarme que luciera presentable. Iba a aparecer en la televisión y en los medios escritos.

Camine a la entrada del hotel para encontrarme con Jacob- Hola Jake-le dije con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Señor Cullen-me dijo con un tono muy formal mientras veía fijamente a un señor que se encontraba cerca, por lo que supuse que era el gerente.

Sólo por esa razón permití que me llamara Señor Cullen. Me senté en la parte trasera de la limosina sin mover el vidrio que dividía la limosina, hasta que estuvimos lejos del hotel dije- Se ve que los tiene vigilados-le comenté causando que Jacob comenzara a reírse.

-No exactamente, desde anoche, cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco agitadas pusieron a más gente. Ya se les olvidará-dijo- Bells me dijo que vas a ir con nosotros en la noche

-Espero que no te moleste-dije sin saber exactamente cuanto sabía. Lo más seguro es que el sabía más que la mayoría de los empleados, ya que él era uno de sus amigos.

-Pareces ser un buen hombre, no me importa. Además que necesitamos por lo menos otro hombre para estar un poco más parejos. Son muchas mujeres, en este momento sólo somos Jasper y yo-me explicó al momento en que nos deteníamos en la entrada del Bellagio

-Entonces te veré al rato-le dije mientras salía de la limosina

La conferencia de prensa fue sencilla. Las maquetas de los edificios ya estaban listas, las mostramos y contestamos algunas preguntas después de mostrarlas. Fue un evento perfecto, además que sabía que los verdaderos edificios estaban listos para comenzar su construcción.

Tome una ducha cuando regrese al hotel, escogiendo ropa un poco más relajada. Me sentía bien al no tener que usar una camisa y una corbata. También prepare una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa para el día siguiente. El hecho de que Bella me quisiera en su cama esa noche hacía que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

Me sentía afortunado por haber encontrado a una mujer como ella. No sentía la desesperanza que alguna vez había sentido. La desesperanza que me obligaba a esconderme por medio de mi trabajo. Durante los últimos 4 años había salido con muchas mujeres, pero todas habían sido una diversión. Había salido con ellas algunas veces, me acosté con unas pocas, pero después las dejaba. Era una decisión de ambas partes para no llegar más lejos de ese punto.

Pero con Bella era diferente, ella me daba esperanzas para tener un futuro juntos. Esperanza de dejar a Jessica y mi pasado atrás. Sin embargo, el dolor nunca se iba. Como un fantasma que siempre estaría presente y yo sabía que nunca iba a desaparecer.

Vi el espejo tratando de regresar al presente. No tenía ningún caso que pensara en el pasado, tenía que pensar en el presente. Tenía que pensar que era lo que en realidad quería.

BPOV

Tuve un día bastante fácil sin ninguna complicación de sobreventas o quejas de huéspedes, además ya que Edward era nuestro huésped más importante todo esta perfecto. El no tenía ninguna queja. Me había marchado de mi trabajo después de 5 reuniones hacia el supermercado para comprar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para nuestra fiesta mexicana.

Sentí como si estuviera viviendo en una nube, Edward era increíble. Era inteligente, divertido, encantador y muy guapo. Tenía todo lo que podía pedir y me sentía feliz con la relación que llevábamos hasta el momento. Hice me recorrido por el supermercado en un tiempo récord.

Regrese rápidamente a mi casa y me cambie por una camiseta y unos minúsculos shorts, para poder cocinar cómodamente. Comencé a cocinar, lo primero que hice fue una salsa casera que serviría como aderezo, después puse a cocer unos pedazos de carne junto con los frijoles. Me movía a través de la cocina moviendo la cadera al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el radio.

Amaba cocinar y deseaba tener el dinero suficiente para poder abrir mi propio restaurante. Era mi sueño, poder manejar mi propia cocina, escoger el menú y hacer lo que más me gustaba, cocinar. Pero como muchas otras personas, tenía un trabajo totalmente diferente al que soñaba. Por lo cual vivía mi sueño cada vez que cocinaba para mis amigos

-¡Comida mexicana! Se ve delicioso-escuche una voz familiar entrando a la cocina provocando que diera un brinco

-Edward-salte sonrojándome al darme cuenta que no estaba vestida correctamente para verlo. Mi maquillaje estaba un poco corrido y mi cabello era un desastre.

-Creí que sería buena idea sorprenderte. Jacob me paso a dejar antes de que fuera a su casa a bañarse-me explicó mientras caminaba hacia mí y me besaba-Y Alice me dejo entrar

-Estoy sorprendida y muy lejos de estar arreglada-le dije mientras señalaba mi ropa

-Creo que te sigues viendo maravillosa-me dijo con una sonrisa para después besarme de nuevo

-Se que eso es una mentira-dije con una sonrisa mientras me separaba de él para revisar la comida

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-me pregunto moviéndose para que no estorbara

-Puedes ir picando la lechuga y cortando los tomates-le dije con una sonrisa

Cocinamos juntos y nos reímos durante mucho tiempo gracias a su absoluta inutilidad en la cocina. La única cosa que pudo hacer fue cortar los tomates, ni siquiera pudo picar la lechuga-Lo bueno es que eres apuesto-le comente mientras me veía con una ceja inclinada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque definitivamente en la cocina no sirves-le conteste mientras me reía

-Lo bueno es que tu si sabes-me dijo mientras rápidamente me volteaba para besarme

Logre terminar la cena para después poder ir a mi recámara y al baño para arreglarme. Escogí unos jeans y una blusa ajustada sin mangas de color amarillo, mientras que mi cabello lo deje suelto. Cuando terminé de ponerme un poco de maquillaje supe que todos habían llegado gracias a la música y a las risas que se escuchaban.

-Hola a todos-dije mientras bajaba por las escaleras y todos volteaban a verme

-Bells-gritó Jake-tu salsa esta deliciosa

Me reí un poco para después reunirme con todos en el sofá-Entonces, Edward cuéntanos sobre esos edificios-dijo Angela-todo lo que escucho en este momento es que tan maravillosos van a quedar.

Edward se río- Sin presión, eh-bromeó

-Ninguna en absoluto-agrego Jacob sarcásticamente. Rápidamente se habían convertido en amigos.

-¿Por qué no cenamos?-sugerí mientras nos movíamos todos hacia la cocina y a la mesa del comedor

Me senté junto a Edward apoyándome en él mientras comíamos y platicábamos. Edward y Jasper comenzaron a hablar de los edificios sobre todas las características que los hacían diferentes. Era cautivante escucharlo hablar sobre su trabajo y sobre todo el tiempo que su familia había apoyado en el proyecto. Además también me alegraba que Jasper se veía igual de emocionado con el proyecto que él. Iban a trabajar muy bien juntos.

-Suena fascinante-agregue al momento en que me besaba la cabeza

-Te llevaré el fin de semana para que puedas ver las maquetas, es impresionante-me ofreció rápidamente asentí la cabeza. De verdad quería ver que era lo que había diseñado.

EPOV

Estaba muy emocionado con el hecho de que Bella quisiera ver mis diseños. Me había divertido mucho al hacerlos y quería compartirlos con ella. El interés que mostró me hizo sentir feliz y apreciado, algo que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Es hora de jugar-gritó Alice moviéndonos a todos a la sala. Jasper y Jacob se dirigieron hacia el bar mientras que Alice sacaba la caja del juego LIFE del closet.

Los tragos comenzaron a fluir mientras todos nos colocábamos en parejas para poder jugar. Bella y yo jugamos juntos, lográbamos juntar mucho dinero, nadie podía detenernos y al final del juego teníamos 4 hijos, dos niñas y unos gemelos varones.

Fue increíblemente divertido verla emocionarse y moverse nerviosamente en su silla. Sin embargo, la mejor parte de todo el juego fue cuando ganamos y saltó encima de mi para besarme como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Consíganse un cuarto-gritó Jasper

-Mis ojos, mis ojos vírgenes-bromeó Jake logrando que Bella juguetonamente lo golpeara.

-No existe un sólo hueso en tu cuerpo que sea virgen Jake. Y tenemos un cuarto-dijo mientras me reía. El alcohol comenzaba a afectarle.

-Déjalos solos Jake-dijo Angela mientras se levantaba, te llevó a tu casa-se ofreció ya que Jake había tomado un poco más de Tequila de lo que acostumbraba.

Bella y yo terminamos quedándonos dormidos rápidamente, después de otra sesión de ardientes besos. Habíamos perdido nuestra ropa, pero seguíamos respetando los límites que habíamos impuesto la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Jasper y Alice no tenían dichos límites. Lo supimos gracias a los gritos que escuchamos durante un buen rato.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!

No saben lo feliz que estoy... no sólo me dejaron 15 reviews sino 22 ahhhhhh.... además ya casi lleguemos a los 100!!! q emoción jajaja

Regresando a la historia jeje, tal como lo prometí avance la actualización y hasta lo hice en la mañana por que por ahí una personita me dijo q esperaba despertarse y ver una alerta en su mail jajajaja.

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? de seguro muchos se imaginaron otras cosas ehhh....cochinos jajaja...si sólo se trabaja de una noche con amigos, pero que al final nos ayudo a conocer un poco más sobre la vida de Bella.

Y por otro lado se han de preguntar que hay con ¿Jessica?, para empezar ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué le causa tanto dolor a nuestro adorable Edward?... bueno eso se va ir conociendo con el paso de los capítulos.

**Siguiente capítulo: El trabajo conduce al placer (suena tentador ¿no?)**

La siguiente actualización va a ser el viernes!!!!.. nos vemos ese día.... espero sus comments ehhh... ya casi llegamos a los 100!!!!!!!!

Los quiero

Sam


	8. El trabajo conduce al placer

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 8: El trabajo conduce al placer_

BPOV

Me senté en mi oficina mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora. No lograba concentrarme ya que tenía grabada la imagen de un hombre guapísimo que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes. No pude evitar sonreír pero al mismo tiempo obligarme a terminar de redactar ese mail.

Ya pasaban de las 7 pm, era viernes y yo seguía en el trabajo. No tenía esperanzas de salir pronto y sabía que lo más probable es que ese día tampoco viera a Edward. Había tenido mucho trabajo desde el miércoles, esto se debía a que quería dejar todo preparado para que el fin de semana no tuviera que trabajar. No había podido ver a Edward adecuadamente. Sólo pequeñas miradas en el hotel. Tenía que terminar todo para poder disfrutar del fin de semana.

-Tengo excelentes noticias-gritó Alice al entrar a mi oficina. Lo único que quería decirle era que se fuera porque estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca concentración que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-le dije tratando de sonar linda, al cabo no era culpa de Alice que tuviera tanto trabajo. Había sido una gran ayuda en todas esas horas extras que estaba haciendo-¿Es hora de irnos a la casa?

-Mejor-me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que irme a mi casa?-trate de investigar

-El carro de Edward acaba de llegar-me dijo mientras se recargaba en mi silla- Alguien tiene que ir a dejarle las llaves y decirle, pero si sigues con ese carácter haré que Angela se las llevé-me dijo logrando que me levantará rápidamente. Había estado buscando alguna excusa para verlo en todo el día. Ahora ya tenía un asunto relacionado con el trabajo para verlo, mi noche de pronto se estaba mejorando.

-Yo iré-dije con una gran sonrisa

-No te quiero molestar-bromeo Alice jugando con las llaves enfrente de mí

-No me molestarías para nada-le aseguré al momento de agarrar las llaves y dirigirme hacia la puerta

-Diviértete -me dijo con un guiño-yo terminaré esto por ti

-Eres la mejor Alice-le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Ya lo sabía-exclamó mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta

Salí rápidamente de mi oficina con las llaves del carro en mi mano. Sabía que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo en su suite, pero podía tardarme un poco más de lo normal. Nadie lo notaría, tenía que visitar de vez en cuando a nuestros huéspedes importantes. Mi visita no tenía nada de malo. Hice una parada en el baño para revisar mi cabello antes de ir al elevador que me llevaría a la suite.

Suavemente toque la puerta con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Escuchaba ruidos y música a través de la puerta, preguntándome que era lo que estaba haciendo-Bella- me dijo con una gran sonrisa al momento en que abrió la puerta.

-Hola Señor Cullen- dije mientras se movía para dejarme pasar. Vi como cerraba la puerta mientras mis ojos viajaban a través de su cuerpo. Estaba usando unos pequeños shorts de lycra negros para hacer ejercicio. Su cuerpo brillaba a causa del sudor, supe que era porque había estado haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Interrumpí tu entrenamiento?-le pregunté caminando hacia el, tocando con mis dedos su abdomen

-Tú puedes interrumpir cuando quieras-susurró antes de besarme, mis manos viajaron por sus hombros y brazos.

El beso comenzó a ser más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo, sabía que se me iba a hacer muy difícil irme de ese lugar, pero podía preocuparme de eso más tarde. Su lengua comenzó a moverse junto con la mía y tuve que agarrarme de él para no caerme.

-Edward-dije tratando de detenerlo, pero había sonado más como un gemido

-Sí-susurró en mi oído, su aliento había hecho que una corriente pasará por mi cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarme el saco

-Tenemos que parar-dije sin aliento cuando mi saco cayó al suelo- Aquí no

Sus besos comenzaron a detenerse para terminar en una mirada llena de desilusión- Lo siento, lo que pasa es que no te esperaba y de verdad te extrañaba. No estaba preparado.

Le sonreí dándole un rápido beso antes de poner un poco de espacio entre los dos. Tenía que mantener la poca voluntad que tenia. Era mi lugar de trabajo y no era buena idea perder mi voluntad en este lugar. Si estuviéramos en cualquier otro lugar ya le hubiera saltado encima. Se veía demasiado tentador usando solamente esos pequeños shorts.

-Entonces ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?-me pregunto mientras se recargaba en la encimera del bar provocando que los músculos de su abdomen se flexionaran provocándome un escalofrío.

-Tu carro esta aquí-le dije feliz mostrándole las llaves

-¿Cuándo llego?-preguntó emocionado. Parecía un niño el día de Navidad.

-Hace unos momentos-dije caminando hacía el.

-Esto significa que puedo pasar por ti mañana-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Me iba a llevar a ver las maquetas de "La Ciudad Central de las Vegas", además que habíamos planeado pasar el fin de semana juntos.

-¿Recuerdas como llegar?-le pregunte juntando nuestros cuerpos. Sabía que estaba nadando en aguas peligrosas pero valía la pena.

-Puedo encargarme-me contestó tomando las llaves y aventándolas a la barra antes de levantarme y rodearlo con mis piernas.

EPOV

No me esperaba que Bella se apareciera en mi suite. Ya había planeado llamarla en la noche, pero había decidido hacer un poco de ejercicio antes. Se me había hecho difícil encontrar el momento para hacer ejercicio gracias a todo el trabajo que tenía.

Pero ahora que tenía a Bella en mis brazos, me estaba costando mucho trabajo controlarme para no poseerla en ese momento. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, pero después de no verla correctamente durante dos días mi cuerpo la reclamaba más de lo normal.

Decidí cargarla hacía el sofá ya que sabía que sería muy mala idea acercarnos a la recámara. Sólo podía quedarse un rato por lo que tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerle todo lo que quería.

Acomode mi cuerpo entre sus piernas sin dejar de besar sus labios. Sus dedos viajaban por mi cabello acercándome más a ella, su lengua se deslizó a mi boca causándome un gemido. Frote contra su cuerpo mi gran erección a pesar de que sabía que ella ya había notado mi excitación.

En contra de mi cuerpo me separe de ella para sentarme en una de las orillas del sofá sin dejar de ver sus labios que se encontraban un poco hinchados por nuestros besos-Lo siento-dije mientras ella se reía

-Yo no-dijo levantándose con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba a mi para besarme en la mejilla-Te recompensare este fin de semana. Sabes, Alice planea quedarse en el departamento de Jasper todo el fin de semana. Van a celebrar su segundo aniversario.

-¿En serio?-dije con una sonrisa sexy al momento de morder suavemente su cuello

-El departamento va a ser sólo para nosotros-me explicó

-Podemos comenzar temprano-le dije causándole risa

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que lavar mi cabello-bromeó provocando que volteara los ojos

-Habló en serio Bella. Puedo manejar mi carro y seguirte hasta tu casa. Nadie lo notara-le dije

-Honestamente Edward, estoy cansada. Será mucho más divertido mañana. He estado trabajando todo el día-dijo mientras se mordía el labio

-Sólo quiero estar contigo-le aclaré besándola suavemente

-Si quieres venir y verme dormir entonces mi casa es tú casa-me dijo para después besarme

-Estaré ahí en media hora-le aseguré mientras ella tomaba del suelo su saco para salir del cuarto

-Te estaré esperando-me dijo mientras me daba un rápido beso antes de irse. Era mejor para ella que no nos vieran salir al mismo tiempo.

BPOV

Llegue a mi casa a tomar una ducha rápidamente y escogí una simple pijama rosa. En sí la pijama no cubría mucho mi cuerpo, pero al final ese era el propósito. Al menos le daría a Edward una buena vista.

Estaba terminando mi cabello cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta. Abrí la puerta cubriendo completamente mi cuerpo con ella-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-le dije provocando que se comenzará a reír.

-Estoy seguro que sí puede-me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño ramo de freesias

-¡¡Freesias!!-exclamé-¿Cómo supiste que eran mis favoritas?

Sentí como sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos y en ese momento supe que había escogido la pijama perfecta. Daba la sensación de una combinación perfecta entre

seducción e inocencia.

-No lo sabía, hueles a una combinación entre freesias y fresa-respondió provocándome una sonrisa

-Tu siempre sabes decir las palabras perfectas Edward-dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso después de haber dejado las flores en agua. Las colocaría en mi vestidor

-Te ves cansada-comento abrazándome

-Sólo un poco-dije mientras me besaba la nariz

-A la cama-me ordeno moviéndome a la recámara para después colocarme en medio de la cama

Lo vi mientras se quitaba cada parte de ropa que traía quedándose sólo en boxers. A pesar de estar tan ansiosa por continuar lo que habíamos comenzado, y que nunca terminamos, esta noche no era la indicada. Lo único que esperaba es que ese día llega pronto

-Buenas noches Bella-me susurro mientras me besaba suavemente

-Buenas noches-le contesté abrazándolo y escuchando el sonido de su corazón me quede dormida

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!! no puedo creerlo 117 reviews!!!!! soy la persona más feliz en este momento.. tengo que aceptar que no había prendido la computadora desde mi última actualización y cuando vi la cantidad de reviews me puse a gritar como loca... creo q mi hermana de verdad pensó que me pasaba algo jajaja XD... mil gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para escribir es el mejor regalo que nos pueden dar a los escritores... y nosotros como recompensa actualizar más rápido jajaja.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? creo q es un poco flojo, pero bueno digamos que tiene sus partes buenas.....

OMG!!!!!!!!!! se imaginan a Edward en short negros de lycra!!!!!!!!! no sería super sexy???.... si yo lo hubiera visto así definitivamente me lanzó contra de él jajaja... no como Bella malvada suertuda jajaa

**Siguiente capítulo: Los diseños nunca habían sido tan divertidos**

Se que este capítulo es corto.... pero créanme que el siguiente les va a gustar y mucho!!!!!.... en especial a todas esas personas que me comentaron que les gustaban los lemons jajaja.... ups XD creo q ya dije mucho jejej... mejor me voy a dormir jajaja.

Les digo que la siguiente actualización va a ser...........el domingo jajaja lo adelantaré para que no reciba muchas amenazas de muerte. Y si puedo lo subo mañana en la noche jaja, juro q lo intentare

Los quiero

Sam


	9. Los diseños nunca habían sido

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

**Nota:** para los que no sepan un _restirador _es la mesa que utilizan los arquitectos y diseñadores para trabajar

_Capitulo 9: Los diseños nunca habían sido tan divertidos_

EPOV

No había podido dormir profundamente desde que mi relación con Jessica había terminado. Pero desde que había comenzado a compartir la cama con Bella había encontrado que ella me daba la calma para lograr dormir profundamente. Con ella a mi lado podía dormir como una roca.

Me encontraba en un sueño profundo cuando comencé a sentir unos besos en mi cuello y en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos lentamente para mirar hacia abajo y encontrarme con Bella sonriéndome de una manera muy sexy. Su mano se encontraba en el resorte de mis boxers bajándolos lentamente para lanzarlos al otro lado de la recámara.

Mi erección comenzó a crecer rápidamente mientras ella me veía. Cuidadosamente comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo besando cada parte por la que pasaba hasta que llego a mi gran erección, empezó a acariciarlo lentamente para después darle comenzar a lamer con su lengua todo mi miembro. Gemí al sentir el contacto de su lengua con mi erección. Ella quitó mis manos de su cabeza para después envolverme con su boca completamente mientras acariciaba con una mano mis testículos.

Tome la cabecera como soporte mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentir su boca caliente envolviéndome era más que suficiente para que llegará al climax. Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para tener un contacto visual con Bella. Los ojos de Bella ardían de deseo al ver cada una de mis reacciones, no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, con un movimiento más de Bella logre sentir mi liberación, se bebió cada gota de mi.

Ardí de deseo en el momento en que Bella subía su cuerpo a mí altura, sus labios comenzaron a jugar en un punto de mi cuello-Buenos días-susurró mientras yo seguía aturdido

-No tienes idea-dije besándola profundamente. La coloqué encima de mí mientras mi mano se colocaba en la parte baja de su espalda-Cualquier hombre puede acostumbrarse a ser despertado de esta manera

Comenzó a reírse mientras me volvía a besar-A lo mejor me puedo inspirar para hacerlo más seguido, pero no te voy a avisar cuando lo vaya hacer-dijo para después morder suavemente mi mandíbula.

-Eres una pequeña diablilla

-Sólo tu eres capaz de sacar esa faceta de mí-me dijo con voz ronca para después bajarse de mi y salirse de la cama. Bella se volteó a verme mientras se quitaba su pequeña camiseta y aventármela

No podía dejar de verla mientras se quitaba toda la ropa antes de entrar al baño-Eres muy apetecible Bella-le dije

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-me pregunto sacando la cabeza del baño, corrí al baño para acompañarla.

BPOV

-¿A dónde quieres ir a desayunar?-me preguntó mientras me abría la puerta del carro dándome un beso antes de entrar a él.

Pensé en algunas opciones mientras el caminaba para llegar a su lado para después subirse al carro-Podemos ir a cualquier lugar del Strip _(N/A: para los que no sepan es la calle principal de Las Vegas donde están todos los casinos importantes)_ cualquier restaurante o buffet es bueno ahí-contesté mientras encogía los hombros. No tenía alguna preferencia en ese aspecto.

-He estado esperando poder probar la comida del Café Bellagio- menciono mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. La comida ahí era exquisita.

Recorrimos el camino en silencio únicamente con una suave música de fondo mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas-Tienes un efecto tranquilizador en mí-dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunte sin entender lo que decía. El producía un efecto totalmente contrario en mí. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas.

-No se como explicarlo-contestó besando mi mano. De alguna manera supe que no estaba siendo totalmente sincero conmigo, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera decirme. En realidad no me estaba mintiendo sólo que no estaba listo para compartir esa información conmigo.

Le sonreí mientras le apreté la mano y seguimos nuestro camino. Llegamos al Bellagio unos minutos después y caminamos con las manos juntas hacía el jardín- Es hermoso-comentó mientras me acercaba más a él y cambiaba su mano a mi cintura

-Lo remodelan cada 3 meses-agregué mientras me juntaba más a él. Lo había visto tantas veces que no tenía el mismo efecto en mí que solía producir cuando lo ves por primera vez. Pero verlo con él, era diferente. Se veía más hermoso y brillante que nunca.

Nuestro momento fue arruinado por el estómago gruñón de Edward-Lo siento-me dijo

-Alguien tiene hambre-comencé a reírme

-Hambriento-me corrigió mientras me besaba la cabeza

EPOV

Empezamos a caminar por el sendero que nos llevaría al restaurante donde rápidamente fuimos escoltados a una mesa con vista a la piscina. Sabía que Bella sospechaba algo con respecto a la respuesta que le había dado en el carro. Pero no sabía como decirle, no había hablado de ese tema desde hace muchos años. Seguía siendo un recuerdo muy doloroso y no me sentía preparado para compartirlo tan pronto. No quería que pensara que tenía problemas con el compromiso.

Siempre había pensado que el compromiso era algo que no quería volver a experimentar, pero mi forma de pensar había comenzado a cambiar poco a poco. Bella había hecho que mi resistencia desapareciera sin ni siquiera tratar o saber lo que hacía. Veía a Bella mientras leía el menú. Sus ojos se levantaron y se encontraron con los míos formando una sonrisa.

-¿En donde vamos a ver los diseños?-me preguntó

-Vas a ser la primera persona en estar en las oficinas de ventas que están justo a lado del Monte Carlo-le contesté- acaban de terminar la oficina hace dos días y nuestras cosas ya habían sido trasladadas.

-Las oficinas de ventas se escuchan elegantes-agregó con una risa antes de que el mesero llegara a tomar nuestra orden.

Terminamos de comer y decidimos irnos caminando hacia las oficinas- Cuéntame sobre el proyecto ¿Cuáles son tus edificios?

-Los míos serán los dos del centro. Se llaman Las Torres Inclinadas- le conteste sin explicarle la razón

-¿Inclinadas?-me preguntó con una mirada pensativa

-Ya verás porque-le conteste besándola levemente

Llegamos a las oficinas de ventas y Bella comenzó a ver la maqueta que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación- Edward, es maravilloso-me dijo mientras se acercaba

-Estos son míos-dije señalando dos edificios que se encontraban en el centro, los cuales estaban inclinados uno al otro, como si formaran un triángulo- Van a tener departamentos y también va a ser un hotel. Todos los pisos van a tener una vista increíble

-¿Cómo se sostienen? están inclinados-me preguntó con los ojos llenos de intriga

Me reí-Todo tiene que ver con un sistema de soporte interno-le comencé a explicar pasando por algunas estructuras básicas-Esté es El reflejo, el cual fue diseñado por mi padre, mi hermano y yo. Va a funcionar como un complejo de entretenimiento que tendrá área de compras y comida

-¿Y estos?-preguntó señalando los dos que se encontraban a espaldas de los míos

-Ese es Aria. Un resort y casino diseñado por mi hermano Emmett, mi papa diseño el otro que es El Hotel Harmon que también va a funcionar como spa y algunas residencias. También diseño La Residencia Oriental-termine señalando cada uno en la maqueta

-Es increíble Edward-me dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de la maqueta para verla desde todos los ángulos.

-Gracias-le conteste. Significaba mucho para mí que le gustara-¿Quieres ver los planos?

-Me encantaría-me contesto mientras la dirigía hacia mi oficina. La mayoría de las cosas todavía no habían sido colocadas correctamente, pero mis restiradores se encontraban en su lugar con varios planos sobre ellos. Había trabajado en ellos el día anterior.

-¿Tú los hiciste?-me pregunto viendo los planos hechos a mano-Son increíbles-me dijo volteándose e inclinándose para verlos mejor.

Al ver lo que hacía mis ojos comenzaron a destellar un gran deseo. Se veía increíble rodeada de mis planos. Los planos de un lado y del otro algunas escuadras y reglas. Me encantaba verla en mi área de trabajo, era algo afrodisíaco para mí. Me sentí excitado con tan sólo pensar en todas las cosas que le quería hacer en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba a mí con una hermosa sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella como un león que se esta acercando a su presa.

Veía a Bella mientras me sonreía de manera inocente, me acerqué a ella juntando mis labios con los de ella y levantándola para después sentarla en el restirador. Sus piernas rodearon mi cadera presionando su centro con mi dureza. La bese como nunca antes la había besado, mi lengua exploraba cada centímetro de su boca. Gimió dentro de mi boca provocando un gruñido en mí. Tenía que tenerla.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa al momento en que yo trabajaba para deshacerme de la delgada tela de su playera azul, era muy estorbosa en ese momento-Por favor Edward-comenzó a suplicarme mientras besaba su cuello recostándola en la mesa sin importar que los lápices y hojas que se encontraban ahí cayeran al suelo. Mi atención estaba puesta en Bella, mi seductora diablilla

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le susurre al oído al momento de quitarle el brassier y comenzar a acariciar sus senos

-A ti, todo-me dijo segura, mientras sus manos tomaban mi cinturón

La vi a los ojos y supe a lo que se refería- ¿Ahorita? ¿Aquí?-le pregunte mientras asentía

-Te deseo Edward, te deseo todo, estoy cansada de esperar-me explicó mirándome a los ojos

-Bella-le susurre acariciando su cuello y besándola suavemente-No sabes cuanto te deseo. Te he deseado desde el primer día que te conocí. Pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial-estaba tratando de combatir con todas las sensaciones que había en mi cuerpo, tratando de comportarme como el caballero que mi madre me enseño a ser.

-Lo va a ser Edward. Estamos juntos-me aclaró besándome.

Sonreí besándola al sentir que comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón y mis pantalones. Bese cada centímetro de ella tomando sus pezones en mi boca provocando que comenzará a gemir mi nombre podía hacer esto por horas, sus senos sabían deliciosos. Sentí como su mano comenzó a bajar por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi ropa interior se quedo unos momentos jugando con el resorte, no podía más con la presión que sentía en mi erección necesitaba liberarla. Agarré la mano de Bella y la ayude a quitarme los boxers y dejarlos en el suelo. Verla acostaba sobre mi escritorio con tan sólo unas pequeñas bragas me resultaba toda una fantasía, acaricie lentamente su cuerpo tomando mi tiempo en sus senos y su entrepierna que seguía cubierta por su ropa interior, deseaba quitarse y poder saborearla, lo necesitaba. Le quité las bragas acariciando y besando sus piernas.

Después de dejarlas en el suelo decidí encargarme de esa parte de su cuerpo que había tenido tan abandonada por un tiempo, lentamente la acaricie con mi mano para después hacerlo con mi boca mi lengua rápidamente comenzó acariciarla. Vi detenidamente sus ojos cuando estaba explorando esa parte de ella. Se veía demasiado tentadora, sus labios estaban hinchados por mis besos y su cara mostraba una necesidad que estaba dispuesto a cubrir. Me separé de ella para colocarme encima de ella y acomodarme para poder por fin sentirla.

-Edward, protección-me dijo en pánico, me levanté para buscar mis pantalones y tomar mi cartera

Encontré lo que estaba buscando, comencé a abrirlo y colocármelo sin dejar de ver a Bella. Se encontraba encima de mi mesa de trabajo, completamente desnuda con las piernas abiertas para mí. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en mí. Me acerqué a ella en tres pasos capturando sus labios con los míos. Ella me regresó el beso con mucha pasión mientras sus piernas se apoderaban de mi cadera.

Mientras la veía recostaba sabía que nunca más podría ver mi oficina del mismo modo. No podría volver a sentarme en ese restirador sin pensar en ella, sin pensar en como se veía en ese momento. Cubrí su cuello con besos para entrar lentamente en ella. Se sentía increíble, tuve que agarrarme de la mesa para evitar que me corriera en ese momento.

BPOV

Una vez que entró en mí, sabía que había muerto y regresado al cielo. Ningún hombre me había llenado en la forma en la que él lo hacía, comencé a estremecerme con tan sólo los pequeños y lentos movimientos que hizo, quería más mucho más. Me uní a sus movimientos para que viera que quería más, rápidamente lo entendió por que sus movimientos fueron incrementando. Me agarre de sus hombros para acercarlo más a mí. Quería que cada parte de mi piel fuera tocada por la de él. Necesitaba la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Me levanto para llevarme a su gran escritorio, cuidando en no romper nuestra unión, en donde continuamos. Mis ojos intentaban mantenerse abiertos pero era cada vez más difícil sintiendo el placer que estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Lo besé antes de llegar al orgasmo y gritar su nombre. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él también se corriera mientras decía mi nombre.

Termino encima de mí, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho provocando que jugará con su cabello. Mi aliento había desaparecido y mis ojos podían ver las estrellas. No tenía idea porque había esperado tanto tiempo para llegar a este punto.

Edward volteó a verme para acunar mi cara con sus manos y besarme. Sus ojos me mostraban la profundidad de sus sentimientos y estaba sorprendida por su intensidad. Sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero no quería que se espantará cuando lo supiera. Tenía que esperar, todo a su tiempo. Ninguna palabra fue necesaria para expresar nuestros pensamientos mientras nos quedábamos sobre su escritorio.

_Tengo que aceptar algo, _l_a verdad nunca vi los planos._

* * *

Hola!!! que tal eh!!!! quien se iba a imaginar que su primera vez iba a suceden en la oficina de ventas y rodeados los planos de Edward!!!!!!! por dios yo también quiero eso!!!!! es muy sexy jajaja... tengo que decir que desde ahora cada vez que vea un restirador voy a recordar la imagen de Edward desnudo jajajajaja....

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y q no los haya desanimado jaja, ya que había muchas personas esperando este momento. Aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review.... me encanta que me digan lo que piensan!!!!!! además que me siento muy bien cuando dicen que les esta gustando mi trabajo jejeje. A petición de cierta persona que mañana se va a pescar jaja lo subí hoy así lo pueden disfrutar antes y sin problemas jajjaa.

**Siguiente capítulo: Abriéndose**

Se que con el título todos se han de estar imaginando otro momento como este pero lamento decirles que no es así XD.. lo siento jiji.... pero la buena noticia es que vamos a saber la historia entre Jessica y Edward, que por cierto se volví algo muy popular en sus comentarios jaja... tengo que decir que hubo varios que me hicieron mucha gracia jajaja. Les digo que este capítulo lo subiré el lunes, así que no se desesperen es poco tiempo jajaja. Los dejo.... espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo.

Disfruten su fin de semana

Los quiero

Sam


	10. Abriéndose

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 10: Abriéndose_

BPOV

Edward y yo básicamente nos habíamos aislado del mundo en mi departamento. Después de tener la suficiente fuerza para movernos ordenamos comida china y ahora estaba recostada sobre Edward mientras veíamos La Gran Estafa. Encontraba la película muy entretenida ya que yo me estaba involucrada dentro del mundo de los hoteles y casinos de Las Vegas.

La película estaba a punto de terminar y yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. No sabía exactamente donde estaba parada. Edward y yo obviamente estábamos saliendo y ya habíamos hecho todo. No me arrepentía pero quería cierta seguridad sobre el tipo de relación que teníamos. A pesar de que se escuchara muy infantil pero ¿Era mi novio?

Vi a Edward al momento en que los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla y le sonreí recibiendo un beso en los labios. Tome el control remoto para apagar el reproductor de DVD-Edward-comencé sin estar segura de que decir. No quería asustarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? pareces preocupada-me dijo con una voz llena de preocupación, su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Estoy bien, sólo que necesito una aclaración-le conteste tomando una gran bocanada de aire- ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?-le solté mientras veía mis manos

-¿A que te refieres Bella?-me preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar mi confianza. Después de todo era perfectamente normal tener dudas.

-Quiero decir ¿Qué somos? ¿Me consideras tu novia?-le explique reconstruyendo mi confianza

-Bella-me dijo mientras veía hacia otro lado con una cara muy seria. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del departamento. Sentí como mi corazón se detenía. ¿Acaba de arruinar mi oportunidad con él?

EPOV

Escuche la pregunta que sabía que iba a llegar en algún punto y sentí como todo mi pasado regresaba. Quería que fuera mi novia. No había tenido una desde Jessica que había sido hace algunos años. Había salido y me había divertido, pero ninguna de esas mujeres habían tenido una relación conmigo.

Sabía que mi silencio probablemente estaría matando a Bella, porque también me estaba matando a mí. Necesitaba ser honesto con ella y contarle todo lo que había pasado. Si después de eso ella me quería entonces tendría una novia.

-No quiero nada más que seas mi novia Bella. Pero hay ciertas cosas de mí que no conoces. No soy una persona que logre mostrar fácilmente sus sentimientos y no se si alguna vez lo logre a ser-comencé mientras me veía con unos ojos más grandes de lo normal, le tome la mano

-Edward, cuéntame-me animó mientras tomaba aire

-Conocí a una mujer, Jessica, en mi primer año de la universidad y empezamos a salir casi inmediatamente. Ella era un año más chica que yo pero se veía muy madura para su edad. Estuvimos juntos durante toda la universidad y después de mi graduación. Justo después de mi graduación ella se enteró que estaba embarazada. Yo estaba un poco nervioso pero poco a poco me emocione. Iba a ser papá, se volvió la mejor noticia que había escuchado-comencé a explicarle sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en mis ojos mientas continuaba con mi historia

-¿Qué sucedió?-me preguntó

-Yo sabía que tenía que casarme con ella, no quería traer a un bebe a este mundo fuera de un matrimonio. Compré un anillo y organicé mi propuesta. Sin embargo, cuando por fin le pregunte me dijo que no, argumentando que no me amaba y que había abortado. Que era muy chica para casarse y tener una familia-termine dejando salir una lágrima. De verdad había deseado ser papá.

-Lo siento Edward-me dijo abrazándome y secándome las lágrimas que corrían por mis ojos

-Tenía todo preparado en mi cabeza Bella-comencé dejando salir más lágrimas. De alguna manera me sentía cómodo llorando en frente de Bella, cuando no había llorado en frente de nadie ni siquiera de mi mamá-Quería ser papá y ella se llevo todo de mis manos. No se molesto ni si quiera en consultarme. Hubiera criado a mi bebe yo sólo, pero ella no me dio la oportunidad. Desde entonces he tenido problemas con confiar en las personas, tengo miedo de volver a perder todo-terminé sintiendo como Bella me abrazaba.

-Edward, de verdad no se que decirte-me dijo mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas

-Yo voy a entender si no quieres estar conmigo. No se cuando esos sentimientos vuelvan a aparecer-le dije pero Bella me calló con un suave beso

-Edward, quiero estar contigo y lo que sea que haya pasado en el pasado, está en el pasado. Yo no soy Jessica y te puedo prometer que nunca voy a ser tan egoísta como ella- me dijo provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente

-Pero no te puedo prometer que no tendré dudas o que a lo mejor tenga problemas con la confianza. No he tenido una novia desde esa vez, tengo miedo-dije provocando que Bella buscara mi cara viendo profundamente mis ojos. Podía decir que ella se preocupaba por mí y que confiaba en ella

-Edward, ninguna relación es perfecta y nadie tiene dudas sobre eso. Todos somos humanos y somos propensos a tener las mismas emociones. Pero no puedes dejar que algo que paso hace varios años arruine tu vida. Estoy dispuesta a ser paciente-continuó abrazándome y dándome un beso

¿De verdad podría hacer que esto funcionara? Bella había logrado destruir algunas barreras sin haberlo planeado, lo cual había creído imposible. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, sólo porque ella también lo estaba. Tenía que ser fuerte y trabajar en mi dolor

-Entonces ¿Soy tu novio?-le pregunte mientras sonreía levemente y me besaba con un poco más de pasión.

BPOV

Lo bese con un poco más de pasión demostrándole que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo pero nunca me había imaginado lo que me ocultaba. No conocía a Jessica y esperaba nunca conocerla. Era una maldita egoísta que había lastimado profundamente a Edward. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado su dolor seguía ahí, como si hubiera sido reciente. Y todo eso lo hacía todavía más difícil de soportar.

Quería despedazar parte por parte a Jessica y causarle mucho dolor como venganza por el dolor que le había causado a Edward. No era justo. Lo había lastimado profundamente, al punto que el dudaba cuando iba a poder sanar. En ese momento supe que tenía que ayudarlo. Tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta que no todas las mujeres eran como Jessica y daría mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo. Se merecía ser feliz, nos merecíamos ser felices juntos.

Sonreí al momento en que Edward movió suavemente su cabeza para volverlo a besar- Aquí estoy para ti- le dije en un tono delicado mientras me abrazaba y me sostenía cerca de él.

Lentamente me levante dirigiéndolo a mi recámara. El ambiente del momento parecía diferente al que había pasado antes. En la oficina nos habíamos dejado llevar por el deseo que habíamos estado construyendo, pero ahora era sobre nosotros. Quería demostrarle cuanto me preocupaba por él y quería que el sintiera mis sentimientos.

¿Lo amaba? no estaba segura de eso. Sabía que lo quería. Había amado a Jacob y lo seguía amando. Pero ese había sido un amor de hermanos con un momento de atracción. No estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Pero mis sentimientos hacia Edward parecían mucho mas fuertes de los que alguna vez había sentido. Podía ser amor, pero no quería llegar a ninguna conclusión. Primero quería entenderlo.

Edward y yo comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, sus labios encajaban perfectamente. De alguna manera terminábamos en la cama acostados lado a lado sin haber separado nuestros labios. Mientras nos besábamos sentí como se abría casi como si me dejara entrar. Sentía su dolor y confusión pero también sentía los sentimientos que tenía por mí. Sus sentimientos eran profundos, lo cual hizo que mi corazón comenzara a cantar. ¿Sería amor lo que siente? sabía que le gustaba, pero eso sólo el tiempo me lo diría.

Lentamente nos quitamos la ropa tomándonos nuestro tiempo para poder memorizar cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Había descubierto que se estremecía cuando lamía la V de su cadera y el encontró la zona sensible de mi cuello. Descubrimos cada aspecto del otro y nada fue apresurado. Todo era como debía de ser. Estábamos juntos y eso se sentía bien.

No fueron necesarias las palabras para decir el significado del momento que acabábamos de compartir. Cada roce, cada beso decía todo. Y yo sabía que con nadie me había sentido de esa manera. Edward me hacía sentir segura, mientras estuviera en sus brazos nada podía dañarme.

EPOV

Vi profundamente los ojos café de Bella y estaba sorprendido de lo que veía. Se preocupaba de mí de una manera que pensaba que nadie lo haría. De una manera que no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera. Inclusive había dejado de preocuparme por mi trabajo, dejando proyectos sin terminar ¿Qué significaba todo esto? no estaba seguro, pero era feliz en sus brazos. Todo el dolor y sufrimiento se había ido.

Lentamente entre en ella, después de ponerme un condón, tomando mi tiempo. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, porque el tiempo se detenía cuando estábamos juntos. Me aseguré que disfrutará cada movimiento y todo eso significaba algo. Nuestros besos y caricias. Lentamente construimos un ritmo, nuestros gemidos y alientos eran el único sonido. Haciendo al silencio inclusive más hermoso, no necesitábamos palabras.

El placer estallo dentro de nosotros, llegando al mismo tiempo para los dos. Susurre su nombre en su oído mientras ella se pegaba más a mí, logrando que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca a mí. Era una perfección pura.

La acerqué a mi cuando terminamos. Su oído cerca de mi corazón, le quite un poco de cabello de su cara viéndola sonreír. Le regrese la sonrisa, compartiendo una intimidad que hacía mucho que no sentía. Me volvía a preguntar ¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin ella?

Bella me había dado una nueva perspectiva de la vida. Sentía como un rayo de luz entraba en mi vida, a lo mejor podía superar el pasado. Siempre extrañaría al bebe que nunca conocí, cuya vida fue arrebatada inclusive antes que comenzará. Pero quería vivir e iba a luchar por esa oportunidad. Merecía ser feliz y no deseaba otra cosa más que ser feliz con Bella.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!! como están??? espero que muy bien y con muchos ánimos para iniciar la semana jajajaja. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?? ya salió la historia de Edward, pobre el ya tenía las ilusiones de ser padre y se las quitaron jajaja... este capítulo es uno de los que más me gustan.

Algunos más o menos le atinaron con la historia de nuestro hermoso vampiro... otros no tanto jajaja... pero eso si para todos aquellos que querían que saliera Jessica este capítulo es como su introducción... la veremos próximamente... hahahah.... no les voy a dar pistas eso lo tendrán que ir descubriendo XD

**Siguiente capítulo: Día libre**

Bueno la siguiente actualización será el miércoles ya que digamos que fue un poco corto este capítulo... así que estén atentos jajaja ... muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, se que suena como muy trillado pero de verdad me hacen feliz ya que digamos que es el pago que recibimos los escritos jajaja

Los quiero

Sam


	11. Día Libre

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 11: Día libre_

BPOV

Amanecí abrazada del mejor hombre del mundo. Estaba firmemente envuelta en sus brazos y nunca me había sentido tan segura como en ese momento. Los latidos de su corazón era el único sonido que escuchaba y no quería otra cosa que no fuera estar cerca de él. Tenía todo el día para que estuviéramos juntos y sabía el lugar a donde quería llevarlo.

No estaba tan lejos, además que era un lugar tranquilo, lo cual era perfecto después de todo el ajetreo que se vivía en el Strip. Después de todo no había nada más en Las Vegas que el Blvd. de Las Vegas. Pero antes que nada quería prepararle mi famoso pan francés para el desayuno. Aprendí a hacerlo cuando tenía 7 años y con el tiempo había ido perfeccionando mi platillo. Ahora hacía un delicioso pan francés relleno de frutas.

Bese levemente a Edward asegurándome de no despertarlo. Me salí de su abrazo conteniendo mi risa al ver como me buscaba a pesar de que seguía dormido. Tome mi ropa interior y su camisa para después dirigirme al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Una vez que llegué a la cocina, me alegre al ver que tenía suficiente comida. Esto se debía ya que en algunas ocasiones tenía se me ocurría algún platillo extraño, por lo cual solía tener mucha comida para que se me hiciera más fácil de prepararlo. Prendí el radio en un volumen bajo para después tomar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y colocarlos en la barra central de la cocina. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi departamento era la gran cocina que tenía.

Comencé a cortar en rodajas las fresas tirando un poco a la masa que ya había preparado, después agregué un poco de arándanos. Una vez que la masa estaba combinada con la fruta comencé a tostar los pedazos de pan para después cubrirlos con la masa y al final juntar dos panes como si fuera un sándwich. Justo cuando estaba a punto de prender la estufa y cocinar el pan sentí una mano en mi espalda bajando a mi pierna. El contacto me dio escalofríos.

-Edward, me estas distrayendo-le susurré causándole risa

-Tú siempre eres una distracción-me dijo en el oído provocando que cerrara los ojos

-¡¡Compórtate!!-le advertí-no vas a tener desayuno si no me dejas terminar

-Prefiero tenerte a ti como desayuno-me contestó volteándome logrando que el pan cayera al suelo haciendo mucho ruido

-Eso puede ser arreglado-le contesté pensando que el desayuno tendría que esperar ¿Quién necesitaba comida cuando tenía una mejor alternativa?

Edward movió su cabeza, sus labios buscaron los míos lentamente antes que su lengua acariciara mi labio inferior-Sabes delicioso-dijo logrando que me sonrojara. Había probado un poco de la masa cuando la estaba haciendo. Un chef tiene que asegurarse que su comida sepa bien ¿Cierto?

-Es la masa-dije con una sonrisa

-Parte-musitó succionando, esta vez, mi labio superior-pero hay un sabor característico de Bella

-Estoy segura de eso-dije sarcásticamente moviendo mis ojos- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? o ¿Piensas hacer algo? porque yo tengo un pan francés que hacer

-Pienso hacer mucho-dijo con una voz ronca-y esta camisa es mía-dijo con un tono juguetón y posesivo, comenzando a desabrochar los botones

Un escalofrío se apoderó de mí al sentir el frío de la mañana ya que me encontraba solamente con mi ropa interior. Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente para después aumentar el ritmo, si seguía con ese movimiento lo más probable es que me iba a dejar una marca. Definitivamente no iba a cocinar el desayuno en ese momento. Una mujer tenía que tener presente sus prioridades. Comencé ha acariciar su pecho notando que sólo tenía puesto sus boxers, lo cual hacía que estuviéramos ambos desnudos. Comenzó a besar mis hombros succionando levemente en algunos puntos. Le quité los boxers con la única mano que tenía libre ya que la otra estaba firmemente agarrada de su cabello, mientras el se deshacía de mi braga de encaje. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no la había roto con lo rápido que lo había hecho.

Edward me levantó y me colocó en la barra donde estaba cocinando, rápidamente mis piernas envolvieron la cintura de Edward. Lo sentía en mi entrada y sabía que lo necesitaba, pero él no hacia nada le gustaba torturarme. Sentí como comenzó a besar cada parte de mis senos jugando unos minutos con mis pezones para después dirigirse a mi vientre. No podía más lo necesitaba en mí, decidí interrumpir el camino de besos que estaba haciendo sobre mi cuerpo para besarlo apasionadamente y enredar mis piernas a su cadera para que pudiera entender que lo necesitaba. Sentir su erección cerca de mi entrepierna era lo más erótico y delicioso que había sentido.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un momento transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que habíamos descubierto la noche anterior a pesar de la pasión que vivamos en ese momento. Movió su mano hacia el final de la barra donde tomo un condón que había dejado antes.

-¿Asumiste que esto iba a pasar?-le pregunte con una sonrisa sexy ¿Por qué otra razón habría traído un condón a la cocina?

-Lo deseaba-contesto besándome antes de entrar en mí. Gemí al sentir su miembro dentro de mí. Sabía que nunca me iba a cansar de sentirlo así, era fantástico.

EPOV

Cuando entre a la cocina me excite al instante. Ver a Bella en su espacio de trabajo provocada algo en mí. Mi camisa dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas cuando se movía. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad y me alegraba que a ella no le desagradara la idea.

Me movía con mayor fuerza que la última vez, sus gemidos me hacían saber que le gustaba-Más fuerte-me dijo en lo cual felizmente la complací. Los labios de Bella succionaron levemente mi hombro.

Con cada movimiento que hacía Bella gemía más, supe que no tardaría en correrse, me movía con mayor fuerza haciendo que gimiera cada vez más fuerte, comencé a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse para después correrse, unos cuantos movimientos más lograron que yo también me corriera haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo-¿Fue mejor que tu pan francés?-le pregunte disfrutando la sensación que me había dejado el magnifico y apasionado sexo que habíamos tenido.

-No has probado mi pan francés-me contestó con una sonrisa juguetona provocando que la besara

-¿La oferta sigue en pie?-le dije logrando que se riera. De verdad tenía hambre ahora que mi otro apetito había sido satisfecho

-Vas a tener que esperar-me dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la recamara

Terminamos desayunando mucho más tarde de lo que teníamos planeado, pero estaba delicioso. Su pan francés esta delicioso. Y con cada comida que ella hacía estaba más convencido que merecía tener su propio restaurante. Era una lástima desperdiciar ese talento culinario y que no tomará ventajas sobre ese potencial. Podría competir con los mejores chef con las recetas que tenía.

Bella insistió en conducir hacia nuestro destino sin quererme decir una palabra sobre el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos. Lo único que me había dicho es que necesitaba ver una parte de las Vegas que no fuera el Strip. Acepté, Las Vegas Strip era divertido, pero tenía que haber más en esa ciudad. Manejo durante 30 minutos pasando por hermosos vecindarios que lucían mucho más tranquilos que el Strip.

-¿En dónde estamos?-le pregunte cuando salimos del carro dirigiéndome a la puerta del conductor para abrirle la puerta y entregarle las llaves al valet

-MonteLago Village-me contesto tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome al interior

-Es hermoso-le comenté mientras entrábamos a uno de los hoteles. Todo me recordaba a Italia en especial a Toscana. Era difícil creer que seguíamos en Nevada y que no habíamos sido transportados a Europa.

-Pensé que disfrutarías de la arquitectura-me comentó mientras a acercaba a mí mientras caminábamos a través de las piazzas

-Es casi igual que Italia-murmuré recordando los pocos meses que estuve ahí renovando un edificio histórico. Había sido uno de los proyectos más satisfactorios que había hecho.

-Desearía poder ir. Siempre he querido ir-me dijo haciendo que me parara y la viera

-Entonces me aseguraré de llevarte-dije besándola

BPOV

Estaba muy feliz que Edward estuviera disfrutando mi selección. Sabía que le gustaría la arquitectura y que iba a ser capaz de apreciar la belleza y los detalles del lugar. Se veía muy feliz mientras caminábamos por el lago y las tiendas. Amaba venir a este lugar, porque siempre había soñado con ir a Italia. Había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña. Y ahora Edward había mencionado con llevarme ¿Acaso alguna mujer podía tener tanta suerte?

Pasamos el día caminando y disfrutando la compañía del otro. Me sentí muy cómoda a su lado y parecía que con cada momento que pasaba era más feliz-Dime algo de ti-me dijo mientras caminábamos cerca del lago

-¿Cómo que?-le pregunté buscando pistas

-Se que te mudaste a Las Vegas desde Phoenix, pero no se nada más-me dijo encogiendo los hombros. No era que no quisiera decirle sino que no había mucho que contarle, mi vida no había sido muy interesante que digamos.

-Nací en Forks, Washington pero mis padres se divorciaron cuando era una bebé. Me fui a vivir con mi mamá a Phoenix, visitaba a mi papa cada verano. Mis padres se volvieron a casar, mi mamá cuando tenía 15 años y mi papá hace 3 años-le expliqué mientras el me escuchaba atentamente

-¿Algún hermano o hermana?

-Soy hija única-le contesté-¿Que hay de ti?

-Nací en Chicago y tengo un hermano mayor. Mis padres son muy importantes para mí y han estado casados por 30 años-me contestó

-Es mucho tiempo. Eres muy afortunado-le dije deseando saber lo que era haber crecido con unos padres que se amaran tanto.

-Lo soy-me dijo con una sonrisa mientas seguíamos caminando- ¿Helado favorito?

-Vainilla-admití sonrojándome- soy bastante común cuando se refiere a helado

-A mí me gusta el de chocolate-admitió- y definitivamente no eres nada común ¿Bebida favorita de Starbucks?

-No acostumbro ir muy seguido pero amó el doble chocolate-chip frappucino-le contesté- ¿Tú?

-Vainilla Latte con extra azúcar-contestó

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con la misma dinámica. Preguntándonos cosas sobre nosotros y tomando un gelato, el cual terminó como alimentándonos el uno al otro. De verdad logramos conocernos en un nivel diferente y descubrimos que compartíamos el mismo gusto por la música y los libros.

Terminamos la tarde cenando en una góndola privada justo cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer. Era muy romántico estar en sus brazos mientras nos cantaban en italiano. Era el final perfecto para el día perfecto

* * *

Hola!!!!!!! que tal eh???? no se esperaban ese lemmon jajaja digamos que fue una pequeña sorpresita jajaja.... creo que además de eso el capítulo es más como de transición para la siguiente etapa de la historia....jajajaja no les voy a adelantar nada jiji XD... sólo les voy a decir que a partir del siguiente capítulo ya comienzan a salir nuestros demás personajes jiji......

**Siguiente capítulo: La llamada de Edward**

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por los comments que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado.... la verdad me siento muy alegre que a la mayoría les haya llegado la historia de Edward xq significa que estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo jajajja.... en especial quiero agradecerle a **malu-cullen** por haber compartido conmigo esa historia familiar que se que no debe de ser nada fácil, muchas gracias por tenerme la confianza por decirme XD....también a cierta personita () que supuestamente se iba a ir de pesca y me pidió que adelantara el capítulo pasado para que lo pudiera leer jajaja.. bueno lo bueno es que los demás lo pudieron leer antes jajaja....y a **C-Marian-T-H-Cullen** tengo que aceptar que yo también suelo trabajar en mi restirador y tengo los mismos sobresaltos que tu jajajaja, pero por el lado bueno... nos logramos inspirar jajaja

No puedo creer que ya vamos a llegar a los 200 reviews!!!!!!!!!! q felicidad muchas gracias a todos, bueno los dejo y espero todos sus comments o lo que sea que me quieran decir

Los quiero

Sam


	12. La llamada de Edward

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 12: La llamada de Edward_

EPOV

Estaba en mi oficina tratando de concentrarme en uno de los diseños interiores del edifico pero lo estaba encontrando muy difícil. Esto no se debía gracias al ruido que provocaban las máquinas de construcción ya que había trabajado anteriormente en condiciones con mayor ruido. El problema eran las imágenes que me llegaban a la cabeza de Bella acostada en este escritorio, en el restirador o inclusive en el piso.

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos tomando una bocanada de aire. El fin de semana había sido pura dicha y por primera vez en 4 años tenía una novia. No cualquier novia, tenía a Bella. Una mujer lista, sexy y confiada que podía decir que era mía. Con solo pensar en ella una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuche el timbre mi celular-Habla Edward-contesté sin ver el identificador de llamadas. Necesitaba mantenerme concentrado

-Hola hermano-escuche la voz de mi hermano mayor

-Hola Emmett-le contesté. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había hablado con él-¿Cómo esta Nueva York?

-Igual que siempre-me dijo- ¿Cómo están las cosas allá? ¿Haz conocido a alguna muchacha sexy? Haz de estar pasando por la cama de todas ellas

Dejaba que mi hermano fuera muy poco exagerado en ese tema. Tenía una tendencia de salir con varias mujeres pero eso no significaba que dormía con todas ellas. Pero al él le gustaba pretender vivir mi vida, ya que él estaba con su novia, Rosalie, desde hace 5 años

-De hecho, no-le conteste sin comentar nada más, porque sabía lo que podía venir. Mi hermano era bastante predecible

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me gritó y supe en ese momento que toda su oficina tuvo que haberlo oído. Estaba en nuestras oficinas centrales en Nueva York y mi padre estaría con él en unos cuantos días. El proyecto que estaba haciendo en China ya había terminado pero se estaba tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones con mi mamá.

-Quise decir lo que te dije-le contesté deteniendo mi risa. De verdad habían cambiado los roles entre nosotros en los últimos 4 años. Emmett era el que no lograba tener una relación estable hasta que conoció a Rosalie, una modelo y actriz, durante un desfile de modas y desde ese momento se hicieron novios

-Tienes que conocer a alguien, así que empieza a buscar-dijo. Era muy cercano con mi hermano, lo más cercano que nuestro trabajo nos permitía y él me conocía bien

-Conocí a una mujer, se llama Bella-le expliqué

-¿Esta buena?-me preguntó haciendo que volteara los ojos

-¿Qué te importa Emmett? es mí novia no la tuya, además no creo que a Rosalie le guste que me estés preguntando eso-le contesté. Bella esta increíblemente buena pero no quería contestarle esa pregunta

-Ándale, Eddie-me suplicó mientras gruñía por el nombre que me había dicho- y ¿Acabas de decir novia?

-Si lo dije-le conteste con una sonrisa en mi cara, Bella Swan era definitivamente mi novia

-Estoy muy feliz por ti-me felicitó Emmett-Nunca pensé que volvieras a encontrar a alguien otra vez

-Ni yo-le dije tratando de alejar todos esos dolorosos recuerdos. En este momento era feliz y no iba a permitir que ninguna de esas dudas viniera y arruinaran todo

-Esto es fantástico-dijo de pronto y podía adivinar que probablemente estuviera sonriendo y moviéndose en la silla emocionado. Esa era la verdadera faceta de Emmett que escondía tras un cuerpo muy musculoso que medía casi 1.90 cm

-¿Qué es fantástico?-le pregunte sin saber cual era la definición de fantástico para mi hermano

-Bueno, sabes que Rose y yo hemos estado juntos durante un tiempo-comenzó mientras yo asentía-bueno, le pedí que se casará conmigo anoche y ella aceptó

-Felicidades Emmett. Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Ya le dijiste a mi mamá?-le pregunté sabiendo que mi mamá deseaba que nos casáramos y le diéramos nietos.

-Hablé con ella ayer en la noche, esta feliz. Esta haciendo que regresen a la casa. Ya sabes como es-comenzó a reírse. Mi madre era una excelente mujer, que había hecho mucho por la decoración de los interiores de nuestros proyectos pero solía sobrereaccionar ante ciertos acontecimientos.

-Se que es muy rápido pero ¿Ya tienen fecha?-le dije

-Bueno la cosa es que Rose esta embarazada. Tenía planeado decirme anoche, pero me le propuse antes. Los dos teníamos planeado una noche muy especial. No importa, el caso es que estuvimos hablando de eso y ella no quiere que la prensa se entere de su embarazo antes de que estemos casados-me explicó

Rosalie era una supermodelo y famosa actriz, era de las pocas que podían ser las dos cosas. Pero eso significaba que ella y Emmett siempre se encontraban bajo el lente de la prensa. Tenían paparazzis alrededor de su casa todo el tiempo

-Harían un gran negocio si lo descubren-le dije

-Exacto-contestó Emmett- Entonces queremos escaparnos a Las Vegas y casarnos lo más rápido que se pueda. Digo es fácil hacerlo ahí, podemos ir a alguna capilla cerca de la autopista y listo ¿Cierto?

-No creo que Rose le guste la idea de casarse en una capilla ambulante

-Tú me entiendes Edward. No seas cretino-me dijo-Ella quiere algo clásico. Te estas quedando en el Venetian ¿Cierto? ¿Ese no es el lugar con góndolas y ese tipo de cosas?

-Si ese es el lugar, pero por favor háganlo en cualquier otro lugar-le supliqué sabiendo que Bella no podría ir ya que es su lugar de trabajo. Todavía no había hablado con sus jefes sobre nosotros

-¿Por qué? pensé que era el mejor lugar

-Lo es, pero Bella trabaja ahí. Es la anfitriona del hotel-le contesté esperando poder convencerlo para que lo planeara en otro lugar

-¿Y? ¿Eso no nos ayudaría?-me preguntó

-Ella no quiere que nadie de su trabajo sepa que estamos saliendo. Tiene miedo que afecte a su trabajo-le explique mientras el aceptaba-Ella puede ayudarlos a encontrar otro lugar ya que tiene conexiones en casi todos los hoteles

-Le diré a Rose, llegaremos el miércoles. Queremos organizarlos para el Sábado, no este si no el que sigue. Papá quiere que me encargarse de algunas cosas en Nueva York y tiene planeado llegar el domingo con mamá-continuó-no vayas a decir nada, trataremos de hacerlo lo más discreto que se pueda. No queremos que la prensa se enteré que estaremos ahí

-Lo se, Emmett. Ya sabes que no me siguen mucho-le conteste

-Entonces nos veremos el miércoles ¿Puedes recogernos? y ¿Puedes conseguirnos un cuarto en el hotel en el que te estas quedando? creo que Bella puede ser discreta en eso

-Pueden usar el mío. Yo me quedaré con Bella-le ofrecí de esa manera no había forma que la prensa los pudiera seguir

-Quedarte con ella, alguien esta teniendo mucha acción-comenzó a bromear y pensé que lo mejor era ignorarlo

-¿Van a usar nuestro avión?-le pregunté porque eso nos daba mayor privacidad y discreción

-Si, estaremos ahí a las 9-me contestó

-Ahí estaremos-le dije esperando que Bella aceptará ir conmigo. Quería que conociera a mi hermano y después a mis padres. Era increíble como había hecho que mi visión de la vida cambiara tan rápido

-Nos vemos, niño-dijo antes de colgar

No podía evitar sonreír. Emmett acababa de hacerme el día. No sólo tenía una excusa de ir a visitar a Bella hoy, sino que también podía preguntarle si podía quedarme en su casa mientras mi hermano estuviera en la ciudad. Yo sabía que no le importaría pero de todas formas necesitaba preguntarle. Definitivamente no quería compartir una suite con Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos hacían que Alice y Jasper se escucharan como mimos.

BPOV

Llegué a mi casa tirando todo. No había tenido un mal día en el trabajo de hecho había sido un día bastante normal. Pero no había visto a Edward desde la mañana. Lo había besado como despedida en su carro antes de ir al mío y ahora no lo vería hasta el viernes. Eso me deprimía y mucho.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó Alice al ver mi cara cuando entre a la cocina

-Extraño a Edward-admití mientras tomaba un plato para calentar un poco de comida que había sobrado del día anterior. No tenía ganas de cocinar.

-Eso es horrible-me contestó mientras comíamos en silencio. No tenía nada planeado mas que tomar un largo baño de tina y después ir directo a la cama. A pesar que la idea de mi cama no sonaba nada bien si Edward no estaba en ella.

-Voy a bañarme y después me voy a dormir-le dije a Alice quien asintió mientras tomaba un libro del librero, mi pijama y un jabón de burbujas con olor a fresas.

Deje que el agua caliente llenara la tina mientras la llenaba de burbujas. Deseaba que Edward me acompañara, no para tener sexo sino sólo para que me abrazara. Me quite toda la ropa y me metí a la tina al momento de ver que tenía suficiente agua caliente para relajar mis músculos

Apoye mi cabeza contra la tina disfrutando el silencio. Permití que mi cabeza comenzará a viajar. Edward parecía un ser perfecto, tenía cambios de humor pero a pesar de eso me trataba como a una reina. Me hacía sentir querida y protegida en una forma que ningún hombre lo había hecho. Me hizo creer en las almas gemelas.

-Bella-escuche una voz familiar pero sabía que tenía que estar soñando. Edward iba a pasar la noche en su cuarto-Bella-volví a escuchar, sólo que esta vez lo escuche más cerca, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y me encontrara con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me veían.

-Edward-susurré sin poder creer lo que veía mientras sus labios capturaban los míos en un profundo beso

-Te extrañe-me dijo tocando mi cara cuidadosamente

-Yo también-le contesté-hay espacio para dos ¿Quieres?-agregué con una sonrisa

-Pensé que nunca lo ibas a preguntar-me preguntó quitándose toda la ropa y colocándose detrás de mí

Me recosté en su pecho sintiéndome mucho más relajada que antes. Mi baño se había mejorado como 10 veces-¿A que dedo la sorpresa?-le pregunté

-Hablé con mi hermano-me contestó mientras ponía sus manos en mis piernas-Se va a casar

-Eso es maravilloso-le contesté con una sonrisa

-Ha estado con su novia por 5 años y por fin decidió preguntarle. Además están esperando un bebe-me explicó

-Espera ¿La novia de tu hermano no es Rosalie, la actriz?-le pregunté. Había visto algunas de sus películas además que amábamos la ropa que modelaba.

-Si-me contestó- quieren venirse aquí para tener una boda secreta la próxima semana. Van a llegar el miércoles en la noche. Emmett quiere que los vaya a recoger

Me congelé ante esa noticia. ¿Estaba aquí porque no quería que conociera a su familia? ¿Esta era nuestra despedida hasta que ellos se fueran? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin verlo?

-Entonces creo que no te voy a ver por lo menos en dos semanas-susurre mientras que mi voz revelaba un poco de dolor

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No-me dijo inmediatamente

-¿No es la razón por la que estas aquí? De verdad entiendo-le conteste al momento en que me volteaba y me besaba

-Es totalmente lo opuesto Bella. Quiero que vengas conmigo a recogerlos. Quieren que todo sea discreto para que la prensa no se entere por lo que les ofrecí mi suite. Esperaba poder quedarme aquí-me explicó logrando que mis labios formarán una gran sonrisa. Edward quería quedarse en mi casa

-Claro tonto-le conteste y después besarlo- yo me aseguraré de meterlos al hotel sin que sean vistos. Ya hemos hecho eso antes. ¿Saben donde quieren la boda?

-Originalmente la querían en el Venetian, pero cambiaron de idea. Quiero que estés ahí conmigo ¿Crees poder ayudar a Rose?

-Me encantaría Edward-le contesté

-Mis padres volaran el domingo-me dijo lo que hizo que mi aliento desapareciera- Estoy seguro que Emmett le contó a mi mama de ti y lo más seguro es que vaya a querer conocerte

¿Estaba prepara para conocer a sus padres? Ese era un gran paso- ¿Crees que les agrade?-le pregunté

-¿Por qué no lo harían amor?-me dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera. Lo bese largamente mientras trataba de procesar los siguientes eventos. Iba a conocer a su familia.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!! como están???? yo estoy muy feliz XD(además de tener muchísimo frío, lo cual me entenderan todos aquellos que viven en el DF)..... 200 reviews!!!!!!! no saben la emoción que tengo muchas gracias jajaja..... me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia y que les siga gustando jajaja

Regresando un poco a la historia... que les pareció??? ya van a llegar a la ciudad Rose y Emmett jajajaja las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas jajaja....no me digan que no aman el humor de Emmett???? me cae muy bien jajaja... es como el hermano que todos quisiéramos tener jeje

**Siguiente capítulo: Introducciones**

El siguiente capítulo llegará la familia jajaja... espero actualizar el domingo en la noche o a más tardar el lunes en la mañana.... bueno los dejo, espero todos sus comentarios... ya saben que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y sus historias jajaja.....siento no poder contestarle a cada uno sus reviews pero digamos que tengo muy poco tiempo entonces o actualizo la historia o les contesto... pero les prometo que les voy a contestar jajaja....

Los quiero Sam


	13. Introducciones

_Lo que pasa en las Vegas..._

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 13: Introducciones_

BPOV

Me pare enfrente de mi closet usando solamente un brassier rosa de encaje y unas bragas de encaje del mismo color. Necesitaba decidir que usar para conocer al hermano de Edward. Me había alaciado el cabello y puesto un poco de maquillaje pero no tenía idea de que ponerme. ¿Era una ocasión de jeans? o ¿Debería usar un vestido?

Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba. Y para empeorar las cosas iba a conocer a sus padres el Domingo. Todos íbamos a ir a cenar para celebrar el compromiso de Emmett y de Rosalie. Además tenía que arreglar una cita en la oficina de recursos humanos para platicar sobre mi nueva relación con mi jefe.

-Por mucho que me gustaría que te quedaras así o con menos ropa, no creo que a Rose le vaya a gustar. Digamos que ella es un poco posesiva con Emmett y yo soy un poco posesivo contigo-dijo Edward mientras entraba al cuarto con una maleta. Se iba a quedar en mi casa por la siguiente semana y media.

-En serio-le dije dándome la vuelta permitiendo que tuviera una vista completa de mi cuerpo. Con el tiempo había aprendido que a los hombres les gusta una mujer segura de sí misma.

-Bella-me advirtió con un tono ronco, sabía perfectamente el efecto que estaba causando en él

-¿Si?-le pregunte inocentemente mientras movía exageradamente las pestañas

-Por favor vístete-me rogó mientras avanzaba hacía él. Podía ver como su cuerpo no respondía

-No se que ponerme-le dije mientras presionaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo

-Oh Dios-dijo Edward antes de capturar mis labios acercándome más a él. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mi cuerpo hasta quedar en mi trasero-eres tan bromista y créeme que voy a hacer que lo pagues cuando regresemos-me dijo antes de volver a capturar mis labios

-¿Vas a castigarme?-le pregunté viendo como sus labios estaban brillosos gracias a mi labial

-Seguro y créeme que lo vas a disfrutar-me susurro mordiéndome el lóbulo del oído para después pellizcarme suavemente el trasero

Sentí como mi deseo por él crecía. La intensidad que irradiaban sus ojos hicieron que mis rodillas temblaran, por lo cual comencé a calcular el tiempo que tardaríamos en regresar.

EPOV

Deje la recamara para darle tiempo y espacio a Bella para que terminara de arreglarse. No había querido sonar pervertido, pero podía decir que Bella se había excitado con mis palabras. Tendría que recordar eso para usarlo a mi favor, iniciando esta noche.

Bella bajo usando unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa azul eléctrico la cual hacía ver su piel mucho más irresistible. De verdad iba a tener problemas en mantener mis manos lejos de ella-¿Estas lista?-le pregunte, ella asintió.

Deje que manejara ya que todavía no conocía bien las calles de la ciudad. Podía ver que estaba nerviosa por la forma en que mordía su labio- ¿Qué pasa Bella?-le pregunté

-Cuéntame otra vez de ellos Edward. No quiero hacer el ridículo enfrente de ellos-contestó haciendo que me riera

-Bella, todo va a salir bien. Mi hermano es alto, más alto que yo y mucho más musculoso. Es muy bromista y dice las cosas sin pensar, puedes contar con él en cualquier tipo de situación. Y sobre Rose bueno la haz visto en la televisión y en sus películas. Es muy linda y tranquila, al principio es un poco reservada pero ya que te conoce es muy divertida. Esta muy centrada sobre el mundo que la rodea, pero sobretodo es una buena mujer-le expliqué por décima vez en el tiempo que hacíamos para llegar al aeropuerto.

Bella podía dirigirse directamente a la sección de llegadas de los aviones privados gracias a las credenciales de su trabajo-No hay paparazzis hoy-dijo Bella con una risa al momento en que veía como nuestro avión comenzaba a aterrizar

-Ese es-le señale a Bella al momento de salir del carro

Me recargue sobre el carro abrazando fuertemente a Bella. Deslicé mi mano debajo de la delgada tela de su blusa para colocarla sobre la piel desnuda de su cintura-Te van a amar, Bella. No necesitas preocuparte-le aseguré al momento en que el avión se detuvo y las escaleras de metal comenzaron a descender.

Oficialmente mi hermano se había unido a la fiesta.

BPOV

Estar recargada sobre Edward lo cual lograba darme un poco de fuerza, además ya me había mentalizado en que iba a ser yo, sin aparentar algo que no era y esperaba que mi forma de ser les gustara tal y como le había gustado a Edward. Había visto muchos aviones privados gracias a mi trabajo, tantos que ya se había convertido en algo común para mí. Pero el avión de los Cullen era impresionante y eso era poco comparado con la realidad.

Era un avión negro con letras doradas en los lados que decía: C&C&C Arquitectura Co. Lograba destacar sobre los otros aviones que había visto-Es muy bonito-le susurre a Edward

-El interior es mejor. Tiene una cama-me susurró provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo . Iba a ser una noche muy larga

Tan pronto como las escaleras de metal estuvieron aseguradas un hombre alto y musculoso, el cual supuse que era Emmett, apareció seguido por Rosalie- ¡¡Edward!!- gritó él, moviéndome para darle un poco de espacio a Edward.

-Hola Emmett-dijo Edward tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos hacia donde estaban ellos

Rosalie parecía preocupada viendo alrededor constantemente. Estaba prácticamente irreconocible con unos grandes lentes negros y una gorra de baseball, la cual no era común en ella. Emmett y Edward se abrazaron al final de las escaleras, después Edward abrazo a Rosalie

-Emmett, Rose quiere que conozcan a mi novia, Bella-me presentó con una gran sonrisa en su cara provocando que sonriera algo tímida

-Hola-dije soltando la mano de Edward al momento en que Emmett me abrazó

-Ya era tiempo hermanito-dijo y sin poder evitarlo me reí

-Mucho gusto-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa amigable mientras me abrazaba- Debes de ser una gran mujer para haber cautivado a Edward

-Hago lo que puedo-dije encogiendo los hombros provocando que todos se rieran

-Se que esto puede sonar algo payaso pero podemos irnos, de verdad no quiero que nos vean-dijo Rosalie haciendo que rápidamente nos moviéramos al carro en donde algunos empleados de confianza habían puesto las maletas

-Felicidades-dije una vez que íbamos en camino

-Gracias-contestó Rosalie-Por todo, se que ocultarnos es algo complicado

-Yo lo entiendo, Señorita Hale-dije usando mi tono profesional con lo cual Edward rió

-Dime Rose-dijo Rose con una sonrisa-sólo quiero una pequeña y romántica ceremonia fuera de la vista de la prensa

-¿Haz pensado en algún hotel?-quise saber

-Pensamos en el Bellagio ¿Conoces a alguien en que podamos confiar?-dijo Emmett

Pensé por un momento-Bueno, los coordinadores de bodas de ese hotel son Lauren Mallory y Tyler Crowley. Creo que iría con Tyler, es mucho más discreto de Lauren. Podría arreglar una cita con él si quieren.

-Si no te molesta-contestó Rose mientras le sonreía. Se veía que era una persona fácil de tratar.

-¿Quieren algo de comer? ¿Podemos comprar algo antes de llegar al Strip?-dijo Edward

-No me importaría comer algo de comida chatarra de McDonalds-dijo Rose haciendo que me sorprendiera. Tuve que aguantarme la risa. Se veía que era una persona que nunca comía es tipo de comida.

-No te dejes engañar por el pequeño tamaño de Rose-dijo Edward- esa mujer sabe comer porciones bastante abundantes y además le encanta comer comida chatarra como al resto de nosotros

-No me esperaba eso-dije mientras me dirigía a un McDonalds que solía estar vació a esa hora

Edward y yo ordenamos mientras que Rose y Emmett buscaban una mesa. Estábamos siendo muy cuidadosos para que nadie los reconociera. Llegamos con las bandejas llenas a una esquina que estaba del otro lado de las puertas, pero no podíamos librarnos de las ventanas, había por todo el lugar.

-Cuéntanos de ti Bella-dijo Emmett mordiendo su hamburguesa

-No hay mucho que decir-dije al momento en que Edward movía los ojos

-¿No tienes otra respuesta, además que esa? De verdad te sobreestimas-dijo Edward besando mi cabeza

-No soy tan interesante-me queje al momento en que Rose dejó salir una pequeña risita

-Eso es cierto, eres fascinante-me dijo provocando que moviera los ojos

-Dinos de ti Bella-dijo Rose, tomé un gran respiro antes de morder uno de mis nuggets de pollo

-Tengo 25. Nací en Forks, Washington, después me mudé a Phoenix y después ha aquí. Y trabajo en el Venetian desde que tengo 21-les expliqué mientras ellos escuchaban

-¿Cómo conociste a Edward?-preguntó Emmett haciendo que me riera

-Digamos que estaba esperando a que llegara

-Se ven lindos juntos ¿Saben?-dijo Rose recargándose en Emmett

Tuvimos una muy agradable cena y me sentía increíblemente cómoda con Emmett y Rose. Parecían ser tan lindos y amables como Edward.

Logré llevarlos a la suite de Edward sin ningún problema. Emmett iba a comenzar a trabajar con Edward al día siguiente. Rose iba a comenzar a planear la boda y disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Tenía que organizar su cita con Tyler lo más rápido que fuera posible, para evitar cualquier problema con la prensa.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!! como les fue en su fin de semana???.... espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y que hayan recargado pila para esta nueva semana jajajaja........ bueno les dejo este pequeño capítulo, más adelante vamos a ver mucho más a Emmett y a Rose... como muchos me lo pidieron jajaja.... creo que hay muchos fans de nuestro querido Emmett jajaja.....

**Siguiente capítulo: Castigo (las cosas se van a poner calientes jajaja)**

Ahora si las cosas se ponen un poco entretenidas entre nuestros protagonistas jajaja.... bueno aunque creo que no es algo nuevo jijiji XD como alguien me dijo en uno de sus comments estas dos personas nunca se cansan jajaja..... pero dios!!!!! quien se cansaría si es con Edward!!!!!!! jajajaja

La actualización es el miércoles...... así que estén atentos...... y mucha suerte a todos los que están en exámenes o tienen algo importante en estos días!!!!!!! Espero todos sus comentarios y sugerencias ajja

Los quiero

Sam


	14. Castigos

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 14: Castigos_

EPOV

No sabía como Bella lo podía hacer, conocía todo. Nos estacionamos en algún punto de la parte trasera del hotel, tomamos el elevador de servicio y caminamos por algunos pasillos ocultos para poder llevar a mi hermano y a Rose a mi suite. Sí alguien los encontraba no iba a ser culpa de Bella, ella había hecho todo lo que había podido para evitarlo.

Me sentía un poco aventurero cuando nos dirigíamos a su casa, o mejor dicho nuestra casa, bueno por lo menos por la siguiente semana y media. Bella estaba manejando mientras la veía. Tenía el cabello más hermoso que conocía, brillaba con la luz de la luna y sus labios estaban medio abiertos causándome escalofríos. Era una adicción para mí.

Bella me volteo a ver cuando entramos al edificio, sus ojos me estaban viendo fijamente. Me había descubierto viéndola y no me importaba. Bella era mi novia por lo tanto podía verla las veces que quisiera-¿Qué estas viendo?-me preguntó mordiéndose el labio

-Lo sexy que eres-contesté sin ni siquiera pensar sobre lo que acaba de decir. Parecía que Bella había hecho que mi cerebro se desconectara del mundo.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo regresando su atención al volante del carro-Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-preguntó con un tono ronco

Sonreí maliciosamente saliendo del carro dirigiéndome hacía el lado del conductor para ayudarla a salir. Tan pronto como cerré la puerta del carro presione mi cuerpo con el suyo, provocando que quedara entre el carro y yo. Mis labios se encontraban a centímetros de su oído cuando dije- Creo que mereces un castigo

-¿Castigo? ¿Por qué?-susurró

-Por ser una tramposa y no terminar lo que comienzas-le explique, mis labios se acercaron a su suave y largo cuello y lo comenzaron a besar lentamente

-Edward-gimió, sus manos comenzaron a viajar debajo de mi camisa

-No se puede tocar-le advertí cargándola y llevándola directo al departamento. Mi mano se encontraba firmemente colocada en su trasero, mis dedos comenzaron a acariciarlo levemente.

Alice tenía que estar acostada y me alegraba que no teníamos que detenernos a contarle como habían salido las cosas con mi hermano. Le habíamos contado a Alice sobre mi hermano y su prometida, ya que ella era la que iba a ayudar a Rose con todo lo que necesitara.

-Vamos a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes-le dije al momento de entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. La recosté en la cama haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el mío.

-¿Qué tan diferentes?-me preguntó presionando su cuerpo contra mío, su cadera contra la mía, Dios era una sensación increíble.

-Esta vez haremos las cosas lentamente- dije mientras mi nariz trazaba su cuello provocando un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo gracias a mis caricias.

Mi mano se comenzó a meter suavemente debajo de su blusa tocando su vientre y delineando su brassier mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi camino-Edward, por favor-me suplicó tratando de besarme

Inmediatamente las caricias que le estaba haciendo lo cual provocó un gruñido de inconformidad-La paciencia siempre es recompensada-dije por su beneficio y por el mío. Necesitaba mantenerme tranquilo, para poder terminar de la forma que quería.

Bella veía fijamente mis ojos, los suyos irradiaban mucha pasión y deseo, lo cual hacía que me excitara y mucho- ¿Vas ha ser paciente?-le pregunte con mis labios muy cerca de los suyos acariciando con una mano su estomago y con la otra su pierna

-Si-susurró mis labios rápidamente se apoderaron de los suyos

-Voy a hacer que me ruegues Isabella- susurré en su oído mientras desabrochaba lentamente sus pantalones sin quitárselos- voy a hacer que te sientas tan caliente y tan enojada como nunca lo haz estado en tu vida.

BPOV

Las palabras de Edward me estaban volviendo loca. Estaba totalmente excitada y lista para él pero seguíamos completamente vestidos. Lo único que quería era arrancarle la ropa y sentirlo dentro de mí. Pero estaba empeñado en hacer las cosas lentamente, lo cual me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Tienes idea de cuanto de deseo?-me preguntó, el sonido de sus palabras provoco que mi piel tuviera un gran escalofrío- ¿Sientes que tan duro estoy?-continuó presionando su miembro a mi pierna. Se sentía deliciosamente, quería tenerlo ya. Comenzó a quitarme lentamente la blusa mientras acariciaba cada parte por la que pasaba, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí al momento en que se inclino para comenzar a acariciar y besar mis senos.

Quería responderle, pero era completamente inútil en esos momentos. No podía formar una frase correctamente, mi cerebro no podía pensar en esas cosas no cuando tenía miles de sensaciones que disfrutar ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera mantener semejante control? Definitivamente yo no tenía el mismo control que él.

La lengua de Edward comenzó a trazar los bordes de mi brassier, los mismos que ya habían tocado con sus dedos. Mis pezones comenzaron a responder a sus caricias a pesar de seguir atrapados en mi brassier de encaje. Su lengua los tocaba una y otra vez provocando que se endurecieran cada vez más- ¿Estás lista para mí?-me preguntó, su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente por mi estomago dirigiéndose hacía donde más lo necesitaba, en lugar de eso comenzó a bajar mis pantalones lentamente siendo muy cuidadoso en no tocar donde más deseaba que lo hiciera.

-Por favor-gemí con desesperación, no podía más, mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder desde el interior de cada parte de mí.

-Todavía no-me dijo, logre recuperar el suficiente control sobre mis brazos como para quitarle la camisa tocando la mayor de parte de su cuerpo que pudiera. Me sorprendió que me dejara quitársela. Decidí probar mi suerte dirigiéndome hacía sus pantalones pero su mano me detuvo.

-No me hagas castigarte-me susurró succionando mi cuello sin quitar las manos de mis piernas

La tortura continuaba al momento en que él lentamente me quitaba los pantalones y me besaba las piernas, dejándome únicamente en mi ropa interior. Sabía que había notado mi grado de excitación y lo estaba usando a su favor, no podía negar que me estaba gustando mucho esta sensación.

Sus labios comenzaron a succionar en algunas partes de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir totalmente loca. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi entrepierna a través de la delgada tela de mis bragas haciendo que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba, sus dedos me acariciaban lentamente trazando figuras sobre mí.

-¿Me deseas?-me preguntó besándome de una forma muy sensual sin quitar su mano de mi entrepierna ¿Acaso quería volverme loca? ¿Qué que no se había dado cuenta que tan mojada estaba? Coloqué rápidamente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello esperando que pudiera terminar con esta tortura.

-No me obligues a amarrarte-me advirtió quitando mis brazos de su cuello

-Edward-le supliqué sin ser capaz de formar alguna otra frase además de su nombre. Mi cabeza no servía en esos momentos y lo más probable es que quedara dañada gracias al sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Me quitó el brassier desabrochándolo lentamente liberando a mis senos de su lugar. Sus labios tomaron uno de mis pezones para chuparlo y besarlo mientras el otro lo acariciaba con su mano. Tuve que tomar una de mis almohadas para evitar gritar fuerte como respuesta a todas las sensaciones que me estaba provocando. Su nombre era la única palabra que podía escapar de mis labios.

Edward comenzó a dejar un camino con su lengua de mis senos a mi estómago, deteniéndose en mi ombligo para después comenzar a jugar con el borde de mi bragas. Pasaba su lengua por el borde de ellas y regresaba a mi estómago lamiendo para parte que pudiera. Sentía que iba a explotar en el momento en que succiono lentamente mi entrepierna.

Después de mucha tortura comenzó a quitarme con sus dientes la última pieza de ropa que poseía, muy parecido a lo que yo le había hecho anteriormente. No tenía control absoluto sobre mis movimientos, vi sorprendida como se comenzaba a quitar los pantalones lentamente para después quitarse los boxers. Su cuerpo era como él de un Dios Griego y estaba desesperada por tenerlo dentro de mí, otra vez.

Edward presiono su cuerpo entero sobre el mío, su erección contra mi estómago. Al ver sus ojos supe que tenía que estar bajo mucha concentración para mantener el control. El deseo que sentía por mí era evidente además que sentía la prueba de ello sobre mi estómago. La atracción física que sentíamos era innegable, pero ahora ya había algo de sentimientos involucrados. Sentimientos que ninguno de los dos entendía.

-Te deseo tanto Bella-me dijo en el oído, comencé a moverme debajo de él provocando un gemido como respuesta.

-Soy completamente tuya-le contesté mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Edward se paró de la cama para buscar uno de los condones que guardábamos en mi tocador, para después regresar a su posición anterior. Comenzó a colocarse el condón pero al verlo lo detuve, quería hacerlo yo. Deslicé lentamente el condón tocando levemente su miembro. Había perdido ya la compostura y por fin iba a llenar ese vació que sentía en mi cuerpo. Se acomodó sobre mí besándome y tocándome antes de entrar en mí, coloqué mis piernas alrededor de él para mantenerlo en el lugar en el que lo quería.

Un sólo movimiento bastó para que entrara en mi cuerpo. pensé que iba a explotar por el placer que sentía al tenerlo por fin dentro de mí. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sus ojos demostraban concentración. Me empecé a mover con él para que nuestros movimientos fueran más rápidos. Entendió mi mensaje moviéndose cada vez más fuerte haciendo que nuestros cuerpos encajaran perfectamente.

Sus labios buscaron rápidamente los míos, nos besamos apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas luchaban para tener el control. Nos separamos sólo porque necesitábamos respirar sino podíamos seguir con esa lucha por mucho tiempo más. Continuo moviéndose en la dirección correcta, fuerte y deliciosamente, tocando uno de mis puntos más sensibles haciendo que tuviera dos orgasmos antes que él se liberara dentro de mí.

Al terminar se acostó jalándome y colocándome encima de él, tratamos de mantener la compostura. Besé su cuello y sus hombros al sentirme incapaz de moverme para besarlo en los labios. Estaba deliciosamente cansada y feliz por estar en donde me encontraba.

Definitivamente él podía castigarme cuando quisiera...

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! como están todos?????......... siguen vivos después de este capitulo jajajaja..... Dios creo que quedo muy claro que todas queríamos que Edward nos castigara pero.... tengo que aceptar que con esto buenoooo...... yo feliz de la vida jajaja.... espero que a todas les haya gustado y que haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas jejeje

Me divertí mucho leyendo todos sus comments.... creo que existen muchas personitas que piensan igual que yo jajaja..... para todos aquellos que no confían en Lauren.... no se preocupen digamos que no tiene un papel muy importante en esta historia.... digamos que pronto aparecerá otra jjiiji... a la que pueda que si lleguen a odiar jajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: Encabezados **

Creo que el título del siguiente deja muchas cosas abiertas.... pero tengo que decir que vamos a comenzar a ver el nacimiento de algunos problemas en nuestros protagonistas jajaja.....bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su comment y a los que no lo dejaron también jajaja.......la siguiente actualización será el viernes.

Espero saber de sus signos vitales después de este capítulo jajaja,.......y también todo sus comentarios, historias o lo que quieran contarme jijij XD

Los quiero

Sam


	15. Encabezados

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 15: Encabezados_

BPOV

Estaba sentada en mi oficina tratando que mis ojos no se cerraran pero parecía que no era una opción en este momento. Había disfrutado la noche anterior muchísimo pero eso significaba que no había podido dormir mucho. Sabía que Edward estaba igual que yo, además el tenía una presentación muy temprano hoy.

-Bella tienes que leer esto-dijo Alice entrando a mi oficina sin tocar la puerta. Coloco un periódico enfrente de mí inmediatamente sentí como el color de mi cara desaparecía.

En la página principal de Las Vegas Sun había una fotografía de Rose y Emmett en McDonalds con un encabezado que decía **¿Próxima boda?**

-Eso no es lo peor-agregó Alice cambiando la página dejando ver una fotografía donde aparecíamos los 4 comiendo. Mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Edward mientras el me daba de comer una papa frita. Era un hermosa escena pero no había duda que me iban a reconocer.

Leí rápidamente el artículo. Había sido rápidamente reconocida por la prensa gracias a todos los eventos que había organizado para el hotel. Había todo un párrafo que hablaba de Edward y yo. Decía:

_Al parecer no sólo a uno de los hermanos Cullen se le acerca una boda, sino al otro parece ser que no esta lejos de este mismo camino. Edward Cullen, el hijo menor del famoso arquitecto Carlisle Cullen, además de ser él un famoso arquitecto, ha encontrado a una nueva enamorada. Si la afortunada les parece conocida es por que es una figura muy conocida aquí en Las Vegas. Isabella Swan o Bella, es la anfitriona del Hotel y Casino Venetian. Al parecer Edward Cullen ha hecho mucho más que negocios aquí en Las Vegas._

-Estoy muerta-susurré enterrando mi cara entre mis manos-No sólo le falle a Rose y a Emmett sino que también he arruinado mi carrera

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es ir con el Señor Banner-dijo Alice sentándose en una de las sillas de mi oficina

-Creo que iré a ver a Rose primero. Desearía poder hablar con Edward pero iba a estar en una reunión toda la mañana-dije levantándome

Me dirigí hacía la suite de Edward en donde se estaban quedando Rose y Emmett. Me sentía terrible por no haber sido lo suficiente cuidadosa. Toqué la puerta y sabía que Rose ya había visto el artículo.

-Lo siento-le susurré mientras ella me dirigía al interior de la habitación-tenía que ser más cuidadosa

-No es tu culpa Bella-me dijo gentilmente mientras se sentaba en el sofá-La culpa fue mía. Yo decidí ir a comer. No podía pedirte más de lo que hiciste

-Creo que una boda secreta queda fuera de lugar-dije con un tono de disculpa. De verdad me sentía muy mal por mi descuido.

-No creo eso-dijo mordiéndose el labio- Bueno, Emmett tiene una razón para estar aquí. Quiero decir son sus edificios también. Lo que significa que podemos estar aquí por asuntos de negocios y yo sólo lo estoy acompañando

-Eres buena

-Tienes que aprender a serlo cuando siempre estas vigilada por la prensa. Siempre hay formas que esconder cualquier tipo de situación nunca olvides eso-me contestó con una sonrisa- Emmett me dijo sobre mantener las apariencias por tu trabajo ¿Estás en peligro de perderlo?

-No estoy segura-le dije honestamente- todo depende de como lo vean. Edward no es un hombre casado y yo estoy soltera y libre de salir con quien quiera. Lo averiguare al momento de ir a las oficinas de recursos humanos

-Lo siento-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Se iban a enterar tarde o temprano-le asegure mientras mi celular del trabajo comenzó a sonar. Definitivamente no era Edward y sabía que esta llamada tenía que ver con el artículo.

-Es Bella-dije tratando de sonar normal a pesar que mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

-Bella es Banner. ¿ Puedes venir a mi oficina?-me preguntó en un tono profesional. El era un hombre de pocas palabras y sabía que era mejor acabar con esto.

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos-le aseguré antes de colgar-El momento de la verdad ha llegado. Si llama Emmett le puedes decirle que le diga a Edward que mantenga su celular prendido.

-Claro Bella-dijo Rose al momento en que las dos nos levantamos de nuestro lugar-Buena suerte y de verdad lo siento-me dijo abrazándome cálidamente

Camine a través del hotel para llegar a la oficina del Señor Banner. Era el jefe de Recursos Humanos y era el encargado de todas las medidas disciplinarias que se tomaban en contra de los empleados. La mayoría de los empleados no lo conocían pero el era el que me había entrevistado cuando llegué al hotel.

-Hola Mónica-dije al ver a la secretaría-El Señor Banner me esta esperando

-Pasa-me dijo con una débil sonrisa eso no era nada bueno. Estaba literalmente en el borde ¿Que iba a pasar?

-Buenos Días Señor Banner-dije al entrar a la oficina. Su oficina era un poco más grande que la mía pero mantenían el mismo estilo de decoración.

-Bella toma asiento-dijo levantando la vista de su escritorio-sospecho que sabes porque estas aquí

-Si-contesté sin encontrar una razón por la que tenía que mentir. No me arrepentía de mi relación con Edward y definitivamente no me avergonzaba de ella.

-Estoy seguro que tienes presente que el Señor Cullen es un huésped muy valioso para nosotros, ya que aporta una enorme cantidad de dinero a este establecimiento-me comenzó a decir mientras asentía- Y conoces la razón por la que fuiste promovida a tu trabajo actual ¿Sabes porque Tanya se fue?

-Conozco la razón Señor Banner. Pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que el Señor Cullen no es un hombre casado-le dije con un tono muy respetuoso- No dije nada porque mi vida personal no ha interferido en ninguna manera con mi vida profesional

-Entonces ¿No has estado con el Señor Cullen durante tu tiempo laboral?-me preguntó mientras negaba con mi cabeza

-El único tiempo que pase con él fue la primera noche que se hospedo con nosotros. Quería tener compañía durante su cena y no quería que pensara cosas que no estaban sucediendo. Y estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio de ese acto, el que usted desee

-Bella, eres un miembro muy valioso para el hotel y estoy seguro que no haz sido nada menos que profesional. Nunca hemos tenido una queja sobre ti o tu equipo durante el tiempo que haz trabajado con nosotros-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre el escritorio

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunté sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Estamos ante una situación un tanto delicada. Tu relación con el Señor Cullen no es de nuestra incumbencia pero ha aparecido en el periódico. Tengo entendido que Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen se encuentran dentro de esta propiedad-continuó

-Si lo están señor. Se están alojando en la suite del Señor Cullen y solicitaron que se mantuviera en total secreto-dije

-No es un problema que se mantenga en secreto, nos orgullecemos en darles a nuestros huéspedes la privacidad que desean- me contestó logrando que una bocanada de aire saliera de mi boca como signo de alivio- Lo único que quiero es que el hotel no se gane una mala reputación

-Mantengo mi relación con Edward en mi tiempo libre por lo cual no creo que sea un problema para ninguna persona de aquí. No hemos cenado o hemos sido vistos en ningún momento en el hotel. Mi vida personal se mantendrá de esa forma, personal. El único momento en que aparecimos en el periódico es porque nos encontrábamos con su hermano y su novia. En lo cual creo, no tengo ningún tipo de control-le dije mientras el asentía.

-No voy a tratar de persuadir tu relación son el Señor Cullen de ninguna manera. Bella, creo que todos merecemos ser felices y estoy muy feliz por ti. Pero por favor trata de mantener tus dos vidas separadas-agregó mientras yo asentía

-Ese no será ningún problema Señor Banner-le aseguré levantándome y estrechando su mano

-Es un buen partido- me dijo mientras me acercaba a la puerta- no lo dejes ir

-Lo se-le conteste cerrando la puerta de su oficina. Me sentía totalmente aliviada por seguir conservando mi trabajo. Las cosas habían resultado mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!! como están?????...... ya es viernes que emoción no!!!! jajaja.....espero que se la pasen muy bien hoy jajjaa. Que les pareció el capítulo???..... jajaja las complicaciones ya comenzaron jajja.... por lo pronto ya vimos todo lo que paso Bella, el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Edward sobre todo este problema jijii......

**Siguiente capítulo: Preocupación**

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!!!!!!..... me da mucho que les guste mucho los lemmons que suceden en la historia jijii.... por ahí alguien me pregunto mi mail bueno es:sam _ gonzales 23 hotmail . com (obvio quitenle los espacios) para todos los que quieran comunicarse conmigo o alguna otra cosa jajaja.... me gustaría estar más en contacto con ustedes jejeje

La siguiente actualización será el lunes... nos vemos la siguiente semana, pasen un muy buen fin de semana (vy a ir al concierto de Rihanna q es mañana!!!!!!!!! XD jeje lo tenía q decir jiji)

Los quiero

Sam


	16. Preocupación

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 16: Preocupación_

EPOV

Descanse mi cabeza en la silla cerrando los ojos durante la presentación que tenia ese día. Me sentía totalmente cansado y lo único que quería era irme a la cama con Bella y dormir-Despierta-me susurro Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa al momento de golpear mi silla provocando que abriera los ojos

-Lo siento-murmure regresando mi atención a la presentación de Power Point que tenía enfrente. Una sonrisa por parte de Jasper fue captada por mis ojos inmediatamente.

La presentación continuaba mientras mi mente seguía pensando en Bella. Había estado sorprendente la noche anterior, había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, por lo cual había provocado que ya la extrañara. Extrañaba su risa, su voz, su presencia, extrañaba cada aspecto de ella

Tan pronto como la presentación se terminó me dirigí a mi oficina. Quería llamarla pero sabía que tenía que esperar a que estuviera en su tiempo libre para comer. Seguía siendo muy insistente en mantener su trabajo lejos de su vida personal y respetaba su deseo.

-Creo que querrás ver esto-dijo Emmett entrando a mi oficina con el celular en su oído mientras me aventaba el periódico a mi escritorio.

Vi los artículos y las fotografías, comencé a sentir como mi corazón golpeaba a mi estómago. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Bella? ¿La iban a despedir? ¿Querría seguir saliendo conmigo? Todos esos pensamientos golpearon mi cabeza mientras buscaba mi celular. Necesitaba escuchar su voz

-No la llames ahorita, esta con su jefe-me dijo Emmett, cerré mi ojos y comencé a frotar las sienes de mi cabeza. Definitivamente me iba a dar migraña.

De verdad esperaba que no la despidieran por algo que era completamente mi culpa. Yo la había presionado pero había sido porque sabía que tenía los mismos sentimientos que yo. Vagamente escuche cuando Emmett terminó su llamada toda mi atención estaba centrada en Bella. No iba a detenerla si decidía dejarme pero no iba a poder vivir sin ella. Mi vida dejaría de tener sentido

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Emmett con un tono preocupado

-Nada-le dije

-Nada es lo que va a pasar. Ya verás, te estas preocupando por nada- me aseguró pero no estaba seguro si tenía razón. Habían despedido a una de sus compañeras por tener una relación con un huésped. Nuestra relación era diferente pero en sí era el mismo caso por el que había pasado su compañera.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras esperaba su llamada. Quería llamarla y escuchar su voz pero no me atrevía. No quería poner en peligro su carrera más de lo que ya había hecho. Emmett me había dado espacio para pensar las cosas y le agradecía por ello. Necesitaba estar solo, con la única persona que quería estar era con Bella. Comencé a imaginar diferentes escenarios sobre como podría terminar toda esta situación y la que más se repetía era Bella dejándome. No podía soportar eso. No quería soportar eso.

Prácticamente salte de mi silla cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Contesté instantáneamente cuando vi que era Bella-Hola-dije mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras esperaba escuchar su voz

-Edward-me dijo con un tono tranquilo

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté ella seguía callada

-Edward ¿Podemos vernos para comer?-me preguntó en ese momento supe que algo estaba mal ¿Quería romper conmigo?-Nada malo esta pasando, sólo necesito verte

-¿En dónde quieres que nos veamos?-le pregunté tratando de quitar los pensamientos negativos que rondaban por mi cabeza. Tenía que ser positivo, todo iba a solucionarse a nuestro favor.

-Te veo en el lobby del Caeser´s-me dijo-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos

-Ahí te veo-dije mientras colgaba el teléfono y tomaba mi saco que estaba colgado en mi sillón

-¿Qué sucedió?-me preguntó Emmett entrando a mi oficina, encogí los hombros

-Quiere que nos veamos para comer, puedes continuar con la revisión de los planos-le dije antes de salir. Ni siquiera espere su respuesta

Camine rápidamente por la Strip para llegar al Caeser´s Palace. Tenía que ver a Bella, la quería tener entre mis brazos. Trate de verme tranquilo pero en el interior sentía que me estaba muriendo. Se había vuelto una parte de mí durante las semanas que había estado con ella y sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

Vi todo el lobby dándome cuenta que había llegado en 8 minutos. Había caminado más rápido de lo normal, la verdad era que no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar. Vi el momento en que Bella llegó al hotel se veía hermosa, como siempre. La había visto esta mañana pero seguía viéndola más hermosa que nunca.

-Lo siento Bella-le dije besándole la frente-No tenía que haberte pedido que me acompañaras al aeropuerto a recoger a mi hermano y a Rose

-Edward, no paso nada-me dijo viéndome a los ojos mientras caminábamos a un café.

-Voy a entender si ya no quieres estar conmigo-continué pero ella me callo con un beso.

-Escúchame Edward el Señor Banner sólo me dijo lo que ya sabíamos. Que necesito mantener mi vida personal y profesional separadas. Y me dijo que si te dejaba ir era una idiota-me dijo con una sonrisa para después besarme de nuevo.

Después de un rato nos sentamos y ordenamos nuestra comida, no podía dejar de verla. Ella era mi Bella, había estado preocupando sin tener razón alguna. No quería terminar nuestra relación, ella quería estar conmigo de la misma forma que yo quería estar con ella.

-Estaba tan preocupado de que decidieras dejarme-admití tomando su mano-No tienes idea de la tranquilidad que siento en este momento

-Edward ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en eso?-me pregunto apretando mi mano

-Se que valoras mucho tu carrera y se que por nada permitirías ponerla en peligro aunque eso signifique dejarme-le dije mientras veía mi vaso de agua

-Edward, te has convertido 20 veces más importante que mi trabajo. Nunca te dejaría por eso. Hay algo diferente en la relación que tenemos y gracias a eso creo que no podría vivir sin ti-me contestó para después besarme levemente.

BPOV

No podía creer que Edward había pensado que lo iba a dejar. Me importaba mucho como para abandonarlo por algo como mi trabajo, además que estaba casi segura que me estaba enamorando de él. No quería decírselo todavía pero sabía que era cierto. Las películas y las canciones no podían describir la forma en que me sentía, era algo indescriptible.

Comer con él fue divertido y relajante después de la estresante mañana que habíamos tenido los dos-Edward ¿Qué piensas si les cocino la cena a tus papas? ¿Crees que les importaría? o ¿Preferirían ir a algún restaurante?-le pregunté

-¿Quieres cocinar para seis personas?-me preguntó causándome una risa

-Lo hago muy seguido. Además que quiero impresionarlos, no soy una supermodelo como Rose-dije mordiendo levemente el labios provocando que Edward me besará

-Yo no quiero a una supermodelo. Te quiero a ti-le contesté tomando su mano-Mis padres te amarán

-¿Alguna sugerencia para el menú?-le pregunté mientras en mi cabeza se formaban un millón de posibilidades

-Lo que tu creas que sea adecuado. Mis padres estarán dispuestos a probar lo que sea-me contestó mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del hotel.

-Bella ¿Crees poder tomarte unas vacaciones después de la boda de Emmett y de Rose?-me preguntó tomándome por sorpresa

-Supongo pero ¿Por qué?

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero sólo los dos. Para alejarnos de todo y de todos-me contestó

-Me gusta como suena eso-le dije abrazándolo y besándolo

-Entonces te veré en la noche-me contestó dándome otro beso antes de separarnos en diferentes dirección. Los dos teníamos que regresar a nuestro trabajo.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!! 300 reviews!!!!!!! no tengo palabras para agradecerles que les este gustando tanto la historia de verdad me siento muy feliz por eso jajajaja. Los quiero mucho y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia jejeje.

Regresando a la historia.... que les pareció el capítulo????.... no se comen a Edward???... lo amo el tan inocente pensando que Bella lo iba a dejar... más le vale que no lo deje porque creo que existimos más de 10 que estaríamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por el, no??? jajjajaja... tenemos que aceptar que es el hombre perfecto jijii..... creo que estoy enamorada XD

**Siguiente capítulo: La llegada**

Ya llega toda la familia!!!!!!! por fin vamos a ver a todos los personajes jejeje.... ahora si la familia se va a reunir... esperemos que todo salga bien para la pobre de Bella jejeje..... La actualización como deben de suponer va a ser el miércoles..... tengo que aceptar que me estoy sorprendiendo por la puntualidad de mis actualizaciones no se pueden quejar (aunque hay veces que provoco que algunas personas no estudien jajajaja)

Creo que como se dieron cuenta el capitulo pasado tuve problemas para dejarles mi mail, así que ahora si se los dejo para cualquier cosa es: sam (guión bajo) gonzales23 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com, ahora si espero que todo este bien y se puedan comunicar conmigo.

Para todos los que me preguntaron del concierto solo les puedo decir una cosa..... me la pase increíble!!!!!!!!! no saben uno de los mejores conciertos de mi vida... el mejor momento definitivamente fue cuando llegó David Bisbal a cantar con Rihanna la canción de Hate that I love you....... no saben me morí en ese momento jejejje. El concierto fue en el Palacio de los Deportes en el DF

Bueno creo que esta vez me extendí un poco con los comentarios finales, pero de verdad tenía que decirles tantas cosas jajaja.... bueno los dejo y nos vemos el miércoles.....

Los quierooooo

Sam


	17. La llegada

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 17: La llegada_

BPOV

Me sentía muy nerviosa mientras me movía por la cocina mientras juntaba las cosas que iba a necesitar para la cena. Me di cuenta que entre más ocupada me mantuviera menor era la probabilidad que entrara en pánico. Había escogido un menú sencillo el cual estaba segura que a todos les iba a gustar. No quería cocinar algo que sus padres no se comieran. Por lo tanto, había decidió hacer Pollo a la Parmesana con pasta, una Ensalada César y de postre Tiramisú.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estas tan nerviosa?-me preguntó Edward recargándose en la puerta de la cocina mientras me movía por la cocina

-No-le contesté dejando caer un plato al suelo provocando que se rompiera en muchos pedazos

-No te muevas-me advirtió Edward tomando la escoba. Ahí me encontraba, parada en la cocina descalza rodeada de muchas piezas de cerámica.

Edward me abrazó fuertemente después de haber limpiado el desastre que había provocado. Me beso la frente provocando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos- De verdad quiero impresionar a tus padres Edward-le dije mordiéndome el labio-Quiero agradarles

-Bella, no tienes porque preocuparte por mis padres. Te puedo asegurar que les vas ha agradar más de lo que yo les agrado-me dijo besándome en los labios

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-le pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas

-Por qué conozco a mis padres. Han esperado por años a que encuentre a alguien y tu eres esa persona. Ellos lo van a ver desde esa perspectiva-me explicó ayudándome a desaparecer mis lágrimas- Ni siquiera tienes que cocinar para impresionarlos. Mis padres se van a dar cuenta que tan perfecta eres para mí y la manera que haz cambiado mi vida.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunté sintiéndome un poco mejor y con mayor confianza

-Lo estoy-me contestó abrazándome de nuevo- ¿Vas a venir al aeropuerto conmigo y Emmett?

-Prefiero quedarme aquí y terminar todo. Todavía necesito cambiarme, terminar de cocinar y colocar la mesa. Además quiero que tengas un poco de tiempo con tus padres, no quiero estorbar

-Tú nunca vas a estorbar Bella-me contestó moviendo los ojos

-Pero si necesito terminar todo y tu necesitar recoger a tu hermano y a Rose. Recuerda utilizar la entrada trasera que te enseñe-le dije mientras él asentía

-Vendré a dejar a Rose, entre menos gente la vea es mejor-agregó. Me había vuelto rápidamente amiga de Rose, además podría ayudarme a colocar la mesa. También podría darme algunos consejos para impresionar a los Cullen.

-Ya vete o vas a llegar tarde-le dije dándole un beso para que después desapareciera de la cocina. Me recargué en la barra de la cocina respirando profundamente sin dejar de ver la pasta y el pollo. Esperaba que les agradará porque sabía que estaba enamorada de su hijo. No estaba segura si Edward lo sabía pero poco a poco estaba juntando valor para poder decírselo.

EPOV

Recogí a Rose y a Emmett de la manera que Bella me había enseñado. Ella conocía la manera de evitar que alguien los viera-Bella esta muy nerviosa sobre conocer a mamá y a papá-dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de Bella.

-Mamá y papá la van a amar-dijo Emmett-Han estado esperando durante años a que tengas novia. Ya habíamos empezado a creer que eras gay.

-Que gracioso-le dije sarcásticamente provocando que Emmett y Rose se rieran

-Honestamente Edward. Hubo un gran lapso de tiempo entre las relaciones amorosas que has tenido-dijo Rose

-Eso no significaba que no tenía sexo-le contesté provocando que Rose se cubriera los oídos.

-No necesito saber que es lo que haces o lo que no haces. Sólo estoy diciendo lo que es obvio-me contestó Rose mientras yo manejaba en silencio

-¿Te enojaste?-me preguntó Emmett después de un gran silencio

-Sólo desilusionado-le contesté mientras movía los ojos-Ustedes saben por todo lo que tuve que pasar

-Pero no puedes permitir que lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo te afecte toda la vida-me dijo Rose mientras sujetaba mi hombro

-Ahorita ya entiendo eso-dije al momento de llegar al departamento-Rose ¿Podrías encargarte que Bella se tranquilice un poco? Esta preocupada por algo ridículo.

-Yo me encargó-me dijo mientras salía del carro y entraba al edificio

-Bella ha hecho milagros en ti-comentó Emmett una vez que había comenzado a manejar hacia el aeropuerto para recoger a mis padres

-Lo sé-le contesté mientras intentaba pensar una manera de preguntarle a mi hermano algo que me estaba molestado. Decidí que lo mejor era decirlo directamente- Emmett, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Rose?-le dije respirando profundamente

Sabía que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Bella pero tenía miedo decir que era amor. Pensaba que había amado a Jessica y seguramente en algún momento fue así. Pero no podía comparar ese sentimiento con el que sentía en este momento. Con Bella todo parecía más profundo más serio, como si estuviera siendo hecho a nuestra medida. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de sufrir otra vez una decepción amorosa.

-Honestamente Edward el único que puede responder esa pregunta eres tú. Lo que siento por Rose no lo puedo describir. Ella me hace sentir completo y feliz. Se que podemos superar lo que sea, además que moriría sin ella. Ella es más necesaria en mi vida que el aire que respiro. Se que suena ridículo pero es cierto, es algo que simplemente lo sabes-me explicó con una sonrisa tonta. Nunca había escuchado hablar a mi hermano tan seriamente e inmediatamente me di cuenta que había visto Rose en mi hermano-¿Estás enamorado?

-No lo sé-dije suspirando cerca del aeropuerto. Íbamos a recoger a mis padres en el mismo lugar que Bella y yo habíamos recogido a Emmett y a Rose-Creo que lo estoy pero una parte de mí tiene miedo de aceptarlo. Tengo miedo que me deje y que me lastime

-No conozco mucho a Bella, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana. Pero lo que sé es que le importas mucho, eso es bastante obvio. Mi única sugerencia es que lo pienses. Tú te vas a dar cuenta cuando el momento es el indicado pero no lo vayas a decir antes de pensarlo. Podrías lastimarla-me dijo mientas asentía. ¿Cuándo mi hermano se había vuelto tan inteligente?

-¿Ahora eres el Gurú del Amor?-le dije en tono de broma provocando que moviera los ojos

-Trató de ser serio y te sigues burlando de mí. Nunca puedo ganar-me dijo mientras yo me reía viendo como nuestro avión privado aterrizaba otra vez en Las Vegas, sólo que esta vez con mis padres

-Sólo trato de relajar el ambiente-le contesté mientras se unía a mi risa

Esperamos algunos minutos mientras el avión se detenía y colocaban las escaleras metálicas. Estaba muy emocionado por ver a mis padres hacía varios meses que no los veía, desde que mi papá estaba trabajando en China y yo supervisaba varios proyectos alrededor del mundo.

Mi madre salió rápidamente por las escaleras e inmediatamente nos vio, bajo rápidamente las escaleras con mi padre cerca de ella-Edward-me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Había visto a Emmett un día antes de que le pidiera matrimonio a Rose-Te he extrañado mucho

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho mama-le dije abrazándola de nuevo

Mi padre rápidamente tomó el lugar de mi madre-¿Cómo haz estado?-me preguntó con una sonrisa

-Fantástico-le dije provocando que levantara una ceja

Mi madre había terminado de abrazar a Emmett y regresó toda su atención a mí-Entonces ¿Dónde esta esa hermosa y joven mujer de la que he escuchado muy poco? Lo único que se es que su nombre es Bella y que trabaja en el Venetian como anfitriona. Definitivamente a tenido un gran efecto en ti

-Esta preparando la cena. Es una aspirante a chef y quería hacer algo especial para ustedes-le contesté mientras mi madre sonreía

-No tenía porque hacer eso-dijo mi madre

-Se lo dije pero es una terca y no me hizo caso-le contesté provocando que se comenzará a reír

-Entonces, no hagamos esperar a esa hermosa mujer. Tengo que admitir que estoy muy intrigado sobre la persona que logro captar la atención de mi hijo-comentó mi padre mientras nos metíamos al carro

-Es maravillosa-comentó Emmett-Tiene a nuestro Edward atado de su dedo pequeño

-¡¡¡Emmett!!-le grité

-¿Qué? es la verdad-que quejó Emmett

-Basta niños-nos dijo mi madre mientras regresaba toda mi atención al camino que tenía enfrente

-Obviamente no haz visto como te comportas con Rose-le dije mientras se volteaba a verme

-Nunca dije que eso fuera una cosa mala-me contestó mientras seguíamos nuestro camino

No me importaba que Bella tuviera ese control sobre mí. Confiaba totalmente en ella. La descripción que Emmett me había dado sobre el amor había provocado que me diera cuenta de algo. Sentía exactamente lo mismo sobre Bella. Pero no se lo iba a decir todavía. Quería estar cien porciento seguro, por su seguridad mental y por la mía.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como están todos?????? espero que muy bien. Por fin se junta toda la familia!!!!!!!!!.... que emoción jejeje XD, a partir de aquí veremos mucho más a todos estos personajes y como se relaciona la familia jajaja.... esperemos que Bella logre impresionar a Esme y a Carlisle.... ahhhhhhh....creo q todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta jajaja....

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comments!!!!!!!.... no saben lo feliz q me hacen cada vez que veo que tengo un nuevo comment jajaja.... creo que a todas las escritoras nos sucede lo mismo jejeje...

**Siguiente Semana: El descubrimiento**

Como ya es costumbre la siguiente actualización será el viernes..... sólo les puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo hará que toda la historia de un cambio radical.... jejejeje..... no les voy a decir nada, quiero que se queda la incógnita en el aire jejeje.... se q soy mala algunas veces, pero tengo que aceptar que disfruto haciendolo jjajaa

Bueno me tengo que ir que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo para subir este capítulo, por que se que después las cosas se me pueden complicar un poco jejejje.

Nos vemos el viernes.... ánimos niños ya casi se acaba la semana!!!!!!!! y por lo menos aquí en México eso significa que tenemos un puente!!!!!!!!!!! el cual me urge jajajaja..... para los que no entiendan quiero decir que el lunes no trabajamos y no hay clases jajajjaa. Ahora si los dejo, nos vemos el viernes

Los quiero

Sama


	18. El descubrimiento

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 18: El descubrimiento_

BPOV

-De verdad Bella, Esme y Carlisle son unas personas maravillosas. Te van a adorar-me aseguró Rose al ver que estaba arreglando de nuevo los platos de la mesa. Todo estaba listo. La mesa estaba colocada, la ensalada preparada y la comida lista. Estábamos esperando a que llegaran.

-Lo se Rose. Pero no soy una persona especial. Soy una persona muy común, no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a Edward-le dije mientras volvía a acomodar algunas cosas. Mis nervios estaban a punto de matarme.

-Bella Swan escúchame-me dijo Rose enojada tomándome las manos y sentándome- Edward no había tenido una novia desde que lo conocí. Siempre alejaba a las personas. Siempre estaba trabajando. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahorita

-¿Qué tiene de bueno eso?-me pregunte tratando de desaparecer algunas arrugas inexistentes en mi vestido verde. Era un vestido sin mangas que terminaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas. Lo había elegido ya que me hacía ver como una persona seria.

-Todo. Esme y Carlisle lo único que quieren es que Edward sea feliz. Esme, en especial, es la que más ha sufrido con la distancia emocional que su hijo ha sufrido durante tanto tiempo. Lo conocí cuando seguía con Jessica y en ese tiempo era mucho más expresivo. Pero después de todo lo que paso parecía un zombie, de verdad lo afecto gravemente toda la situación. Tú haz logrado que eso cambie de una manera que ninguno de nosotros pensaba que fuera posible-me explicó Rose provocando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ¿De verdad había logrado tanto?

-Creo que sólo estoy nerviosa. Nunca había conocido a los padres de mis novios. De alguna forma los conocía antes de que nuestra relación comenzará-le contesté al momento en que ella me apretó la mano

-Te van a adorar y tu a ellos-me aseguró abrazándome-Basta, no te pongas nerviosa

-Esta bien, no más nervios-le dije respirando profundamente

No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta principal se abriera dejando ver a Edward, Emmett y a sus padres. Me sorprendí mucho al ver lo jóvenes que se veían. Definitivamente ahora entendía de donde había sacado Edward su apariencia, sus padres eran guapísimos. Acomode mi vestido mientras me paraba con una gran sonrisa. Traté de demostrar seguridad al momento en que Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevó con su padres

-Mamá, Papá les presentó a Bella-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Es un placer conocerlos Señor y Señora Cullen-dije extendiendo mi brazo

-Bella-dijo Esme con una enorme sonrisa y en lugar de tomar mi mano me abrazo fuertemente-He escuchado tan poco de ti 'sin embargo ya te quiero como a una hija más-me dijo de una manera que me hizo sentir totalmente cómoda

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo Carlisle dándome otro abrazo- Y por favor dinos Esme y Carlisle no hay necesidad de ser tan serios

-Pasen, siéntanse como en su casa-les dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la sala- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Vino?-les preguntó

-Siéntate conmigo, quiero conocerte mejor-me dijo Esme, inmediatamente me senté a su lado

-¿Qué quieres conocer de mí?-le pregunté mientras mi cara tomaba un color rojo gracias a la pena que sentía. Odiaba ser el centro de atención

-¿Dónde naciste?-comenzó mientras yo respondía todas sus preguntas ¿Qué había estudiado? ¿Qué me gustaba hacer para divertirme? ¿Cómo había conocido a Edward? Eran unas personas con las que se me hacía muy fácil platicar

-¿Por qué escogiste Las Vegas?-me preguntó Esme mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor para comenzar a cenar

-Por que es un lugar perfecto para practicar mi carrera, administración hotelera. Además que me ofrecieron el trabajo que tengo actualmente en el Venetian, tendría que ser una demente para no haber tomada esa oportunidad-le contesté mientras todos se reían.

-Bella esta comida esta deliciosa-me dijo Carlisle mientras comía otro pedazo de su pollo- Podrías hacer que muchos Chefs italianos perdieran mucho dinero y prestigio

-Sólo lo dices para quedar bien-le contesté sintiéndome un poco apenada. El Pollo a la Parmesana era una de mis especialidades pero dudaba mucho que superara al de algún chef italiano

-Te aseguró que no-me dijo Carlisle-Es delicioso Bella. Deberías de hacer esto profesionalmente

-Te lo dije-me susurró Edward besándome en la mejilla

-Siempre lo he querido pero nunca he tenido la situación económica para lograrlo-le explique

-¿A qué te refieres?-me preguntó Esme

-Algunas personas me han dicho que soy excelente cocinando y que debería dedicarme a esto pero nunca he querido trabajar en algún restaurante. Quiero tener mi propio lugar en donde tenga la libertad de diseñar mi propio menú. No podría trabajar nunca en el restaurante de otra persona porque no podría soportar no poder hacer lo que quiero-le contesté con una sonrisa-Además seamos honestos, cuesta mucho dinero tener un restaurante.

-Bueno de todas formas esto es genial Bella-dijo Emmett provocándome una sonrisa

-Gracias Emmett-le dije

-No Bella, gracias a ti-dijo Esme al momento de terminar nuestra cena-Ahora niños, creo que es tiempo que ustedes se encarguen de lavar los platos

-Mamá-comenzó Emmett provocando que Rosalie le pegará-Esta bien

-Lo puedo hacer yo-dije levantándome de mi lugar

-Bella siéntate-me dijo Edward besándome-Nosotros nos encargamos

-Pero...-comenzó a quejarme

-Deja que hagan algo-me insistió Esme al momento en que nos dirigíamos hacía la sala

Pasamos el resto de la noche conociendo un poco de nosotros. Platicamos sobre los edificios que habían diseñado y de los próximos proyectos que estaban considerando e inclusive de la boda de Rose y Emmett. Me habían hecho prometerles a Rose y a Esme que iríamos de compras en la semana, al parecer iba a estar rodeada de otras dos personas amantes de las compras. Era genial poder conocer a sus padres y me sentía muy tranquila ya que de verdad parecía que les agradaba. Parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

EPOV

Era otra tarde en el trabajo y ya era casi tiempo de irme a mi casa. Estaba muy feliz que mis padres y Bella se llevarán tan bien. Parecía que habían encajado perfectamente, lo cual me hacía pensar que mi madre estaba feliz de mi elección. Bella los había deslumbrado de la misma forma que lo había hecho conmigo.

Había pasado todo el día supervisando el progreso de la construcción y en esos momentos estaba feliz que me encontrara bajo el aire acondicionado y no sobre el extenuante calor que estaba haciendo. Mi padre y mi hermano estaban viendo los planos mientras yo pensaba si debería irme del trabajo un poco antes. Sabía que Bella se encontraba en la casa ayudando a Rose con todos los preparativos de la boda. Se suponía que Alice también estaría ahí. Yo también quería estar con ellas.

-Habla Edward-dije al momento de contestar mi celular después de dejarlo sonar por algunos segundos. Definitivamente me iba a dirigir a la casa para estar con Bella después de esta llamada. La extrañaba demasiado.

-¿Hablo con Edward Cullen?-me preguntó una voz de un hombre que no conocía

-Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-le pregunté deseando saber como había conseguido el número de mi celular privado. No estaba publicado en ningún lado. Era un número privado que sólo conocían las personas más cercanas a mí. Mi privacidad era algo que valoraba muchísimo.

-Habla James Henderson del Servicio Protector de Niños en Chicago-comenzó a decir en un tono totalmente profesional- Ha sucedido un terrible accidente esta mañana y la madre de su hija ha muerto. Su hija esta en el hospital.

-¿Qué hija?-le pregunte sintiendo como la sangre se me iba del cuerpo. De seguro se había equivocado de número. Yo no tenía ninguna hija.

-La hija que procreo con Jessica Stanley hace cuatro años y medio-me explicó provocando que mi puño golpeara la mesa ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Jessica me había ocultado el hecho que había tenido al bebe? ¿De verdad era papá?

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como están??? espero que sigan vivos después de esto.... jajajaja..... yo les dije que las cosas iban a dar un cambio radical...... Edward al parecer tiene una hija!!!!!!!!!..... Que piensan al respecto?.... Creen q de verdad es su hija?.... o Jessica mintió como siempre????..... Como reaccionara Bella????

Se que en este momento han de estar deseando mi muerte..... bueno eso si no están en un estado total de shock jajaja..... Espero que esta sorpresa no desilusione o enoje algunos, ya que muchos me estuvieron pidiendo que fuera un evento importante y no una tontería jejeje... creo que si lo logramos cierto???

**Siguiente capítulo: ¿Qué hago?**

La siguiente actualización será el lunes..... o podría ser el domingo no se la verdad.... depende de ciertas cosas que tengo que hacer pero intentare actualizar el domingo... o prefieren el lunes??? jejej XD

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para escribirme un comment y a también a los que no lo hacen jajajaa..... no puedo creerlo llevamos 348 reviews!!!!!!!!..... q emoción jejejej.... esperemos que sean muchos más

Bueno los dejo y nos vemos pronto.... los quiero mucho.... no me maten quiero disfrutar mi puente jejejej......... no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Besos

Sam


	19. ¿Qué hago?

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 19: ¿Qué hago?_

EPOV

-La hija que procreo con Jessica Stanley hace cuatro años y medio-me explicó provocando que mi puño golpeara la mesa ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Jessica me había ocultado el hecho que había tenido al bebe? ¿De verdad era papá? ¿Era mía? Tenía tantas preguntas y quería la respuesta a todas. Estaba muy confundido y tenía miedo.

-Lo siento Señor Henderson, tenía entendido que la Señora Stanley había decidido no continuar con ese embarazo. Nunca me dijeron que tenía una hija-le contesté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Cómo me había podido ocultar algo así?

-Lo siento mucho Señor Cullen-dijo James con una voz preocupada- Podemos realizarle estudios de paternidad si lo desea. Pero queríamos ver si puede venir a Chicago lo más pronto posible. Esta anotado en la lista de emergencia de la niña como su padre.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña? ¿Su cumpleaños?-le pregunté con la necesidad de saber más. Sabía muy dentro de mí que esa niña era mía pero quería confirmarlo por medio de las fechas.

-Su nombre es Abigail Stanley. Nació el 29 de Noviembre del 2003-me contestó. Las fechas coincidían, Abigail era mi hija.

-Iré para allá en el próximo vuelo-le dije mientras me comenzó a dar los datos del hospital en donde el me estaría esperando para llevarme donde estaba Abigail.

Respiré profundamente mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de mis ojos. ¿Cómo había podido Jessica separarme de mi hija durante casi 5 años? ¿Por qué me había negado el derecho de ser padre? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese castigo?

Quería llamar a Bella pero tenía miedo ¿Qué pensaría de mí? No había sido parte de la vida de mi hija. Me iba a odiar ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Me querría? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-me preguntó mi padre entrando a mi oficina. Tenía varios papeles en las manos pero supe que se olvido de ellos al momento de verme

-Jessica tuvo al bebé-le dije simplemente mientras golpeaba la mesa. El enojo que sentía se estaba apoderando de mí

-Pero, creía...-comenzó mi padre mientras asentía

-Pensé que se había hecho un aborto. Me mintió. Mantuvo a mi hija en secreto por casi 5 malditos años-grité, la furia estaba creciendo cada vez más-Tengo una hija que no sabía que existía.

-Edward no es tu culpa. Tu querías al bebé, le pediste que se casará contigo-me consoló mi papa tratando de abrazarme- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Aparentemente hubo un accidente automovilístico en el cual Jessica murió y Abigail esta en un hospital en Chicago. El Servicio Protector de Niños necesita que vaya a Chicago-le explique mientras mis emociones viajaban por todo el lugar.

-No vayas sólo. Lleva a Bella-me dijo mi papa tomándome del hombro-No pases por esto sólo.

-¿Cómo voy a poder verla? No cuide a mi hija durante tanto tiempo ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?-le dije mientras mis lágrimas salían. Sentía como si todo lo que conocía desaparecía.

-Bella conoce toda la historia de Jessica. Ella sabe que no es tu culpa. Ve por ella y vayan juntos. Ella va a querer estar contigo-me consoló mi padre mientras asentía. Tenía razón, esperaba que Bella me entendiera y no me odiara.

Me odiaba a mí mismo por todo. Pero si sabía que Bella estaba enojada conmigo me iba a morir. La necesitaba. Ella había logrado muchos cambios en mí durante el mes pasado, había logrado que comenzará a expresar otra vez mis sentimientos y no podía permitir que me volviera a encerrar. Había hecho que volviera a sentir y de verdad esperaba y rezaba para que me ayudara a pasar toda esta situación.

BPOV

Alice había llevado a Rose y a Esme de regreso al hotel ya que tenía unas cosas que hacer. Había decidido cocinarle la cena a Edward, no quería nada complicado de hacer quería algo sencillo que pudiera hacer en unos minutos.

-Bella-escuche decir a Edward

-En la cocina-le contesté dándome cuenta que había llegado por lo menos dos horas antes ¿ A qué se debía este cambio?

Me di la vuelta para verlo, quede en shock al verlo. Se veía angustiado. Sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojos demostrando que había llorado, su cara estaba blanca como la nieve- ¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte acercándome rápidamente a él para abrazarlo

-Jessica me mintió-me susurró al momento en que tome su cara entre mis manos

-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundida sobre que tenía que ver Jessica en su estado emocional

-Nunca aborto, tengo una hija-me explicó-Las dos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Jessica murió y mi hija esta en un hospital en Chicago. El Servicio Social me necesita en el hospital lo más rápido posible

-Lo siento-le dije abrazándolo fuertemente. Quería hacer que se sintiera mejor-Déjame ir contigo

-No quiero causarte ningún problema. Sólo vine por algo de ropa-me contestó tratando de separarse de mí. Podía notar que estaba tratando de alejarme de la misma forma que Rose me había dicho que solía hacerlo antes de conocerme. No podía permitírselo porque en esos momentos necesitaba mi ayuda más que nunca.

-Edward, voy a ir contigo. No vas a enfrentarte a todo esto sólo, necesitas que alguien este contigo-le dije firmemente

Sabía que se sentía débil y confundido cuando asintió. No me reclamo, estaba agradecida que me dejara acompañarlo. No había dejado llevarse por sus sentimientos. Estaba dejándome entrar. Sabía que eso significaba un gran paso para él. Sabía que confiaba en mí.

Empaque dos pequeñas maletas y nos encontramos en el avión en menos de una hora. Era una gran ventaja que tuviera un avión que podía usar cuando quisiera. Eso nos iba a ahorrar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Edward no había hablado mucho desde que me había explicado toda la situación. Simplemente se encontraba sentado en la silla de cuero viendo la ventana. Tome sus mano trazando pequeños círculos en ella tratando que se tranquilizara un poco. No sabía que decir.

-Bella ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi hija?-me preguntó reflejando que se sentía totalmente perdido. Sus hermosos ojos verdes demostraban dolor, desesperación y confusión. En ese momento no era el Edward que conocía.

-La vas a amar y protegerla-le contesté-No tienes que hacer esto tú solo.

-Bella, no tienes porque hacer esto-me contestó provocando que lo besara. Sabía que él no quería que yo pasará por todo esto. O que lo viera en ese estado- Es mi responsabilidad. Yo necesito resolverla, no tienes porque ayudarme

-Pero quiero Edward. Vamos a superar esto juntos-le aseguré-¿Sabes como se llama?

-Abigail-me contestó-Va a cumplir 5 años en Noviembre

-Ok, lo que vamos a haces es que le vamos a comprar un oso de peluche en el aeropuerto. Ella va a necesitar consuelo-le dije mientras él asentía. Lo iba a ayudar en cualquier forma que me fuera posible.

-¿Qué va a pensar de mí Bella? no se que le dijo Jessica de mí ¿Qué pasa si ella cree que las abandone? ¿Qué voy a hacer si me odia?-me preguntó. Deseaba con todo mi corazón poder contestarle esas preguntas.

-Vas a ser honesto y vas a estar con ella de ahora en adelante-agregué al momento en que me acercaba a él. Le bese la mejilla mis manos le acariciaban la espalda

-Gracias por venir Bella-me susurró con la cabeza recostada en mi cabello

-No estaría en otro lugar que no fuera esté Edward-le conteste viéndolo y besándolo-Abigail tiene suerte de tenerte como papa

-¿Seré un buen padre?-me preguntó cuando estábamos muy cerca de Chicago. El avión había comenzado a descender.

-Creo que vas hacer un maravilloso padre-le contesté

-Espero que tengas razón Bella. De verdad lo espero-me comentó

El avión aterrizó no mucho tiempo después y juntos nos subimos a la parte trasera de un coche negro que ya nos estaba esperando. El encargado de Servicios Sociales ya nos estaba esperando para llevarnos directamente al hospital. Estábamos a punto de conocer a la hija de Edward que nunca supo que tenía.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! estoy muy emocionada!!!! 36 reviews en el capítulo pasado!!!!!!! muchas gracias a todos XD...... yo sabía que este capítulo iba a causar una gran impresión en todos ustedes, pero nunca imagine tanta jejeje.... muchas gracias XD

Tengo que aceptar que estoy muy preocupada por el estado mental y físico de muchas de ustedes jejeje... espero que hayan sobrevivido el fin de semana jejeje.... por eso actualice un día antes (bueno tengo que aceptar que lo pensaba subir antes pero tener una familia y un novio amantes del Super Bowl no ayudo jejeje)

Bueno aquí vimos la reacción de Bella.... q creo que la mayoría de ustedes ya lo suponían, digo la verdad Bella tiene un corazón muy grande como para aceptar perfectamente esta nueva situación jejeje. Aunque creo que lo más importante de este capítulo no fue tanto la reacción de Bella sino más bien como Edward comienza a abrirse con Bella, esto se puede decir que lo ha estado haciendo a lo largo de la historia pero aquí se ve que necesita más ayuda jejejeje.....

**Siguiente capítulo: ..... no les voy a decir el nombre jajajaja.....mmmm..... bueno les diré que conoceremos a Abigail**

La siguiente actualización será........ **mañana por la noche!!!!!!!!!!!!.**..... esto como agradecimiento a todos jejeje..... así que estén atentos

Los quiero muchoooooo...... manden su opinión sobre el capítulo

Un beso

Sam


	20. Conociendo a Abigail

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 20: Conociendo a Abigail_

EPOV

Bella tomo mi mano cuando llegamos al hospital mientras nos dirigíamos directamente al pabellón infantil. No me gustaba estar en los hospitales, odiaba ver a tantos niños enfermos. Me hacía sentir inútil ya que quería ayudar a todos.

-Edward Cullen, supongo-nos dijo un hombre alto con el cabello negro al momento en que llegamos al cuarto en donde nos habían dicho que estaba Abigail. Asentí mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos-Soy James Henderson, hablamos por teléfono

-Hola Señor Henderson. Le presentó a mi novia Bella-le dije al momento en que la saludo de la misma manera que a mí.

-Un placer conocerlos a los dos. Quiero explicarles rápidamente lo que sucedió. Estoy seguro que Abigail sigue teniendo algunas preguntas. La psicóloga infantil habló con ella y le comunicó la muerte de su madre. Esta tomando toda esta situación bien, o por lo menos lo mejor que se puede en este tipo de situaciones-nos explicó mientras caminábamos hacia un pequeño cuarto para tener un poco de privacidad.

-¿Ella sabe quien soy?-le pregunte necesitando saber que era lo que me esperaba. No tenía idea de que era lo que Jessica le había dicho de mí. No la culparía si me odiara. Yo mismo me odiaba en esos momentos.

-No ha dicho mucho pero si ha comentado que el nombre de su padre es Edward-dijo James recargándose en la pared-Jessica obviamente lo había mencionado antes. Tenemos la opción de realizarle un examen de paternidad para que este seguro de su parentesco.

-Me gustaría eso-le contesté. No tenía duda que fuera su padre. Jessica había sido muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no era mentirosa. Además sabía que Jessica no tenía familia cercana. Su padre había muerto antes que naciera y su madre había muerto cuando llevábamos 2 años juntos. Era hija única.

-Mandaré a una enfermera para tomar la muestra de ADN. Los resultados estarán listos en 24 horas. Trataremos de acelerar los resultados lo más que podamos-agregó- Un doctor quiere hablar con usted sobre el estado de Abigail pero estoy seguro que primero quiere verla

-Si por favor-le contesté moviéndonos hacia la puerta

-Una vez que la enfermera haya tomado la muestra de ADN puede entrar cuando lo desee-me dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes Edward?-me preguntó Bella tomando mi mano

-Asustado, no se como criar a una hija-admití recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Bella

-Lo vamos a hacer juntos. No estas solo-me respondió tomando mi mano. La vi a los ojos encontrando un gran amor en ellos. No estaba huyendo de mi con la mención de criar a una hija sino estaba ahí sosteniendo mi mano. Estaba ofreciendo su ayuda.

BPOV

Tome la mano de Edward mientras le tomaban la muestra de ADN de su mejilla. Yo sabía que el era el padre, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Estaba orgullosa de el por tomar la decisión de hacerse cargo de su hija. Sin embargo, estaba un poco asustada. Quería ayudarlo pero no quería sobrepasar los límites que tenía.

-Puede ir cuando este listo. La niña sigue despierta-nos informó la enfermera viéndonos a Edward y a mí. Su cara mostraba una gran confusión.

-¿Quieres ir sólo?-le pregunte

-No se que sea lo mejor. No quiero ir solo-me susurró, lo bese levemente en los labios. Tome el osito de peluche que habíamos comprado en el aeropuerto y lo abrace.

-Iré contigo-le dije levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para ir a la habitación en donde se encontraba Abigail

Caminamos a través del pequeño cuarto para salir al enorme pasillo blanco que nos dirigía a la habitación. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, rápidamente nos encontramos con una niña pequeña sentada en una cama blanca. Estaba abrazando fuertemente una almohada. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Edward pero en esos momentos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar. Tenía unas cuantas heridas en su cara pero parecía que se encontraba en buen estado.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó con una voz que provocó que mi corazón se rompiera. Edward apretó fuertemente mi mano, sabía que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tenía que controlar mis emociones. Abigail parecía asustada, confundida y abandona.

-Abigail-comenzó Edward

-Abby-lo corrigió

-Lo siento, Abby-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Mi nombre es Edward y ella es mi novia Bella

-¿Tú eres mi papi?-preguntó, sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza

-Estoy seguro que si-contestó. Yo sabía que no quería decir que estaba definitivamente seguro por si existía alguna posibilidad que los exámenes de paternidad demostraran lo contrario. Sin embargo no había duda alguna que Edward era su padre. Tenían el mismo color de ojos y su cabello tenía el mismo tono que Edward.

Ella asintió y Edward trataba de contener sus lágrimas- ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mi mamá y a mí?-le preguntó temblando levemente- ¿No nos quieres?

-Abby-dijo Edward dejando caer una lágrima- Yo no sabía que habías nacido. Tu madre terminó su relación conmigo antes que nacieras.

-Pero mi mami me dijo que tú te fuiste-le contestó-Y ahora no tengo a donde ir

-Si tu me dejas me gustaría ser parte de tu vida. Yo se que estas asustada, pero vine tan pronto como me enteré de tu accidente-le explicó Edward

-Pero tienes una novia-dijo señalándome. Edward se acercó a donde estaba.

-A mí también me gustaría ser parte de tu familia-le dije- te compramos un osito de peluche-le dije dándole el oso de peluche para después pararme a lado de Edward.

-Gracias-me susurró mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo- ¿Vas a ser como mi mami?

-No quiero quitarle el lugar a tu mami-la corregí arrodillándome cerca de ella-Quiero ser tu amiga

-¿Mi mami va a regresar?-preguntó viendo a Edward

-Me temo que no Abby-le contestó Edward. Abby aventó las sábanas que la cubrían y después se arrogó a los brazos de Edward y comenzó a sollozar.

EPOV

Sostuve a Abby contra mi pecho mientras la mecía. Se aferró a mí al momento de sentir como sus lágrimas comenzaban a mojar mi camisa. Me sentía totalmente incapaz de hacerla sentir mejor, pero me prometí a mi mismo ser el mejor padre que podría ser.

-Necesita una pijama-comento Bella tocándole el cabello al momento en que su sollozó se tranquilizó. Se había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

Asentí, ella necesitaba mucho más que eso. Necesitaba amor y atención, ella necesitaba a su madre. El doctor entró al cuarto sonriendo levemente al ver la escena que tenía enfrente. Me había movido al sofá manteniendo a Abby en mis brazos y a Bella a un lado.

-Señor Cullen, soy el doctor Allan Harvey. He estado ha cargo del cuidado de Abby desde que llegó al hospital esta tarde. Ella no sufrió ninguna lesión grave, sólo tiene algunos cortes y moretones. Fue una suerte que se encontrara en su silla-me explicó

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora?-le pregunté mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en la espalda de Abby

-Bueno, en cuanto tengamos los resultados de paternidad es libre de irse. Pero si le quiero advertir que se va a encontrar un poco alterada por algún tiempo. Probablemente tenga algunas preguntas que no vaya a ser capaz de responderle y lo más seguro es que sufra de una ansiedad provocada por la separación de su madre-nos dijo

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla?-le preguntó Bella

-Sólo dejarla que se exprese y no forzarla a que se enfrente con su perdida. Es muy pequeña y lo más probable es que se acostumbre con facilidad a su nueva vida. Las pesadillas es algo que van a ser común por un tiempo

-Gracias doctor-le dije mientras asentía para después irse y dejarnos solos

-Voy a ir por algo de café para los dos-se ofreció Bella, asentí y la bese en la mejilla

Vi como Bella salía del cuarto para después dirigir mi atención a Abby. Se veía tan tranquila en mis brazos, era difícil creer que había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No sabía como tratarla pero lo iba a intentar. La amaba con todo mi corazón a pesar de conocerla hacia tan sólo unos minutos.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!! antes que nada perdón!!!!! se que había quedado en actualizar ayer pero las cosas se me complicaron un poco... se me junto la tarea con mi trabajo y bueno no tuve tiempo de nada, hasta ahorita que me escape un rato para poder actualizar

Muchas gracias a todos por su comments!!!!!!!!!!............ Que tal les pareció Abby???..... se que su reacción es un poco rara pero tenemos que comprender que tan sólo es una niña de 4 años y los niños tienen otra mentalidad además que siempre había querido conocer a su padre... lo cual provoca esta reacción

Tengo que acepta que yo amo a esta niña!!!!!.... ya verán conforme avance la historia la razón por la que digo esto..... creo que a muchos les gusto la idea de una hija de Edward... pero todo coincidimos con que Jessica es una maldita por ocultarle una hija a nuestro querido Edward, lo bueno es que ya la conoció jejeje

Para todos aquellos que me han pedido lemmons tengo que decirles que se va a tardar un poco en volver a darse esta situación ya que con Abby cerca digamos que las cosas tienen que ser más calmadas y cuidadosas jajajaja.... si no pobre niña va a quedar un poco traumada al ver a su papa en esa situación..... aunque a mí no me molestaría en absoluto jejejeje XD.... no pueden negarlo jejeje

**Siguiente capítulo: Contemplación**

Bueno para seguir con la misma dinámica que hemos estado llevando en toda esta historia la siguiente actualización será mañana por la tarde.... lo prometo jejeje.... así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para ver que es lo que sucede con los resultados de paternidad...

los dejo y nos vemos pronto ..............

los quieroooooo, muchas gracias de nuevo por todos sus comments me hacen muy feliz!!!!!!!

Un beso

Sam


	21. Contemplación

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 21: Contemplación _

BPOV

Edward había terminado dormido en la cama junto con Abby mientras que yo tome el sofá. Ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos cómodos con la idea de dejarla sola después de todo lo que había pasado. No había podido dormir mucho en ese incómodo sofá y había utilizado ese tiempo para pensar. No sabía como iba a quedar la relación que teníamos Edward y yo con la llegada de Abby, yo sabía que quería estar con él. La presencia de Abby no cambiaba eso pero sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Vi la forma de dormir de los dos y no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Se veían tan lindos los dos juntos, como padre e hija. Una parte de mí quería ser parte de esa familia, pero sabía que era muy pronto, sólo habíamos estado juntos por 1 mes. Pero a pesar de eso sabía que quería ser la esposa de Edward y una madre para Abby

-¿Bella?-escuche la suave voz de Abby

-Si princesa-le dije mientras iba a su lado- El brazo de papi esta muy pesado-se quejó provocando una risa en mí. Levante suavemente el brazo de Edward para que pudiera salir

-¿Está mejor así?-le pregunté

-Mucho mejor-me contestó buscando su osito de peluche que había terminado en el suelo-¿Puedes peinar mi cabello?

-Claro, si tu quieres-le contesté levantándola de la cama y sentándola en el pequeño sofá que había en el cuarto. Me dirigí a mi bolsa buscando mi cepillo y una liga para el cabello

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo es mi papi?-me preguntó, mi corazón se rompió al escucharla. Ningún niño debería de preguntar sobre su padre porque ellos deben de ser parte de su vida.

-Es muy divertido y gracioso-le contesté tratando de no llorar. No podía llorar en frente de ella.

-¿Ustedes dos tienen hijos juntos?-me preguntó causándome risa

-No Abby, no tenemos hijos. Ni siquiera estamos casados-le dije al momento de terminar de peinarla

-No tienen que estar casados para tener hijos. Sólo tienen que escribirle a la cigüeña-dijo muy segura de si misma, no podía dejar de reírme

-¡En serio!-le dije con un tono de sorpresa mientras ella asentía fuertemente

-Le tienes que escribir a la cigüeña y ella te trae una semilla que te tienes que tomar, como si fuera una pastilla. Y después de tomártela el bebé comienza a crecer en tu panza-me explicó señalando mi estómago

-¿Cómo un árbol?-le pregunte con una expresión de incredulidad

-Cómo un árbol-me dijo muy segura- ¿No lo sabías?

-No-le dije, ella se rió tontamente

-Bella tonta-me comentó abrazándome- ¿Podemos ver las caricaturas?

-¿Qué quieres ver?-le pregunté tomando el control remoto

-¡¡¡Bob Esponja!!!-dijo feliz subiéndose a mis piernas. Prendí la televisión y comencé a buscar en los canales y de suerte encontré el programa de Bob Esponja.

EPOV

Simulaba seguir dormido mientras veía como Bella y Abby convivían. Habían logrado llevarse bien rápidamente, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Bella era maravillosa con los niños y eso me hacía muy feliz. Las cosas iban a cambiar cuando regresáramos a Las Vegas. Necesitaba comprar una casa porque no podía permitir que Abby viviera en un hotel. Además ya no había lugar para Abby en la casa de Bella.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte cuando Abby se refirió de mí como su papi. Era una niña llena de vida y la quería como ha nadie en el mundo. Quería asegurarme que nunca más la lastimarían de nuevo.

-¿Papi estás despierto?-me preguntó bajándose de las piernas de Bella para correr hacía mí y acomodarse en mis piernas.

-Estoy despierto princesa-le asegure mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso

-Buenos días Edward, Bella, Abby-dijo James al momento de entrar

-Buenos días-le dije levantándome con Abby en mis brazos

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-me preguntó, asentí rápidamente

-¿A dónde vas papi?-me pregunto Abby, le bese la frente

-Voy a fuera para hablar con el Señor James. Ahorita regresó-le dije. Me volteo a ver con una mirada llena de miedo

-No me vas a volver a dejar ¿Verdad?-me preguntó rápidamente negué con la cabeza

-Abby, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte-le aseguré mientras ella me abrazaba fuertemente antes de caminar hacia Bella y volverse a colocar en sus piernas

-Estoy muy feliz que ella lo tenga como padre. Usualmente no hay muchos finales felices en el departamento que trabajo-me dijo ya que nos encontrábamos fuera de la habitación- Conseguimos los resultados de la prueba de ADN antes, hice algo de presión en los laboratorios. No encuentro ninguna razón por la que Abby deba de seguir en el hospital

-¿Entonces si soy su padre?-le pregunte mientras rezaba por que así fuera. No quería que Abby terminara en un orfanato sola. No era justo

-Si eres el padre Edward-me dijo al momento de entregarme un sobre

-Gracias-le dije con una gran sonrisa que no podía quitar de mi cara- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Bueno, contactaremos a tus abogados para darles los papeles de la custodia y después de unas cuantas firmas ella es tuya legalmente-me explicó

-¿Puede salir del estado durante todo este proceso?

-Si claro. El pariente más cercano que tiene la niña es una tía por parte de su madre que viven en Georgia. Ellos arreglaron que el cuerpo de Jessica fuera enterrado junto con el de sus padres en Georgia-me explico-Su tía no va a pelear por la custodia

-Gracias Señor Henderson-le dije al momento de estrechar su mano

-El doctor dará de alta a Abby por la tarde. Ya arreglé que los llevarán a su casa para que Abby pueda recoger algunas de sus pertenencias-me dijo antes de salir y dirigirse al pasillo.

Entre al cuarto y me encontré a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida viendo un episodio de Bob Esponja-Este es mi favorito papi, ven a verlo con nosotras-me dijo mientras me hacía una señal para que me uniera a ellas en el sofá, lo cual hice rápidamente.

BPOV

Atravesé la calle que separaba el hospital de un pequeño centro comercial en donde esperaba poder comprarle un poco de ropa a Abby para que la usa cuando la dieran de alta del hospital. La ropa que había utilizado el día del accidente estaba destrozada y no iba a permitir que saliera del hospital vistiendo su pijama.

Mientras veía la ropa en la sección de niñas mi celular comenzó a sonar- Hola Alice-contesté después de ver el identificador

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en Chicago?-me preguntó provocando que comenzará a reírme- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Si te lo digo no me vas a creer-le contesté escogiendo unos jeans con unas pequeñas flores rosas en una pierna y una playera con una mariposa rosa

-Ponme a prueba-me dijo

-Estoy de compras-admití, un silencio total se escucho por la línea- ¿Sigues ahí?

-¡¡¡¡Estas de compras sin mí!!!-gritó Alice

-Estoy de compras por Abby. Necesita algo de ropa para que la use cuando salga del hospital-le expliqué mientras escuche un murmullo del otro lado del teléfono

-Ve a Gap Kids-me sugirió Alice no pude evitar reírme. Por fin había hecho algo bien al momento de tener que comprar ropa

-Es exactamente el lugar en donde estoy-le conteste

-Cuéntame sobre Abby-me dijo, de pronto no pude evitar sonreír

-Es adorable Alice. Tiene el mismo color de ojos y cabello que Edward. Al momento en que la vi supe que era su hija, es hermosa. Es increíblemente linda y tierna de hecho ya le dice a Edward papi. Cuando están los dos juntos hacen que mi corazón se derrita-le explique a Alice

-Mami Bella-me comenzó a probar Alice yo sólo encogí los hombros. No sonaba nada mal pero no quería traspasar mis límites.

-Me gustaría eso, pero no quiero que piense que quiero reemplazar a su madre. A pesar de todo lo que hizo y dijo sigue siendo su madre-le contesté, Alice me daba la razón

Me pase el resto de la mañana comprando unas cuantas cosas que podría necesitar Abby. Compre algunos conjuntos de ropa y unos cuantos juguetes. Quería que se sintiera querida y protegida a pesar de todo el drama por el que acababa de pasar.

EPOV

Abby acababa de quedarse dormida y ya me encontraba pensando en todos los cambios que iba a sufrir mi vida a partir de ese momento. Para empezar quería comprar una casa en Las Vegas y quería vivir con Abby y con Bella. Sabía que las cosas estaban avanzando muy rápido con Bella pero sentía que las cosas iban por buen camino. Sentía una gran conexión con ella. Era como si nos perteneciéramos uno al otro.

-Hola mama-susurre al momento de sentir el vibrador de mi celular

-¿Edward, puedo hablar con Abby? sólo quiero saludarla-me preguntó mi mama. Estaba muy emocionada por tener una nieta y no podía esperar para conocerla.

-Se acaba de quedar dormida mamá-le conteste-No te preocupes estaremos en Las Vegas mañana

-¿Cómo es?-me preguntó

-Ya me dice papi y se lleva muy bien con Bella. Honestamente, creo que no entiende todo lo que esta pasando. Tiene miedo de estar sola otra vez-le explique

-Eso es normal perdió a su madre en una forma muy traumática. Pero tienes razón es muy pequeña para que comprenda verdaderamente todo lo que esta sucediendo a su alrededor-me dijo mi mama

-Mama he estado pensando en comprar una casa en Las Vegas. No creo que sea apropiado que Abby viva en un hotel-le dije de repente

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo cariño. Pero tú no eres una persona que viva en un lugar estable-dijo en un tono que escuche como de miedo

-Lo sé pero me gusta Las Vegas-le dije honestamente- Además quiero estar con Bella

-Edward eso es un gran compromiso-me advirtió mi mama- Bella es una mujer maravillosa pero sólo la conoces desde hace un mes

-Lo se, pero la amó mama-admití. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, era algo nuevo y que me agradaba y mucho. Era increíble decirlo

-Eso es maravilloso-dijo mi mama muy feliz

-Quiero pedirle que viva con Abby y conmigo-le dije-Quiero que seamos una familia

-Creo que eso necesitas hablarlo con ella, Edward. Es un paso muy importante pero creo que es el paso correcto. Además tienes que tener en cuenta a Abby en tus planes

Sabía que mi mama tenía razón pero eso era lo que yo quería. Quería tener la familia que siempre había soñado. Quería vivir con Bella y con Abby y posiblemente algún día hacer que nuestra familia creciera. Pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Bella querrá lo mismo?

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!! tal y como lo prometí aquí esta un nuevo capítulo jejejje... como lo vieron????.... no es adorable Abby???...... es una pequeña niña de 4 años jejeje. Por otro lado por fin Edward dijo sus sentimientos!!!!... creo que ya era tiempo que los reconociera, xq es algo muy obvio jejeje.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comments, se que se ve muy repetitivo pero es la verdad no tengo forma de agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse un poco de tiempo para escribirme algo XD

**Siguiente capítulo: Preguntando**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Edward preguntándole a Bella sobre irse a vivir juntos.... Cómo creen q sea la reacción de Bella????.... jajaja. Bueno la actualización Será el viernes así que estén atentos...

Los quiero

Un beso

Sam


	22. Preguntando

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 22: Preguntando_

BPOV

Ya habíamos recogido la mayoría de las cosas de Abby de su casa. Era un pequeño departamento de dos cuartos y no había muchas cosas en el lugar. Tomamos algunos de los portarretratos que había en la casa al igual que todos los albums de fotografías, esto para que Abby los pudiera tener cuando fuera mayor y poder tener recuerdos de su madre. Después de revisar todo el lugar y recoger las cosas de Abby las logramos guardar en tan sólo 5 cajas. Todo lo demás iba hacer donado a la caridad. Yo sabía que Alice iba a insistir en ir de comprar en el momento en que llegáramos a Las Vegas.

Edward había insistido en que nos quedáramos una noche más en Chicago para que pudiera llevarnos a cenar- ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté al momento de arreglarme para la cena. Estaba acomodando el pelo de Abby al momento en que Edward terminaba de abrocharse la camisa

-Quiero llevar a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida a un lugar en donde solía comer cuando era un niño-nos explicó provocando que Abby se animará. Había llorado cuando se enteró que ya no viviría en su casa y se mudaría a otro estado.

-No soy una mujer papi. Soy muy pequeña-se quejó con una mueca

-Si lo eres. Eres mi pequeña mujercita-la corrigió Edward cargándola

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la relación que estaba creciendo entre ellos. Me puse mis flats (N/A: son zapatos sin tacón como los que se están usando ahorita) lo cual decía que estaba lista para caminar por Chicago- ¿En dónde esta este misterioso lugar?-le pregunté al momento Edward tomo mi mano y del otro lado cargaba a Abby

-Es un lugar pequeño que se llama "La Pizzeria Numero Uno"-bromeó provocando que yo también me reiría. Había escuchado que hacían la mejor pizza de toda la ciudad.

-Suena yummy-le dije provocando su risa para después besarme levemente en los labios

-¡¡Cara de beso!!-comenzó Abby a reírse mientras abrazada a Edward

Nos tomo un rato pero logramos llegar al lugar y conseguir una pequeña mesa para los 3- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó Edward a Abby después que se coloco correctamente en su silla

-Pizza-grito fuertemente provocando nuestra risa

-¿Qué tipo de pizza corazón?-le especifique mientras ella se mordía levemente el labio

-¡¡¡Queso!!!-decidió para después pedir nuestra orden

-Quiero hablar contigo Bella, sobre algo que he estado pensando en los últimos días-comenzó tomando mi mano al momento en que Abby coloreaba el menú infantil que le habían dado al momento de llegar al restaurante.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-le pregunté mostrando un gran temor en mi cara ¿Quería romper conmigo?

-Bella sabes que a partir de ahora mi vida va a cambiar. No puedo seguir viviendo en cuartos de hotel-comenzó mientras tomaba mi mano. Abby seguía coloreando su dibujo sin darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Edward?-comencé a decir lentamente. Lo más probable es que se quisiera quedar en Chicago y yo me tendría que regresar a Las Vegas sola ¿Qué iba hacer sin él?

-Quiero comprar una casa amor-me explicó acariciándome la mejilla

-¿Una casa? ¿En dónde?-le pregunte preparándome para lo inevitable. Me iba a dejar, simplemente lo sabía

-En Las Vegas. A lo mejor algo cerca del Motelago Village, me gusta mucho esa zona-continuó mientras deje salir un gran respiro en señal de tranquilidad. Íbamos a estar cerca

-Eso es maravilloso Edward. He escuchado que tienen una magnifica escuela ahí-le dije

-Me estaba preguntando, si te gustaría mudarte con nosotros-terminó viéndome a los ojos

-¿Hablas en serio?-le pregunte con una gran cara de sorpresa- No tienes que pedírmelo Edward, de verdad entiendo si quieres estar solo con tu hija, te entendería si crees que necesitas tiempo para conocer a tu hija

-Bella quiero estar contigo. Te lo pediría de todas formas aunque Abby no estuviera aquí. Me haces sentir feliz como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa-me explicó tomando mi mano- Yo te necesito, nosotros te necesitamos

Quería decir que sí. Quería que formáramos una familia. Amaba a Edward y ya comenzaba a amar a su hija, pero ¿Qué era lo mejor para Abby?

Vi como sus ojos reflejaban una gran honestidad, mi corazón no pudo evitar latir más rápido. Estaba apretando su mano al momento en que me acercaba para besarlo pero Abby nos interrumpió- ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros Bella?-preguntó, sus ojos reflejaban esperanza- Quiero vivir con mi mejor amiga

-¿Tu mejor amiga?-le pregunté y ella asintió

-La mejor de mis mejores amigas-aclaró provocando que me inclinara hacia ella y la abrazara y le diera un beso

-Me encantaría-le contesté volteando a ver a Edward y besándolo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, mi corazón me lo decía. Y eso era lo único que me importaba.

EPOV

Me sentía tan aliviado cuando aceptó. La idea de comprar una casa había estado rondando por mi cabeza por algún tiempo. Y Bella había logrado que fuera un hecho al momento en que había aceptado ser mi novia. No tenía la necesidad de ir a otro lado ya que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Y ahora que tenía a Abby esa idea tenía más sentido. Quería que fuéramos una familia.

-¿Eso significa que están casados?-preguntó Abby al momento en que nuestra comida llegó

-No princesa-le contesté con mi brazo recargado en el respaldo de la silla de Bella

-Yo creo que se deberían de casarse-agregó Abby con una enorme sonrisa. No podía creer que tan honestos y directos podían ser los niños

-Algún día Abby- le prometí mientras Bella me veía con unos ojos llenos de sorpresa pero sin decir una sola palabra- Algún día-repetí cerca del oído de Bella dándole un ligero beso.

Acostamos a Abby al momento en que regresamos al hotel. Estaba un poco asustada con el hecho de dormir sola pero estuvimos con ella hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. Comenzamos a movernos por el cuarto preparando nuestras cosas para irnos la mañana siguiente. Quería programar una cita con el agente inmobiliario que conocía en la zona y Bella necesitaba darle la nueva noticia a Alice.

Estaba un poco preocupado por Alice pero Bella me había dicho que no lo tenía que estar. Alice había estado escondiendo su deseo por irse a vivir con Jasper. No lo había hecho por una razón, Bella. Esto era gracias a que Jasper se iba a mudar al departamento de ellas ya que era un lugar mucho más grande que el suyo.

Bella salió del baño usando una de mis camisas, rápidamente nos dirigimos a la pequeña sala que había en el cuarto. No queríamos despertar a Abby- Bella- le dije al momento de recostarnos en el sofá.

-Si Edward-me contestó mientras yo jugaba con su cabello

-Estoy muy feliz que quieras vivir conmigo-le dije al momento en que volteaba a ver y me sonreía-Pero no quiero que te sientas forzada a hacerlo

-No quiero vivir en otro lugar que no sea contigo-me respondió levantándose un poco y besarme

-Lo digo en serio Bella. No tienes que hacerlo, en especial ahora que esta Abby-le dije al momento en que ella me abrazó fuertemente

-Edward, Abby es una niña maravillosa. Ella es tu hija y es parte de tu vida y quiero que sea parte de la mía-me explicó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Eres la mejor-le dije besándola levemente. Quería demostrarle con acciones lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Quería decirle que la amaba pero no podía. Tenía miedo que eso pudiera cambiar nuestra relación de alguna manera. Pero no podía demostrárselo ya que mi hija se encontraba en el cuarto de a lado.

Comencé a besarla lentamente tratando de mostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Pero necesitaba más, no me bastaba con un beso para poder mostrarle todos mis sentimientos. Ella gimió levemente al momento en que mi lengua se adentro a su boca. Mi cuerpo comenzó a responder a sus caricias, de alguna manera acabamos acostados en el sofá-Tenemos que parar-me advirtió, mi mente estaba de acuerdo con ella pero mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo se negaba a detenerse

-Lo se-le susurré pero mis labios nunca dejaron su piel. Comencé a besar su cuello suavemente para después regresar a su boca, definitivamente no podía vivir sin los besos de Bella, sin sentir su cálida piel debajo de mis manos, era una sensación que conforme pasaban los días se estaban convirtiendo en una gran adicción.

-Edward-me dijo con un tono ronco demostrando como estaba haciendo que su resistencia desapareciera

Cerré mis ojos al momento en que mi frente se juntaba con la suya, tratando de tomar el control de mis acciones-Lo siento-le dije besándola por última vez para después sentarme-Eres demasiado irresistible para tu propio bien

-Puede que tu también seas un poco irresistible-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa provocando que gruñera. Iba a hacer una larga noche.

BPOV

Muy temprano de la mañana siguiente abordamos el avión privado de los Cullen para regresar a Las Vegas. Parecía zombie, me subí al avión usando unos holgados pants azul marino, una camiseta y un suéter. Inclusive Abby se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Edward al momento de abordar.

Edward recostó a Abby en la recámara que había en el avión, mientras nosotros nos colocábamos en los sillones que se encontraban más cerca de la habitación, esto era para estar seguros de escuchar cuando se despertara- ¿Cómo esta reaccionando tu mamá con todas las noticias?-le pregunte una vez que habíamos despegado

-Estaba enojada con Jessica por no haberle permitido ser parte de la vida de Abby, pero esta muy emocionada. Ha estado deseando tener un nieto desde hace varios años y ahora tiene dos-me contestó. Esme tenía dos nietos: Abby y el hijo o hija de Emmett y Rose. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

-Bella-me dijo Edward de pronto cuando tenía recargada mi cabeza en su hombro- ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tus padres?

-No hay mucho que decir-le dije tomando su mano- Hablo con ellos de vez en cuando, pero no tenemos una relación muy cercana que digamos. Hablo con ellos cada dos semanas más o menos. Ellos tienen su vida y yo tengo la mía.

-¿Ellos saben de mi existencia?-le pregunte

-Mi mama sí. Estaba muy emocionada por que había encontrado a alguien pero no hablo de mi vida amorosa con mi papa-le explique mientras el asentía

-¡¡¡Papi!!!-gritó Abby provocando que los dos entráramos rápidamente al cuarto. Abby esta envuelta en las sabanas llorando histéricamente. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía a causa del llanto.

-Abby, papi esta aquí corazón-le dijo Edward sentándose en la cama y tomándola en sus brazos-Sólo fue un sueño

Me dirigí al pequeño refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua y dársena- Papi, era mi mami, estaba sangrando mucho- comenzó a explicar. Edward le acariciaba lentamente la espalda para tranquilizarla

-Ya paso corazón-le aseguró con unos ojos llenos de preocupación

-Se veía tan real-continuó Abby tomando un poco de agua. Edward le beso la cabeza-No quiero que vuelva a suceder

-Lo se-le dijo Edward escuchando como su llanto comenzaba a desaparecer

-¿Bella?-dijo Abby al momento en que me sentaba en la cama. Sabía que quería estar en al vida de ambos. Sentía que Abby me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella.

-Si querida-le respondí, se movió de los brazos de Edward y se coloco sobre los míos.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a ti y a mi papi-me dijo al momento en que la abrazaba fuertemente. Estaba feliz de tenerla conmigo al igual que a Edward. Ellos eran mi vida.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como están????? ya es viernes!!!!!!!! no es genial eso jajaja..... creo que todos sabían cual iba a ser la reacción de Bella sobre la pregunta de Edward, era demasiado obvio jajajaja.... no se ustedes pero creo que Bella tiene un gran problema de autoestima, cada vez que Edward le dice que necesita hablar con ella piensa que la va a dejar jajaja.... q vamos a hacer con nuestra protagonista jejejjee

Al parecer a muchos de ustedes les esta pasando lo mismo q a mí con Abby... es una niña tan adorable, tan linda e inocente q no hay forma q no le robe el corazón a cualquier jaajaja,,,,, poco a poco iremos viendo como la relación de Abby con su papa y con Bella va ir creciendo

Muchos quieren un lemmon jajajjaa.... no los puedo culpar después de los momentos tan increíbles por los q pasaron nuestros protagonistas, pero como les dije hace algunos capítulos ahorita con la llegada de Abby las cosas se complican un poco.... tal y como lo vimos en este capítulo (espero no haber emocionado a unos cuantos cuando ese momento comenzó jajaja XD)... lo único que les puedo decir es que no falta mucho para q esto pase jajaja.... no les voy a decir cuando pero si les voy a decir que esta muy cerca jajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: Conociendo a la familia**

La siguiente actualización será el lunes!!!!!!.... así que estén todas muy atentas para q no se les pase el capítulo como a varias ya les ha pasado jejejeje.... solo puedo decir que eso suele pasar cuando las actualizaciones son tan seguidas jejejej.... pero creo que es preferible así no creen???? jejeje

Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus comments...... OMG!!!!!! ya casi llegamos a los 500!!!!!!!!!!.......no puedo creerlo muchas gracias ... espero que le siga gustando la historia y que la continúen leyendo jajaa

Los quierooooooooooooo

Un besooooo

Sam

P.D. Disfruten mucho su fin.... y no hagan cosas que yo no haría jajajaja XD


	23. Conociendo a la familia

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 23: Conociendo a la familia_

BPOV

Llegamos a Las Vegas un poco después de las ocho de la mañana. Encontramos a Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, todos esperando nuestra llegada. Yo sabía que Rose no se podía arriesgar a ser vista a tan sólo pocos días de su boda. Sorprendentemente la prensa no se había enterado de nada. Estaban circulando muchos rumores, pero ninguno se acercaba a la realidad.

Abby se aferró fuertemente a mí mientras seguíamos a Edward para bajarnos del avión. Habíamos logrado que se tranquilizara después del sueño que había tenido pero había insistido que alguno de los dos la cargáramos. Edward había ido por las maletas por lo que yo había cargado a Abby.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-me susurró en el oído Abby al momento en que vio a 3 personas recargadas en un lujoso Jeep. Supe inmediatamente que ese carro tenía que pertenecer a Emmett, Edward me había comentado que su padre era dueño de un Mercedes.

-Ellos son los padres y el hermano de Edward. Tus abuelos y tu tío-le explique, asintió después de escuchar mi respuesta y después escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello

-Edward-dijo Esme con una voz llena de preocupación para después abrazar fuertemente a Edward

-Hola mama-le dijo, dejando las maletas en el piso y tomando a Abby

-Mama, te presentó a Abby-le dijo mientras movía suavemente a la niña y esta cubriera con sus manos su cara

-Hola Abby- dijo Esme dulcemente

-Hola chamaca-agregó Emmett causando que recibiera un golpe

-Dale tiempo para que acostumbre y después le dices como quieras, mientras compórtate-le advirtió Carlisle lentamente. Abby descubrió su cara viendo a todos

-¿Ustedes son mi nueva familia?-preguntó tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que ser un poco abrumador conocer a tantas personas después de todo lo que había vivido

-Nosotros siempre hemos sido tu familia Abby-dijo Esme provocando que por fin Abby sonriera

-Me llamo Abby-se presento

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo Carlisle extendiendo su mano- Yo soy Carlisle, tu abuelo

-Eso te convierte en mi abuela-dijo Abby señalando a Esme y después a Emmett- y tú eres mi tío. Y él es mi papi y Bella es mi mejor amiga-dijo señalando a cada uno de nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos hacía el carro

EPOV

Abby se encariño inmediatamente con mis padres y Emmett. Era una niña muy sociable al igual que lo era su madre. Tenía un hermosa personalidad y estaba extremadamente feliz que se llevara tan bien con Bella. Eso me daba la esperanza que a lo mejor algún día podría aceptar a Bella como una figura materna. Bella nunca remplazaría a Jessica pero sabía que Abby necesitaba una figura materna en su vida. En un futuro no se sentiría cómoda hablando conmigo de todos sus problemas.

Bella se recargo en mí al momento en que llegamos a su casa en donde Rose, Alice y Jasper nos estaban esperando. Todos estaban muy emocionados por conocer a Abby. Bella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras Abby hablaba felizmente con mi mama. Le estaba contando sobre la pizza que habíamos comido ayer.

-¿Ya les contaste?- preguntó Bella, sabía que se refería al hecho de que nos íbamos a mudar juntos.

-Quiero darte la oportunidad que primero hables con Alice. Y esperaba que pudiéramos ir a buscar una casa hoy- le susurre levemente para que sólo Bella me escuchara

-¡¡Tan rápido!!- me dijo con un tono de sorpresa

-Quiero que Abby tenga un hogar estable lo más pronto posible-le explique mientras ella asinita

-Hablaré con Alice cuando llegue a la casa-me contestó mientras me besa levemente

-¡¡Cara de beso!!-grito Abby con una mueca

-¡¡No en mi carro!!-dijo Emmett en un tono de sufrimiento provocando que todos los que venían en el carro comenzaran a reírse

-Papi-me llamo Abby

-Si princesa-le dije volteando a verla

-¿Podemos comer más pizza?-me pregunto con unos ojos que tratan de mostrar piedad

-Es la hora del desayuno-le dije

-Comemos pizza como desayuno-me dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¿Por qué no preparo mis famosos hot cakes de cara feliz?-le sugirió Bella tratando de salvarme

-¿Hot Cakes de cara feliz?-preguntó con un tono lleno de confusión. Sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad

-Eran mis favoritos cuanto tenía tu edad-agregó Bella

-Si, me gusta la idea-contestó con una enorme sonrisa olvidando la idea de la pizza

BPOV

Abby conoció a todos los demás e iba a conocer a Jacob y a Angela esa noche cuando salieran de trabajar. Estaba en la cocina preparando mis famosos Hot Cakes mientras Abby conocía a toda la familia cuando Alice entro- Entonces ¿Cómo te fue?-me preguntó

-Muy bien o por lo menos sucedieron las cosas mejor de como las esperábamos -le dije mientras revolvía todos los ingredientes para el desayuno

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me dijo Alice

-Bueno Abby esta tomando toda la situación bastante bien. Digo hay momentos que si se pone un poco mal pero eso es normal. Ella no entiende todo lo que paso-le aclaré

-Edward parece ser un buen padre-dijo Alice mientras yo asentía

-Es maravilloso, asumió su papel inmediatamente como si fuera un profesional

-¿Que sucedió?- me preguntó Alice quitándome el recipiente que tenía en las manos

-De hecho quería hablar contigo sobre eso Alice-le dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire-Quiere comprar una casa y que me vaya a vivir con él

-Eso es magnífico Bella-exclamó Alice con una gran sonrisa- Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro

-¿Tú crees? quiero decir, no quiero dejarte sola aquí-dije viendo a mi mejor amiga, a mi compañera de casa desde que íbamos en la universidad

-Bella, Jasper se va a venir a vivir conmigo. No voy a estar sola. Además vas a seguir siendo mi mejor amiga-me dijo para después abrazarme-No dejes escapar esta oportunidad. El es muy especial.

-Lo se-le dije con una gran sonrisa al momento en que Abby entró a la cocina

-¿Puedo ayudar?-me pregunto. Al escucharla no pude evitar sonreír la levante y la senté en la barra central de la cocina

-Claro que puedes-le dije mientras le explicaba como se tenía que mezclar todos los ingredientes. No puede evitar ver la sonrisa de Alice al vernos a Abby y a mí, después de unos minutos salió de la cocina dejándonos a las dos solas.

EPOV

Había pensado que íbamos a tardar semanas buscando una casa por esa razón quería comenzar la búsqueda lo más rápido posible. El agente inmobiliario nos llevó a 4 casas diferentes antes de terminar en una casa en Lake Las Vegas. Cuando la vi inmediatamente quede enamorado con la fachada, la arquitectura era increíble, era perfecta. 3 cuartos, 2 baños y un garage para dos carros. Bella al verla sonrío inmediatamente y Abby comenzó a correr por toda la casa subiendo y bajando las escaleras, había amado cada parte de la casa. Habíamos encontrado un hogar.

Me senté en la sala de Bella para revisar algunos papeles mientras Bella ayudaba a Abby a tomar un baño. Toda esta situación era un poco extraña y sabía que Abby sentía lo mismo.

-¿Papi ya te vas a dormir?-me preguntó Abby llegando con su pijama rosa de Barbie

-En un rato más princesa-le respondí y ella se quedó quieta

-No quiero estar sola-me dijo mordiéndose un dedo. Bella llegó con nosotros lista para dormir usando solamente una de mis camisas

-Vas a estar en el cuarto de Alice-le explique. Alice había decidido irse con Jasper hasta que tuviéramos todo listo para mudarnos- Y nosotros estaremos aquí o en el cuarto de Bella

-Pero ¿Qué tal si sueño feo?-preguntó, sus ojos demostraban miedo

-¿Puedo Edward?-me preguntó Bella, asentí

-Abby, ven conmigo te quiero dar algo-dijo Bella tomando su mano y llevándola hacia su cuarto decidí seguirlas. Bella se dirigió hacia su closet y tomo una pequeña caja que estaba en una de las esquinas, de ahí saco un pequeño oso cariñosito (N/A: creo que en España son conocidos como osos amorosos. Hay una foto de él en mi profile)-cuando tenía tu edad yo también soñaba feo hasta que tuve a Corazón valiente

-¿Quién es Corazón valiente?-le preguntó Abby al momento en que Bella se hincó enfrente de ella

-Mi papi me lo dio para protegerme de los sueños feos. Mientras Corazón valiente estuviera en mi cama los sueños feos no podían tocarme-le explicó

-¿Funcionará conmigo?-le preguntó

-Yo creo que sí-le respondió dándole el oso, ella lo tomó y lo abrazó fuertemente

-Se van a ir los sueños papi-me dijo Abby para después cargarla a su cuarto. Bella se quedó ahí para acomodar todo lo que había sacado

-Buenas noches princesa-le dije besando su frente

-Te quiero papi-me dijo abrazándome

-Yo también te quiero-le contesté acariciando su mejilla

-También quiero a Bella-agregó

-Yo también-le susurré en su oído dándole otro beso antes de apagar la luz dejando solamente prendida una lámpara de noche.

No las quería, las amaba demasiado a las dos.

* * *

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! estoy muy feliz!!!!!!!!..... llegamos a los 500 reviews.... de hecho estamos en 512 jajajja..... de verdad muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que se han tomado su tiempo para decirme todo lo que piensas de la historia, de verdad no saben todo lo que significa para mí..... ustedes pueden lograr que aunque mi día haya sido pésimo, todo se componga con ver un comentario sobre alguno de nuestros personajes favoritos. También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen la historia pero no me dejan comment, muchas gracias a ustedes también... xq se que están ahí jajjaa

Ahora si después de todos los agradecimientos platiquemos sobre lo que nos interesa el capítulo!!!!!!! jajajaja.... q les pareció?.... Abby es hermosa!!!!!!..... bueno creo que es un capítulo pequeño pero es uno muy bonito jajaja. Por cierto para que se den una mejor idea en mi profile están los links del osito de peluche que le da Bella a Abby y también están los links de los planos de la casa de Edward y Bella.... así se la pueden imaginar un poco más jajajaja.

Tengo que aceptar ... que muchos de ustedes ya me habían comentado que adoraban a Abby pero ahora si me sorprendí sobre lo bien que les calló jajjaa.... les tengo un gran anunció..... se acaba de abrir oficialmente **Team Abby..** jajajjaja.......la integrante iniciadora fue _megamolpe_.... así que si alguien más desea ser parte de este equipo dígamelo jajajaj

**Siguiente capítulo: Es la boda de Rose y Emmett!!!!!!!!!**

Por fin el capítulo que algunos desean esta pronto a salir!!!!!!!!! jjejejeje..... buenos como siempre la actualización será el miércoles... así que estén atentos jajajjaa...

Niños los tengo que dejar jejeje.... tengo algo de trabajo... así que espero todos sus comentarios.... nos vemos pronto..... ánimo con esta nueva semana!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los quiero

Un besoooo

Sam


	24. El beso

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 24: El beso_

BPOV

La boda de Rose y Emmett llegó más rápido de lo que todos pensamos. Nos habíamos despertado muy temprano y habíamos estado desde entonces en uno de los cuartos del hotel que se habían destinado para arreglarnos para la gran noche. La lista de invitados era mínima, sólo incluía a los padres de Rose, a los Cullens, Alice, Jasper y yo. Iba hacer una boda muy íntima y muy hermosa.

La recepción iba a tener lugar en un hermoso y pequeño salón que tenía como vista las fuentes del Bellagio. El menú esta conformado por una gran variedad de aperitivos sin embargo no había una mesa formal para cenar. La atmósfera que reinaba en el lugar era muy cómoda y hermosa.

-¿En que piensas amor?-me preguntó Edward abrazándome por la espalda

-En lo hermoso que hizo todo Tyler, todo esta increíble-le dije mientras el depositaba un suave beso en mi hombro. Su cálido aliento y sus suaves labios me provocaron un escalofrío.

-Amor, hiciste un gran trabajo coordinando todas las llegadas. Todo se mantuvo en secreto, sólo por ti-me dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a balancearse suavemente al compás de la música

-Desearía haber podido hacer más cosas. Debería de haber estado más involucrada en todo el proceso-me quejé al momento en que Edward me acercaba más a él

-¿Has visto la cara de Rose?-me preguntó provocando que volteara a ver a Rose y a Emmett, los cuales estaban bailando en el centro de la pista. Estaban completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro. Estaban enamorados

-Se ven tan felices-me dije recargando mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward

-Y tu ayudaste a la creación de esa felicidad-me dijo al momento de voltearme y acércame más a él-Baila conmigo

-No se bailar-le susurré al momento en que capturó mis labios en un beso

-Por favor, por mí-me suplicó provocando que asintiera

Me llevó a la mitad de la pequeña pista de baile acercándome a su cuerpo. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello provocando que nuestros labios se encontraran a centímetros de distancia- ¿Qué hice para merecerte?-susurró Edward para después juntar nuestros labios

-Yo soy la que no te merece-le contesté volviendo a juntar nuestros labios

-¡Papi! ¡Bella!-dijo Abby corriendo hacia nosotros

Logre escuchar un pequeño gemido por parte de Edward provocando una sonrisa en mi cara- ¿Qué sucede princesa?-le dijo separándose de mí para después cargarla

-¿Sabían que una góndola es un pequeño bote que viene de Italia?-nos preguntó con un tono de emoción muy grande

-¿En dónde aprendiste eso?-le preguntó Edward

-Mi abuelita me lo dijo y mi abuelito me dijo que me iba a llevar a uno si ustedes me daban permiso-nos explicó mientras se balanceaba en su pequeño vestido rosa que habíamos comprado juntas la semana anterior-Pueden venir si quieren

Edward me volteó a ver y asentí la cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera acompañarla no podía hacerlo. Los viajes en góndola eran en el Venetian y nadie podía verme con Edward en el hotel- ¿Por que no vas tu con tus abuelos?-le sugirió Edward mientras ella nos veía incrédulamente.

-Pero ¿Ustedes que van a hacer mientras?-nos preguntó con preocupación

-Tenemos que hacer algunas cosas aburridas de adultos-le contestó Bella mientras trataba de contener una enorme risa. Le iba a demostrara que eran todo menos aburridas.

-Abby-dijo Esme al momento en que se acercó al lugar en donde estábamos- ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros en un hermoso y lujoso hotel?

-¿Puedo papi?-preguntó

-Claro que puedes princesa-dijo al momento en que Esme la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Vas a recogerme? ¿Verdad?- dijo de repente deteniéndose abruptamente

-Te lo prometo princesa. Iré a recogerte para la hora de la comida ¿Qué tal suena eso?-le dijo Edward dándole un beso y un abrazo

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos mientras veíamos como Abby se iba con Esme y Carlisle. Vi a Emmett y a Rose, estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, no sabían nada de la gente que los rodeaba- ¿Deberíamos despedirnos?-me preguntó Edward mientras movía negativamente la cabeza

-Déjalos tener su momento-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, todos los demás ya se habían ido.

EPOV

Sostuve la mano de Bella mientras salíamos del hotel. Caminamos por el casino y junto a las enormes fuentes. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería hacer y mis padres habían ayudado inconscientemente a ello, llevándose a Abby con ellos. Quería que esta noche fuéramos sólo nosotros.

Nos paramos en las enormes fuentes para ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar. Escuche las primeras notas de la canción "The Kiss" de Faith Hill e inmediatamente acerque a Bella lo más cerca que pude. El sonido del agua se escuchaba perfectamente coordinado con el ritmo de la música.

-Bella, amor-le susurré en el oído manteniendo mis labios a unos centímetros de su piel- Te amo

Sentí como se tensaba en mis brazos, antes de relajarse un poco y voltearse a verme- ¿Lo dices en serio?-me preguntó despacio

-Nunca había dicho algo más en serio Bella. Te amo con todo mi corazón-le dije mientras mis dedos acariciaban su mejilla

-Edward- me susurró antes de besarme con fuerza y pasión. Era el mejor beso que había tenido en mi vida, ella era capaz de expresar todo con sus labios

-Yo también te amo-me dijo después de separarse de mis labios justo cuando las últimas notas de la canción se escuchaban- Lo he hecho por un tiempo

-Yo también pero tenía miedo de decirlo-admití al momento en que nuestras frentes se juntaron

-¡Señor Cullen! ¡Señor Cullen!-de pronto escuche el sonido de por lo menos una docena que cámaras que nos rodeaban a Bella y a mí- ¿Es cierto que Rosalie y Emmett han unido sus vidas?

-No se de que estas hablando-dije tranquilamente cuando en realidad lo que quería era golpearlo directamente en la cara. Habían arruinado totalmente nuestro momento. Los odiaba más que nunca

-Los rumores dicen que se casaron esta tarde en el Bellagio-nos dijo un fotógrafo en el momento en que trataba de sacarnos a Bella y a mí de la multitud de gente que había aparecido- ¿Es cierto?

No respondí nada moviéndonos hacía el lobby del hotel, en donde sabía que no podían molestarnos- Señorita Swan ¿Tiene algún comentario?-le preguntó otro

-No tengo comentarios sobre nada-dijo fríamente antes que pudiera contestar. Los flashes de las cámaras no paraban.

-¿Qué pueden decirnos de su relación?-nos preguntó otro provocando que rodará los ojos ¿Qué les importaba mi vida? Yo no era una celebridad, era un arquitecto.

-No voy a comentar sobre la vida personal de ninguna persona-dije agradeciendo cuando la seguridad del hotel llegó dándonos acceso al interior del hotel

-Vamos a la casa-le sugerí mientras Bella asentía. Me dirigí hacia el concierge para que llevará mi carro a la puerta trasera

BPOV

No sabía como podían Rose y Emmett manejar la atención de la prensa. Quería estrangularlos a todos y eso que sólo había sido cuestionada por diez minutos ¿Cómo podían vivir con todo eso?

-¿Estás bien amor?-me preguntó Edward tomando mi mano y besándome- Siento tanto que nos hayan arruinado nuestro momento

-No es tu culpa Edward. Sólo estoy un poco abrumada por toda la situación, es un poco estresante-le contesté al momento en que se estacionaba en el edificio donde vivíamos.

-Son un poco persistentes-me dijo antes de salir del carro para abrirme la puerta

-Basta de hablar de ellos-le dije al momento en que salió del carro- Esta noche sólo somos nosotros-le susurré presionando mi cuerpo al suyo para después juntar mis labios con los suyos

Cuando me besó sentí como mi cuerpo ardía, literalmente. Lo amaba tanto y ahora sabía que el tenía los mismo sentimientos que yo. Nos separamos sólo para poder llegar al departamento. Estábamos completamente solos y no teníamos que preocuparnos por Abby o por nadie más. Sólo éramos nosotros.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro cuarto nuestra ropa comenzó a desaparecer. Escuché un gemido al momento en que mi vestido comenzó a deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Edward comenzó a besar mis hombros mientras sus manos se dirigían a mi espalda, sin darme cuenta mi vestido cayó al suelo, provocando que Edward se diera cuenta que no estaba utilizando brassier. Sus labios regresaron a mi boca para fundirnos en un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Esta logrando demostrarme todos los sentimientos que había en su cuerpo sin necesidad de palabras, sus labios abandonaron mi boca y comenzaron a trazar un camino hacia mis senos. Los besaba y mordía poniéndole la misma atención a los dos provocando que gimiera llena de placer. Mis manos acariciaban la cara de Edward, para después dirigirse hacia su cuello y espalda, pero había algo que me impedía hacerlo correctamente.

Me separé un poco de él para poder quitarle su estorbosa camisa. Sentir su hermosa piel contra la mía era una sensación que adoraba y que producía un gran placer en mí, gemía más fuerte cada vez que sentía mis manos sobre su pecho. Mi cuerpo estaba más que listo para sentirlo dentro de mí. Lo quería, no lo necesitaba dentro de mí

-Te amo mi Bella- me susurró provocando que mi corazón comenzará a latir más fuerte al escuchar que se refería a mí como suya. No estaba ofendida por que el también era mío. Nos pertenecíamos mutuamente y quería que supiera que tan grande era mi amor- Se mía- me susurró mientras le besa y mordía el cuello y la clavícula. El acariciaba lentamente lo lóbulos de mis oídos, provocando muchos escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

-Siempre Edward, para siempre-acepte al momento en que toda nuestra ropa desapareció.

Sentí como sus dedos comenzaban a abrirse camino entre mis piernas para comenzar a acariciarme. Acariciaba lentamente mis piernas sin olvidar un sólo lugar de ellas, poco a poco se iba acercando a mi punto más sensible, el cual necesitaba algo de atención, me estaba muriendo. Al momento en que sus dedos llegaron al lugar en donde más lo necesitaba, comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna, no podía evitar estremecerme y gemir como respuesta al placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Comenzó a acariciarme lentamente y de un rápido movimiento sus dedos se encontraban dentro de mí. Sentirlo era como llegar a la gloría, se sentían perfectamente ahí. Acarició lentamente cada parte de mí hasta que encontró mi punto más sensible, comenzó a jugar con el mientras lo tocaba y acariciaba, de pronto sacó sus dedos rápidamente, provocando un gruñido de desconformidad, todavía quería más no estaba lista para dejar de experimentar las sensaciones que me estaba provocando, algo en su mirada me dijo que lo iba a seguir sintiendo. Volvió a meter sus dedos sólo que estaba vez con mayor fuerza, era una sensación indescriptible que definitivamente tendría que repetir. Nuestros labios nunca se separaron.

Hizo un movimiento para dirigirse a la cómoda pero lo detuve. Lo bese lentamente mientras mis ojos le trataban de decir que continuara, no quería que utilizara un condón. El sabía que llevaba algo de tiempo tomando pastillas pero yo siempre había insistido en utilizar condón, sólo para mayor seguridad. Pero hoy era diferente, quería sentirlo dentro de mí completamente.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas para entrar lentamente en mí provocándome un gran gemido como respuesta, pero necesitaba más, lo acerque más a mí con mis piernas. Se sentía deliciosamente bien dentro de mí. Era como si perteneciéramos uno al otro, como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encargar perfectamente, como piezas de rompecabezas.

EPOV

No sabía que esperar cuando Bella me había pedido que continuáramos sin protección. Bella llevaba cierto tiempo tomando pastillas pero queríamos usar otro método, sólo por si acaso. Sin embargo, al momento de entrar sentí como iba a morir gracias a todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Me comencé a mover lentamente asegurándome que cada movimiento le causara un gran placer. Le susurré dulces palabras sobre mi amor sin perder el perfecto ritmo que estaban llevando nuestros cuerpos. Ella comenzó a acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo provocando escalofríos en mi cuerpo, era como si fuera la primera vez que nos conocíamos de esta forma.

Sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, lo cual era señal que estaba a punto de explotar. No quería que esperara por más tiempo. Comencé a aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas al momento en que besaba uno de sus senos. Las manos de Bella comenzaron a viajar hacia mi cabeza y la acariciaba, me encantaba sentir las manos de Bella en mí, sabía que sus manos podían lograr milagros en mí.

Quería que llegáramos al climax juntos. Quería que compartiéramos ese momento juntos. Ella era la mujer de mí vida, la única mujer que podría amar.

Gemíamos nuestros nombres llenos de placer. Mis labios capturaron los suyos al momento que gemía con mayor intensidad. Mis embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Comencé a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse poco a poco. Un gran orgasmo llegó a nuestros cuerpos. De verdad habíamos llegado a ser una persona.

-Te amo mi Bella-le repetí en el oído suavemente

-Yo también te amo mi Edward-me dijo tomando mi cara en sus manos mientras me besaba lentamente

Nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento. Tenía a la mujer que amaba en mis brazos y sabía que un día la iba a convertir oficialmente mía. No iba a poder vivir un día más sin mi Bella.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! por fin llegó el momento que muchos habían estado esperando jajaja....creo que ya habían esperado demasiado para este momento jijiji.... tienen que aceptar que llega en el momento adecuado, después de una hermosa declaración de amor y una lindísima boda no podía terminar este capítulo de otra manera

Conforme va pasando el tiempo la relación de nuestros protagonistas se esta haciendo cada vez más fuerte, varias personas me han dicho que falta como peleas entre ellos para que se compliquen las cosas.... yo sólo les puedo decir una cosa.... todo a su tiempo jajaja... peleas como tal casi no vamos a ver en esta relación.... pero si vamos a ver algunas complicaciones que se irán presentando conforme vayamos avanzando, así que ha todas esas personas solo les quiero decir todo con calma jajaja

**Siguiente Capítulo: Una visita inesperada**

Como a que les suena todo esto???..... no les voy a decir nada jajaja.... quiero ver quienes pueden ser sus posibles candidatos, creo que tenemos varios no???.... jajaja creo que van a poder soltar su imaginación un poco con este título jejeje.....pero la verdadera respuesta la sabrán el viernes jajaja...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comments me hicieron muy feliz jijiji XD.... amo leer lo que piensan logran que me ría mucho jejeje... y más viendo la que les encantó la idea de **Team Abby** jajjaja, por cierto los integrantes van quedando así:

_megamolpe_

_malu-cullen_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_pukichick_

_meermmd_

_heydi Ha_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_iovs Cullen_

Ven les dije que el equipo ha tenido éxito jajajaa, por cierto también me dijeron que hiciera el **TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **iniciado por _Joslin Weasley_, jajajajaja... tengo que aceptar que yo también estaría apuntada en ese equipo jajajja... y creo saber de varias que también les gustaría estar jajajaja

Bueno niños los dejo, nos vemos el viernes

Los quiero

Sam


	25. Una visita inesperada

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 25: Una visita inesperada._

BPOV

Me desperté gracias al celular de Edward. El seguía profundamente dormido en su lado de la cama con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me moví un poco para coger el celular y ver quien era el responsable de haberme despertado, habían sido los padres de Edward-Hola- murmuré media dormida. Mi cuerpo seguía disfrutando del placer que había sentido tan sólo unas horas antes

-Bella-escuché la voz de Abby

-Hola corazón ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunté inmediatamente despertándome

Te extraño a ti y a mí papi-me respondió

-Yo también te extraño-le respondí mientras me sentaba con cuidado para no despertar a Edward. Cuando estaba dormido parecía tan tranquilo e inocente, como si fuera un niño pequeño

-¿Van a venir a recogerme?-me preguntó con una voz llena de preocupación

-En un rato más cariño. Es todavía muy temprano-le contesté viendo que tan sólo eras las ocho de la mañana- ¿Te estas divirtiendo con tus abuelos?

-Viajamos en una góndola-contestó feliz- y me llevaron a comer un helado y les compre a ti y a mi papi una galleta

-¿Una galleta?-le pregunté con una gran sonrisa

-Una gran galleta de chispas de chocolate, es para que la compartan los dos-me explicó provocando que mi sonrisa creciera más, si eso era posible.

-Eso es maravilloso bebé-le contesté para después escuchar la voz de Esme en el fondo

-Mi abuelita quiere hablar contigo-me dijo para después escuchar como le pasaba el teléfono a Esme

-Edward, lo siento-comenzó

-Soy Bella, Esme ¿Pasó algo malo?-le pregunté viendo como Edward seguía profundamente dormido

-No para nada, todo esta perfecto querida. Sólo que no me di cuenta del momento en que Abby tomo el teléfono. Se despertó desde las 6 de la mañana y ha estado insistiendo en llamarlos. Tuvo que haber tomado el celular de Carlisle mientras estábamos en el cuarto-me explicó provocando que me comenzará a reír

-No hay problema-le aseguré

-Creo que deberían de ver casi todos los periódicos de la ciudad, en especial la parte de los titulares de espectáculos, Edward y tú volvieron a hacer noticia-me aseguró mientras gruñía. Era obvio que nunca iba a poder tener una relación tranquila con Edward

-Ni siquiera quiero saber-le dije provocando que Esme riera

-Pensé que sería bueno que lo supieran-me dijo- pero ahora los dejaré solos ¿Vas a venir a recoger a Abby?

-Probablemente no-le respondí con tristeza- lo más prudente es que me aleje del Venetian hasta que regresé al trabajo. Le diré a Edward que te marqué cuando se despierte

-Duerman unas cuantas horas más-me sugirió Esme antes de colgar

Me habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones, las cuales utilizaría para organizar todo lo relacionado con la mudanza. Ya habíamos firmado todos los papeles necesarios y la casa estaría lista para que nos mudáramos esa misma semana. Sin embargo, teníamos que comprar muchos muebles y objetos de decoración

Delicadamente coloqué el celular en la cómoda para después acercarme a Edward- Es hora que despiertes amor-le dije besándolo lentamente

Al principio el no respondió pero después comenzó a besarme y colocar sus brazos alrededor de mí-Esto es maravilloso-me susurró antes de volver a unir nuestros labios

-Demasiado maravilloso-agregué al momento en que me colocó encima de él, en ese momento me di cuenta que tan listo estaba para continuar la actividad que habíamos estado practicando toda la noche. El roce de su piel en contra de la mía había provocado que yo también estuviera lista para seguir uno de mis deportes favoritos.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Comenzó a acariciarla lentamente para después meter sus dedos en mí, quería asegurarse que estuviera lista para el siguiente paso. Comenzó a besarme los senos y jugar y mordisquear con mis pezones, no podía sentir mayor satisfacción que la que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Sus labios se separaron de mis senos para dirigirse hacia mi abdomen besándolo y dejando algunas marcas en el. Sus dedos no habían dejado ni un momento el trabajo que estaban haciendo, el cual cada vez más iba haciéndose más fuerte. Gemí al sentir como esos dedos salían de mi cuerpo, dejando un gran vació en mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que este vació fuera llenado. Entró rápidamente en mí. La fricción que nuestros cuerpos habían creado era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero quería más, comencé a moverme con mayor fuerza

-Te amo-me susurró mientras continuábamos con nuestros fuertes movimientos en una total sincronización. Cada célula de mi cuerpo sentía que estaba en fuego al momento en que sus labios comenzaron a bajar lentamente por mi cuello, el cual no dejó de saborear ni por un momento. Después comenzó a bajar más para llegar a mis senos

Nuestros gemidos y gritos se hacían cada vez mayores hasta que llegamos a un hermoso y satisfactorio orgasmo. Justo cuando toco el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo logre ver estrellas por todo el lugar. Respire profundamente al momento de sentir como se liberaba dentro de mí

-Buenos días-me susurró acariciándome la espalda desnuda

-Una muy buena mañana-agregué besándole el cuello

EPOV

No quería otra cosa que quedarme en sus brazos y hacerle el amor todo el día. Yo sabía que tenía que recoger a Abby. Había aprendido que mi hija de 5 años no era muy paciente y lo más seguro es que volviera locos a mis padres.

Bella se colocó mi camisa sin molestarse en abotonársela para ponerse la ropa interior para ir a la cocina y preparar algo de desayunar. Me quede en la cama por algunos minutos más para recuperar la compostura. Decidí levantarme y ponerme los boxers y bajar a la cocina para desayunar, de pronto escuche el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo atiendo corazón-le dije yendo hacia la puerta

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a un señor de mediada edad- ¿Bella Swan vive aquí?-preguntó con una cara de sorpresa increíble

-Si aquí vive. ¿Y tú eres?-le contesté un poco enojado

-Soy el Jefe de Policía Swan, el padre de Bella

La realidad me golpeó al momento en que Bella salió de la cocina- ¿Quién es Edward?-me preguntó al momento de llegar a la puerta. Al notar quien estaba se quedó paralizada

-¡¡¡Papá!!!- dijo sorprendida al momento que su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja- Pasa-dijo sin moverse de su lugar, el cual era cerca de la cocina

-¿Hay alguien a quien quieras presentarme?-le dijo provocando que Bella se jalará mi camisa más para tratar de cubrir sus piernas desnudas

-Papá, esté es mi novio, Edward. Edward, esté es mi papá, Charlie-nos presentó

-Un gusto en conocerlo Jefe Swan-le dije ofreciendo mi mano. No estaba esperando conocer al padre de mi novia después de haber tenido una magnifica sesión de sexo con su hija. Nunca me había sentido tan apenado como me sentía en esos momentos.

-Edward-me dijo estrechando mi mano

-Acabo de hacer el desayuno-agregó Bella mordiéndose el labio- Sírvete papá. Vamos a cambiarnos-dijo señalando la cocina mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el cuarto.

-Me odia-le dije recargándome en la puerta del cuarto una vez que estaba cerrada

-No te odia-le corregí mientras se dirigía hacia el closet en donde había algunas cajas que ya había empacado- Solamente esta sorprendido

-Claro-dije sarcásticamente moviendo mis ojos- Me va a disparar y matarme

-No lo va a hacer Edward. Soy una mujer adulta, no puede involucrarse en mi vida amorosa-me explicó mientras tomaba un par de jeans y una camisa sin mangas

Me quede inmóvil al momento en que fue al baño a cambiarse. Me puse un par de jeans y tome una playera. Por mucho que quisiera hacerme creer que su papa no me quería matar yo sabía que no era cierto. Estaba definitivamente en su lista negra.

BPOV

Decir que estaba mortificada era poco. No había duda alguna sobre lo que habíamos hecho Edward y yo. Yo sabía que mi papa sospechaba que no era virgen pero creía que no era necesario que tuviera que ver la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Edward me siguió fuera del cuarto para ir a la cocina. Mi papá se había preparado unos huevos con tocino. Yo sabía que estaba molesto con toda la situación, por que solo estaba moviendo su comida por el plato. Mi papa siempre se comía lo que cocinaba sin importar el estado de ánimo que tenía

-No llamaste-le dije tomando dos platos más para servirnos el desayuno

-Quería sorprenderte pero creo que el sorprendido fui yo-me contestó sin hacer contacto visual conmigo o con Edward

-Papa tengo 25 años-le dije seriamente

-Lo se Bells. Pero todo esto es demasiada información para procesar. Definitivamente tenía que haber hablado antes de venir-contestó viéndonos- ¿Alice sigue viviendo aquí? o ¿Sólo viven los dos?

-Alice vive aquí pero se esta quedando con su novio Jasper durante algunos días. Edward y yo vamos a vivir juntos-le dije provocando que casi Edward tirara su café. Lo mejor era decirle las cosas directamente a mí papa

-Vivir juntos-repitió tranquilamente- Ese es un gran paso

-Jefe Swan-comenzó Edward tomando mi mano

-Charlie-le dijo mi papa rápidamente

-Charlie, amo demasiado a tu hija-le dijo con un tono confiado-Ella es mi vida entera. A pesar que solo nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo yo sé que ella es la indicada

-Me alegro que te sientas de esa forma. Bella es muy especial-le dijo mi papa a Edward. El asintió al escuchar lo último. En ese momento en celular de Edward comenzó a sonar

-Lo más seguro es que sea Abby, ya es tarde-dijo Edward antes de levantarse para responder la llamada

-¿Abby?-me preguntó mi papa

-Es la hija de Edward-le explique, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes al momento en que escuchó eso

-¿Una hija?-me preguntó para después asentí

-Es una niña maravillosa papa, tiene 5 años. La conoció hace 1 semana-le expliqué, en su cara se marco una confusión terrible al momento de escuchar la última parte

-Es una larga historia papa-comencé al momento en que Edward regresó a la cocina

-Voy a ir a recogerla. Puedo estar con ella fuera todo el día para que ustedes dos tengan tiempo de platicar- comenzó Edward pero negué rápidamente

-Creo que mi papa debería de conocer a Abby-comenté

-Me gustan los niños-dijo mi papá, Edward asintió me dio un rápido y leve beso en los labios

-Estaré de regreso en menos de una hora-dijo antes de irse

-¿Cómo es posible que no sabía que tenía una hija?-me preguntó mi papa en un tono de desconcierto. No lo culpaba, era algo que no sonaba muy responsable de su parte

Le expliqué rápidamente lo que había pasado y podía decir que la historia de Edward había afectado a mi papa- De verdad la ama y yo también-agregué con una sonrisa-la amó como si fuera mi propia hija

-Suena que es una niña maravillosa Bella, pero una hija es una gran responsabilidad- me dijo

-Lo se papa. Y creo que estoy lista-le respondí agradecida. No podía verme en otro lugar que no fuera en el que estaba en esos momentos

Me pase el resto de la mañana contándole a mi papa sobre Edward y Abby. Le platique sobre la profesión de Edward lo cual lo dejo impresionado. Le había gustado el hecho que tuviera una carrera sólida y por lo tanto sus ingresos también eran sólidos. Además podía decir que moría de ganas por conocer a la pequeña niña que nos había robado el corazón a todos.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!! como están niños???... me da muchísimo gusto que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado jajjaa.... no saben la risa que tenía cuando leía sus comentario y más cuando me contaban sobre sus posibles sospechas para este capítulo... creo que la mayoría le atinó... pero tienen que aceptar que tuvo que ser una situación muy embarazosa, q tu papa te cache acaban de tener relaciones con tu novio... no bueno... de vdd espero que nunca me pase jijiji

**Siguiente capítulo: Flash**

No les voy a decir nada del siguiente capítulo jaja... xq la vdd no he trabajado en él, pero les aseguro que lo tendrán listo para el lunes así que esperen la actualización jajaja... bueno haber creo que nuestros equipos crecieron demasiado jajajja.... y como era de esperarse nuestro **TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **tuvo muchísimo éxito jajajaja... los equipos están así:

**Team Abby**

_megamolpe_

_malu-cullen_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_pukichick_

_meermmd_

_heydi Ha_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_iovs Cullen_

_Caltroga_

_Joa19_

_nonblondes_

_XxBluueexX_

_christti_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_Joslin Weasley_,

_MeliCullen84_

_nonblondes_

_pukichick_

_christti_(me dio muchísima risa tu traducción pero si creo que se escucha mejor jeje)

_Isis Janet_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_Miicaa_(no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor todas merecemos un poco de Edward)

_PknaPcosa_

_akako cullen_

Les dije que este equipo ha tenido éxito jajaja... lo cual no lo dudo nada jajjaa... bueno niños los dejo...

FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!!!!!!!!..... pásensela muy bien con sus novios, amigos, esposos, amantes, amigos con derechos o lo que tengan jajaja... lo importante es disfrutar ese día jaja... nos vemos pronto.. los quiero un beso

Sam


	26. Flash

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 26: Flash_

EPOV

-Hola princesa-le dije a mi hija al momento en que la puerta del cuarto del hotel se abrió

-Te extrañe papi-me dijo llenando mi cara de besos. Era difícil asimilar que me había perdido 5 años de su vida

-Yo también te extrañe-le conteste

-¿Donde esta Bella?-me pregunto cuando caminábamos al interior del cuarto

-Su papá llego de sorpresa hoy en la mañana-le explique, al escuchar esto mi mama abrió mucho los ojos y mi papa hizo un sonido extraño con la boca sin dejar de leer su periódico en la silla del comedor

-Espero que hayas estado vestido decentemente-me advirtió mi mama provocando que me sonrojara y perdiera el contacto visual que tenía con ella

-¿Qué es decente?-preguntó Abby moviendo su cabeza en dirección a mi mama

-Es una situación de adultos princesa-le contesté, ella gruño y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto para recoger sus cosas

-Espero que hayas sido educado-me comentó mi papa, asentí. Me había comportado lo mejor que podía dadas las circunstancias

-Podemos quedarnos con Abby si quieres-me ofreció mi mama

-Queremos que conozca a Abby, Bella fue totalmente honesta sobre la dirección que esta tomando nuestra relación-les explique mientras mis padres asentían

-Papi, les guarde a ti y a Bella una de mis galletas-me dijo mi hija al momento que entró corriendo con su mochila llena de algo de ropa y juguetes

-Gracias-le dije cargándola y tomando la galleta que me ofrecía

-¿Ya podemos ir con Bella?-me preguntó asentí.

-Vete a despedir de tus abuelos-le dije dejándola en el suelo, inmediatamente corrió hacia mis padres. Pude ver como los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas al momento en que la abrazó y también pude ver que tan emocionado estaba mi papa. Ambos la querían mucho.

Me despedí de mis padres para después salir del cuarto sosteniendo la mano de Abby. Ella me estaba contado muy emocionada sobre su viaje en góndola cuando de repente un enorme grupo de fotógrafos se nos acercaron- Señor Cullen ¿Confirma o niega los rumores sobre la boda de Rosalie?-me empezaron a preguntar, Abby apretó fuertemente mi mano

-No tengo comentarios-dije cargando rápidamente a mi hija. Abby enterró su cara en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-¿Quién es la niña?-me dijo otro mientras yo seguía caminando pude ver como la seguridad del hotel se estaba acercando hacía nosotros

-¿Sigue saliendo con Isabella Swan?-me preguntaron sin importarles que nos encontráramos en el lugar en donde ella trabajaba

-¿Qué tiene que decir sobre la boda de su hermano? ¿Acaso Rosalie esta embarazada? ¿El bebé es de Emmett?- un montón de preguntas se escuchaban a mi alrededor, los flashes de las cámaras no paraban en ningún momento, Abby comenzó a llorar.

-Haz que se detengan papi-me rogó provocando que todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor se quedaran mudas por un segundo

-¿Es su hija?-me preguntó otro al momento en que la seguridad del hotel llegó y los comenzó a empujar

-Lo sentimos muchísimo Señor Cullen-me dijo una de las personas de seguridad

-Edward, por aquí- escuche de repente la voz de Alice llevándome a una de las salas de conferencias del hotel-Lo siento

Tome una gran bocanada de aire al sentir que ya no estábamos rodeados de flashes y no estaba siendo bombardeado con miles de preguntas-No es tu culpa Alice. Gracias-le dije para después regresar mi atención a Abby, la cual estaba llorando en mi hombro

-Ya se acabo princesa-le dije y ella lentamente levanto su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y se veía espantada

-¿Por que son tan malos?-me preguntó mientras uno de sus labios temblaba

-No lo se querida-le dije besándole la frente- Pero la tía Alice nos salvo

Alice me sonrió- Les prometo que ya no van a estar cuando salgan del hotel-nos dijo, Abby sonrió levemente

BPOV

El viaje para recoger a Abby estaba tardando demasiado. Mi papa y yo habíamos estado poniéndonos al corriente sobre nuestras vidas y ahora nos encontrábamos en un silencio muy incómodo. Había limpiado la cocina y le había ofrecido hacerle de comer por lo menos cinco veces ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Había descubierto que sólo se iba a quedar un día por que necesitaba regresar con Susan. Uno de los policías que trabajaba con el necesitaba una declaración sobre un crimen que involucraba Forks y Las Vegas, para llegar habían tenido que tomar un avión privado. Había decido venir sólo para visitarme.

El silencio se rompió cuando escuchamos el timbre de mi celular-Hola-dije agradeciendo que por fin tuviera algo que hacer. El silencio me estaba matando.

-Hola amor, sólo quiero decirte que ya vamos para la casa. Digamos que tuvimos ciertos problemas con algunos paparazzis-me explicó, sentí como un gran enojo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo

-¿Estaban dentro del hotel?-le pregunte para después confirmar que estaban dentro del lobby

-Voy a llamar al jefe de seguridad-le dije- Las personas de seguridad saben que los paparazzis tienen prohibida la entrada al hotel ¿Los lastimaron? ¿Abby esta bien?

-Esta un poco asustada, pero esta bien-me aseguró-Estaré ahí en 5. Te amo

-Yo también-le dije antes de cortar la llamada

-¿Todo esta bien?-me preguntó mi papa

-Todo en el trabajo se desmorona cuando no estoy ahí-le dije tomando mi celular de trabajo- Con lo que te conté sobre la cuñada de Edward que es actriz y modelo y lo de la boda secreta, los paparazzis han estado por todos lados. Después de todo parece ser que la boda no es un secreto en estos momentos

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso contigo o con Edward?-me preguntó, de verdad quería la respuesta a esa misma pregunta

-Edward es bastante famoso en el ámbito en el que se desempeña. Ha aparecido en la revista de Forbes varias veces pero en realidad lo que buscan es más información sobre Rose y Emmett-le explique antes de marcar en mi celular

-Habla Newton-me dijo Mike al momento de contestar

-Mike es Bella-le dije saltándome todas las formalidades. Mike y yo no nos encontrábamos en los mejores términos. Me había pedido una cita varias veces desde que había terminado con Jacob y siempre me negaba.

-Bella ¿Cómo haz estado esta tarde? creía que estabas de vacaciones-me dijo provocando que moviera los ojos deseando que pudiera ver mi expresión para entender la repulsión que sentía por él

-Estoy de vacaciones-lo corregí- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo con tu trabajo?

-¿De que estas hablando?-me preguntó tratando de sonar inocente. Si claro, yo sabía que era todo menos inocente

-No te hagas el payaso Newton. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Me quieres explicar ¿Cómo demonios entraron una bola de paparazzis al hotel?-le dije con un tono de enojo

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando Bella. ¿Tiene algo que ver tu nuevo novio en todo esto?-me dijo con un tono que estaba provocando que me enojara más

-Escúchame bien Newton. Mi vida privada con o sin el Señor Cullen no te importa. Lo que te debe de importar es tu trabajo, el cual estuvo pésimo esta tarde. Te sugiero que recojas tus cosas y dejes de actuar como un idiota inmaduro-le dije antes de colgar

En el momento en que nuestra conversación terminó Edward y Abby entraron por la puerta, Abby corrió directamente a mis brazos-Bella-me dijo al momento en que la cargue y le di un beso

-Hola calabaza-le dije abrazándola fuertemente- ¿Te divertiste con tus abuelos?

-Mucho-me contestó al momento en que me di cuenta que mi papa y Edward nos veían fijamente-Pero toda esa gente con las luces brillantes eran horribles

-Lo se corazón, lo siento-le dije antes de volver a abrazar

-¿Quién es él?-me preguntó señalando a mi papa

-Abby el es mi papa Charlie. Papa ella es mi mejor amiga Abby-los presenté, los ojos de Abby se abrieron muchísimo

-¿Soy tu mejor amiga?-me preguntó mientras asintia

-Del mundo entero-le dije

-Es un gusto conocerte Abby-dijo mi papa dándole la mano

-También para mí-le contestó con una sonrisa- Te traje una galleta Bella-dijo para después caminar a su mochila- Papi ¿Dónde está?

-¿No la tenías en las manos?-le preguntó Edward, sus labios comenzaron a temblar

-La solté cuando las cámaras me asustaron-dijo antes de comenzar a llorar-Lo siento Bella

-Esta bien corazón-le aseguré al momento de cargarla- Podemos comprar otra galleta al rato

-Pero esa era especial-se quejó

-Abby, cualquier galleta que me des es especial-le dije logrando que su llanto se calmara

El resto del día la pasamos con mi papa. Al parecer le había caído bien Edward y había adorado a Abby. Era imposible que las cosas sucedieran de otra manera. Ella tenía algo que lograba que tu corazón se derritiera con sólo verla. La amaba demasiado, como si fuera mi propia hija.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya tenemos 600 reviews!!!!!!!!! muchísimas gracias cada comment me ha hecho muy feliz jeje no tienen idea cuanto jejeje.... regresando al capítulo como lo vieron???.... pobre Abby de verdad la asustaron esos paparazzis, digo a quien no, creo q por una vez ha de ser padre xq te sientes toda una estrella pero ya después q interfieran en tu vida ya es otra cosa jajajaj......

Por fin aparece otro personaje en nuestra historia...sólo les voy a decir una cosa Mike va a tener un papel importante más adelante.... digamos que es alguien importante en la historia jajajaja....

**Siguiente capítulo: Interrupciones **

A que les suena el título eh???.... jajajja bueno lo descubrirán el miércoles así q estén atentos jejeje.... perdón ah todas esas personas que han trato de comunicarse conmigo por MSN... pero últimamente no he podido conectarme.... no he tenido tiempo .... digamos que es una distracción q evito xq la vdd entras y no sales es adictivo!!!!!!....pero a pesar de todo eso prometo conectarme esta semana

Joslin Weasley no sabes como me reí con tu comment... creo q si todos nuestros novios fueran como Edward buenooooo no pararíamos de hacer ejercicio... además que manejaríamos un cuerpo que bueno jajjajaja

Veamos como van los grupos jajajaj.... me encanta como les gusto la idea de los dos jajajaj

**Team Abby**

_megamolpe_

_malu-cullen_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_pukichick_

_meermmd_

_heydi Ha_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_iovs Cullen_

_Caltroga_

_Joa19_

_nonblondes_

_XxBluueexX_

_christti_

_.girl_

_Charlie (christti)_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_Joslin Weasley_,

_MeliCullen84_

_nonblondes_

_pukichick_

_christti_(me dio muchísima risa tu traducción pero si creo que se escuchar mejor jeje)

_Isis Janet_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_Miicaa_(no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor todas merecemos un poco de Edward)

_PknaPcosa_

_akako cullen_

_.cullen_

_Isela Cullen_

_It doesn't matter_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

Bueno ahora si los dejo…nos vemos el miércoles

lOS QUIERO

UN BESOOOO


	27. Interrupciones

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 27: Interrupciones_

BPOV

Puse el último libro en el estante, lo que significaba que oficialmente había terminado. Cada una de las cajas habían sido desempacadas, cada pieza de los muebles habían sido colocados y todas las prendas de vestir habían sido colgadas. Era un poco extraña con todo lo relacionado con el orden, por lo cual había trabajado mucho para que todo estuviera en su lugar lo más pronto posible. No podía soportar todo el desorden.

La casa estaba preciosa y lo mejor era que ya se sentía como un hogar. Habíamos colocado muchas fotografías e inclusive algunos de los trabajos de Abby por toda la casa. Todo había sido diseñado para crear un ambiente cálido y de bienvenida y todo eso había sido obra de Esme y Alice. Me habían ayudado a escoger los muebles y toda la decoración en menos de una semana. Sabía que todo eso no habría sido posible sin ellas

-Hemos terminado-le dije a Edward al momento en que llegó del trabajo con Abby en sus brazos

-Terminaste-dijo en un estado de sorpresa total mientras veía a su alrededor. Estaba sorprendido que había podido terminar todo

-Completamente-le dije feliz. Íbamos a poder pasar nuestra primera noche en familia en nuestra nueva casa

-¿Eso significa que voy a poder dormir en mi cama de princesa?-me preguntó Abby, asentí. Había estado deseando quedarse en la nueva casa desde que le habíamos comprado esa cama, pero no lo habíamos permitido. Queríamos que todo estuviera listo antes de nuestra noche de inauguración

-Creo que sí Abby-le respondió Edward, Abby rápidamente se fue corriendo a su cuarto-Eso también significa que vamos a dormir en nuestra nueva cama-me dijo antes de besarme y acorralarme con sus brazos

-Entonces no puedo esperar que sea la hora de irnos a dormir-le dije seductoramente mientras mis dedos viajaban por su pecho. Quería que sufriera un poco- Pero antes de eso ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

-A ti-me susurró en el oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se comenzara a estremecer de placer

-Ese puede ser el postre-le sugerí juntando mis labios con los suyos

-¡¡¡Cara de beso!!!!-gritó Abby nos separamos inmediatamente para ver a Abby parada en la puerta. Tenía la costumbre de escabullirse y aparecer de repente

-Te voy a enseñar que es la cara de beso-le dijo Edward con un tono juguetón antes de correr para perseguirla por la casa

-¡¡Sálvame Bella!!-me gritó Abby poniéndose detrás de mí para esconderse de Edward, el cual simulaba ser un depredador acechando a su víctima

-Haber Señor Cara de beso-le advertí tratando de no reírme- No debe de aprovecharse de pequeñas e indefensas niñas

-Pero son muy divertidas-se quejó Edward simulando coger a Abby, lo cual provoco que gritara. Era muy divertido verlos jugar e interactuar entre ellos

-Debe de meterse con alguien de su tamaño-le sugerí, levanto una ceja para después abalanzarse a mí, esto provocó que cayéramos al sofá.

-Corre Abby-le dije, se fue corriendo y gritando a su cuarto

- ¿De mi tamaño cierto?-me susurró Edward en el oído antes de besarme el cuello-¿Estoy aprovechándome de ti?

-Si señor-le dije escuche un pequeño gruñido-pero soy una víctima muy dispuesta

-Recuerda esa frase-me susurró antes de besarme y después ayudarme a levantar. Por mucho que quisiéramos continuar no podíamos ya que Abby esta despierta en el piso de arriba.

EPOV

La casa estaba increíble. Era perfecta para nosotros tres y estaba muy emocionado por mudarme. Bella había estado trabajando días tras día para poder tener la casa lista. Ahora todo estaba listo para el primer día de clases de Abby en Las Vegas. Le habíamos dado dos semanas libres para que se pudiera aceptar y adaptar a toda la situación y parecía que lo estaba logrando bastante bien.

Entré a la cocina y vi a Bella preparando algo que parecía como pollo-¿Qué estas preparando?-le pregunté colocando mis brazos al rededor de su cintura después ella se recargó en mí

-Fajitas de pollo y un sensacional arroz amarillo-me contestó besándome la mejilla- ¿Por que no vas colocando la mesa?

-Lo haré-le dije juntándome un poco a ella, comencé a desabrocharle el primer botón de su camisa, me sonrió seductoramente

-Eso te va a costar-me advirtió

-Adelante querida-le contesté con un guiño para después ir por lo platos y empezarlos a colocar en la isla que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina. De verdad quería que me mostrará cuanto me iba a costar ese pequeño desliz. Después de todo necesitábamos estrenar nuestra nueva cama.

-Papi-me llamó Abby quitando todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza- ¿Puedo ayudar?

-Claro corazón ¿Por que no vas por todos los utensilios que están en ese cajón?-le dije para después se dirigiera a los cajones que estaban cerca de Bella, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar ¿Quién le estaría llamando cuando se encontraba de vacaciones?

-Habla Bella-contestó al segundo timbre, colocó el celular entre el hombro y el oído para seguir mezclando el arroz

-Ya los tengo-me dijo Abby al momento en que llegó conmigo

-¿Sabes ponerlos?-le pregunté, ella asintió. Se dirigió a los platos y coloco un tenedor y un cuchillo cada uno de un lado del plato

-Bella me enseño-me explicó con una gran sonrisa, le bese la frente dándome cuenta que Bella estaba discutiendo por el teléfono

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda-terminó para después aventar el celular contra la mesa

-Bella no te enojes, ya coloque la mesa-dijo Abby corriendo hacía ella y abrazando sus piernas

-Te quedo perfecta querida-le dijo cargándola

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-le pregunte,

-Hay problemas en el trabajo-me dijo-aparentemente el dueño a estado preguntando sobre mi relación contigo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dije. Pensé que ya había solucionado ese problema y que por fin estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación

-Al parecer alguien se quejó-me explicó pude ver que le estaba costando mucho trabajo controlar su temperamento-Me dijeron algo sobre el doble estándar o algo así. De todas formas el gran jefe quiere reunirse conmigo ahorita

-Pero estas de vacaciones-le dije

-Lo se pero también me llamaron- se quejó- Con suerte, estaré de regreso pronto

-Te vamos a extrañar-le dije besándola suavemente

-¿Qué va a pasar con la cena? Ya puse la mesa-dijo Abby

-Vamos a tener nuestra cena mañana. Come con tu papi ahorita y trataré de regresar a la hora de dormir-dijo Bella dándole un beso

-¿Toda va a estar bien?-le pregunté

-No lo sé-me contestó con un poco de miedo

-Aquí estoy yo-le aseguré

-Lo se, te amo-me contestó para después tomar su bolso y sus llaves

Me sentía terrible por ella. El hecho que el dueño quisiera hablar con ella no era nada bueno. Su trabajo estaba en peligro y ni siquiera había estado trabajando ahí desde hacía dos semanas. Estaba de vacaciones y la habían mandado llamar. Las noticias no podían ser buenas

-Papi ¿Bella va a estar bien?-me preguntó-quiero cenar con ella

-Yo también corazón. Yo también -le respondí para después colocar toda mi atención a la comida que Bella había estado preparando. No íbamos a tener nuestra primera cena familiar juntos en la nueva casa pero ya sabía que le iba a regalar a Bella por navidad. No se merecía que la tratarán como la estaban tratando. Ella se merecía ser feliz

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!..... como están???? supongo q un poco decepcionados ya que el capítulo no tuvo nada que ver con lo que muchos se imaginaban jajaja... q puedo decir, son las pequeñas travesuras que podemos hacer los escritores jejejejeje....

Por lo pronto que pasará???.... Qué querrá el jefe de Bella???.... Quién fue el bocón que provocó todo este problema???.... jajaja todo esto lo podrán ver el viernes jajajajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: La reunión**

Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, pero muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios..... se que este capítulo es corto pero el próximo será más largo, lo prometo jajaja.....

Veamos como van los grupos jajajaj....

**Team Abby**

_megamolpe_

_malu-cullen_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_pukichick_

_meermmd_

_heydi Ha_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_iovs Cullen_

_Caltroga_

_Joa19_

_nonblondes_

_XxBluueexX_

_christti_

_.girl_

_Charlie (christti)_

_Belen Cullen_

_Cataa Cullen_

_camii granger_

_Awen Granger_

_Howiie_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_Joslin Weasley_,

_MeliCullen84_

_nonblondes_

_pukichick_

_XxBluueexX_

_christti_(me dio muchisima risa tu traducción pero si creo que se escuha mejor jeje)

_Isis Janet_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_Miicaa_(no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor todas merecemos un poco de Edward)

_PknaPcosa_

_akako cullen_

_.cullen_

_Isela Cullen_

_It doesn't matter_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_Belen Cullen_

_Cataa Cullen_

_camii granger_

_VVICKY_

_Awen Granger_

_assenav1980_

_Howiie_

Bueno los dejo tengo mucho trabajo jajaja.... los quieroooooo

Sigan apuntándose a los equipos jajaja

Sam


	28. La reunión

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 28: La reunión_

BPOV

Estaba muy enojada. Me subí al carro sin ni siquiera molestarme en cambiarme de ropa. Si Barry Anderson quería verme lo más rápido posible tendría que soportar mi vestimenta. No pensaba arreglarme para verlo cuando estaba de vacaciones. Especialmente cuando íbamos a discutir sobre mi relación con Edward. No era un asunto que fuera de su incumbencia.

Yo sabía la razón por la que me habían llamado. Alice había estado investigando todos los chismes que corrían por el hotel y había descubierto que Tanya estaba saliendo con Mike. Era sencillo, lo estaba utilizando para dañarme. Había deducido que la había reportado a propósito para que perdiera su trabajo y yo me quedará en su lugar. Eso no era cierto. Sin embargo estaba utilizando a Mike para vengarse.

Obviamente Mike no iba a perder la oportunidad de arruinar mi relación con Edward. Eso era seguro. Su insistencia por salir conmigo había empezado desde el primer día que había entrado a trabajar en el hotel, ese día me pidió una cita. Pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No podía ser más obvia y directa para decirle que nunca iba a estar interesado en salir con él.

Estacione el carro y después tome mi bolsa. Odiaba tener que defender mi relación con Edward. No era justo. No había hecho nada malo. Le sonreía levemente a varios empleados que conocía en el camino a la oficina de mi jefe.

-Bella-escuche la voz de Jacob deteniendome cerca de las oficinas.

-Hola Jake-le dije con una sonrisa leve

-Escuche lo de Mike-me comentó con el ceño fruncido- Todos los que te conocen están de tu lado y te quieren apoyar

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte sin entender exactamente lo que significaba eso

-Hable con Angela y ella escuchó cuando Mike estaba hablando con Banner y Anderson. Las cosas no van a ser sencillas Bells-me dijo, asentí.

-Esta bien, lo puedo manejar yo sola. No he hecho nada malo y si me quieren despedir entonces adelante- le contesté tomando una bocanada de aire. Trataba de aparentar calma y tranquilidad pero en realidad me estaba muriendo. No iba a tener ningún tipo de ingresos económicos si perdía mi trabajo.

-No pueden hacer eso-se quejó

-No es la gran cosa-le contesté dandole un beso en la mejilla- Espero que puedas ir a vernos a la nueva casa. Vamos a tener una fiesta de bienvenida este fin de semana

-Sabes que ahí estaré-me dijo antes de regresar al camino que me llevaría a la boca del león

Su secretaría me llevó a su oficina en donde se encontraban los dos, el Señor Banner y el Señor Anderson me estaban esperando- Señorita Swan tome asiento-me dijo viendome fijamente. Sentía que estaba totalmente expuesta y en ese momento me arrepentí de venir en jeans- Creo que sabe para que la hice venir en su día libre

-De hecho Señor Anderson-le corregí-no estoy informada de la razón por la que estoy aquí

¿Usted no cree que haya hecho algo inapropiado durante el pasado mes y medio?-me preguntó al momento en que junto las manos y las recargo en el escritorio

-Creo que mi comportamiento no ha sido nada menos que profesional-le contesté manteniendo un contacto visual con el. No quería que pensara que me sentía intimidada por su posición

-¿Niega tener una relación con Edward Cullen?-me dijo

-¿Qué tipo de relación?-le pregunté para saber si estaba contestando la pregunta adecuada. Había aprendido que era mejor no asumir las cosas

-Una relación íntima. Una que va más allá de su espacio laboral-me contestó

-No quisiera ser ruda pero creo que mi vida personal es eso personal-le contesté firmemente pero con una voz de respeto

-Coincido con usted, Señorita Swan-continuó- Pero cuando su vida personal se involucra con su vida profesional, se vuelve un asunto que debemos discutir ¿Tiene una relación más alla de la laboral con el Señor Cullen?

-Si, pero tengo que aclarar que el Señor Banner estaba al tanto de esa relación-le respondí viendo al Señor Banner que estaba sentado de un lado del escritorio. No había dicho ni una palabra.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Anderson a Banner

-Si tuvimos una platica sobre su relación con el Señor Cullen. Había acordado que mientras la tuviera lejos de su trabajo, no habría ningún problema

-¿Usted aprobó esa relación?-le preguntó Anderson provocando que se notara que no habían compartido esa información

-Nuestros contratos no especifican que no podemos salir con un huésped-aclaró Banner tranquilamente. Podía decir que estaba de mi lado sin embargo no esta defendiendome. Era mejor estar neutral en toda esta situación

-Tampoco específica que no puedes robar o tener sexo en tu trabajo. Creo que esa y otras cosas están implicadas-dijo Anderson viendome- ¿Estás conciente que la anterior dueña de tu puesto fue despedida por la misma agresión?

-Estoy conciente del problema que provocó que Tanya dejará de trabajar aquí. Sin embargo como le dije al Señor Banner mi caso es totalmente diferente. Ni Edward o yo estamos casados o en inmersos en una relación cuando comenzamos a salir

-¿Entonces cree que esta bien que haya este tipo de noticias en los periódicos sobre mi hotel?-me dijo levantando su tono de voz

-Nuestra relación solo a estado en los medios dos veces. Cuando Rosalie y Emment llegaron y la segunda fue después de la boda. No puedo disculparme por algo en lo que no tengo control-le contesté. La noticia de la boda de Rose y de Emmett se había hecho pública pero el embarazo seguía siendo un secreto.

-Entonces ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre esto?-me preguntó dandome una revista. Vi la portada de la revista y sentí como mi corazón caía al suelo

En la portada de la revista había varias fotografías. En la fotografía más grande se podía ver a Edward y a mí besandonos en las afueras del hotel, en otra se veía a Edward con Abby saliendo del hotel y en la última estábamos Edward y yo comiendo en un restaurante cerca del Venetian. El título principal decía: _**La vida amorosa secreta de Edward Cullen**_

-Esa fue la misma reacción que tuve cuando lo vi. Pasa a la página 10, la cosa se pone mejor-me sugirió al momento en que cambiaba la página. En las primeras 3 páginas se encontraba un artículo en donde se describía por lo que era conocido Edward. Los edificios que había diseñado y los premios que había recibido. Pero cada vez se volvía más personal la información

Sentí como el enojo subía por mi cuerpo mientras leía la porquería que la gente solía llamar un artículo informativo. Decía que Abby es la hija secreta de Edward, explicaban que Edward las había abandonado a ella y a Jessica. El artículo seguía con una descripción sobre como había logrado seducir a Edward durante las horas que trabajaba.

Aventé la revista. Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar pero me aguante. No valía la pena. Era una bola de mentiras y aquellas personas que necesitaban saber, lo sabían. Lo que sucedía me estaba haciendo sentir muy frustrada.

-¿Algo que quieras decir sobre ese artículo? ¿Entiendes en la posición en la que me encuentro?-me preguntó, tenía toda la razón. El sabía que no era ese tipo de personas

-Todo esto es una bola de basura-le explique- Usted sabe como manejan la información los medios de comunicación, trabajamos con celebridades todo el tiempo. Y las cosas que imprimen son puras mentiras que buscan ganar dinero.

-No sólo es el artículo. He recibido varias quejas sobre un supuesto doble estandar que yo he permitido. ¿Qué imagen ha manejado este hotel? es exactamente esa-me explicó dandome cuento que era lo que sucedía

-¿Que me esta tratando de decir con todo eso?

-Estoy diciendo que tenemos que dejarte ir Bella-comenzó con un ceño-No es personal sólo es cuestión de negocios

Tome un gran respiro mientras miles de cosas corrían por mi cabeza. Quería pegarle y hacerle daño pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar ¿Cómo algo que era perfecto en mi vida podía costarme mi trabajo?

-Creo que esta cometiendo un terrible error Señor Anderson-le dije con la voz más tranquila que pude- Mi vida personal no tiene por que intervenir con mi vida profesional. Además creo que no he hecho nada malo.

-Lo siento Bella pero nuestra reputación es nuestra reputación-me dijo al momento en que el señor Banner veía el suelo

-Es su decisión-le dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa para levantarme e irme

Salí de la oficina con la cabeza en alto. Camine hacía mi antigua oficina para recoger mis cosas, pero en el camino me encontré a Alice- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Bells?-me preguntó antes que sus ojos se abrieran al momento de ver mi expresión

-Me despidieron Alice-le susurre rompiendo la pared que había creado, me abrazo- Necesito irme de aquí ¿Puedes recoger mis cosas?

-Claro corazón-me aseguró-Las recogeré mañana temprano. Vete a tu casa con Edward. Haré que Jake te lleve tus cosas y que Jasper te llevé tu carro

-Puedo conducir-le dije, negó para después marcarle a Jacob

Jacob llegó a los pocos minutos y me abrazó rápidamente-No pueden hacer eso-me susurró al momento en Alice se unió al abrazo. Yo sabía que estaba en medio de una fiesta y no podía irse. Pero sabía que estaba muy tentada a irse conmigo.

-Sólo llevame a mi casa Jake-le rogué para después tomarme y llevarme a su carro

-Es totalmente injusto-protestó al momento en que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. No quería llorar pero el enojo que sentía me impedía evitarlo. Había trabajado para ese hotel por años y no había hecho nada que no me fuera encargado. No había haber hecho mejor mi trabajo.

-Lo sé-le dije, lo único que quería era acostarme en mi cama

Llegamos a la casa y sentí como mi compostura se rompía. Tenía dinero ahorrado pero era muy poco para poder pagar la renta de la casa, como lo había acordado con Edward. El quería pagar todo, pero no lo había permitido. Y ahora no tenía trabajo.

-Gracias Jacob-le dije abrazandolo antes de salir del carro. Me conocía muy bien y sabía que necesitaba tiempo para controlar mis sentimientos. Regresaría más tarde cuando estuviera lista para hablar

Vi a Edward en la puerta e inmediatamente corrí a sus brazos

* * *

Hola!!!!!! como están???.... espero que muy bien.... Que tal el capítulo???... Despidieron a Bella!!!!!..... y todo por culpa del maldito de Mike, lo cual tengo que decir que todas le atinaron jajaja.... creo que era demasiado obvio ese hombre es una persona muy malvada jajaja... creo que deberíamos matarlo no creen???

Como creen que reaccione Edward con todo esto???.... podemos estar seguros que va a apoyar a Bella en todo pero no sabemos que sea capaz de hacer por ella jajajja.....

**Siguiente capítulo: Prioridades**

La siguiente actualización sera el lunes.... veremos toda la reacción de Edward sobre toda esta situación.....

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews....son geniales todos!!!!!!!!...... cada vez recibimos más integrantes de nuestros equipos, veamos como van:

**Team Abby**

_megamolpe_

_malu-cullen_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_pukichick_

_meermmd_

_heydi Ha_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_iovs Cullen_

_Caltroga_

_Joa19_

_nonblondes_

_XxBluueexX_

_christti_

_.girl_

_Charlie (christti)_

_Belen Cullen_

_Cataa Cullen_

_camii granger_

_Awen Granger_

_Howiie_

_OriiCullen_

_Isis Janet_

_Naby Cullen_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_Joslin Weasley_,

_MeliCullen84_

_nonblondes_

_pukichick_

_XxBluueexX_

_christti_

_Isis Janet_

_becky_

_zoe love potter_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_Miicaa_

_PknaPcosa_

_akako cullen_

_fany de cullen_ (arreglado jaja perdon)

_Isela Cullen_

_It doesn't matter_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_Belen Cullen_

_Cataa Cullen_

_camii granger_

_VVICKY_

_Awen Granger_

_assenav1980_

_Howiie_

_Adrii Apple_

_maryfer_

_Carmen Cullen 116_

_OriiCullen_

_Giuly _

_yosoyyo_

Les dije que hemos crecido mucho jajajja.... los quiero nos vemos el lunes

Sam


	29. Prioridades

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 29: Prioridades_

EPOV

Después que Abby yo terminamos de cenar ella se sentó a ver la televisión conmigo. Habíamos terminado viendo Hannah Montana y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Abby cantaba alguna de las canciones que aparecían en el programa. Las canciones eran un poco molestas pero si a ella le gustaban, entonces a mí también.

Estaba viendo a mi hija cantar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar- Ahora regreso súper estrella-le dije en un tono de broma provocando que se riera y después regresara su atención a la televisión

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-contesté una vez que estaba en la cocina, era el lugar perfecto para cuidar a Abby sin que ella escuchara mi conversación con Alice

-Edward despidieron a Bella-me dijo, me paralice. Pensaba que ella había arreglado todo en su trabajo

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde está?-comencé a preguntarle

-Hace unos minutos se fue con Jacob para que la llevará a su casa. Esta apunto de estallar no estaba en condiciones para manejar. La hubiera llevado yo pero estoy cuidando una fiesta en estos momentos-me explicó- No se que pasó exactamente, lo único concreto que se, es que ya no trabaja aquí

-Gracias Alice-le dije sintiendome enojado y preocupado. Bella amaba su trabajo a pesar que no era el trabajo que siempre había querido

-Mañana mando a Jasper con su carro y trataré de ir a verla mañana-me dijo- Adiós Edward

-Adiós Alice y gracias por avisarme-dije para después colgar y recargarme en la barra. No podían hacerle esto a ella. Nuestra relación no estaba prohibida en su contrato era una injusticia lo que estaban haciendo

-Papi ¿Estás enojado?-me preguntó Abby, moví la cabeza negativamente- ¿Bella va a regresar?

-Ya viene para la casa corazón ¿Por que no te vas a dormir en tu cama de princesa?-le dije, su hora de dormir ya había pasado-Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

La cargué hasta su cuarto y la acosté en su cama rosa- Te quiero corazón-le dije antes de besarla en la frente

-Yo también te quiero papi-me respondió antes que me volteara y apagara su luz y cerrara la puerta de su cuarto

Baje las escaleras parandome en frente de la puerta. Sabía que Bella no tardaría en llegar y quería estar con ella en ese momento para tranquilizarla. Conocía a Bella y sabía que se culparía por perder su trabajo. También se preocuparía innecesariamente por el dinero. Lo cual sabía que no era ningún problema sin embargo insistía en hacerse cargo de la mitad de los gastos y tenía que reconocer que esa actitud era algo que me fascinaba de ella, siempre tratando de demostrar que era autosuficiente.

Ví el carro de Jacob acercandose y después deteniendose en la puerta. La vi al momento en que se bajo del carro, al momento de verme corrió a mis brazos. Le bese la cabeza mientras la abrazaba y la dirigía adentro de la casa. Le hice una señal a Jacob para que no se preocupara, yo me iba a encargar de Bella. Sabía que vendría al día siguiente para ver como seguía.

-Me despidieron-me susurró sentandose en uno de los sillones de la sala principal. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, la única luz que había provenía de una pequeña lámpara que estaba en la esquina de la habitación

-¿Te dijeron la razón?- le pregunte

-Estamos en la portada de _Dirt_ de la siguiente semana-me explicó. Odiaba a esa revista

-Pero lo que escriben siempre son puras mentiras-me quejé pensando en un artículo que había salido hace algunos años en donde decía que estaba saliendo con Rosalie. Era un revista con poca credibilidad

-Eso no le importo a Anderson. Al parecer le dan una mala imagen al hotel y eso era lo único que importaba-me dijo, la abracé más fuerte

-Todo esta bien, amor-le dije besandola- No vale la pena que te pongas así

-Pero nunca me habían despedido de un trabajo. Nadie me va a querer contratar-me dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda para que se tranquilizara- ¿Qué hotel va a querer contratarme?

-Bella vas a encontrar otro trabajo-le aseguré mientras trataba de pensar rápidamente. No podía esperar para Navidad. Empezaría a trabajar en su regalo mañana.

-Pero necesito el dinero-se quejó mientras negaba la cabeza

-Escuchame Bella-le ordene mientras movía su cara para que me viera a los ojos- Sobre el dinero no te preocupes, ese asunto esta resuelto. No te atormentes por eso. Tenemos más que suficiente

-Ese es tu dinero-se quejó

-Es nuestro dinero-la corregí- Lo que es mío es tuyo

-No puedo quitarte tu dinero-continuó pero la detuve con un beso

-Bella no puedes quitarme mi dinero cuando te lo estoy dando- agregue, de pronto escuchamos el grito de Abby

BPOV

Edward era más que perfecto. Era muy comprensivo no había hecho nada más que apoyarme. El problema era que no pensaba que fuera justo que me despidieran. No estaba segura que era lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que las probabilidades que otro hotel me quisiera contratar era muy pocas a pesar de la experiencia que tenía.

Sentí como todos mis problemas relacionados con el trabajo desaparecieron cuando el grito de Abby rompió el silencio. Edward y yo corrimos al cuarto de Abby. Abby estaba abrazando fuertemente a Corazón Valiente, el oso de peluche que le había regalado para que las pesadillas se fueran. Estaba llena de sudor y no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-le preguntó Edward sentandose a su lado

-No me dejen-nos rogó abrazando a Edward

-Hermosa, estamos aquí contigo-le aseguré uniendome a los dos en la cama

-No quiero ir a la escuela-murmuró tomando mi mano

-¿Por que no?-le pregunte. Había estado tan emocionada con todo lo relacionado con su nueva mochila, con la escuela y con los nuevos amigos que tendría, no dejaba de hablar sobre nueva escuela.

-No quiero estar sola-nos explicó, Edward la beso en la frente

-Corazón, estamos aquí contigo-le dijo- ¿Por qué piensas que estas sola?

-No quiero que me abandones como lo hizo mi mami-nos dijo provocando que mi corazón se rompiera. No solía hablar mucho sobre Jessica. Parecía estar feliz conmigo y con Edward y alguna veces olvidaba que no era mi hija. La amaba como si lo fuera

-Abby-le dijo Edward, yo sabía que el no sabía como contestarle. No podía prometerle que nunca se iba a morir por que eso no era cierto. ¿Qué podíamos decirle para que se sintiera mejor?

-Papi, por favor no me dejes-le volvió a suplicar

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para no dejarte bebé-le contestó limpiando una lágrima de su ojo

-Si me dejas ¿Entonces quien me cuidaría?-susurró

-Te puedo prometer Abby que siempre vas a tener a alguien que te va a cuidar y a amar-le dijo Edward

-Todos te amamos corazón. Tu papi te ama, yo te amo al igual tus abuelos, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y todos tus amigos-le dije logrando que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Tuve un sueño-explicó bajandose de las piernas de Edward para abrazarse a mí- Estaba en el carro con mi mami otra vez y tú y mi papi nunca iban por mí. Extraño a mi mami

-Lo se corazón-le dijo Edward

-¿Por que se fue?-nos preguntó viendonos esperando una respuesta

-Te puedo asegurar que ella no quería dejarte-comenzó a decirle Edward- tu mama te amaba y yo se que ella quería quedarse contigo pero hay veces que nosotros no podemos tener control sobre las cosas que pasan.

-¿Fue mi culpa?-me preguntó al momento en que pasaba mis dedos por su cabello

-Abby, nadie tuvo la culpa-le contesté besandole la mejilla- Tu no hiciste nada para provocarlo. Fue un accidente

-Pero mi mami me mintió-dijo de repente

-¿Por que dices que te mintió?-le preguntó Edward podía ver que esta comenzando a enojarse un poco. Aunque no lo dijera yo sabía que seguía enojado con Jessica por ocultarle la existencia de Abby

-Ella me dijo que eras muy malo y que me ibas a hacer daño ¿Por que me mintió?-continuó , Edward tomo una gran bocanada de aire

-Abby, princesa, nunca te haría daño-le aseguró

-Entonces ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Por que no salvaste a mi mami?-me pregunto a Edward

EPOV

Me sentía completamente inútil. No tenía una respuesta para Abby. Ninguna respuesta que pudiera decirle. No podía decirle que su madre era una mentirosa. Jessica había hecho una maravilloso trabajo criando a Abby sola. Sin embargo, me había quitado esa oportunidad sin ninguna razón. Deseaba saber por que.

En una extraña manera esta agradecido que no me había casado con Jessica. Ahora tenía a Bella y ella era el amor de mi vida. Era perfecta y sabía que quería que fuera una madre para Abby. Ella amaba a mi hija como si fuera suya. No podía pedir más.

-No pude salvarla Abby. Nadie tenía control sobre eso-le respondí

-Tengo miedo-admitió abrazando a Bella

-Estamos aquí contigo-le aseguró Bella

-No quiero estar sola-dijo buscando mi mano

-Nunca vas a estar sola Abby-le conteste

-¿Quieres que nos durmamos contigo princesa? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?-le preguntó Bella ella asintió

-¿Puedo?-nos pregunto con un tono lleno de esperanza

-Claro-le dije cargandola, sin embargo ella nunca soltó la mano de Bella- Nos vamos a dormir juntos, los tres

Acomode a Abby en medio de la cama mientras Bella se dirigía al baño a cambiarse y yo iba al vestidor por un par de pijamas y una vieja camiseta. Salí del vestidor encontrandome a Abby abrazada a Bella al igual que Bella abrazaba a Abby, era una hermosa imagen,

Me acosté del otro lado de la cama, Abby busco mi mano- Te quiero papi, Bella-nos susurro antes que sus ojos se cerraran

-Nosotros también te queremos bebe-le dijo Bella besandole la nariz antes de sonreirme levemente

Le regrese la sonrisa levantando su mano y besandole la mano. Mientras estábamos los 3 acostados en la cama me sentí extremadamente agradecido de tenerlas en mi vida. No podía imaginar como sería mi vida sin ellas. Eran mi mundo entero, por lo cual siempre las cuidaría y nunca permitiría que les pasara nada malo.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! ya tenemos 700!!!!!!!!!!!! saben lo que provocaron???... comencé a saltar por toda mi casa, creo q mis hermanos pensaron que estaba loca jajajaja

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por toda la semana que pasaron sin actualizaciones... el lunes pasado que quería subir un capítulo y decirles que no iba a poder actualizar xq me mandaron de viaje en mi trabajo (y tuve q sacrificarme a irme a Nueva York jaja)... la página estaba en mantenimiento y no podía conectarme... lo siento, pero ya estoy de regreso jajaj

Regresando a la historia, como vieron el capítulo???..... creo q el estado de Abby rompió todo el problema que existía con relación al trabajo de Bella... per seamos honestos, no soy madre, pero si tengo primos y cuando ellos comienzan a sentirse mal todo lo malo que te puede estar pasando se te olvida en ese momento.. espero q lo vean desde ese pto jajaj...

**Siguiente capítulo: El primer día**

La siguiente actualización será el miércoles.... me da mucho gusto la buena recepción que estan teniendo los equipos jajaja..... vamos a ver como van (Como varias me lo pidieron se los pongo continuos)

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. _

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley_, 2. MeliCullen84 3. nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. _Cataa Cullen_ 21. _camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. _assenav1980 25._Howiie_ 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo _33. Jazu_ 34. anabiaf 35. iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. _feerCullen009 38. _

Va ganando el TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA jajajja...me pregunto por que jajajja... bueno niñas nos vemos el miércoles

Los quiero

Sam


	30. El primer día

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 30: El primer día_

BPOV

Me sentía extraña sobre el hecho de despertar sin tener un horario que seguir. Me desperté un poco después de las 6, a esa hora me salí de la cama cuidando en no despertar a Abby o a Edward. Iba a preparar el desayuno y asegurarme que Abby tuviera todo lo que necesitaba para su primer día de clases. Yo sabía que iba a ser un día lleno de retos para ella.

No estaba de humor para cocinar algo muy extravagante. De hecho lo único que quería era acostarme en la cama con Edward y pretender que nada había pasado. En un mundo perfecto en donde seguía teniendo mi trabajo y en donde Abby era mi hija, nuestra hija. Pero el mundo no era así de perfecto. Tenía que acostumbrarme con lo que tenía.

Apague la cafetera antes de decidir que íbamos a desayunar cereal y un poco de fresas. Yo sabía que Abby iba a estar muy nerviosa como para desayunar y Edward me entendería. Necesitaba tiempo para organizar mis ideas. No tenía idea sobre la dirección que iba a tomar mi vida profesional.

Me serví una taza de café poniendole un poco de leche y azúcar antes de sentarme en la barra. Todavía faltaban unos cuantos minutos para despertar a Edward y a Abby. Intentaba hacer trabajar a mi cerebro decidiendo en donde comenzar. Tenía que actualizar mi curriculum y posiblemente comenzar a pensar en los posibles contactos que tenía. Alguien debía de tener algún trabajo que me podría ofrecer.

-Bella-escuche decir a Abby corriendo a la cocina, Edward venía cerca de ella

-Buenos días amor-dijo Edward dandome un beso

-¿Por que ya no estabas en la cama?-me preguntó Abby con preocupación- Mi papi y yo te extrañamos

-No podía dormir-admití levantando a Abby

-Te dije que no tenías por que preocuparte-me recordó Edward

-No puedo evitarlo-le dije recibiendo otro beso

-¿Tengo que ir a la escuela?-nos preguntó Abby mientras yo iba a servirle un plato de cereal-Me quiero quedar en la casa

-¿No quieres hacer nuevos amigos?-le pregunte tratando de sacar cosas buenas que nunca había considerado

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras su boca estaba llena de Fruit Loops

-Abby, tienes que hacer amigos de tu edad. ¿No te gustaba la escuela antes?-pregunto cuidadosamente Edward. Normalmente solo tocábamos los temas relacionados con el pasado cuando ella primero los decía. No queríamos causarle un dolor innecesario.

-A veces era divertido. Pero no me gustaba la tarea-contestó con una mueca provocando nuestra risa

-Te voy a decir un pequeño secreto princesa-comenzó Edward bajando su voz como si se tratara de un verdadero secreto, pero yo todavía podía escucharlo- Todo el mundo odia la tarea

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó y Edward asintió

-Vamos a prepararnos-dije checando la hora. Edward iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo para que los dos pudiéramos llevar a Abby a la escuela.

-¿Me puedo arreglar en el baño grande?-nos preguntó, yo asentí al momento de comenzó a correr hacia el piso de arriba.

EPOV

La mayoría de los padres tenían tiempo para prepararse para el primer día de escuela de sus hijos. Sentí que me había perdido tantas cosas y ahora las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y mi hija estaba creciendo sin que me diera cuenta.

Técnicamente no era su primer día, ella había ido a la escuela en Chicago por un mes. Pero esta vez era su primer día en una nueva escuela y la primera vez que la dejaba sola. Me arregle en el baño pequeño dejandole a Bella y a Abby el baño principal. Abby le gustaba sentirse una niña grande y Bella siempre pretendía maquillarla.

-Estoy lista papi-dijo Abby al final de las escaleras mientras la veía. Estaba usando una falda azul marino con una camiseta de algodón blanca con botones enfrente. Su cabello esta recogido en una cola de caballo, la cual estaba decorada con un listón azul. Se veía muy grande

-Te ves hermosa princesa-le dije dandole un abrazó-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Iba a terminar de arreglarse-me contestó justo en el momento en que Bella bajaba por las escaleras

-Tu también te ves hermosa-le dije a Bella provocando que se sonrojara. Se había puesto con unos jeans ajustados y una playera sin mangas. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy, como siempre

-Esta bien mi querido amante, vamos-me dijo riendose mientras le guiñaba el ojo a mi hija y tomaba su nueva mochila de princesas, para dirigirnos hacia el carro

-¿Qué es amante?-pregunto Abby provocando que Bella se congelara

-Es algo que no debes repetir-le advirtió Bella no pude evitar un suspiro en señal de alivio. No quería que mi hija fuera expulsada del jardín de niños por palabras inapropiadas.

-Pero tu lo dijiste-le dijo señalandola mientras se acomodandose en su silla

-Lo se pero eso estuvo muy mal-dijo Bella asegurandose que estaba sentada correctamente

-Hay veces que los adultos dicen cosas sin pensarlas-agregue dandole un beso en la nariz

Ella simplemente encogió los hombros y centro su atención en una muñeca que había dejado en el carro. Le di la vuelta al carro para irme a mi lugar. Podía decir que Bella estaba bastante consternada sobre lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos. Necesitamos los dos cuidar las palabras que usábamos cerca de Abby.

La escuela en donde habíamos inscrito a Abby estaba a sólo quince minutos de la casa. Mientras manejaba no podía dejar de revisar a mi hija por el espejo retrovisor. La escuela estaba informada sobre toda la historia pero eso no evitaba que me preocupara menos.

Abby lucía todo menos preocupada mientras le acomodaba el cabello a su muñeca. Parecía que el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior se le había olvidado y estaba muy feliz que ya estuviera mejor. Odiaba verla triste.

Llegamos a la escuela encontrando rápidamente un lugar en el estacionamiento, ya que la mayoría de los padres dejaban a sus hijos en la puerta y se iban, no se quedaban como nosotros-¿Estás lista?-le pregunté viendola a ella y a Bella

-Supongo-me susurró para después tomar su mano y caminar por la escuela

Caminamos directamente hacia el segundo piso a la clase de la Señorita Jones. Abby veía toda la escuela con curiosidad mientras tomaba mi mano y la de Bella-Hola Abby-dijo la maestra al momento en que llegamos a la puerta -¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Abby ya conocía a su maestra, la conoció cuando venimos a inscribirla la semana pasada-Hola Señorita Jones-dijo tímidamente

-¿Estás lista para empezar?-le pregunto Abby movió la cabeza fuertemente

-Las clases están a punto de empezar princesa-le dije controlando mis emociones

-¿Me van a recoger?-nos preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Bella y yo te recogeremos a las 3-le aseguré antes de darle un pequeño abrazo

-Divierte Abby. Haz muchos nuevos amigos-le dijo Bella dandole un beso y un abrazo

-Los quiero-nos dijo a los dos antes de tomar la mano de su maestra

-Diviertete-le dije antes que la puerta se cerrara. Mi pequeño ángel había comenzado la escuela.

BPOV

Ver como la puerta cerraba detrás de Abby había hecho que mi corazón se rompiera ¿Cómo podían soportar los padres esto? Tome una bocanada de aire y tome la mano de Edward. Yo sabía que esta situación le había afectado lo mismo, o inclusive más, que a mí. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dejar ir a Abby

-Ya la extraño-comentó Edward al llegar al carro

-No lloro-le dije tratando de ver el lado positivo, sin embargo yo no podía aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-Lo se, sólo que no quiero verla crecer-admití mientras le abría la puerta de pasajero

Mordí mi labio mientras me dirigía hacia el otro lado del carro para dirigirnos a la casa- ¿Como te sientes amor?-me preguntó y yo sabía que no se refería a Abby y su primer día en la escuela. Estaba hablando sobre mi trabajo

-Bien supongo-le dije- No se que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno piensa en algo amor-me dijo pero sentí que había algo que no me estaba diciendo- Todo pasa por una razón, recuerda eso

-Desearía poder creer en eso-le dije para que después tomará mi mano y me besará la palma

-Ya verás-terminó al momento en que llegábamos a la casa

-¿Vamos a recoger a Abby juntos?-le pregunte queriendo saber que era lo que tenía que hacer

-Saldré del trabajo a las dos, y vendré por tí-me dijo dandome un beso-No te preocupes Bella me advirtió, me conocía muy bien

-Ya no ha de tardar en llegar Alice-le dije felizmente antes de salirme del carro

Espere a que saliera de nuestra casa para yo entrar. Sentía extraño llamar la casa como nuestra, pero era un sentimiento muy agradable. A lo mejor las cosas iban a funcionar de esta manera.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!! como estan????.... subí un poco tarde el capitulo pero lo subí jajaja... me atrase un poco con unos bocetos que tenía que entregar jeje.... gracias a todos por sus comentarios jajaj... para todas las q me odiaron por irme a NY q puedo decir jejeje.... tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo jejeje, trabajo en un despacho de diseño y nos mandaron a 3 diseñadores a ver un producto q va a salir a la venta en diciembre y se necesita todo el empaque jajajaja

Bueno regresando a lo que nos interesa jajaja... bueno en si este capitulo esta muy lento.. digamos q los siguientes 3 capitulos son transitorios para un acontecimiento muy grande q se avecina jajajaja... no les dire que jaja

No aman a Abby???... es como toda una adoración... además esta en la edad en q pregunta todo... creo q eso quedo claro no jajajjaa...

**Siguiente capítulo: **_**Dirt**_

Bueno la siguiente actualización sera el viernes como siempre jajaj... no les garantizo nada pero si puedo subire un capítulo extra mñna como reposición x la semana q no actualize jajaa..

Veamos los equipos como van:

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. __nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight-_

Ahi esta la lista jajaa.. esperemos q siga creciendo... bueno los dejo... nos vemos pronto

Los quiero

Sam


	31. Dirt

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 31: Dirt_

BPOV

Una persona siempre quiere tiempo libre hasta que lo consigue. Seguía parada en medio de la casa viendo que podía hacer. Había trabajado mucho para lograr tener todo arreglado para hoy por que supuestamente tenía que regresar a mi trabajo.

Estaba totalmente perdida respecto a mi trabajo. Yo sabía que ningún hotel en Las Vegas me iba a contratar. No podía poner mi antiguo trabajo como referencia y lo peor es que ya me asociaban con ese hotel. Las personas que se dedicaban al ámbito del hospedaje sabían quien era.

A pesar de todo, toda esta situación tenía una ventaja, podría pasar más tiempo con mi familia. Edward y Abby eran las personas más importantes en mi vida. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía una familia unida. Mis padres se habían divorciado cuando yo era muy pequeña inclusive para recordarlo, por esta razón siempre había querido tener una familia unida. Eso era lo que quería darle a Abby, se merecía ser feliz.

Todos mis pensamientos se fueron al momento de escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Supe inmediatamente que era Alice. Hoy era su día libre y como mi hermana elegida tenía la obligación de irme a visitar

-Hola Alice-le dije dejandola pasar, al entrar me abrazó fuertemente

-¿Cómo te sientes? Traje un pay de queso-contestó señalando una caja azul que cargaba en su otra mano. Alice y yo teníamos la costumbre de resolver nuestros problemas con un gran pedazo de pay de queso con chocolate. Si el chocolate no te ayudaba entonces nada lo hacía

-Te amo Alice-le dije tomando la caja y caminando al interior de la casa

-Ya lo se-bromeó mientras nos estábamos en la cocina con dos platos, dos cucharas y un cuchillo para nuestro pay.

-¿Que paso después que me fui?-le pregunte comiendo un pedazo del postre

-El Señor Banner esta muy indignado con las acciones de Anderson. Siente que no tiene bases para despedirte y yo concuerdo con el-me explicó Alice ¿De verdad importaba todo eso? Al final ya estaba despedida

-Sigo sin poder creer que me hayan hecho eso a mí Alice-le dije expresando mis sentimientos en voz alta por primera vez-He trabajo muy duro durante años para ese hotel y me despiden así como si nada, como si fuera cualquier trabajador. No es mi culpa que las revistas hagan sus artículos sobre hechos falsos. Me encantaría saber quien se va a quedar con mi trabajo

-Me lo ofrecieron, pero lo rechaze-admitió Alice ¿Acaso estaba demente?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Alice? Es una gran oportunidad. Es más dinero y más todo-agregue

-No puedo hacerlo Bells-dijo Alice soltando su cuchara-es el principio de toda esta situación. Tu mereces ese trabajo

-Pero si yo no lo tengo me encantaría que lo tuvieras tu-le explique. Si alguien se lo merecía esa persona era Alice

-Es que siento como si te lo estuviera robando. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana-comenzó Alice le tome la mano

-Y eso no va a cambiar nunca-le dije

-Pero sigo sintiendo que te lo robe. No esta bien-continuó con sus quejas

-Alice quiero que me escuches, tu no provocaste nada para que me despidieran. El trabajo esta libre para ser tuyo-le aseguré-Ve y habla con Anderson en este instante

-¿Estas segura?-me preguntó, le sonreí

-Segurísima Ali-le dije abrazandola

EPOV

Llegue a mi trabajo con un nuevo propósito. Quería darle algo a Bella que siempre había soñado tener. Quería darle un restaurante y en ese momento tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Me dirigí directamente a mi oficina en busca de los planos del hotel. Además de ser el arquitecto también era dueño de una gran parte del hotel y tenía la libertad de usar el espacio en lo que pensara que fuera lo más conveniente.

-Al parecer tenías ganas de trabajar-me dijo Emmett al momento en que entró

-Estoy inspirado-le dije provocando que su risa al momento de sentarse enfrente de mi escritorio

-Estas tramando algo-me dijo, moví la cabeza mientras analizaba el espacio que disponía, era perfecto para colocar el nuevo restaurante de Bella

-Bella perdió su trabajo-le dije mientras me veía impactado

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por que?-me preguntó al momento que me dirigía a mi restirador

-_Dirt_ escribió un artículo sobre nosotros. Obviamente lleno de mentiras-le dije-Da a entender que Bella me sedujo o algo parecido con un propósito espantoso

-Pero no la pueden despedir por eso-se quejó Emmett. Al parecer los dos pensábamos de la misma manera

-Pues lo hicieron. Según Anderson, el dueño del hotel, su comportamiento provoca una imagen inapropiada para el hotel-le explique

-Eso es una bola de mentiras-comenzó Emmett. El era el que tenía más problemas con las porquerías que escribían en esa revista- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estas haciendo?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en darle su espacio para que pueda tener y diseñar su propio restaurante-le dije, se quedó pensativo

-Esa es una excelente idea Edward. Creo que es perfecta-me contestó caminando hacia donde me encontraba- ¿Ya decidiste donde situarlo?

Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana diseñando los planos para el restaurante que iba a estar en mi edificios. Gracias a la ayuda de Emmett todo el proceso se había hecho más rápido y sabía que podía tener todo listo para el termino de esa misma semana. Lo único que me faltaba era decidir como le iba a dar la noticia. Quería que fuera algo muy especial.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, estaba tan concentrado en los planos que apenas pude escuchar mi celular- ¿Vas a contestar Romeo?-me preguntó Emmett regresandome a la Tierra

-Habla Edward-contesté sin quitar la vista de los planos. Estaba muy inspirado

-Te extraño-dijo Bella inmediatamente solte el lápiz

-Yo también te extraño-le conteste recogiendo el lápiz para aventarse a Emmett, el cual había comenzado a hacer sonidos de besos mientras se reía

-Me alegre que estés trabajando mucho-me dijo Bella al escuchar la risa de Emmett

-Ya conoces a Emmett esta siendo Emmett-le explique

-Quería ver si puedes pasar a comprar leche-me dijo no pude evitar hacer una cara de confusión. Me sentía como en una escena típica de alguna telenovela

-Ya casi llegó a la puerta de la casa-le contesté recogiendo mis cosas. No me había dado cuenta que tan tarde era-¿No han hablado de la escuela?

-Ella esta bien Edward-me aseguró Bella

-Llegaré pronto-le dije-Te amo

-Yo también te amo-me contestó antes de colgar

Maneje hacia el supermercado para comprar 3 litros de leche para después dirigirme a las larguísimas filas para que me cobraran. Mientras me encontraba esperando dirigí mi vista hacia las revistas que había en uno de los aparadores. Sentí como la sangre de mi cuerpo desaparecía. En la portada de una revista estaba una fotografía de Bella y yo e inclusive una de Abby. Coloque la leche en la banda mientras tomaba la revista

Rápidamente busque el artículo. El mismo artículo que había ocasionado que despidieran a Bella.

_¿Es amor o una ilusión lo que esta sucediendo en la paradisiaca ciudad de Las Vegas? Aparentemente un poco de las dos para el reconocido internacionalmente arquitecto Edward Cullen según dicen algunas fuentes. A principios de este mes fue captado con la adorable Isabella Swan, la anfitriona del hotel en donde Cullen se encontraba hospedado._

Odiaba cuando la prensa pretendía conocerte. ¿Cómo podían escribir sobre cosas que no conocían? Y al parecer cada vez empeoraba más

_-Había un gran romance entre ellos-nos informo una fuente confiable- Yo los veo constantemente en el hotel escodiendose. Más de una vez los vi dirigiendose hacía su habitación. Ella lo estaba tratando demasiado bien con el fin de seducirlo. Todo fue perfectamente planeado. No puedo creer que el hotel no pueda controlar a sus empleados ¿No se supone que el Venetian es un hotel de una clase superior?_

Tome un gran respiro. Por mucho que quisiera cerrar la revista no podía. Era como un accidente, por más que quisieras no podías evitar verlo.

_¿Planeado? normalmente este no es el estilo de los Cullen´s ¿Cierto? Al parecer esto no es tan cierto, ya que recientemente obtuvimos unos documentos en donde se revelaba que Edward tiene una hija ,una niña de 5 años, la cual abandono. Usualmente el miembro más tranquilo de esta familia es Edward ¿Acaso esta mostrando su verdadera faceta? Sólo el tiempo nos dará la respuesta a esta pregunta_

Aventé la revista al aparador de donde la había tomado, lo cual logró que varias personas me vieran. No debería permitir que ese tipo de cosas me molestaran pero no podía evitarlo. Era pura basura que estaba lastimando a Bella. Eso era lo que molestaba.

Pague la leche para después salir del supermercado y dirigirme a la casa. Estaba ansioso por conocer como le había ido a Abby en su primer día de clases. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y por Bella. Antes de recoger a Abby quería asegurarme que Bella estuviera bien con toda la situación por la que estaba pasando.

BPOV

Alice se fue un poco antes que llegara Edward. Le había pedido que fuera a comprar leche porque quería practicar para el pastel de cumpleaños de Abby. Cumplía 5 años, por lo cual estaba trabajando con Alice, Esme y Rose para planear sobre la fiesta perfecta que iba a tener lugar en el patio trasero de la casa. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

La idea del pastel se me acababa de ocurrir. Había tomado varias clases de decorado de pasteles, simples pero efectivas. Mi más grande pasión era cocinar pero cerca de ella era la repostería. No la practicaba frecuentemente y necesitaba algo de práctica antes de hacer las cosas

Había organizado todas mis herramientas para cocinar perfectamente en la barra de la cocina y estaba segura que tenía todo lo necesario para el pastel. Estaba sacando mi viejo libro de recetas y algunas anotación cuando escuche a Edward abrir la puerta.

-Traje la leche amor-me dijo besandome en los labios antes de ver todo mi desorden ordenado- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bueno pensé en cocinarle un pastel de cumpleaños a Abby- le contesté provocando su risa

-Su cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas-me dijo mientras guardaba la leche en el refrigerador

-Lo se, pero no he cocinado pasteles en años. Quiero practicar antes-le explique mientras me abrazaba- Pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos

-Vi el artículo en el supermercado-admitió con una mueca. No podía negar que no me molestaba o a el cuanto lo molestaba. No estaba avergonzada sobre nuestra relación pero lo que me había molestado era la forma en que nos habían descrito.

-Es pura basura-le dije sin querer perder el buen humor que tenía. Alice y el pay habían logrado que me enfocara en otras cosas y me olvidara de todo ese problema. Siempre lo lograban, eran mis mejores amigos, además de Edward

-Sabes que podemos demandarlos por difamación -me sugirió yo negué. Eso no iba a resolver o cambiar nada.

-Dejalo Edward. Lo que esta hecho ya esta hecho además aunque los demandes no voy a recuperar mi trabajo-le dije seriamente

-¿A que se debe ese cambio de pensamiento?-me dijo

-Sigue doliendo y sigo despedida. Pero no puedo dejar que eso me arruine la vida. A lo mejor todo paso por algo bueno, lo único que necesito es reenfocarme en mi vida y decidir que voy a hacer-le explique al momento en que nos estacionamos

-Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites amor-me dijo besandome levemente

* * *

Hola!!!!!! Quien quiere un pay de queso después de esto???..... jajajjaja... creo que solo Bella y Alice lo podrán tener en este momento jajjaaj

Que les pareció el capítulo???? jajaja.... por fin el regalo de Bella se supo concretamente.... creo que era algo que todos nos esperábamos no???... tienen que aceptar que es un detalle hermoso de Edward... Me encantaría saber porque los hombres no son así????.... quiero a alguien asi jajajja (espero q mi novio no vea esto) ;) jejeje

Algunos me pidieron q pusiera un lemmon... les dire que no falta mucho para que aparezca uno jajajjaa.... veran que el tiempo que han esperado va a valer la pena

**Siguiente capítulo: Hora del pastel**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron su comment.... 800!!!!!! no puedo creerlo nunca imagine tener tantos jajaja... esperemos que ese numero siga creciendo jajajaj

Ahora si la siguiente actualización será..... mañana!!!!!!!!!!!!..... va hacer como un regalo especial por el atraso que tuve ajajjaa.... así que no tendrán que esperar tanto... no se pueden quejar jajaj...

Veamos los equipos como van:

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin _

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. __nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA _

Niñas q paso???..... ya va ganando el Team Abby... jajajjaja... bueno la vdd no me quejo yo amo a esa niña jajajja..

Los quierooooo

Sam


	32. Hora del pastel

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 32: Hora del pastel_

BPOV

Me movía por la cocina mientras Abby me hablaba sobre su día en la escuela. Parecía que había amado a la Maestra Jones y que había logrado hacer muchos nuevos amigos- Entonces Christy me contó sobre su nueva muñeca y como podía cambiarle el color del cabello-me contaba emocionada Abby mientras mantenía vigilada mi primera prueba de pastel- Quiero invitarla a mi fiesta

-Entonces nos aseguraremos de hacerle una invitación. Esta semana iremos Alice y nosotras a comprar todas las cosas que necesitamos para tu fiesta-le dije provocando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su cara

-¿Pueden ser rosas?-me preguntó no pude evitar reirme. Definitivamente el color favorito de Abby era el rosa

-Si quieres que las cosas sean rosas entonces así serán. Tu eres la que cumpleañera-le dije mientras veía como probaba un poco del betún que había hecho para el pastel

-Esta deliciosa-me dijo, detuve su dedo antes que volviera a meterse al recipiente en donde estaba el betún

-Acabas de cenar-le dije mientras ella hacía un puchero. Me veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes provocando que mi alma comenzara a derretirse ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos?

-Una más-me suplicó mordiendo su labio- Eres la mejor cocinera de todo el mundo entero

-Una más -le dije, sonrió fuertemente. Era muy fácil que lograra lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué están haciendo mis dos mujeres favoritas?-preguntó Edward entrando a la cocina y abrazandome por la espalda y besandome en el cuello para después meter el dedo al recipiente del betún para probarlo

-Esta delicioso amor-me susurró en el oído

-¡Por que no lo castigas!-se quejó Abby, Edward le hizo un puchero

-Me puedes castigar cuando quieras-me susurro en el oído provocando que mis rodillas temblaran

-¡Basta!-dije rápidamente- Quiero practicar-tuve que sacar a Edward de la cocina era algo que lograba distraerme mucho. Iba a pagar ese pequeño comentario esa misma noche después que Abby se fuera a dormir.

Respire profundamente antes de sacar el pastel del horno para darle tiempo para enfriarse. No era muy grande era suficiente para que pudiéramos comer en la fiesta de bienvenida que iba a haber esa semana en nuestra casa. Ahora solamente tenía que practicar mis decoraciones del pastel.

EPOV

Me llevé a Abby para darle suficiente tiempo a Bella para que pudiera trabajar sin que fuera interrumpida. Estaba decidida a lograr hacer el pastel perfecto para Abby y quería practicar para que todo saliera perfecto. Me escape a mi oficina en donde tenía una copia de los planos en los que había estado trabajando en la mañana. Si le iba a dar el restaurante que tanto soñaba Bella, tenía que estar bien localizado . Tenía que ser perfecto

-¿Qué estas haciendo papi?-me preguntó Abby entrando a mi oficina y sentandose en mis piernas

-Preparando una sorpresa para Bella-le susurre-No le puedes decir nada

-¿Qué es?-me preguntó viendo mis dibujos, los cuales obviamente no entendía

-Un restaurante-le aclare

-Es una enorme hoja de papel papi-me dijo

-Es el dibujo de un restaurante-le aclare mientras ella lo veía de cerca

-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?-le pregunte al darme cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que comprarle

-Lo que tu quieras-me contestó encogiendo los hombros ¿La mayoría de los niños no tenían una lista de las cosas que querían que les regalaran?

-De verdad Abby ¿Qué quieres? ¿Algún juguete?-le preguntó mientras ella lo pensaba. Estuvo callada por un tiempo mientras mordía su labio

-Quiero a mama-me susurró rompiendo mi corazón. Ella quería la única cosa que no podía comprarle, no podía traerle a Jessica de vuelta

-No puedo traerla de regreso princesa. Lo siento-le conteste mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos

-¿Por que ella nunca te lo dijo?-me preguntó abrazandome fuertemente-¿Por que no pudimos ser una familia?

-No lo se mi amor-le conteste lentamente deseando tener las respuestas a esas preguntas. Yo tenía la misma pregunta ¿Por que no me había dicho? Nada tenía sentido, no tenía a otro hombre en su vida

-La extraño-me dijo al momento en que besaba su frente. No sabía que hacer

-Lo se bebé-agregué- Pero yo estoy aquí y también Bella

-Quiero a Bella-me dijo viendome a los ojos- ¿Ella va a ser mi mami?

-Ella no quiere quitarle el lugar a tu mama. Ella es tu mejor amiga-le conteste. Por mucho que odiara las decisiones que había tomado Jessica no quería que la olvidara. Ella era su madre

-Todos los niños en la escuela tienen una mami-me explicó- Y yo quiero que Bella sea la mía, la quiero

-Creo que lo mejor es que tu le preguntes-le sugerí, así cuando Abby estuviera lista le preguntaría a Bella

-¿Te vas a casar con ella?-me preguntó

-¿Por que me preguntas eso ahorita?-le pregunte. ¿De dónde venía ese interés tan repentino?

-Quiero tener una mami y un papi-me explico-Y quiero un hermano y una hermana

-¿Ambos?-le pregunte ella asintió fuertemente

-Algún día Abby. Te prometo que te diré primero a tí que a ella-le dije pensando en nuestro futuro. Yo quería lo mismo, quería ver a Bella embarazada de mi hijo. Quería experimentar todo ese proceso

-¿Puedo usar un vestido rosa para la boda?-me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa. Esta sorprendido como era capaz de cambiar de emociones en tan poco tiempo. Definitivamente eso era una de las ventajas de ser niño

-¿Qué boda?-preguntó Bella al momento de entrar a la oficina con 3 panqués con decoraciones rosas

-¡¡TU BODA!!-contestó Abby antes que pudiera detenerla. Eso había sido todo menos sutil

-¿Mi boda?-dijo Bella actuando una gran sorpresa- ¿Con quién me voy a casar?

-Con mi papi tonta-respondió Abby bajandose de mis piernas y caminando hacía Bella

-Pero no me ha preguntado nada-dijo Bella mientras me veía fijamente. Abby jalo a Bella del brazo para que estuviera a su altura

-Pero lo va a hacer-le susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara, Bella se sonrojo-El me lo confeso-le dijo antes de tomar uno de los panqués y sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban en frente de mi escritorio.

-¿Que le dijiste Abby?-le dijo jugando con ella

-Es una platica de niñas papi-me contestó mientras se comía el decorado del panqué

-No me veas a mí, yo no voy a decir nada-dijo Bella mientras movía los ojos

BPOV

La idea del matrimonio me asustaba y me emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Yo sabía que Edward era el indicado no tenía duda de eso. Pero de alguna manera tenía miedo de la esta situación ¿Qué tal si no estaba preparada? ¿Qué tal si estábamos haciendo las cosas demasiado rápido?

-Todavía no me haz dicho que quieres para tu cumpleaños-dijo Edward viendo a Abby

-Puedo escoger-dijo con un tono de sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y confusión como si ella no pudiera creer lo que acaba de escuchar

-Es tu cumpleaños ¿Por que no podrías escoger?-le dije, ella nos veía confundida

-Mami nunca tenía dinero para juguetes-admitió

-¿Que hacían en tu cumpleaños?-le preguntó Edward

-Me cocinaba un pastel y me dejaba dormir tarde. El año pasado me regalo una muñeca-nos respondió

-Puedes tener lo que quieras princesa-le dijo Edward arrodillandose en frente de ella-El dinero no es un problema

-¿En serio?-nos dijo mientras yo asentía. Estaba dispuesta a darle el mundo entero

-Lo que quieras. Dilo y es tuyo-le respondió Edward dandole un beso

-Quiero una cocina de juguete así podré ser como Bella-nos dijo feliz mientras se sentaba en la silla

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó ella asintió. Me volteó a ver y me hizo sentir especial y amada

-Quiero ser como tú-nos dijo para después abrazarme- Quiero poder cocinar pasteles

-¿Sólo pasteles?-le pregunte

-Son yummy-dijo Abby mientras reía. Parecía que nunca me sorprendía con sus comentarios

-Es hora de dormir-le dije al darme cuenta que ya eran casi las 8 y al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela

-¿Me puedes acompañar papi?-le preguntó a Edward

-Claro que si corazón-le contesto cargandola y llevandola a su cuarto, me quede sola con la cabeza llena de pensamientos

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!! tal como lo prometi... aquí esta el otro capítulo jajajaja...... que tal eh???.... creo q a Bella cada vez más le queda el papel de madre, se ve hermosa........ creo q todos vieron ya lo que se acerca no????....... jajjajaja.... pronto tendrán el lemon que tanto quieren jajajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: Retribución**

Ahora si la siguiente actualización será el lunes jajaja.... seré un poco mala jajja....

Veamos los equipos como van:

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin 49. __noemii _

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. __nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA 42. lucero08_

No saben la risa que me dio el comment de _assenav1980,_ xq me comento que el team de vamos a robarle edward a bella esta perdiendo xq hay hombres leyendo la historia y x eso no se anotan jajajjaa.... pues tengo q decir q es verdad jajajaja.... niñas nos están acabando

Creo que se han dado cuenta que estoy un poco apurada.... pero nos veremos pronto jajjaa

Los quiero

Sam


	33. Retribución

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 33: Retribución_

BPOV

Al momento en que Edward llevó a Abby a acostar decidí que era hora de prepararme para irme a dormir. Era todavía temprano sin embargo estaba de humor para "acurrucarme" con Edward. Me puse unos pequeños shorts rosa de ceda junto con una camiseta de algodón. El conjunto lograba mostrarme sexy sin perder la inocencia. Pero una pequeña linea que las dividía pero creía que estaba preparada para manejarlo

-¿Bella?-me llamo Edward al momento en que entró al cuarto

-¿Por que no pones una película mientras termino de cambiarme?-le dije desde el baño

-¿Qué quieres ver?-me preguntó al momento en que empecé a escuchar como revisaba nuestra colección de películas

-Algo romántico, tú elige-le dije tratando de evitar reirme. Era hora de la venganza

Escuche como Edward se acostaba en la cama y era el momento de salir, salí del baño lentamente. Sus ojos me vieron inmediatamente. Ví como sus ojos recorrían desde mis piernas hasta mis senos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo

-¿Qué escogiste?-le pregunte inocentemente mientras me acostaba junto a el. Estaba pretendiendo que no me había dado cuenta la reacción que había provocado mi ropa en él. Parecía que Edward estaba excitado, de hecho eso pasaba sin importar la ropa que usara.

-Pretty Woman **(N/A: creo q en español es Mujer Bonita**)-me dijo provocando que me riera

-Adoro esa película-le comente con una gran sonrisa al momento en que me acurrucaba a él

-Vas a matarme-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-¿Por que dices eso?-le pregunte moviendo excesivamente las pestañas

-No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi, amor-me contestó besandome en los labios al momento en que la película comenzó

Apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho para ver la película, mis dedos comenzaron a jugar por su abdomen. Sentí como su aliento comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más. Edward me jalo y me acomodo de tal forma que estuviera detrás de él y entres sus piernas. Su erección se hizo demasiado obvia al momento de sentirla contra mi trasero. Fingí no notar nada mientras seguía viendo la televisión y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.

EPOV

Bella iba a provocar que estallara. Era un pequeño y sexy demonio y ella sabía perfectamente el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse lentamente por mis piernas recorriendo un gran camino casi hasta llegar justo en el lugar que quería que estuviera. Había tratado de ignorarlo ya que sabía que lo estaba haciendo para probarme. Pero la excitación que sentía se estaba volviendo muy dolorosa para los dos.

Como a la mitad de la película decidí que ya había sido suficiente. Coloqué mis labios contra su hombro, mi lengua comenzó a saborear su dulce piel. MIs manos comenzaron a bajar hasta su estomago, en donde subí un poco su camiseta para comenzar a acariciar su piel.

-Edward-murmuro justo cuando sus dedos se detuvieron en mis piernas

-¿Si amor?-le susurre muy cerca de su cuello provocando que su cuerpo temblara

-Nada-me dijo al momento en que succionaba levemente su hombro

-¿Estas disfrutando la película?-le pregunte mientras mis labios seguía muy cerca de su cuello y mis manos seguían acariciando su estomago y su costado, tocando casi todo su cuerpo pero cuidando de no tocar sus senos

-Si-me contesto al momento en que sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar justo el lugar donde se habían detenido

-Que bueno-le dije antes de comenzar a succionar su cuello. Estaba muy confiado en mi justo en el momento en que escuche un gemido que se escapaba de su boca

-Edward-gimió volteando la cabeza y juntas sus labios con los míos. La bese fuertemente mi lengua se adentro a su boca. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar en una perfecta armonía mientras mi erección crecía cada vez más

-Ve la película- le ordene al momento en que la separe de mí, ella gruñio.

-¿No prefieres hacer algo más excitante?-me pregunto al momento en que sus manos se dirigían al resorte de mis boxers haciendo que mi erección fuera casi insoportable

-Lo que quiero es ver la película-logre decirle, moviendome lentamente deseando que pudiera lograr su perdón después de esto. Me sentía como un adolescente.

-Podemos verla después-me dijo Bella al momento en que se volteo y se acercó a mí. Sus pequeños shorts subieron más, como si eso fuera posible, por sus piernas

-Pero la quiero ver ahorita-le dije, ella comenzó a quitarse su camiseta dejandome ver sus perfectos senos

-Como tu quieras-dijo Bella volteandose y acomodandose justo en el lugar en donde estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mis ojos estaban concentrados viendo el espejo que había frente a nosotros, estaba tratando muy fuertemente de no soltar un gran gruñido. Bella esta recostada contra de mí totalmente desnuda de la parte de arriba. Ella veía la película sin ninguna preocupación, como si estuviera usando toda su ropa. Estaba poniendo a prueba mis límites de autocontrol

Me tomo como un minuto o algo parecido para lograr crear un plan. Si ella quería jugar, yo también podía jugar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para lograr que se rindiera.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su estomago, mis manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus shorts. Sentía como temblaba con mis caricias. Una de mis manos se adentro a sus shorts lentamente. Mordía suavemente su cuello mientras comenzaba a acariciar su sexo, no podía dejar de sentirla, descubrí rápidamente que estaba completamente mojada y lista para mí

-¿Estás lista para mí?-le susurre al oído

-Claro que si-me gimió, no pude esperar más, metí uno de mis dedos en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-le pregunté mientras mi otra mano acariciaba y pellizcaba uno de sus senos

-Te necesito a tí-me dijo justo en ese momento sentí como su autocontrol desaparecía. Tenía que tenerla, tenía que probarla. Al demonio la película

BPOV

Edward me estaba volviendo loca con sus caricias. Sabía que me lo merecía y de verdad las estaba disfrutando pero eso no le quitaba lo malo que estaba siendo. Me tomo de sorpresa al momento en que me volteó para acomodarme en la cama

-Bella te voy a coger-me dijo en un tono muy ronco provocando que mis piernas se enredaran en su cintura buscando un poco de contacto con el

-¿Tienes prisa?-me dijo cuando estaba besando mi cuello

-Maldita sea Edward-le dije tomando sus boxers y bajandolos con mis pies justo en el momento en que el me quito el short y la diminuta tanga que traía

-Estas tan mojada-me comentó al momento en que se coloco entre mis piernas

-Haz que este más mojada-le suplique

Gemí al sentir el contacto de sus manos en mi entrepierna, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a él, pero al parecer no era tiempo entonces por lo menos necesitaba algo. Levante mi cadera dandole a entender que era lo que quería.

Uno de sus dedos entro en mí, acariciando suavemente todo lo que podía, comenzó a sacarlo y a meterlo varias veces y cada vez con mayor velocidad. La sensación que me provocaba era demasiada como para poder vivir con ella, estaba a punto de explotar pero necesitaba más. Como si hubiera leído mi mente metió otro dedo en mí, sus dedos comenzaron a salirse y a meterse en mí, necesitaba gritar para expresar lo que sentía pero sabía que no podía, tenía que demostrarlo de alguna forma. Comencé a sentir como una corriente comenzaba a subir por mi cuerpo para después explotar justo cuando besaba a Edward.

-Mi turno-le dije después de haber recuperado el aliento

-¿Para que?-preguntó Edward, gruñí sensualmente mientras hacía que se acostara

-Para eso-le dije justo antes de comenzar a acariciar su pene y comenzar a bajar por su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a besar cada parte que él hasta llegar a su enorme erección sin dejar un solo momento de acariciar su hombría. Lentamente comencé a acariciarla, para después tocar la cabeza de su pene con mi lengua. Poco a poco comencé a meterlo todo en mi boca mientras que con una mano acariciaba uno de sus testículos. Sus manos rápidamente llegaron a mi cabeza provocando que siguiera más rápido. No dejaba de acariciar sus testículos en ningún momento, cada vez mis movimientos se hacían mas rápidos. Estaba a punto de correrse lo podía saborear, quería tener en mi boca.

-Bella-gimió antes de separarme de el

-No puedo soportar más, quiero estar dentro de tí-me explicó para después comenzar a subir lentamente ha su altura

Amaba sentir de esa manera a Edward. Lograba que me sintiera completa y que mi cuerpo quemara de deseo. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por todo mi cuerpo antes de detenerse en mi cadera para acomodarse justo en mi entrada. Su erección estaba lista y a punto de entrar en mí.

Sentí como comenzaba a besar uno de mis senos mientras que al otro lo acariciaba con la mano, rápidamente no se conformo con solo besarlos comenzó a morder suavemente algunas partes de mi seno para después terminando en mi pezón,lo mordía jugaba con él. Estaba provocando una gran desesperación en mí

-Edward-gemí-te necesito ahora

-¿Que es lo que quieres amor?-me dijo Edward mordiendo más fuerte mi pezón

-A tí

-A mi ya me tienes-me dijo mientras acariciaba mis piernas

-Quiero-dije antes de que un gruñido saliera de mi boca- que me cogas en este momento

No tardo en hacer caso Edward, al parecer era lo que quería escuchar, rápidamente acomodo su pene cerca de mi entrepierna para concluir este delicioso castigo.

-PAPI-escuche una pequeña voz, inmediatamente me deje caer sobre el cuerpo de Edward. Abby estaba parada en la puerta.

-Abby, mi amor. Nos puedes esperar afuera dos segundos-dijo Edward tratando de sonar correctamente pero yo sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de el

-No nos tardamos-agregue para que después ella saliera y cerrara la puerta del cuarto. No podía creer que Abby acaba de entrar al cuarto y viera lo que estábamos haciendo

¿Habíamos hecho tanto ruido?

-Lo siento-susurre antes de separarnos

-Es la culpa de los dos, tenemos que aprender a cerrar la puerta-dijo al momento en que se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse. El momento había sido arruinado oficialmente.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-le pregunte tomando mis shorts y ayudandole a tomar su camisa

-Necesito yo hacer esto. Me gustaría que tu también estuvieras ahí- me dijo, yo asentí tome su mano antes de salir del cuarto y encontrar a Abby

EPOV

¿Qué le puedes decir a tu hija de cuatro años cuando te encuentra teniendo relaciones sexuales con tu novia? ¿Explicarle las cosas? ¿Decirle la verdad?

-¿Que sucede corazón?-le pregunte encontrando a Abby sentada en las escaleras

-Me asuste porque mi cuarto esta muy oscuro-ella nos explico al momento voltee a verlo y lo encontré totalmente negro

-El foco de tu lámpara de noche se rompió, necesitamos cambiarlo-le explique para después cargarla y dirigirnos a su cuarto seguidos por Bella

Después de haber cambiado el foco de la lámpara me di cuenta que mi hija nos veía a Bella y a mí- Papi, Bella-dijo lentamente- ¿Qué estaban haciendo en su cuarto?

-Estábamos.... bailando-dijo rápidamente Bella

-¿Bailando?-nos pregunto

-Es un baile especial que sólo los adultos saben y hacen cuando están con alguien que aman-le explico mientras Abby asintia

-¿Pero entonces por que no había música?-nos preguntó provocando que Bella se pusiera roja

-Es una música especial que solo las dos personas que están bailando pueden escuchar-le explique para después escuchar un respiro por parte de Bella- Pero ahora ya es hora que regreses a la cama. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

-Buenas noches-dijo Abby para después darle un beso

-Buenas noches Abby-comenzó Bella-Te queremos

-Yo también-ella contestó para después salirnos de su cuarto

-Gracias por salvar mi trasero-le dije a Bella besandola suavemente- Nunca había pensado eso en términos de bailes

-Fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió-ella dijo mientras se reía al momento en que nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro cuarto

-Bueno para la próxima vez que queramos bailar tenemos que cerrar la puerta-le dije al momento en que nos acostábamos

-Eso es un hecho-ella contestó acercandose a mí

-Te amo-le susurre

-Yo también te amo-me contestó antes de quedarnos dormidos

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!! como están???..... les corte la inspiración muy feo?????..... jajajajja.... no saben la risa que tuve cuando imagine esta escena..... fue algo muy divertido para escribir y más el momento en que Bella tiene que explicarle que estaban haciendo jajajaja.... como para aclarar Abby no vio nada en sí, lo que vio fue las piernas de Edward y la espalda de Bella...... creo que nuestra pareja tendrá que aprender a cerrar la puerta jajajjaa...... yo no se que haría si me pasa eso..... me muero de seguro..... jajajjaja..... no se que es peor que te encuentre la hija de tu novio o tu papa..... jajajaja.... o inclusive q encuentres a tus papas q horror!!!!!!!!!!!!!..... mejor ni pensamos en eso

La parte que duro el lemmon espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que al parecer les urgía jajaja... pronto les compensare este corte jajajaja.....

**Siguiente capítulo: Comprando en estilo Alice**

El siguiente capítulo será el miércoles así que estén atentos, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus aventuras me encanta leerlas jajajaja

Veamos los equipos como van:

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin 49. __noemii 50. carla_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. __nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA 42. lucero08 43. 44. Masen Emily 45. Ixtab-chan 46. lady melrose 47. yeray 48. Super Fanfic 49. FAYRES12 _

Ya casi las alcanzamos niñas!!!!!!!!!!!.... solo nos falta un integrante para ganarle al team Abby jajajajaj.... me da risa todo esto jajajaj

Bueno niños los dejo.... nos vemos el miércoles

Los quiero

Sam


	34. Comprando al estilo Alice

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 34: Comprando al estilo Alice_

BPOV

Era el día previo al cumpleaños número 5 de Abby y necesitábamos preparar todo. Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Edward se sentó en la mesa sosteniendo las instrucciones de un castillo de madera rosa para niños

Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle iban a pasar toda la mañana armando el castillo junto con la pequeña cocina de plástico que estaba en el jardín. Ambos eran regalos de cumpleaños para Abby y tenían planeado armarlos mientras nosotras estábamos de compras.

Las mujeres iríamos de compras para mi desgracia y para alegría de Alice. El propósito que tenia Alice era lograr comprar un nuevo guardarropa para Abby y parecía que la niña estaba igual de emocionada que Alice. La pobre no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-¿Ya pudieron entenderle?-le pregunte a Edward que parecía estar totalmente concentrado en el manual

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-me pregunto tomando el café que le acaba de preparar-Es decir, somos 3 arquitectos y Jasper que es constructor. No tardaremos nada en tenerlos listos

-Si tu lo dices-le conteste dándole un beso en la cabeza justo en el momento en Abby bajo por las escaleras

-Mira papi, Bella me cambie yo solita-nos dijo con una enorme sonrisa dando muchas vueltas. Se había puesto un par de jeans oscuros y una playera sin mangas azul cielo con unas pequeñas flores blancas

-¿Te pusiste los zapatos?-le pregunte viendo sus pequeños pies descalzos

-No pude ponérmelos, no se dejaban-nos dijo, no pude evitar sonreír mientras la tomaba de la mano para dirigirnos a su cuarto para que se pusiera los zapatos y la acabara de peinar.

-Bella ¿Qué vamos a comprar?-me preguntó con unos ojos llenos de emoción

-Bueno, vamos a comprarte un nuevo vestido para tu fiesta de cumpleaños que es mañana-le explique mientras sacaba sus sandalias blancas

-¿Lo puedo escoger yo?-me dijo mientras saltaba en la cama

-No saltes en la cama-le dije tomándola del brazo para bajarla de la cama y comenzar a arreglar su cabello-Puedes siempre y cuando Alice este de acuerdo-yo sabía que Alice tendría que decir la última palabra sobre el vestido de Abby. Sin embargo, estaba segura que no íbamos a poder sólo comprar uno. No tenía tanta suerte

-¿Quién esta lista para irse de compras?-preguntó Alice entrando al cuarto vistiendo un traje sastre rosa de Juicy Couture, justo en el momento en que había terminado de colocarle la diadema a Abby

-Yo-dijo Abby rápidamente

-No te emociones mucho-le dije, provocando una cara de confusión en la cara de Abby- ya verás por que te lo digo

-Rosa y Esme nos van a alcanzar en la tienda-dijo Alice- querían comenzar antes

-¿Que querían comenzar antes?-le dije

-Abby ¿Por que no vas a saludar a tu tío Jasper?-le sugirió Alice, rápidamente la niña salió corriendo del cuarto

-Necesitaban comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Abby antes que ella llegara-me explico mientras me dirigía a la cama para tomar mi bolso

-Abby va a recibir tantos regalos que no va a saber que hacer con ellos. Le compre unas nuevas sábanas rosas para su cama y una pequeña mesa para que la pueda usar junto con su cocina. Además de la colección completa de las Barbies Princesas-le dije a Alice

-Quiero un bebe-me dijo rápidamente la voltee a ver

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?-le pregunte

-Estamos tratando-me admitió poniéndose un poco roja, la abrace inmediatamente

-Eso es maravilloso Abby- le dije con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Por que la prisa de tener un bebe?

-Jasper y yo lo hemos hablado y creemos que es el momento. Nos vamos a casar en la playa. Queremos que sea en California, más especifico en el lugar en donde Jasper nació-me explicó rápidamente

-¿Ya te lo preguntó?-le dije tomando su mano izquierda en busca de un anillo

-No oficialmente-me dijo-Me quiere dar una sorpresa

-Vamos Bella, Alice-nos grito Abby desde la mitad de las escaleras- Papi dice que las tiendas van a cerrar si no nos apuramos

-Papi solo quiere que nos vayamos-murmure al momento en que Alice bajaba por las escaleras

-Ya nos vamos chicos-les dije al momento en que entramos a la sala en donde estaban todos los hombres estudiando los planos y discutiendo sobre ellos. Emmett y Carlisle habían llegado hacia unos momentos

-Adiós amor-dijo Edward besándome levemente

-Pórtense bien-le advertí-No vayan a discutir

-Claro que no-me prometió pero yo sabía que esa promesa no la iba a poder cumplir

-Adiós papi-dijo Abby al momento de cargarla y comenzar nuestro día de compras. ¡¡¡¡ Qué emoción!!!!

EPOV

Había comprado un castillo de madera para que Abby pudiera jugar y divertirse. Pero nunca había imaginado que tan difícil iba a ser armarlo. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de mi papá, mi hermano y Jasper se estaba volviendo más fácil

-Las instrucciones no tienen sentido-dijo Emmett aventando el manual

-¿Que estás haciendo Emmett? ¿Estás loco?-le dijo mi papá tomando algunas piezas

-Somos hombres. No necesitamos esas instrucciones-nos dijo altaneramente mientras comenzaba a armar algunas piezas las cuales pensábamos que era la base de todo.

-Yo no me puedo perder esto-dijo Jasper sentándose cómodamente en su silla.

-No lo va a lograr-dije sentándome a un lado de Jasper

-Obviamente no-dijo Carlisle-Emmett piensa que puede hacer todo

-¿Ustedes no piensan ayudarme?-dijo Emmett

-¿Por que tendríamos que ayudarte?-dijo Jasper burlonamente

-Dices que sabes lo que estas haciendo ¿no?-le dije burlándome de el

-Se los voy a demostrar-nos advirtió regresando su atención a su nuevo proyecto

-Creo que mientras podemos ir montando las mesas-sugerí al momento en que los demás comenzábamos a colocar las mesas que habíamos rentado para ponerlas en el jardín. La fiesta de Abby iba hacer un gran acontecimiento. Me había perdido 4 de sus cumpleaños, 4 navidades y muchas cosas más. Quería recompensarla por todo ese tiempo perdido. Le iba a dar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que una niña de 5 años pudiera querer.

BPOV

-¿Podemos comprar un vestido rosa?-nos preguntó Abby mientras conducía por Las Vegas Strip. Alice había insistido en ir a todas las tiendas de diseñador en donde tenía contactos.

-Ya veremos-le dijo Alice podía jurar que ya tenía planeado la ropa que quería comprar

-Alice va a cumplir 5. La ropa no es importante para ella-le recode provocando que Alice cubriera su boca de forma muy exagerada

-Escúchame Bella, sólo por que a ti no te importa la ropa que usas no significa que tienes que enseñar a tu hija a hacer lo mismo-me regaño en ese momento me di cuenta que de verdad veía a Abby como mi hija

-¿Bella?-preguntó Abby

-Si amor-le conteste

-¿Soy tu hija?-me preguntó provocando que me paralizara ¿Qué le decía ahora?

-Abby, te quiero como si fueras mi hija. Tu no tienes que verme como tu mamá pero quiero que sepas que yo te veo como si fueras mi hija-le conteste esperando que la respuesta que le di estuviera bien. No quería que pensara que le estaba quitando el lugar a Jessica a pesar que lo deseaba con todas mis ganas

-Ok-contestó regresando su atención a su muñeca

-Lo siento-murmuró Alice

Ir de compras resulto toda una experiencia. Abby era una mini Alice. Iba de tienda en tienda probándose todo lo que Alice le daba. Estaban hechas la una para la otra

-Me gusta este pero en amarillo-dijo Abby dando vueltas en el probador mientras nosotras estábamos viéndola

-Me gusta en azul-dijo Esme-pero si a ti te gusta en amarillo

-Creo que los dos son geniales-dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos para después tomar ambos vestidos el azul y el amarillo

-Alice nunca va a usar eso-me quejé-Solamente lo va a usar mañana y nunca más

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-dijo Rose provocando que moviera los ojos. Rose tenía 4 meses de embarazo y tenía un pequeño y hermoso bulto en su estomago que resaltaba un poco en su perfecta figura. Parecía que era de esas mujeres que cada mes que pasaba en el embarazo se veían más bonitas

-¿Estas enojada Bella?-preguntó Abby sentándose en mis piernas-Podemos regresar la ropa si quieres

-Estoy bien amor, sólo un poco cansada-le dije dándome cuenta como Esme y Rose me veían

-No vayan a empezar. No es posible-les advertí sabiendo que estaban sospechando que estaba embarazada. Estaba segura de eso por que estaba terminando mi periodo

-Nunca se sabe-dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el estomago con mucho cariño. Quería tener hijos con Edward, además de Abby, pero era muy rápido para eso

-Lo se-dije firmemente levantándome para salir del probador y dirigirme a la tienda. A lo mejor un bebe no era mala idea, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco

EPOV

Después de una hora de tratar de armar el castillo Emmett comenzó a recitar una gran variedad de groserías para después darse por vencido. No era nada fácil como parecía. Pero después que de verdad estudiamos las instrucciones Jasper y yo pudimos armarlo en una hora

-Cualquiera puede hacerlo si lee las instrucciones-comenzó a decir Emmett mientras tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador. Estábamos esperando a que las mujeres llegaran de su día de compras. Sabía que a Bella no le encantaba la idea, no le gusta estaba estar mucho tiempo en las tiendas y yo no podía culparla. Me gustaba entrar y salir lo más rápido posible.

Me asegure que las cortinas estuvieras cerradas porque queríamos que todo fuera una gran sorpresa para Abby. Alice se iba a llevar a Abby en la noche para evitar que estuviera buscando sus regalos y para que tuviéramos tiempo de decorar la casa a la mañana siguiente.

-Ya regresamos-dijo Rose entrando a la casa seguida por las demás, todas con las manos llenas de bolsas

-¿Acaso compraron toda la plaza?-preguntó Emmett mientras todos lo ignorábamos

-Papi mi tía Rose me compro un bikini-dijo Abby feliz mientras me volvía a sentar. Un bikini para una niña de 5 años ¿Querían matarme acaso?

-Tranquilízate Eddie-dijo Rose mientras gruñía a causa del apodo por el que me había llamado-Tiene las princesas de Disney

-Yo me asegure que estuviera bien-dijo Bella antes de besarme suavemente en los labios

-Bueno Abby es hora que te despidas de Edward y de Bella. Es hora de nuestro spa en la casa de la tía Alice-dijo Alice mientras volteaba a ver a Bella

-Solo le va a pintar las uñas de un rosa claro-me aclaró tratando de tranquilizarme

-Diviértete con Alice y Jasper, y pórtate bien-le dije al momento en que Abby me abrazó y me beso la mejilla

-Me portare bien-me aseguró mientras la acompañábamos al carro de Alice

-Te queremos amor-le aseguró Bella. Parecía que íbamos a tener tiempo para decorar todo y darle una gran sorpresa a Abby

Poco tiempo después todos se fueron dejándonos solos- ¿Estás lista para comenzar a inflar globos y colocar serpentina rosa?-le dije a Bella, ella asintió mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Iba hacer una larga noche. Teníamos que decorar todo el jardín y Bella tenía un pastel que decorar

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!! se que me odian por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad las cosas se me complicaron un poco.... entre el trabajo y mi Internet que decidió no funcionar no podía entrar a la página.... era un poco frustrante jeje... pero aquí esta el capítulo.... dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca ¿No creen jajaa??

Que les pareció???.... creo que Abby nos roba cada día mas el corazón..... y Emmett nos hace reír cada vez más.... no se porque pero es muy común que los hombres digan que no necesitan ayuda para hacer las cosas jajajaja..., bueno por lo menos eso me lo dicen todos los que conozco jajaaj....

Algunos me dijeron que querían que Bella se embarazara les lamento decir que eso no va a suceder... lo siento... cuando llegué el momento se los diré lo prometo jeje... también me preguntaron sobre la cantidad de capítulos que iba a tener la historia.... bueno son 60 capítulos... lo que significa que tenemos todavía un rato esta historia jajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: La fiesta de Abby**

Como oferta de paz el siguiente capitulo es... mañana jajaja... así no tendrán que esperar mucho.... Que creen que harán nuestros dos tortolitos teniendo la casa sola???.... jajajaja..... a mi se me ocurren varias cosas jejeje

Cambiando de tema.... me encanta que sigan votando por los equipos... mientras ustedes sigan votando los equipos seguirán aquí... veamos como van:

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin 49. __noemii 50. carla 51. salesia 52. guinevere-king 53. 54. marifer 55. alan 56. eli-turner . 59. lupita chan 60. ginny lily potter weasly 61. miroslava 63. yazmel -mntano_lop_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA 42. lucero08 43. 44. Masen Emily 45. Ixtab-chan 46. lady melrose 47. yeray 48. Super Fanfic 49. FAYRES12 50. Maria Mullen 51. Albaln 52. NiennaMalfoy 53. Lizzi-Antonette-Cullen-Swan 54. Klaudiitah 55. ginny lily potter weasly 56. chiiocullen _

Creo que es semana fue muy buena para el Team Abby... juntaron a muchos nuevos integrantes jajajaj.... Team vamos a robarle Edward a Bella no se desanimen siempre podemos alcanzarlos jaja

Bueno niños los dejo.... nos vemos el miércoles

Los quiero

Sam


	35. La fiesta de Abby

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 35: La fiesta de Abby_

BPOV

Pasaba de media noche cuando termine de decorar el pastel de dos pisos con todas las princesas de Disney. Estaba cubierto totalmente con un betún rosa y tenía en el centro las pequeñas imágenes de las princesas en el centro y una enorme corona en la parte de arriba con el nombre de Abby arriba de ella. Se veía muy bien y estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado

Vi hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Edward inflando globos rosas y blancos, los cuales combinaban con la serpentina que habíamos colocado en el jardín

-El pastel esta listo-anuncie al momento en que él dejaba el último globo en el aire. Se veía bastante chistoso rodeado de miles de globos rosas y blancos-Tu color es definitivamente el rosa-bromee

-¿Lo es?-me preguntó caminando entre los globos para llegar a donde estaba yo, no podía evitar reírme al verlo caminando entre los globos cuidando en no romper ninguno- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-me dijo un poco enojado

-Es divertidísimo verte así-le dije presionando mis labios contra los suyos al momento en que me rodeaba con sus brazos

-Sabe señorita Swan, tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos-me dijo en un leve susurró, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido ante la propuesta de no tener ningún tipo de interrupciones y del hecho que no teníamos que estar cuidando el ruido que hacíamos. Podíamos ser tan escandalosos como quisiéramos

-¿Y que planeas hacer al respecto?-le pregunte tratando de ganar el control que estaba perdiendo rápidamente

-Tengo algunas ideas-me contestó con un tono ronco, sus manos se posaron en mi trasero para acercarme más a él- ¿Puedes adivinar alguna?

-De hecho, creo que varias-le conteste antes de morder levemente su labio inferior. Yo sabía como amaba que le mordiera el labio, sin perder tiempo me cargo para llevarme a nuestro cuarto

-Te amo-me susurró al momento de colocarme lentamente en la cama antes de comenzar a quitarme lentamente la ropa. Mis pantalones se fueron al mismo tiempo que comencé a desabrochar su camisa-No, tu primero-me dijo deteniendo mis manos que empezaban a bajar su camisa- Quiero verte

Lentamente quite las manos de su camisa para después llevarlas a mi blusa y comenzar a quitármela lentamente, quedándome solamente con mi brassier rosa de encaje y unos diminutos calzones- Tan hermosa, tan deliciosa-murmuro antes de comenzar a besarme en la boca y después bajar lentamente por mi cuerpo. Quería explorar mi cuerpo antes que estuviéramos libres de toda nuestra ropa. Quería volver loca

-Edward-susurre tratando que hiciera las cosas más rápido. Lo necesitaba dentro de mi

-Bella-me susurro con una sonrisa sexy antes de capturar mis labios en un beso apasionado, sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lo bordes de mi bra. Levante mi pecho para darle a entender que lo necesitaba, sus dedos comenzaron a adentrarse a mi bra tocando levemente mis senos, después de unos instantes su otra mano comenzó a buscar el broche que no permitía que lo pudiera sentir, era muy frustrante que no lo pudiera desabrochar.

Lo empuje levemente hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama dándome cuenta que tenía mucha ropa todavía. Me coloque sobre de el, mis manos comenzaron a viajar por mi estomago hasta llegar a mis senos los cuales acaricie lentamente. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más con cada movimiento que hacía, lentamente me desabroche el brassier y comencé a quitármelo todavía más lento cubriendo mis senos con mi otra mano, no podía ver nada de ellos

-Por favor Bella-me suplico subiendo sus manos a la altura de mis senos

-Todavía no-le conteste mordiéndome el labio- Es mi turno de ser egoísta

Lentamente comencé a bajar mi brazo, dejando libres mis senos. Vi como los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de deseo mientras veía mi pecho desnudo, me incline lentamente a él para que pudiera sentir mis piel sobre el. Mis manos se dirigieron lentamente al final de su camisa y comencé a quitársela lentamente. Una vez que su camisa estaba fuera bese su pecho y su estomago lentamente mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo en ciertas partes, me encanta sentir su pecho con mi boca. Mis manos de dirigieron hacia su cinturón, acariciando lentamente la hebilla para después bajar un poco más la mano y poder sentir su erección, estaba muy excitado lo podía sentir, comencé a acariciarlo lentamente provocando que su cara cambiara con un gesto lleno de placer

-Me vas a matar-gruño Edward mientras le sonreía y hacía que mi mano regresara a su cinturón para desabrocharlo. Me incline sobre el besando suavemente su erección sobre el pantalón, sentí como su mano comenzaba a apretarse sobre la colcha, subí lentamente mi cara a la altura del cierre de su pantalón y comencé a bajarlo lentamente con los dientes

-¿Eso sería muy malo?-le dije después de haberle sacado completamente los pantalones, me tomo de los brazos para estar a su altura y me acostó en la cama ganando el control de toda la situación

-No lo se Señorita Swan-me dijo antes que sus labios comenzaran a besar mi cuello y sus dedos comenzaran a acariciar mi ropa interior.

EPOV

Tome el control colocando a Bella debajo de mi. Acerque mi erección a ella, quería que la sintiera lo cual no iba a ser difícil gracias a la delgada tela de mis boxers y su ropa interior. Mis labios sobre su cuerpo, sabía delicioso y nunca podía tener suficiente de ella. La quería, la deseaba, la necesitaba

La bese lentamente para después quitarle la última prenda que nos separaba. Cada vez que la veía podía recordar lo hermosa que era. Comencé a besar lentamente todo sus cuerpo, empecé por su cuello después su pecho en donde me quede algunos minutos jugando con sus senos, besándolos y mordiéndolos. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la bese rápidamente en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, provocando que arqueara su cuerpo llenando el cuarto de gemidos.

Continúe mi trabajo en esa parte de ella, primero comencé con mi lengua, sentía como se estremecía de placer debajo de mí, quería darle más. Cambie mi lengua por mis dedos primero metí uno acariciando cada parte de ella, metí otro dedo al momento en que comencé a bombardear su cuerpo con mis dedos, provocando sus gemidos y gritos. Amaba la forma en que gritaba mi nombre cuando llegaba al climax. Sabía que no le faltaba mucho quería que se corriera ahí, moví rápidamente mis dedos, sentí como los músculos de su vagina comenzaban a contraerse para después lograr llegar al primer orgasmo de la noche.

No iba a permitir que las cosas quedaran así, sin perder tiempo volví a meter mis dedos a su cuerpo volviendo a bombardear fuertemente, podía ver como se retorcía de placer debajo de mí, comencé a sentir como estaba a punto de correrse, saque mis dedos de ella

-Por favor Edward-me dijo con una voz que encontré muy sensual, me quite los boxers rápidamente para después colocarme encima de ella

-¿Que quieres amor?-le pregunte en el oído al momento en que mordía el hombro

-Te necesito-dijo tomando mi pene provocando que un gemido saliera de mí. Comenzó a acariciarme lentamente con un ritmo constante provocando que no pudiera dejar de gemir

-No voy a durar mucho-le advertí en el oído, ella comenzó a besarme apasionadamente sin dejar de acariciarme

-Entonces cogeme-me dijo abriendo las piernas dejando toda su entrada lista para mí

-Lo que quieras-le conteste penetrándola rápidamente, cerró los ojos mientras gemía llena de placer

Bella comenzó a mover su cadera para crear una fricción entre nosotros, rápidamente me uní a ella creando un ritmo perfecto. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo sin dejar de mover nuestras caderas. Sentí como estaba a punto de correrse, la bese lo más apasionadamente que me fue posible en ese momento provocando que los dos explotáramos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos gritamos nuestros nombres sin embargo nuestros movimientos no paraban. Seguía moviéndome hasta que mi cuerpo no lo soportaba más. Hasta que no sentía ninguna parte de mí me acosté encima de ella, pero de alguna manera ella logro moverme y colocarse encima de mí, sin separar nuestros cuerpos, seguíamos unidos.

-Te amo-me susurro

-Yo también amor-le conteste sin aliento

BPOV

Desperté sobre Edward. La noche anterior había sido increíble y podía decir que seguía en las nubes. No quería nada más que quedarme en la cama con Edward todo el día pero sabía que tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños que preparar. Bese apasionadamente a Edward, no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que me respondía y me envolvía en sus brazos

-Edward, Abby va a estar aquí en 3 horas-le dije cuando me di cuenta que eran las 8. Charlie, Renee y Phil también vendrían a la fiesta.

Renee y Phil conocerían a Edward y a Abby por primera vez. Mi mama había sido muy comprensiva con toda la situación y decía que confiaba en mí. Había decidido combinar la fiesta de Abby con una segunda luna de miel con Phil

-Tenemos tiempo-me susurró besando mi cuello

-No, no lo tenemos-le dije sintiendo su dureza contra de mí

-Si lo tenemos-me repitió al momento en que sus dedos entraron a mí, mis ojos se abrieron al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mí.

Logramos de alguna manera bañarnos y cambiarnos a tiempo para tomar los globos que había en la sala y llevarlos al jardín, sacamos todos los platos y vasos que habíamos comprado para ese día. Edward comenzó a calentar la parrilla justo en el momento en que Emmett, Rose, Carlisle y Esme llegaron con los brazos llenos de regalos

-No tenían porque comprar tantas cosas-dijo Edward al ver la cantidad de regalos que habían puesto en la mesa de regalos. Estaba casi llena y solo había llegado la familia de Edward. Abby iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos?-me preguntó Rose mientras estaba cortando la lechuga para las hamburguesas

-Puedes ir cortando los tomates-le sugerí, rápidamente tomo un cuchillo y comenzó con su tarea- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Ya sabes el sexo? es decir tienes 6 meses ya-le dije provocando que se riera

-Bueno digamos que Emmett y yo no nos hemos decidido. Hay días en los que quiero saber pero hay otros en los que no quiero saber-me explicó-Emmett muere por saber

-Entonces averígüenlo. No quiero comprar el regalo del color equivocado-le dije provocando que las dos comenzáramos a reírnos

EPOV

Todo estaba preparado en el jardín y casi todos los invitados ya habían llegado. La lista de invitados básicamente consistía en los amigos de la escuela de Abby, sus padres, su maestra y nuestra familia. Estaba nervioso porque iba a conocer a la madre de Bella pero trataba de guardarme ese sentimiento para mí. No quería que ella tuviera más preocupaciones. Había hecho mucho planeando la fiesta, junto con Alice, y logrando que todo estuviera perfecto en ese momento.

-Hola Edward-me dijo el padre de Bella estrechando mi mano

-Hola Charlie ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunte dándome cuenta que venía acompañado de una hermosa mujer

-Muy bien. Quiero presentarte a mi esposa. Edward ella es Susan. Susan el es Edward-dijo mientras estrechábamos las manos

-Es un placer conocerla-le dije con una cálida sonrisa

-Eres inclusive más sexy de lo que Bella me había dicho. Las fotografías no te hacen justicia-dijo riéndose mientras me reía nerviosamente. Sabía que Bella mantenía una buena relación con su madrastra pero no sabía que tan buena era.

Mi vergüenza se fue justo en el momento en que Bella llegó acompañada de una mujer que era muy parecida a ella y otro hombre-Edward-me llamo deje a Emmett encargado de la parrilla

-Si amor-le dije parándome a un lado de ellos

-Edward ella es mi mama Renee y su esposo Phil-me presentó mientras estrechaba sus manos. Renee me abrazó justo en el momento en que iba a estrecharle la mano

-Es bueno por fin conocerte-me dijo-Bella nos ha contado tanto de ti, parece que eres toda un caja de sorpresas

-De hecho Bella es la caja de sorpresas en nuestra relación-dije provocando la risa de los 4 y un pequeño color rojo en las mejillas de Bella

-Y ¿Dónde esta la invitada de honor?-pregunto Phil

-Ya vienen en camino. Alice acaba de hablar-dijo Bella haciendo que mi emoción creciera. De verdad esperaba que a Abby le gustara su fiesta.

-Tomen lo que quieran-le dije a Renee y a Phil-Siéntanse como en su casa

-Gracias Edward-dijo Renee moviéndose para saludar a Charlie y a Susan

BPOV

-Espero que de verdad le guste todo a Abby-le dije a Edward mientras la esperábamos a fuera de la casa. Estábamos parados en la entrada, porque los dos queríamos dirigirla al interior de la casa

-Le va a encantar-me aseguró Edward al momento en que el Porsche amarillo de Alice se estacionaba frente a nuestra casa

Abby inmediatamente se desabrocho el cinturón y salió corriendo del carro hacia nosotros- Feliz cumpleaños princesa-le dijo Edward cargandola y abrazandola fuertemente

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-le dije dandole un beso

-¿Te gusta mi ropa? Tía Alice dice que es elegante-nos dijo con una sonrisa, al igual que Alice la cual parecía orgullosa de Abby. Se había puesto un vestido rosa con algunas mariposas blancas en la parte de abajo y su cabello esta recogido en una cola de caballo con una pequeña corona plateada

-¿Que le estas enseñando a mi hija?-le pregunto Edward a Alice la cual no pudo evitar sonreír inocentemente

-Le estoy enseñando a ser una persona conciente con la moda-dijo Alice

-¿Porque hay tanto carros?-pregunto Abby

-Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños-le dije provocando que sonriera y comenzara a correr con dirección al jardín

-Parece emocionada-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

-Creo que sí-contesto Edward al momento en que entrábamos a la casa para unirnos a la fiesta

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!..... como están????.... que tal su puente para todos los que viven en México???...... espero que hayan sobrevivido después de estos días jejejeje

Por fin un lemmon completo!!!!!!!!!!!!.... sentía que si no lo ponía rápido y a morir.... muchos ya me lo pedían a gritos y cuando lo pongo les corto la inspiración jajajajjaa.... saben recibí muchas amenazas de muerte por eso jajaja.... pero ya se los compense en este capitulo...

Básicamente de la fiesta de cumpleaños no vimos nada.... por obvias razones jejee.... pero veremos más en el siguiente capítulo jejejej

**Siguiente capítulo: La sorpresa de Edward parte 1**

A que les suena el titulo eh???........ lo descubrirán el miércoles..... prometo no atrasarme creo que esta semana va a estar un poco más tranquila en mi trabajo así q tendré mucho más tiempo para traducir jejeje

Creo que es hora que veamos como van los equipos.......

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin 49. __noemii 50. carla 51. salesia 52. guinevere-king 53. 54. marifer 55. alan 56. eli-turner . 59. lupita chan 60. ginny lily potter weasly 61. miroslava 63. yazmel -mntano_lop 132 _

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA 42. lucero08 43. 44. Masen Emily 45. Ixtab-chan 46. lady melrose 47. yeray 48. Super Fanfic 49. FAYRES12 50. Maria Mullen 51. Albaln 52. NiennaMalfoy 53. Lizzi-Antonette-Cullen-Swan 54. Klaudiitah 55. ginny lily potter weasly 56. chiiocullen 57. megamolpe 58. heydi Ha_

Esta vez no tuvimos casi nuevos integrantes.... por lo q sigue ganando el Team Abby!!!!... la vdd no los culpo quien no ama a esa niña jajaja....

Bueno niños los dejo... nos vemos pronto.....

Los quiero

SAM


	36. La sorpresa de Edward parte 1

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 36: La sorpresa de Edward parte 1_

BPOV

La navidad se estaba acercado cada vez más y me encontraba constantemente de compras o decorando la casa. Quería tener la Navidad perfecta y no podía esperar a que este día llegara. Quería pasar esa noche como una noche tranquila en familia, sólo Edward, Abby y yo. Carlisle y Esme iban a venir a la hora del almuerzo junto con todos los demás. Mis padres no iban a poder venir por su trabajo, pero tenían planeado llegar unos días después.

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad y yo estaba en la cocina haciendo pequeñas galletitas de jengibre. Quería construir una casa de jengibre con Abby y tenía que tener listo todo para cuando fuera hora de ir por ella a la escuela.

Había adoptado el rol de madre muy fácilmente. Me levantaba cada día a las 6 junto con Edward para ir después a despertar a Abby y ayudarla a cambiarse. Les preparaba el desayuno a los dos antes que Edward bajara para llevar a Abby a la escuela y después irse a trabajar. Todo el papel que esto implicaba era algo que había encontrado muy sencillo. Todo esto se debía a que sentía a Abby como mi hija biológica.

Prendí la radio para comenzar a escuchar los villancicos que había comprado hace algunos días, comencé a cantar y a moverme por la cocina.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I brought some corn for popping;_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_When we finally say good night,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm;_

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,_

_But as long as you love me so._

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

Sonreí ante la imagen que se creaba en mi cabeza, Edward y yo abrazados enfrente de una chimenea mientras nevaba. Esto era algo imposible, Las Vegas no era un lugar en donde nevara, era muy raro e imposible para lo que quería. No podía esperar para el momento en que comenzara a hacer frió y tuviera que acurrucarme bajo las sabanas con Edward. Su cuerpo siempre lograba mantenerme caliente y cómoda

Mis sueños tuvieron que detenerse al momento en que mi celular comenzó a sonar- Hola-dije al momento en que estaba apagando el horno

-Hola amor-escuche la voz de Edward

-Estaba pensando en ti-le dije mientras me recargaba en la barra central de la cocina

-¿En serio?-me dijo en un tono asombrado

-Estaba pensando en las ganas que tengo que me calientes con nada más que tu cuerpo- le susurre. Edward y yo teníamos este tipo de conversaciones de vez en cuando. Había descubierto que este tipo de conversaciones hacía mi día mucho más agradable.

-Puedes contar con eso mi amor-me contestó-Te voy a llevar a cenar, sólo los dos

-¿Y Abby?-le pregunte dandome cuenta que la tenía que recogerla en dos horas

-Mis padres la van a recoger. Hay un vestido en tu closet, en una caja blanca. Alice y Rose me ayudaron a escogerlo. También están todos accesorios para que puedas usarlo. Te recojo a las 7-me dijo, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte

-¿Es una cita?-le pregunte

-Vamos a tener toda la noche amor-me aseguró antes de colgar. Estaba muy emocionada. No tenía idea sobre lo que íbamos a hacer o adonde íbamos a ir

Me aseguré que el horno estuviera apagado y las pequeñas galletas estuvieran enfriándose antes de correr a nuestro cuarto para ver mi vestido. Me sentía tan estúpida por no haberlo visto antes. Estaba en nuestro closet y no había sido lo suficientemente observadora para verlo antes.

Encontré una enorme caja blanca con un moño morado de seda en la parte de atrás del closet. La tome rápidamente para llevarla a la cama. Sentía como mis manos temblaban al momento de quitar el moño y destapar la caja. El vestido era hermoso. Cuidadosamente lo saque de la caja dejando que la fina tela de seda morada se expandiera. Nunca había visto un vestido tan hermoso y delicado como ese

Después de haber estado admirando el vestido por algunos minutos escuche el timbre de la casa sonar. Sabía que tenían que ser mis dos mejores amigas. Coloque el vestido en la cama antes de correr para abrir la puerta

-¿Entonces cuáles fueron los zapatos que compro?-preguntó Rosalie antes de saludarme

-¿Ustedes sabían lo que tenía preparado?-les pregunté provocando que Alice comenzara a reir

-Si y no. Sabemos que te quiere llevar a algún lado, pero no sabemos a donde o que fue lo que te compro-me aclaró Alice mientras Rose ya se encontraba a la mitad de las escales

-Ya abrí la caja-les advertí mientras las seguía para terminar de ver mi regalo

-No puedo creer que no me hayan dicho nada-me quejé

-No seríamos buenas amigas si te lo hubiéramos dicho Bells-dijo Rose provocando que asintiera

Tome la caja de los zapatos abriendola lentamente para evitar que se me cayera de las manos-¿Qué es?-pregunto Alice mientras yo seguía en un estado de sorpresa

No podía creer lo que Edward había hecho. Sabía que la cuestión del dinero no le importaba podía permitirse comprar este tipo de cosas. Había visto la cantidad de dinero que tenía en su cuenta y pude comprobar eso, pero el hecho que se hubiera gastado tanto dinero en mí me molestaba un poco. No merecía tanto. Me conforma con solo tenerlo a el

-Ve estos zapatos Rose-grito Alice sacándolos de la caja. Los zapatos eran hermosos. Eran unos Manolo Blahniks negros de seda con un pequeño moño en frente. Eran hermosos y muy caros

-Definitivamente Edward tiene buen gusto-dijo Rose acostándose en la cama

-Debería darle unos cuantos consejos a Jazz-dijo Alice al momento en que las veía a las dos

-No puedo aceptarlos chicas-me queje, me voltearon a ver con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara

-Y ¿Por que no?-me preguntó Rose

-Es mucho dinero lo que gasto en ellos-les explique

-¿Tienes el dinero para comprarlos?-me pregunto Rose sabiendo la respuesta

La vi fijamente. Yo sabía que si podía. Edward tenía suficiente dinero para comprar esos zapatos y miles más. Sólo que no era algo correcto, me sentía mal por aceptarlos

-Bella deja de ser tan malcriada y acepta el regalo-me ordeno Alice- Ahora metete a bañar para que comiences a arreglarte

-¿Acaso eres mi mamá?-le pregunté fingiendo estar enojada

-No, soy tu mejor amiga-me dijo- y eso me da el mismo derecho de hablarte como quiera-me dijo antes de empujarme hacia el baño principal

Suspire al momento en que comencé a quitarme la ropa para meterme a la regadera. Una parte de mi estaba muy emocionada por el vestido y la ropa, era la parte de mí que quería saber a donde íbamos a ir y porque. Tenía que haber una razón. Al momento en que comencé a sentir el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo cerré los ojos. Era Navidad sólo por eso iba a permitirle que me consintiera sola esta vez.

EPOV

Estaba contando los segundos que hacían falta para irme a la casa. Me aseguré que mi oficina estuviera cerrada y que la secretaría que se encontraba enfrente de mi oficina tuviera todas las indicaciones sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer, antes de irme a mi carro. El departamento de mis padres no estaba lejos de la oficina, estaba a unos minutos de La Strip, pero tenía que llevarme el carro ya que lo había traído desde la mañana.

Llegué al edificio donde estaba el departamento de mis padres- ¡Papi!-dijo Abby al momento en que entre

-Hola princesa ¿Te estas divirtiendo con la abuela?-le pregunte ella asintió

-Ibamos a comenzar a pintar con los dedos-me dijo lo cual explicaba porque tenía puesto una pequeña bata blanca

-¿Pintar con los dedos?-le pregunte mi mama asintió

-Le compre un bastidor **(N/A:la tela en donde se pintan los cuadros) **y algunas pinturas-me explico mientras yo hacia una sonrisa un tanto fingida. Pintar con los dedos no era exactamente la mejor idea del mundo. No quería que manchara todos los muebles y paredes del departamento

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo hagamos en casa-le sugerí-en donde lo puedes hacer en el jardín

-¿Por que papi?-me dijo un poco triste, le bese la cabeza

-Esta bien Edward, yo la voy a cuidar-me dijo mi mama al momento en que la deje en el suelo

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunte. Sabía que Abby podía descontrolarse un poco cuando estaba emocionada.

-Por supuesto, ahora vete a bañar y a arreglarte-me ordeno con un típico tono de madre enojada

-Si mama-le dije dirigiéndome al baño, comencé a escuchar a Abby gritar de emoción. Tenía una hora y media antes de ir a recoger a Bella

BPOV

El vestido, los zapatos, el cabello, todo era perfecto. Me pare enfrente del espejo para colocarme un par de aretes plateados- Te ves preciosa Bells-me dijo Alice acomodando el último detalle de mi cabello

Mi cabello estaba recogido a la mitad de mi cabeza en un moño muy sencillo. Mi maquillaje era muy sencillo y simple pero lograba acentuar mis facciones. Rose había hecho un excelente trabajo con el maquillaje, ahí logrado darme un toque justo de sensualidad.

-Ustedes son las responsables de todo-les dije abrazandolas justo en el momento en que el timbre sonó

-Nosotros solo trabajamos un poco lo que ya tienes-me aseguró Rose- Ahora ve a la puerta a ver a tu hombre, nosotras nos iremos un poco después que ustedes se vayan

-Gracias chicas-dije volviéndolas a abrazar y besar cuidando en no pegarle al gran estómago de Rose

-¡Diviértete!-me dijo Alice con un guiño antes de comenzar a bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras para abrirle a Edward

Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que había planeado Edward. Odiaba no saber las cosas y el suspenso me estaba matando. Aliste el vestido morado de la parte de abajo antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! como están?????..... les dije que esta vez no me iba a tardar en actualizar jajajaja... ya se las debía............ LLEGAMOS A LOS 1,000 COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........... no puedo con la emoción que manejo jajajaja... cuando vi 1,016 comencé a saltar por toda mi casa de emoción jajajaja.... muchisisimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer la historia... todo esto es gracias a ustedes y a su increíble apoyo!!!!!!!!!

Regresemos al capítulo después de mi gran momento de emoción ajajjaa......Como ven la primera parte del regalo de Edward???.... esto sólo es la primera parte claro esta.... en mi profile están los links para que puedan ver el vestido y los zapatos que le regalaron a Bella

No se ustedes pero yo también quiero que me regalen ese tipo de cosas... les juro que yo si no me quejo jajajajaja.... creo que muchas desearíamos eso y las que lo tienen no lo disfrutan jejeje..... creo que para este tipo de casos es que cada quien disfrute lo que tenga y pueda jajaja... y si no a nadie le cuesta soñar..... y creo q menos a nosotros jajajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: La sorpresa de Edward parte 2**

En el siguiente capítulo acabaremos de ver la sorpresa que le preparo Edward a su amada... ya por ahí hay varias teorías jajaja... pronto verán si son ciertas o no jejeejej

La actualización sera el viernes... así que falta poco jajajaja.... cambiando un poco de tema veamos con están los equipos.

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin 49. __noemii 50. carla 51. salesia 52. guinevere-king 53. 54. marifer 55. alan 56. eli-turner . 59. lupita chan 60. ginny lily potter weasly 61. miroslava 63. yazmel -mntano_lop 132 66. isabel 67. kenia 68. nikjunior 69. megara_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA 42. lucero08 43. 44. Masen Emily 45. Ixtab-chan 46. lady melrose 47. yeray 48. Super Fanfic 49. FAYRES12 50. Maria Mullen 51. Albaln 52. NiennaMalfoy 53. Lizzi-Antonette-Cullen-Swan 54. Klaudiitah 55. ginny lily potter weasly 56. chiiocullen 57. megamolpe 58. heydi Ha_ 58. MaRiP0s4 59. jezzikita cullen 60. angelikitap4emmett

MaRiP0s4 me hizo una pregunta que no tiene nada de malo no te sientas mal jajaja.... POV significa Point of View... q en español es punto de vista

Y para las personas q me preguntaron el número de capítulos... ya había comentado que van hacer 60... así q tenemos historia para un rato jaja

Esta vez no tuvimos casi nuevos integrantes.... por lo q sigue ganando el Team Abby!!!!... la vdd no los culpo quien no ama a esa niña jajaja....

Bueno los dejo niños....

los quieroooo

un beso


	37. La sorpresa de Edward parte 2

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 37: La sorpresa de Edward parte 2_

EPOV

Era una sensación muy extraña ir por Bella a nuestra casa. Me sentía como un adolescente que iba a tener su primera cita. Había estado planeando esta noche por mucho tiempo y quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Había sido muy doloroso tener que esperar tanto tiempo para que fuera hoy. Quería que todo fuera perfecto antes que ella lo viera.

Tome una bocanada de aire antes de tocar la puerta. Recargue todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mi pie izquierdo, comencé a arreglar el saco del esmoquin con una sola mano mientras que la otra sostenía una docena de rosas rojas. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, estaba cerca del horizonte, lo cual significaba que al momento en que llegáramos a Las Vegas Strip estaría todo oscuro, lo cual era perfecto para lo que tenía preparado.

Sentí como mi corazón se salía por mi garganta cuando Bella me abrió la puerta. Estaba impactante. El vestido morado se veía mucho mejor en ella de lo que había imaginado. Su hermosa piel pálida brillaba más de lo normal gracias al material del vestido.

-Hola-me susurró sonriéndome levemente

-Hola hermosa-le dije dándole las rosas- Te traje este pequeño regalo

-Edward, no tenías porque-me contestó antes de tomarlas y darme un leve beso

-Lo quería hacer Bella-le dije mientras la seguía al interior de la casa. Yo sabía que quería poner las rosas en agua

-Entonces ¿De que se trata la gran sorpresa?-me pregunto mientras yo reía. En si no le podía decir algunos de mis planes prefería que ella los viera.

-Podría decirte-le dije sabiendo que Alice y Rose se encontraban en el piso superior

-No me digas hay un pero en esto ¿Cierto?-me preguntó provocando que asintiera y que ella moviera los ojos. Se veía más hermosa cuando se frustraba

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas-me recordó por la milésima vez al momento en que me acerque a ella por la espalda y la bese en el cuello

-Déjame hacerlo a mi manera amor-le dije-He trabajo muy duro para preparar esto

Me vio incrédula sabía que su cerebro estaba trabajando muy rápido para tratar de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero yo sabía que nunca lo iba a adivinar. Lo que había preparado era lo último que le iba a pasar por su cabeza

La ayude a entrar al carro después que termino de arreglar las flores que le había dado. Se veía pensativa y sabía que había en su cabeza más cosas que mis planes

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-le pregunte deseando no haber hecho nada malo para que se enojara

-Me siento mal por dejar a Abby. No quiero que piense que es un estorbo-me explico al momento que le besaba la palma de la mano. Nunca iba a comprender como había encontrado a Bella. Era una mujer maravillosa y cuidadosa con todas las personas que la rodeaban

-Bella ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-le pregunte

-Sólo tengo miedo que ella a lo mejor piense que no la quiero. Se ha quedado a dormir con tus padres y con nuestros amigos algunas veces-me dijo mientras tomaba mi cabeza

-Me cambie en la casa de mis padres y hable con Abby. Ella esta feliz que tengamos esta cita. Haces muchísimo más por ella de lo que deberías-le dije provocando que me sonriera

-La quiero Edward. Y a pesar que se escuche loco, la amo como si fuera mi hija. A lo mejor no al tuve en mi durante 9 meses pero ella es mi hija-me dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Bella era demasiado perfecta.

-Ella te quiere. Los dos te queremos- le contesté acercándome a ella y besándola

BPOV

Me sentía un poco culpable de tener nuestro tiempo a solas como pareja. Sabía que no tenía por que sentirme así al final necesitábamos tener tiempo para nosotros. Pero no quería que Abby pensara, en especial yo, que no la queríamos

Edward manejo directamente por la Strip. Era bastante increíble ese lugar a pesar que había trabajado en esa ciudad por tantos años. Pasamos varios hoteles mientras trataba de descubrir a donde nos dirigíamos. No nos gustaba ir mucho a esa zona, preferíamos lugares más tranquilos, lugares a las afueras de la Strip.

Edward me sorprendió al momento en que nos detuvimos enfrente del complejo que el había diseñado. Ya no estaba completamente rodeado de madera y de barras de acero. Ya empezaba a verse de la verdadera forma en que el edificio iba a verse cuando la construcción terminara. De la mismo forma que lo había visto en los planos y en la pequeña maqueta que Edward me había mostrado.

-Wow-le dije provocando que Edward sonriera- No sabía que la construcción estuviera tan avanzada

-He tenido que acelerar la construcción por algunos proyectos-me admitió con una sonrisa- Quería que esto estuviera de esta forma para esta noche

-¿Por que esta noche?-le pregunte mientras lo veía. No era nuestro aniversario o nada parecido

-Hoy se cumplen 7 meses que nos conocimos-admitió provocando que me sonrojara ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así?

-No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado-me susurró provocando que me riera

-Esta bien, no hay problemas. Vamos-me dijo para después bajarnos del carro y tomarme de la mano. Las protecciones de la construcción seguían en la parte de atrás del complejo rodeándolo completamente, a pesar de esto los edificios parecían terminados

El interior era hermoso. Obviamente no había ningún tipo de decoración pero parecía que todo estaba quedando perfectamente. El piso de mármol brillaba maravillosamente contrastando con los colores pálidos de las paredes. El lobby del hotel tenía mesas de cristal y luces que las iluminaban dando un toque de elegancia.

Edward me dirigió a través del lobby a un enorme espacio el cual yo sabía que iba a ser el casino del hotel. Atravesamos todo el lugar hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de madera con un gran vidrio en ellas. La puerta tenía un enorme moño rojo y una tarjeta blanca que decía: Para Bella

-Sorpresa amor-me susurró, estaba en estado de shock. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por que me estaba regalando una puerta? mi mente no podía comprender lo que estaba viendo

-¿Vas a decir algo?-me pregunto viendo como veía fijamente la puerta

-Edward-dije finalmente mientras me dirigía al interior

El cuarto era enorme. Había una enorme escalera en el centro y la pared trasera estaba hecha completamente de vidrio. Esto lograba que se viera perfectamente el enorme espacio del lugar y en fondo se alcanzaba a ver algunos vehículos de construcción que estaban estacionados en la parte de atrás del edificio.

-Se que en este momento no se ve muy bien amor. Por lo menos necesitamos unos 5 o 6 meses para que se pueda abrir. Quieren que todo el complejo se abra al mismo tiempo-comenzó a explicarme pero yo seguía sin poder decir una sola palabra- Pero quería dártelo. Vas a necesitar tiempo para escoger la decoración, las cosas que vas a necesitar, diseñar el menú, contratar al personal

-Edward, yo no puedo permitirme esto-le dije dándome cuenta que no iba a poder pagar todo lo que necesitaba

-Tu no vas a tener que pagar por nada Bella. Mi mama te va a ayudar con la decoración y mi padre, Emmett y yo te vamos a apoyar económicamente. Tu restaurante lograra atraer muchos clientes al complejo-me explicó mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Es demasiado-le dije dejando salir las lágrimas que había evitado que salieran. No merecía nada de esto. No podía creer todas las expectativas que tenían sobre mi

-Tu mereces esto y mucho más Bella- dijo Edward abrazándome- Te mereces ser feliz y vivir tu sueño

-No quiero decepcionar a nadie-le dije antes que mis labios buscaron los suyos. Era demasiado maravilloso para describirlo

-No vas a decepcionar a nadie amor-me aseguró- Ahora vamos a ver tu nuevo restaurante

Sentí miles de mariposas en mi estomago mientras caminábamos por el lugar. El restaurante era enorme. Era muchísimo más grande de lo que había soñado pero podía lograr hacer que sirviera con otro propósito. Podía transformar una parte del lugar en un bar con música tranquila y una pequeña pista de baile

La parte de arriba podía ser transformada en una zona privada en donde algunos clientes podían tener cierta privacidad, todo esto lograba darme el espacio perfecto para el restaurante. Sentía como el sueño que había tenido en mi mente se estaba concretando enfrente de mí

-Edward, gracias-le dije una vez que habíamos visto todo el lugar. Era impresionante la cantidad de trabajo que había hecho para que todo estuviera perfecto. Lo había diseñado perfectamente como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos- Gracias por hacer que mi sueño se hiciera realidad

-Te daré todo lo que pueda y lo que sea, amor-me susurro antes de capturar mis labios en un beso-Ahora nuestra cena nos esta esperando

EPOV

Me sentía tan aliviado que a Bella le hubiera gustado el restaurante. Sabía que era un poco grande pero quería que tuviera la libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera. Quería que lo transformara en la visión que tenía

Dirigí a Bella por el enorme espacio que estaba destinado ser el casino hasta llegar a uno de los elevadores- Pensaba que no estaba terminado-me dijo mientras me besaba

-Tengo nuestro departamento terminado. Esta completamente amueblado y listo-le explique dirigiéndonos al último piso

Una hermosa alfombra dorada cubría el suelo, la conduci hasta que llegamos a dos enormes puestas de madera-Este es nuestro-dijo Bella

Las paredes de atrás estaban hechas totalmente de vidrio dando una impresionante vista del Strip. La decoración era muy moderna en tonos blancos y dorados. Era muy diferente a nuestra casa a pesar de eso era hermoso, no había otra palabra que lo pudiera describir.

-Edward es impresionante-me dijo al momento en que comenzó a sonar una música tranquila por todo lugar

-Tu eres impresionante amor-le dije besándola apasionadamente

-Se supone que yo iba a cocinar-le aclare dirigiéndola a la cocina en donde tome dos platos del microondas. Había hecho que Emmett viniera y lo dejara mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos en la parte de abajo y parecía que todavía estaba caliente la caliente.

-Pero no eres bueno cocinando-me dijo mientras asintia y tomaba los platos y ella tomaba la botella de vino y las copas

La primera parte de mi regalo de Navidad esta yendo perfecta. La segunda parte involucrada a Abby y sabía que también iba a ser perfecto. Sólo teníamos que esperar para Noche Buena

BPOV

Edward había trabajado mucho en estos edificios y estaba muy feliz por él. Estaban quedando perfectos y no podía sentirme más orgullosa de él. Cenamos juntos y le conté las ideas que había pensado para el restaurante.

Una parte de mí quería quejarme por la enorme cantidad de dinero que estaba gastando pero otra parte solamente lo aceptaba. Después de todo el dinero que lográramos crear de ese lugar era de los dos.

-No puedo decir todo lo que siento con respecto al restaurante en estos momentos-le dije al momento en que se acercaba para besarme

-No tienes que decir una sola palabra Bella-me aseguró-Soy feliz mientras tu seas feliz

Tome los platos y los lleve a la cocina sonriendo al momento de escuchar como una de mis canciones favoritas comenzaba a sonar. Me di la vuelta y pude ver a Edward que estaba parado cerca del etéreo y sabía que había puesto esa canción intencionalmente. Sabía que esa era una canción típica de amor pero no me importaba, era hermosa.

-Baila conmigo-me dijo tomando mi mano al momento en que el sonido de la música lleno el cuarto completo. A canción comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que Edward comenzó a cantarla muy cerca de mi oído.

_I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_For better or worse, I will love you with_

_Every beat of my heart._

Me uní más a él mientras nos movíamos lentamente al compás de la música. Esta canción sólo lograba describir vagamente los sentimiento que tenía por el. Nada podía describir los verdaderos sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

-Un día voy a hacerte verdaderamente mía-me susurró cerca del oído mientras me acercaba todavía más a él. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuantas ganas tenía de ser completamente suya. Quería ser su esposa, una madre para Abby y para todos los hijos que algún día tendríamos. Quería que fueron nuestros hijos.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

Tomé la mano de Edward dirigiéndonos al cuarto principal del departamento. La hermosa y romántica música seguía sonando al momento en que junte mis labios con los de él. No tenía nada de que decir, no podía decir nada en lugar quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba por medio de mis acciones.

EPOV

Le permití a Bella tomar el control de las cosas mientras nos quitábamos la ropa lentamente. Encontrar tiempo para nosotros era toda una misión teniendo a Abby en la casa pero yo sabía que Bella no le molestaba la situación. Amaba a Abby de la misma forma que la amaba yo.

La bese profundamente mientras nos quitábamos nuestra última prenda de ropa. Cuidadosamente la recosté en la cama besando cada centímetro de su suave cuerpo. Ella repitió la misma acción con su boca besando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Te amo Edward-me dijo mientras acariciaba su cara suavemente.

-Te amo más que a mi vida entera. Tu eres mi vida Bella-le susurre-antes de comenzar a hacer el amor lentamente

No había prisas o frenesí. Era despacio y con cariño. Nos movíamos en una perfecta sincronía diciendo nuestros nombres y susurrándonos palabras de amor. Nos mantuvimos unidos una vez que habíamos terminado. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para perder esa conexión que teníamos, ese sentimiento de estar tan unidos el uno con el otro.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! se que mucho me odian por que no hubo un lemmon explícito.... pero creo que el contexto en que se da toda esta situación no lo merecía.... fue un momento muy romántico... por lo cual creo que no era necesario la descripción jajajjaja... q opinan ustedes???

Como vieron la sorpresa de Edward?????..... creo que era bastante predecible.... jajajjaa.... muchos lograron atinarle a la sorpresa jajaja.... pero están de acuerdo que es la persona más linda del mundo.... regalarle todo un restaurante de 2 pisos y además darle el dinero para crearlo.... es simplemente muy lindo jajajaj.... ya ven niños tienen que aprender jajaja... así se conquista a las niñas jajajjaa

**Siguiente Capítulo: Las sorpresas de Navidad**

La siguiente actualización será el lunes... como siempre jajajja.... ahora pasemos a los team´s jajaja:

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin 49. __noemii 50. carla 51. salesia 52. guinevere-king 53. 54. marifer 55. alan 56. eli-turner . 59. lupita chan 60. ginny lily potter weasly 61. miroslava 63. yazmel -mntano_lop 132 66. isabel 67. kenia 68. nikjunior 69. megara 70. maria swan de cullen_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA 42. lucero08 43. 44. Masen Emily 45. Ixtab-chan 46. lady melrose 47. yeray 48. Super Fanfic 49. FAYRES12 50. Maria Mullen 51. Albaln 52. NiennaMalfoy 53. Lizzi-Antonette-Cullen-Swan 54. Klaudiitah 55. ginny lily potter weasly 56. chiiocullen 57. megamolpe 58. heydi Ha_ 58. MaRiP0s4 59. jezzikita cullen 60. angelikitap4emmett 61. zully 62. XxBluueexX (y sus millones de hermanos jaajajaj)

Sigan votando por su favorito!!!!! jajaja... creo que eso se escucho como programa de concursos jajaja...

Bueno los dejo... espero que tengan un delicioso fin de semana

Los quiero

Sam


	38. Las Sorpresas de Navidad

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 38: Las Sorpresas de Navidad_

EPOV

El día de Navidad llegó y yo estaba muy nervioso. Bella estaba profundamente dormida a mi lado con sus brazos alrededor de mi estomago. Hoy iba hacer un gran día para nosotros como pareja y como familia y esperaba que todo resultara como lo había planeado.

Me salí cuidadosamente de la cama para ir a ver a Abby. Abby seguía dormida pero sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Había estado esperando impacientemente este día. Estaba igual de nerviosa y emocionada que yo.

Me dirigí a la cocina para prender la cafetera. Me recargue en la barra central mientras trataba de recordar el día que todo esto había comenzado.

_-Papi-me llamo Abby bajando por las escaleras. Bella no estaba en la casa, se encontraba con mi mama discutiendo los posibles colores y temas de su restaurante_

_-Si princesa-le dije cargándola para sentarla en mis piernas_

_-Tengo una pregunta-me dijo mordiéndose el labio. Parecía que estaba tomando todas las manías que tenía Bella, lo cual provocaba que de verdad se vieran como madre e hija_

_-¿Qué tipo de pregunta?-le dije_

_-Quiero saber si Bella es mi mami-me dijo curiosamente, no sabía que decirle estaba buscando la mejor forma de contestarle esa pregunta. Yo podía que si lo era, Bella se veía como su madre. Pero no sabía exactamente como lo sentía Abby_

_-¿Tú quieres que lo sea?-le pregunte tratando de obtener más información de ella_

_-Extraño a mi verdadera mami pero quiero mucho a Bella-me explicó mientras jugaba con el final de su blusa_

_-Bella también te quiere mucho-le dije mientras ella asintia_

_-Quiero una mama, papi. No quiero estar sola-me dijo con ojos llorosos-No quiero que Bella se vaya nunca_

_-Bella no va a ir a ningún lado cariño-le dije abrazándola. Odiaba ver a Abby triste por lo que siempre trataba de hacer lo que fuera para que ella estuviera feliz_

_-¿Puede ella ser mi mama? ¿Me puede adoptar?-me pregunto, yo trataba de entender que era lo que quería decir. Parecía que quería que Bella la adoptara legalmente_

_-Abby, no tienes que hacer eso si no quieres-le dije. No quería que pensara que lo tenía que hacer. Bella estaba feliz con el tipo de relación que tenían. Ni siquiera sabía como Abby sabía todo el asunto que implicaba una adopción_

_-Pero lo quiero papi. Quiero que bella sea mi mamo-me repitió- ¿Ella quiere ser mi mamá?_

_-Claro que si quiere cariño. ¿Por que crees que no querría?-le pregunte abrazándola más fuerte_

_-Tengo miedo que ella no me quiera de la misma manera en que la quiero yo-me dijo dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos_

_-Abby ¿Por que no se lo preguntas a Bella el día de Navidad?-le sugerí dándome cuenta que encajaba perfectamente para los planes que tenía_

_-¿Por que Navidad?-me pregunto Abby_

_-Por que sería un magnifico regalo de Navidad-le explique- La harás muy feliz_

_-Yo me encargare que todo este preparado para que tu le puedas preguntar en Navidad-me conteste recibiendo un gran abrazo de mi hija- Abby ¿Qué piensas sobre que me case con Bella?_

_-Creo que es maravilloso. Así de verdad puede ser mi mami-me dijo comenzando a saltar en el suelo_

-¡Papi! ¡Es Navidad!-comenzó a gritar Abby bajando por las escaleras para después dirigirse directamente a mis brazos. Los recuerdos de ese día habían llegado a su fin.

-Si lo es cariño-le dije dándole un beso

-¿Santa Claus llegó?-me pregunto lentamente para después correr al árbol que se encontraba en la sala principal

-¿Si llegó?-le grite

-SIIII papi. Santa llegó y me trajo muchísimos regalos, es la primera vez que me llegan tantos-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Podemos abrirlos?

-Vamos primero a despertar a Bella-le dije, sabía que a Bella le gustaría estar presente cuando Abby comenzará a abrir todos sus regalos

-Apúrate entonces-me grito jalándome de la mano para dirigirnos a nuestro cuarto para despertar a Bella

Bella estaba recostada de mi lado de la cama abrazando fuertemente una de mis almohadas. Su cabello se encontraba expandido por toda la almohada y su cara se veía relajada y feliz. Me sentía mal por despertarla

-Ve-le dije a Abby- Despacio amor. No la vayas a asustar

Me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras Abby se subía a la cama y se dirigía a Bella para darle un beso en la nariz-Despierta Bella. Es Navidad-comenzó, yo sabía el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no saltar sobre ella

Bella comenzó a apretar los ojos antes de abrirlos completamente. Inmediatamente al ver a Abby a su lado sonrío y tomo a Abby para abrazarla fuertemente-Hola princesa, Feliz Navidad

-Santa llegó-dijo Abby su cuerpo radiaba de emoción- Trajo regalos para todos

-¿En serio?-dijo Bella tratando de demostrar sorpresa, Abby asintió- ¿Me trajo regalos para mí?

-Mucho regalos-le contestó Abby provocando que riera

-¿Y que hay de papi?-le pregunto Bella sentándose- ¿Papi fue un niño bueno?

-Yo siempre soy un niño bueno-le dije antes de cruzar la cama y comenzar a besarla- Feliz Navidad amor

-Feliz Navidad-me contestó

-Vamos a abrir los regalos-comenzó a decir Abby para que después todos nos levantáramos de la cama y no dirigiéramos a la sala donde se encontraba el árbol de Navidad

BPOV

Me senté en el suelo junto con Edward y Abby, viendo como Abby abría sus regalos. Me estaba asegurando de tener todo capturado con la cámara. Sabíamos que nos habíamos excedido un poco con la cantidad de regalos pero todo parecía hermoso al momento de escogerlos para comprarlos. La emoción de Abby llenaba el cuarto entero cada vez que abría un nuevo regalo. Sin embargo sabía que su mayor regalo estaba por venir

-Fui una niña muy buena ella este año-comento Abby una vez que había abierto todos sus regalos. Se veía hermosa sentada rodeada por una montaña de papeles de un lado y del otro sus nuevos juguetes vestida con su pijama roja-¿Cuando van a abrir sus regalos?

-Todavía tienes uno más-le dije mientras ella veía detenidamente la sala

-¿Más?-me preguntó con unos enormes ojos

-Uno más-le corrigió Edward levantándose y dirigiéndose al garage

-¿Que crees que sea?-me pregunte a Abby mientras ella encogía los hombros. Parecía estar preocupada buscando a Edward

-Mira lo que encontré-dijo Edward al momento que entró al cuarto cargando una bicicleta rosa

-¿Es para mí?-dijo Abby levantándose

-La tarjeta dice que es para ti-le dijo Edward provocando que Abby comenzara a gritar al momento de correr hacia ella

-No dentro de la casa-le advertí al ver que quería comenzar a usarla

-Es rosa, como mi cuarto-dijo Abby feliz dándole un abrazo a Edward y después correr a mí y abrazarme

-¿Qué te parece si le damos a tu papi sus regalos?-le sugerí a Abby, la cual inmediatamente se dirigió al árbol en busca de ellos

-Este es para ti papi-dijo Abby dándole a Edward una caja roja

-¿Qué es?-dijo Edward mientras movía la caja

-No lo sé tonto. Ábrelo-le dije sabiendo que ya sabía que ese regalo era mío. Con mucho cuidado coloque la cámara en el sillón asegurándome que siguiera grabando todo lo que sucedía.

Edward cuidadosamente quitó el papel mientras me mordía el labio. Me había pasado bastante tiempo encontrar un regalo para él y de verdad esperaba que le gustara. El me había dado tantas cosas y quería darle por lo menos un cuarto de todo lo que me había dado

-Bella-me dijo tomando el reloj plateado que venía en la caja-Gracias.

-No es mucho-le dije al momento en que cruzaba el cuarto y me besaba. Había sido algo costoso pero no era el mejor regalo del mundo

-Es perfecto-le aseguré mientras se lo colocaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

-También hay uno para ti Bella-me dijo Abby con una hermosa chispa en sus ojos

-¿Para mí?-dije viendo a Edward. No estaba esperando nada. El restaurante era más que suficiente, ya era demasiado que me diera más cosas

-Es este-me dijo mientras me daba un regalo envuelto en papel rosa y supe inmediatamente que era de Abby-Yo le ayude a mi papi a envolverlo

-Ya me di cuenta-le dije para después darle un beso- Esta hermoso cariño

Removí el papel y después quite la caja, sonreí al ver un hermoso portarretratos plateado. Tenía una fotografía de Edward, Abby y yo que había sido tomada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Abby. Edward me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos mientras que Abby se encontraba parada en una de las sillas justo en medio de los dos. Era una hermosa fotografía y lo mejor era que nos veíamos como una verdadera familia.

-Hay más-dijo Edward mientras tomaba un sobre rosa. Comencé a abrirlo lentamente

-Bella-me preguntó Abby mientras mis ojos leían rápidamente los papeles que tenía en esos momentos en las manos. Mis ojos y mi mente no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo,

-Si Abby-le conteste

-¿Quieres ser mi mama?-me preguntó con un tono lleno de esperanza, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Me estaba pidiendo lo que yo creía que era?

-Abby, cariño-le dije mientras ella se sentaba en mis piernas

-Te quiero mucho Bella. Y quiero que seas mi mama de verdad-me explicó mientras la abrazada. No había palabras que pudieran describir la emoción que estaba sintiendo en mi corazón en esos momentos

-Tú siempre vas a ser mi hija Abby-le asegure mientras ella me abrazaba más fuerte y veía como Edward tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Me habían dado el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo entero. Me habían dado a una hija

-Gracias-le susurre a Edward antes que él besara nuestras cabezas

-Tienes un regalo más-me dijo, la sonrisa de Abby creció todavía más

-Es uno muy bueno-dijo Abby

Abby se bajo de mis piernas y me hizo levantarme. Vi como Edward tomo una pequeña caja antes de acercarse a donde me encontraba- Bella-me susurró al momento de darme cuenta que Abby se había subido al sillón y sostenía uno de los cojines fuertemente contra ella.

-No tengo idea de como he logrado sobrevivir sin ti. Tu haces que me sienta completo, feliz y además me has aceptado a mí y a Abby en tu vida. Te amo Bella-me comenzó a decir antes de arrodillarse enfrente de mi

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? Todo esto tenía que ser un sueño

-Isabella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-me preguntó tomando una de mis manos mientras que con la otra sostenía un hermoso anillo

Sentí una inmensa cantidad de emociones. Estaba feliz, tenía miedo, sentía todo. Edward era el hombre al que amaba y me estaba pidiendo que me casara con él.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!! me quieren matar???? jajajjaja.... muchos suponían que esta proposición iba a pasar jajajja... pues le atinaron jajaja....otras me dijeron de la adopción... pero ninguna pensó en las dos jajaja... así que mejor que pasen las dos y todos estamos felices jajaja...... Como vieron la propuesta???.... romántica, le falto algo, muy simple o estuvo perfecta jaja

Algunas preguntas salieron con respecto al departamento.... bueno les quiero decir que ese lugar es para que se escapen de vez en cuando Edward y Bella... digamos que creo que ese departamento sea un lugar para que crezca Abby más con todos los regalos que le dieron no creen jajaja

Alguien me pregunto sobre la canción del capítulo pasado... bueno la canción se llama From This Moment On de Shania Twain.... les recomiendo que la bajen es hermosa!!!!!!!!!!!

**Siguiente capítulo: La respuesta**

Qué creen que le diga Bella a Edward????.... Creen que le diga que no????.... jajajaja bueno eso lo sabremos el miércoles jajaja... falta poco no se preocupen jajaja

Veamos como van los equipos:

**Team Abby**

_1. megamolpe 2. malu-cullen 3. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 4. pukichick 5. meermmd 6. 7. heydi Ha 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. iovs Cullen 11. Caltroga 12. Joa19 13. nonblondes 14. XxBluueexX 15. christti 16. .girl 17. 18. Charlie (christti) 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. Awen Granger 23. Howiie 24. OriiCullen 25. sis Janet 26. Naby Cullen 27. Jazu 28. anabiaf 29. __Alexandra Black de Cullen __30. 31. -Steph-Midnight- 32. marylu 33. ana 34. banna-uchiha 35. MaiaEvans 36. carla 38. banabonabana 009 42. paula 43. alfonso 13 44. caro-chan 46. roberto 47. kristin 49. __noemii 50. carla 51. salesia 52. guinevere-king 53. 54. marifer 55. alan 56. eli-turner . 59. lupita chan 60. ginny lily potter weasly 61. miroslava 63. yazmel -mntano_lop 132 66. isabel 67. kenia 68. nikjunior 69. megara 70. maria swan de cullen 71. 72. brisa 73. ishel 74. Coona 75. 76. Cammiie Cullen_

**TEAM VAMOS A ROBARLE EDWARD A BELLA **

_1. Joslin Weasley, 2. MeliCullen84 3. nonblondes 4. pukichick 5. XxBluueexX 6. christti 7. Isis Janet 8. becky 9. zoe love potter 10. Gabriela Cullen 11. Miicaa 12. PknaPcosa 13. akako cullen 14. fany de cullen 15. 16. Isela Cullen 17. It doesn't matter 18. C-Marian-T-H-Cullen 19. Belen Cullen 20. Cataa Cullen 21. camii granger 22. VVICKY 23. Awen Granger 24. assenav1980 26. Adrii Apple 27. maryfer 28. Carmen Cullen 116 29. OriiCullen 30. 31. Giuly 32. yosoyyo 33. Jazu 34. anabiaf 35.__iovs Cullen 36. Alexandra Black de Cullen 37. feerCullen009 38. 39. -Steph-Midnight- 40. MaiaEvans 41. AllEghrA 42. lucero08 43. 44. Masen Emily 45. Ixtab-chan 46. lady melrose 47. yeray 48. Super Fanfic 49. FAYRES12 50. Maria Mullen 51. Albaln 52. NiennaMalfoy 53. Lizzi-Antonette-Cullen-Swan 54. Klaudiitah 55. ginny lily potter weasly 56. chiiocullen 57. megamolpe 58. heydi Ha_ 58. MaRiP0s4 59. jezzikita cullen 60. angelikitap4emmett 61. zully 62. XxBluueexX (y sus millones de hermanos jaajajaj) 63. saarah Cullen 64. 65. Cammiie Cullen

Creo que Abby nos ha robado el corazón a todos.... creo que de eso no hay duda jajajaja..... Sigan votando por su preferido!!!!!!!!!!

Los quiero

Sam


	39. La respuesta

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 39: La Respuesta _

EPOV

Estaba demasiado nervioso. Sentía como temblaba mi cuerpo al momento de ponerme de rodillas. Bella viendo todo esto no podía tener dudas sobre lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos. Su ojos se comenzaron a llegar de lágrimas antes que comenzaran a salir como cascadas cruzando sus mejillas.

-Isabella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-le pregunte tomando su mano y al mismo tiempo mostrándole el anillo que le había comprado

-Edward-me susurro después de un rato que había sentido como toda una eternidad. Se arrodillo enfrente de mi viéndome fijamente

-¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del universo entero?-le pregunte de nuevo. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios la palabra " si "

-Si Edward-me dijo con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa a pesar de las lagrimas que había en su rostro- Si quiero ser tu esposa, si quiero ser tuya

Sonreí fuertemente al escuchar sus palabras para después abrazarla fuertemente. Bese su cabello, sus mejillas antes de comenzar a besar lentamente sus delicados labios

-Bella-le dije suavemente al momento de separarnos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer que había aceptado ser mía. Había aceptado ser mi esposa- Te amo

-Yo también te amo Edward-me dijo para que después comenzara a colocarle lentamente el anillo en su mano izquierda

Bella y yo seguíamos arrodillados viéndonos fijamente a los ojos. Estaba demasiado feliz con la idea que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre.

-¿Mami dijo que si?-dijo de pronto Abby que estaba parada en la entrada de la sala. Parecía que había decido irse del lugar mientras nos besábamos.

Vi como la cara de Bella se ilumino al momento que escucho a Abby llamarla mami. A pesar que Bella nunca lo había mencionado yo sabía que ella deseaba que Abby la llamara de esta forma

-Ella dijo que si princesa-le conteste provocando que Abby corriera hacia nosotros

-Eso significa que vas a hacer mi mami de verdad-dijo felizmente al momento de abrazar a Bella, a la cual unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad le estaban brotando por los ojos.

BPOV

Estaba increíblemente feliz mientras abrazaba a mi hija. Abby quería que fuera su madre y esto solo lo hacía todavía más oficial, era como si yo la hubiera tenido en mi vientre durante 9 meses. Voltee a ver a Edward, el cual nos veía fijamente. Parecía estar feliz, de la misma forma que yo era feliz

-Te quiero mucho Abby-le susurre antes de darle un beso

-Yo también te quiero mami-me contestó- ¿Puedo jugar con mis nuevos juguetes?

-Claro que puedes corazón-le conteste provocando una gran sonrisa en ella y que fuera corriendo directamente hacía sus juguetes

Edward se acercó para abrazarme suave y delicadamente-Señora Cullen-me susurro en el oído provocando que mi piel se comenzara a erizar

-No puedo esperar para que eso suceda-le conteste besándolo suave y lentamente. Quería hacer mucho más con él, pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Abby se encontraba sacando todos sus juguetes de las cajas y nuestra familia no tardaría en llegar para la comida de Navidad

Nuestro pequeño momento fue cortado por el sonido del timbre de la casa, lo cual era señal que nuestros primeros invitados habían llegado- Yo voy a ver quien es amor-se ofreció Edward mientras subía al cuarto para arreglarme

Me vestí con un sencillo vestido rojo, dejando mi cabello suelto, lo cual permitía que las ondas de mi cabello tuvieran cierta libertad y me había maquillado levemente. Esme y Alice iban a llegar a ayudarme a cocinar toda la comida y los hombres iban a ayudar a Edward a armar todos lo juguetes de Abby.

Después de terminarme de arreglar salí al pasillo deteniéndome en el cuarto de Abby mientras escuchaba su risa y pequeños murmullos-Feliz Navidad-dije al momento de ver a mi futura suegra ayudando a Abby a ponerse el nuevo vestido que Alice le había comprado a mi hija por Navidad

-Feliz Navidad mami-me dijo Abby con una gran sonrisa provocando que los ojos de Esme se abrieran al doble de su tamaño natural

-Ella fue mi regalo de Navidad-le aclaré al momento en que Abby corrió a abrazarme

-¿Llego envuelta en papel rojo con un enorme moño dorado?-me pregunto divertida Esme provocando que Abby comenzara a reírse histéricamente

-No me puedo envolver-se quejo para después levantarla y darle un gran beso

-Pero eso no importa, sigues siendo mi regalo-le recordé antes que las 3 tuviéramos que dirigirnos al piso de abajo

Me sorprendí muchísimo al ver la cantidad de regalos que habían llenado la sala. Todos habían llegado y parecía que habían traído consigo miles de regalos. Había varias docenas de regalos debajo del árbol

-Feliz Navidad-le dije a todos para después ir saludando y felicitando a cada uno

-¿Cómo esta el bebé?-le pregunte a Rose acariciando su enorme estomago

-Es muy moleston-me dijo divertida con una pequeña risa al momento en que Abby corrió a los regalos para encontrar los suyos

-¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo en tu dedo?-pregunto Alice. Yo sabía perfectamente que ella iba hacer la primera persona en notarlo. Tenía cierta habilidad para adivinar el futuro de las personas

-¿Qué es que?-le dije tratando de fingir que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba

-Esa hermosa y delicada piedra que se encuentra arriba de tu dedo-dijo en voz alta provocando que todos me voltearan a ver, Esme inmediatamente comenzó a abrazar a Edward.

Edward me sonrió preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien compartir la buena noticia con toda la familia-Es mi regalo de Navidad-conteste provocando que Rose y Alice movieran los ojos confundidas

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Jasper provocando que comenzara a reír

-¿Que significa esto Edward?-le pregunte viéndolo fijamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi para después envolverme con sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura

-Eso significa que amo demasiado a Bella y que quiero que sea mi esposa-contestó después de un rato causando un alboroto familiar enorme

Sentía como si un tornado estuviera pasando al momento en que todos comenzaron a hablar. Todos estaban muy emocionados y rápidamente me encontré abrazando a todos los presentes

-Mi hija-dijo Esme mientras me abraza-Yo siempre supe que tu pertenecías a esta familia

-¿Tengo que comenzar a hacer espacio para más nietos?-me dijo divertidamente Carlisle abrazándome dulcemente

Simplemente le sonreí para evitar contestarle. Yo sabía que quería tener hijos con Edward pero no era un tema que habíamos discutido con anterioridad. ¿El quería tener más hijos? ¿Era el momento adecuado para tenerlos? Había muchas preguntas que teníamos que contestar y sabía que en algún momento yo tenía que sacar a la luz

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Bells-me dijo Alice al momento de dirigirme hacia la cocina para tener nuestra pequeña charla de amigas

-Estoy muy feliz Alice-admití con una sonrisa muy tonta. Sentía que no podía de sonreír

-Si eso se ve-dijo Rose al momento en que comenzamos a preparar la cena

-Queremos detalles-dijo Alice emocionada, mientras me sonrojaba

-¿Que tipo de detalles?-le pregunte tímidamente mientras Rose reía levemente

-¿Cómo te lo propuso?-aclaró Alice- Todos sabemos que Edward es una persona muy romántica, queremos saber ¿Cómo fue el momento? ¿Se arrodillo?

No pude evitar sonreír antes de comenzarles a explicar como sucedieron las cosas. No quería compartir con ellos ese momento que sin querer había sido grabado , por lo menos no por ahora. Sentía que ese era un momento muy privado, era un momento que era solamente nuestro recuerdo y no quería compartirlo con nadie, todavía.

EPOV

La mayor parte del día nos la pasamos armando todos los juguetes de Abby. Habíamos armado una casa de muñecas y una casa de juego más un incontable numero de accesorios para que pudiera usarlos cuando jugara con ellos. Parecía que todo lo que habíamos comprado necesitaba por lo menos 2 horas de armado. No entendía porque nada lo vendían armado.

Todos se fueron cuando casi eran las 10 y a esta hora me encontré cargando a Abby a su cuarto. Se había quedado dormida mientras veía la Bella y la Bestia con Alice. Bella se encontraba en nuestro cuarto preparándose para dormir y no podía esperar más tiempo para estar con mi prometida.

-Buenas noches princesa-le susurre después de haberla acomodado en su cama. Cuidadosamente me salí del cuarto sin hacer ruidos antes de apagar todas las luces

-Hola tu-me dijo Bella la cual se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Estaba usando nada más que una pequeña bata transparente de color rojo, que terminaba justo a la mitad de su muslo. La pequeña bata tenía algunas aplicaciones de encaje cubriendo justamente las partes que más quería ver.

-¿Fui un buen niño este año?-le pregunte con un tono ronco

-No estoy segura de eso-dijo Bella antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacía el cuarto- Vas a tener que abrir tu regalo para que lo puedas averiguar

-Creo que esa es la mejor opción que me has dado-le dije poniendo mis manos en su cadera

Lentamente comencé a acariciar su cadera a través del fino material de la prenda, mis labios se encontraban a solo algunos centímetros de los suyos-Desenvuélveme-me dijo antes que sus labios se unieran a los míos en busca de un beso suave pero al mismo tiempo con mucha pasión.

-Bella-gemí entre nuestros besos mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y comenzaban a subir su baby doll y comenzaban a jugar con su pequeña tanga- Quiero hacerte el amor

-Por favor-me suplicó quitándome la camisa

Bese su labios y su comencé a acariciar la delicada piel de su cuerpo. Sentí como sus manos comenzaron a trabajar con los botones de mi pantalón mientras yo me desasía del estorboso broche de su brassier, para dejarla solamente en esa diminuta tanga rosa. Mis labios bajaron inmediatamente a su pechos, una vez que estaban libres de cualquier tipo de tela, comencé a besar sus senos y a jugar con sus deliciosos pezones los cuales estaban erectos desde hacía un rato. Sus gemidos y gruñidos hacían que cada vez más me excitara más, lo cual creía que ya no era posible

-Te amo-le susurre en su oído mientras ella me quitaba mis pantalones y los boxers de una sola vez-No sabes las ganas que tengo que seas mi esposa

-Edward-me gimió al momento en que mis dedos comenzaron a hacerse camino entre su tanga y su entrepierna para después meter uno de mis dedos a ella, simplemente no podía hablar correctamente en esos momentos

-¿Si amor? -le pregunte justo en el momento en que ella colocaba sus manos en mis hombros mientras el movimiento de mis dedos era cada vez más rápido, entraba y salían de ella. Comencé a sentir como su cuerpo esta a punto de llegar al clímax, mis movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, después de unos segundos vi como su cuerpo empezaba a arquearse signo del placer que había explotado dentro de ella, sus ojos permanecían cerrados al momento en que gimió mi nombre.

La abracé fuertemente para después comenzar a besar su cuerpo mientras la recostaba de nuevo en la cama- Te amo-me dijo sonriente mientras sostenía mi cara con sus manos y comenzaba a besarme apasionadamente.

Lentamente me acomode sobre ella colocándome justo donde había querido estar desde esa mañana. Sus labios fueron mi primer objetivo antes de comenzar a penetrarla lentamente. No quería apresurar nuestro momento por quería que fuera un recuerdo que estuviera con nosotros por siempre. Nos besamos y nos exploramos mutuamente, sin prisas y con mucho amor, redescubriendo todos aquellos lugares de nuestro cuerpo que ya conocíamos.

El cuarto se lleno de nuestro gemidos, los cuales tratábamos de ocultar. Estábamos siendo muy cuidadosos en no hacer demasiado ruido, no queríamos que Abby se despertara por nuestra culpa.

BPOV

Edward me sostuvo muy cerca de su cuerpo. Mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro mientras yo dibujaba pequeñas figuras imaginarias en mi pecho- Edward-le susurre lentamente, provocando que me volteara a ver

-Si amor-me contestó besándome en la frente

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?-me pregunto

-Honestamente, amor, me casaría contigo ahorita mismo si pudiera-me respondía de una manera que provoco que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente- ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

-Me siento de la misma manera-le conteste-No quiero esperar, quiero que comencemos a formar nuestra propia familia

-¿Quieres tener un bebe?-me preguntó e inmediatamente coloco una de sus manos en mi estomago, yo asentí

-Quiero un bebe y se que Abby quiere un hermanito y una hermanita-le conteste mientras el reía

-Abby definitivamente puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone-me dijo mientras me besaba lentamente- Pero quiero que nos casemos antes que comencemos a intentarlo

-Me parece perfecto-le conteste con una enorme sonrisa-Pero te lo advierto no quiero una boda muy grande. Sólo nuestra familia y amigos

-Me gusta como suena eso-me contesto- Podemos hacer en la parte que quieras del mundo

-¿En donde sea?-le pregunte mientras empezaba a formar diversas posibilidades en mi cabeza

-En donde sea-me dijo al momento en que me acosté completamente sobre su pecho. No podía esperar más tiempo para ser la Señora Isabella Marie Cullen

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!! perdón por el retraso jajajja no sabes tengo mil cosas pendientes en el trabajo... pero en cuanto pude me di una pequeña escapada para subir el capítulo jejeje... como lo vieron????.... creo que era demasiado obvia la respuesta de Bella no creen????.... yo que sí xq si no varias la hubiéramos matado o simplemente hubiéramos deseado cambiar de lugares jajaja

No amaron a Edward cuando estaba armando los juguetes de Abby y se queja que todos los juguetes vienen desarmados???? jajajjaja.... q puedo decir...tiene toda la razón pero debe de ver que si es de esta forma se provoca que haya una mayor interacción entre los padres e hijos jajajaja... creo que lo diseñadora me salió jajajajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: La cena con los padres**

La actualización será el viernes jajaja... lamentablemente no puedo poner los equipos por que tengo un poco de prisa... pero el siguiente capítulo aparecerán!!!!.... solo les puedo decir que sigan participando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un commentt!!!!!!! gracias a todos ustedes llevamos la maravillosa cantidad 1,146.... no saben lo feliz que soy!!!!!!!!!!! gracias de vddd

Los quiero... nos vemos el viernes

Sam


	40. La Cena con los padres

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 40: La Cena con los padres_

EPOV

Habían pasado algunos días después de Navidad y Bella se encontraba preparando una enorme cena para sus padres y sus respectivos esposos. Todavía no les habíamos dicho las nuevas noticias y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso. Había olvidado pedirle la mano de Bella a sus padres.

-Pareces asustado-me dijo Bella al momento en que me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras ella se movía por ese espacio preparando la comida

-No estas tan equivocada-admití escuchando unas de las canciones de Hanna Montana que venía de la sala de televisión

-Mis padres te adoran-me dijo Bella colocando la lasagna en el horno, una vez terminada esa tarea se acerco a donde yo estaba y me abrazo

-Lo se. Sólo que creo que primero tenía que haberle pedido tu mano a tu papa antes que te lo pidiera a ti-le explique provocando que Bella moviera los ojos

-Edward-dijo firmemente- Soy una persona independiente. Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte pero es totalmente innecesario. Es mi decisión, no la de mis padres

-¿Eres feliz?-le pregunte tomando su mano izquierda y besando su anillo

-Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida-me dijo besándome levemente

-Te amo-agregué

-Yo también te amo-me dijo justo en el momento en que Abby cruzo la puerta de la cocina

-Mami ¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto viendo a Bella

-Claro que puedes cariño-le dijo tomándola de las manos para dirigirla a la barra central y después sentarla en ella

-Edward ¿ Podrías ir por un poco de vino y por el pan para el aderezo de espinaca?-me pregunto Bella, yo asentí

-¿Algo más?-le pregunto, ella negó- Regresaré pronto. Mientras ustedes niñas pórtense bien-les dije sonrientemente, Abby me abrazó fuertemente

-Yo siempre soy una niña buena papi-me dijo, antes que me acercara a Bella a darle un beso antes de irme

No estaba seguro sobre la reacción de sus padres con la noticia. Y más por que habíamos decidido que la boda sería a principios de primavera. Pero, honestamente, no importaba mucho su postura, nos amábamos profundamente y sabíamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo, sería perfecto que sus padres reaccionaran de una manera positiva sobre todo este asunto

BPOV

Edward no era el único que estaba nervioso. Esta aterrorizada pero tenía la habilidad de esconder esa emoción. Tenía que concentrarme en la preparación de la lasagna y el pastel que iba hacer el postre de nuestra cena. Sin embargo, Edward había logrado que mi preocupación regresara.

¿Mis padres lo tomarían bien? Ya no era una niña pequeña y ya era una persona independiente por muchos años, pero por más que lo intentaba negar su aprobación era algo muy importante para mí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-me preguntó Abby

-Ya lo veras-le conteste tomando el chocolate medio derretido y la mantequilla del microondas

-Vas a mezclar todos los ingredientes y después los tenemos que colocar en un recipiente-le explique dándole un recipiente de plástico y una gran cuchara de madera

-¿Así?-me preguntó mientras movía fuertemente los ingredientes

-Esta perfecto pero hazlo un poco más lento-le advertí al ver con la fuerza que lo estaba haciendo-No queremos causar un espantoso desastre

-Esto es divertido-exclamó Abby mientras asentí y comenzaba a juntar cuidadosamente todos los ingredientes mientras ella seguía mezclando

-¿Te gusta cocina?-le pregunte provocando una sonrisa en un pequeña cara

-Es muy divertido y más si estoy contigo mami-me dijo sonriente mientras me abrazaba

-Yo siento lo mismo cariño-le conteste besando su cabeza-Ahora es momento de colocar todo en el horno. Mientras ve por los malvaviscos que están en la alacena

Vi como Abby bajaba de la barra rápidamente mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la alacena por los malvaviscos mientras yo colocaba el betún de chocolate encima del pastel que había preparado- Ya los encontré-exclamo Abby sentándose nuevamente donde había estado hace algunos momentos

-Tenemos que esperar a que el chocolate se cocine-le recordé mientras ella hacia una mueca

-¿Y que se supone que hacemos mientras?-me preguntó con una expresión triste

-Podemos comer un poco de chocolate-le ofrecí tomando la cuchara y agarrando un poco del chocolate que había sobrado en el recipiente

-Soy muy buena cocinando-comentó Abby con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba la cuchara y metiéndola a su boca manchándose toda de chocolate

-Esta Yummy-le dije mientras tomaba una pequeña cámara que tenía en mi bolsa- Di chocolate

-Chocolate-dijo felizmente mientras tomaba una fotografía. Quería capturar cada momento de la vida de Abby, no teníamos muchas fotos de su niñez pero yo me iba a encargar que eso cambiara totalmente.

EPOV

Espere pacientemente en el piso de abajo mientras Bella terminaba de arreglarse. Charlie y Renne habían hablado para avisarnos que ya venían en camino-Edward ¿Puedes ir sacando las copas de vino?-me dijo Bella desde el piso de arriba mientras Abby bajaba por las escaleras

-¿Cómo me veo?-me pregunto dando vueltas para que pudiera ver su hermoso vestido verde

-Te ves hermosa princesa. ¿Ya casi esta lista mami?-le pregunto, ella asintió

-Se ve como una verdadera princesa papi. Se ve muy bonita-dijo Abby felizmente

-Las dos se ven hermosas-le asegure al momento en que el timbre de la puerta sonó

-¿Es la abuela o el abuelo?-pregunto Abby corriendo hacia la puerta pero no la abrió

-Hola Charlie, Sue-les dije al momento de abrir la puerta, Susan me abrazo saludándome y después estreche la mano con Charlie

-Hola abuelito-dijo Abby abrazando a Charlie

-¿Abuelito?-me pregunto en un tono de sospecha. Yo simplemente asentí mientras el le sonreía y le daba un beso- Tengo regalos

-¿Un regalo para mí?-pregunto Abby mientras el asentía y le daba un pequeña caja roja

-¿Qué se dice Abby?-le dije mientras abrazaba a Charlie y a Sue

-Gracias-dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el árbol para abrir su nuevo regalo de Navidad. Le gustaba abrir todos sus regalos cerca del árbol y se negaba a hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-preguntó Charlie justo en el momento en que ella apareció

-Papa-dijo felizmente mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó mientras Bella sonreía abrazando a Sue

-Estoy muy bien y ¿Ustedes como han estado? ¿Como están las cosas en Forks?-les preguntó Bella

-Lluvioso-respondió Sue con una gran risa al momento en que puerta volvió a sonar, esto significaba que Renee y Phil habían llegado

Después de saludarnos todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde Abby estaba jugando con su nuevo juego de Barbie antes que la cena comenzara- ¿Acaso hay alguna gran noticia que quieran compartir con nosotros?-nos pregunto Renee viéndonos fijamente a los dos

-¿Gran noticia?-pregunto Bella tratando de sonar que no sabía de lo que hablaba

-¡¡¡¡Mi mami y mi papi se van a casar!!!!!- dijo Abby causando que Bella se congelara en donde estaba

-¿Esta hablando en serio?-pregunto Sue viéndonos fijamente mientras Phil reía

-Los niños nunca mientes-dijo Phil, lo cual era algo muy cierto, Bella asintió y me volteó a ver

-¡Felicidades!-grito Renee abrazándonos inmediatamente-Yo sabía que esto iba a sucedes

-Sólo era cuestión de tiempo-comentó Sue mientras Charlie solo nos veía

-¿Piensas decir algo papa?-le dijo Bella sumamente nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio

-Charlie- le dijo Sue esperando su respuesta, gruño

-¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo Edward? por favor-dijo finalmente después de un tiempo, yo asentí

-¿Cuándo te lo pregunto?-dijo Sue

-¿Cómo te lo pregunto?-dijo Rene mientras tomaba la mano de Abby y de Phil caminando hacia la cocina para dejarnos solos a Charlie y a mí

-Charlie, Señor-comencé, él me hizo una señal para que me detuviera

-¿Amabas a mi hija?-me preguntó directamente, asentí

-Con todo mi corazón y mi alma señor. Bella y Abby son mi vida, son la razón por la que vivo-contesté honestamente

-Eres un buen hombre Edward-me dijo-Mucho mejor que muchos de los hombres que hay allá afuera pero sigo creyendo que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi Bella

-Ni si quiera yo pienso que soy digno de su hija-le dije

-Quiero que me prometas que la vas a amar y a cuidar-me contestó

-Se lo juro-le dije seriamente, me sonrió

-Parece que la cena esta lista-me dijo mientras se levantaba-Bienvenido a la familia-me dijo antes de entrar al comedor

BPOV

Les conté la historia de como me pidió matrimonio Edward a mi mamá, Sue y a Phil. Todos parecían estar muy felices y de verdad esperaba que mi papa tuviera una reacción similar. Yo sabía que le agradaba Edward pero también sabía que el nunca consideraría a ningún hombre lo suficientemente bueno para mí

Coloque la lasagna en la mesa del comedor justo en el momento en que mi papa y Edward entraron-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo amor?-me pregunto Edward

-Necesito traer la ensalada y el vino-le conteste viéndolo disimuladamente, quería hablar con él

-Te ayudo-se ofreció dejándome pasar a la cocina

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte tomando una bocanada de aire. Mi padre era un hombre razonable, cuando quería serlo

-Todo esta bien Bella-me aseguró besándome suavemente- Sólo quería asegurarse que su pequeña hija estuviera en buenas manos

-¿Necesitan más ayuda?-nos preguntó mi padre el cual estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina

-Ya tengo todo-dijo Edward tomando el recipiente de la ensalada y la botella de vino para después salir de la cocina y dejarnos solos a mi padre y a mí

-¿Eres feliz con él?-me preguntó mi papa, yo asentí

-Nunca había sido tan feliz papa-le asegure el asintió

-Sólo quiero que sepas que si algún día necesitas algo Bells, aquí voy a estar-le dije, no pude evitar abrazarlo

-Lo se papa, lo se-le conteste con una sonrisa

Yo sabía que nuestra conversación había terminado. Charlie era un hombre de pocas palabras y sabía que no volvería a sacar el tema otra vez. Le sonreí antes de regresar al comedor con toda nuestra familia y disfrutar nuestra cena.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! como están?????.... por fin es viernes!!!!!!!! no saben como deseaba que fuera este día... no tienen idea jajajja.....me urge dormir mucho jajajjajaja....

Que les pareció la cena con los papás de Bella?????...... creo que Charlie reacciono como cualquier padre...... seamos honestos cualquier padre haría lo mismo jajajaja..... bueno el mío creo que sería inclusive peor jajaja.... no se que vaya a pasar cuando ese momento llegue jajaja

La reacción de Renee creo que fue bastante común como para ser la mama no creen??? jajajjajaja.....

Digamos que este capítulo no tiene mucho de interesante... lo tengo que aceptar.... perooooo digamos que los problemas comienzan en el siguiente capítulo jajajajja... el problema que les venía diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo por fin nos alcanza......... cuando se enteren más de uno me va a querer matar jajajajaja... los dejare con la duda todo el fin de semana para que lo puedan pensar jajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: El comienzo de la tormenta**

Jajajajajjaja... el título suena fuerte no????..... jajajja.... descubrirán todo el lunes jajajja.... traten de no quemarse tanto el cerebro pensando en una posible razón del título va jajajaja...

Bueno niños nos vemos pronto....el lunes jjajaja

Los quiero

Sam


	41. El Regreso

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 41: El Regreso_

BPOV

-¿Qué te parece la idea de casarnos en la playa?-le pregunte a Edward dejando de ver el monitor de la computadora. Había estado trabajando sobre algunas ideas que teníamos para el restaurante

-No lo se- me dijo Edward recargándose totalmente en su silla-Nunca he sido un gran fanático de la playa

-¿Por que no?-le pregunte cerrando mi laptop para después comenzar a caminar hacia el y sentarme en su regazo

-Casi muero ahogado en el mar cuando era pequeño-me dijo

-¿Por que nunca me habías contado eso Edward? ¿Cómo sucedió?-le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba. Con tan solo el pensamiento que algo malo le había podido pasar me asustado de sobremanera.

-Nunca había surgido la platica para contártelo. Era un niño cuando fui de vacaciones con mi familia a playa, como era de esperar al momento de llegar comencé a correr hacía el mar para jugar pero justo cuando comenzaba a jugar me enrede con una cuerda que esta tirada justo en la orilla del mar. La cuerda comenzó a jalarme hacia adentro del mar y yo no podía hacer nada, hasta que después de varios minutos llegaron 2 salvavidas a rescatarme-me explicó mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

-Definitivamente la playa esta fuera de nuestras opciones-le dije firmemente mientras acariciaba su cara

-Había pensado que podría ser en un viñedo-sugirió Edward, una enorme sonrisa se quedo congelada en mi cara

Lo estaba viendo todo. Estaba viendo como iba a ser nuestra boda. Nos veía a los dos en el viñedo con nuestros respectivos trajes de novios enfrente de un padre que nos estuviera dando la bendición justo en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de unas enormes montañas.

-Es perfecto-le dije sonrientemente. Un viñedo era el lugar perfecto. No quería casarme en otro lugar que no fuera ese-¿Qué te parece Napa Valley?

-Definitivamente esa es una de nuestras principales opciones-me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

-¿Puedes imaginarlo?-le pregunte sonriendo- Podemos hacer que la ceremonia sea justo en el momento en que el sol se oculta

-Todo lo que quieras va a ser tuyo amor-me contestó besándome levemente la nariz

-Quiero ser tuya-le susurre besándole levemente y delicadamente los labios- Quiero ser la Señora Bella Cullen

-Y lo vas a hacer amor, yo me voy a encargar de eso. No sabes las ganas que tengo de poder decirte que eres mi esposa-me dijo besándome apasionadamente

EPOV

Los edificios iban a estar listos para que fueran abiertos en el fin de semana del 4 de Julio. La construcción iba a marchas forzadas (**N/A: quiere decir que muy rápido)** lo que significaba que yo estaba hundido en muchísimo trabajo. Parecía que todo se había organizado para que necesitaran mi atención en todos los segmentos de este proyecto

Eran principios de Febreros y Bella y yo por fin habíamos escogido un lugar y una fecha para la boda. Nos íbamos a casar el 25 de Abril en un viñedo en Napa Valley. Era hermoso y habíamos decidió hacer la celebración algo muy íntimo y privado. Nuestra lista de invitados no iba a superar los 50 y eso era ya invitando a todas las personas correspondientes.

-Edward, te necesitamos en la sala de conferencias-escuche la voz de mi padre al momento de responder el teléfono que estaba en contacto con todo el sistema de la empresa

-En seguida voy Carlisle-le respondí. Yo sabía que tenía junta con los clientes potenciales de este proyecto y por lo tanto necesitábamos escucharnos demasiado profesionales. Yo nunca le decía "papa" mientras estábamos trabajando.

Puse las hojas en las que estaba trabajando al final de uno de los folders que había en mi escritorio antes de levantarme de mi silla y cruzar el pasillo para dirigirme hacia la sala de conferencias. No podía esperar para que todo esto terminara. Quería tener tiempo para estar con Bella y con Abby y poder comenzar a formar nuestra propia familia.

Me senté en la sala de conferencias dando mi opinión justo en el momento en que se necesitaba, el cliente lo único que buscaba era la certeza que el complejo abriría en Julio. La mayoría de las veces trataba de alejarme de todas las cuestiones de ventas de nuestra empresa pero cuando se me necesitaba mi opinión la daba con mucho gusto

-Señor Cullen-dijo nuestra secretaria la cual estaba parada en la puerta

-¿Cuál de los dos-dijo Carlisle en broma

-Edward, Bella esta en el teléfono dice que es una emergencia-me aclaró provocando que mis ojos crecieran al doble de su tamaño

-Con permiso-dije rápidamente levantándome de mi silla y dirigiéndome a mi oficina para tomar la llamada

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunte lleno de miedo

-Estoy bien Edward. Necesitamos ir a la escuela de Abby ahora-dijo rápidamente, podía escuchar el miedo en su voz

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se lastimó?-le pregunte tomando las llaves del carro

-Al parecer Jessica no esta tan muerta como creíamos. Esta tratando de llevarse a Abby-explicó Bella al momento en que sentía como la sangre que corría por mis venas se congelaba

-Pero ¿Cómo? Yo pensé...-comencé

-Eso no importa Edward-me interrumpió-Ya voy en camino, les di órdenes en la escuela que no dejen salir a Abby con nadie que no sean alguno de los dos

-Llegó en media hora, menos si puedo-le dije cortando la llamada. En estos momento odiaba el hecho que trabajara tan lejos de la escuela de Abby

Si en verdad Jessica estaba parada en la escuela iba a tener que escucharme, ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de quitar a Abby de mi vida?

BPOV

Alice y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en una tienda, para comenzar a buscar vestidos de novia. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que quería. Sabía que quería algo relativamente simple pero al mismo tiempo elegante. Nada de grandes colas de vestido para mí. Quería que toda la atención de ese día fuera para Edward y para mí, no para la forma en que íbamos vestidos o como estaba decorado el lugar.

-Al menos pruébatelo Bella-me animó Alice tratando de meterme en un enorme vestido. Me había insistido por horas que me probara por lo menos un vestido enorme- No vas a poder saber si no es tu estilo si no te lo pruebas

-Odio estas cosas-me queje al momento en que me estaba terminando de abrochar el vestido para después salirnos del probador y pararnos enfrente de un enorme espejo.

Odiaba el vestido. Parecía que me estaba comiendo y me hacía ver muy ridícula-Parezco un gran pastel Alice-le dije, ella se recargo en la pared rascándose su pequeña nariz

-No es tu estilo-dijo seriamente, no pude evitar mover los ojos

-Eso era lo que llevo diciéndote por horas-le dije provocando que se riera-Ayúdame a quitarme esto. Siento que esta cosa esta a punto de comerme

-No seas tan exagerada-me ordeno Alice ayudándome a quitarme el vestido justo en el momento en que mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Pésimo momento que escogieron para llamarte-dijo Alice mientras trataba de quitarme la enorme falda

-Hola-dije después de 4 timbres. Me había tomado algo de tiempo lograr salir de semejante vestido

-¿Puedo hablar con Isabella Swan?-dijo una mujer

-Ella habla-le contesté viendo como Alice se peleaba con el vestido para poder colgarlo en el lugar en donde había estado

-Estoy hablando de la Escuela Primaria Little Lane-me aclaró-He estado tratando de localizar a Edward Cullen pero eso ha sido imposible

-¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar? ¿Abby se encuentra bien?-le pregunte deseando que todo estuviera bien

-La estoy llamando por que aquí en la escuela esta una persona llamada Jessica Stanley que dice ser la madre de Abigail. Se la quiere llevar, pero ella no se encuentra en la lista de personas que nos proporcionaron que tienen permiso para llevársela- me explicó la mujer mientras me recargaba en la pared para mantener el poco equilibrio que me quedaba. ¿De verdad había escuchado el nombre de Jessica Stanley?

-Ella no tiene autorización-dije firmemente- No dejen que Abigail salga de la escuela con ella

-La señora nos esta mostrando una acta de nacimiento y efectivamente ella es su madre biológica- continuo la mujer

Rápidamente tome mis jeans colocándome el celular entre el hombro y mi cabeza mientras intentaba vestirme- Ella es su madre pero ella supuestamente esta muerta. Edward y yo estaremos ahí en menos de 1 hora. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permita que Abigail salga con otra persona que no sea Edward o yo

-Esta muy persistente la señora-dijo la mujer al momento en que salía del probador

-Espere a que lleguemos-le dije antes de colgar y marcar el número de la oficina de Edward. Edward nunca contestaba el celular cuando se encontraba en alguna junta pero tenía que contestar si le llamaba a la oficina. Esta era una emergencia.

Edward salió de la oficina tan rápido como pudo. Yo sabía que yo llegaría antes ya que me encontraba por lo menos 40 minutos más cerca del lugar en donde el estaba. Edward manejaba rápido pero a pesar de eso no había forma en que llegara en menos de 30 minutos. Le explique toda la situación a Alice mientras se apuraba en dejar las cosas casi tan rápido como lo había hecho Edward. Si la mujer que se encontraba en la escuela de verdad era Jessica tendría que darnos una gran explicación sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

Alice me dejo justo enfrente de la escuela, me baje del carro rápidamente. Técnicamente no era la madre de Abby pero el trámite para que fuera su mama ya estaba en proceso.

-¡¡¡Pero ella es mi hija!!!-vi a una mujer de cabello café ondulado gritando. Supe inmediatamente que esa mujer era la misma que aparecía en las fotografías de Abby, ella era su madre biológica.

-Bella-dijo al mujer de la oficina que me llamada justo en el momento en que Jessica volteó a verme

-¿Me puedes explicar por que estas tratando de llevarte a mi hija?-le pregunté. No iba a dejar a un lado mi título, yo era la persona a la que Abby llamaba mami. A pesar de todo Abby era mía.

-¡¡Tu hija!!-dijo Jessica muy enojada mientras me veía fijamente

-Si mi hija-dije con las manos en la cadera

-Si mal no lo recuerdo yo fui la persona que estuvo cargándola en su vientre durante 9 meses-me corrigió

-Pero yo no la abandone. Ella piensa que estas muerta-le dije mientras mi enojo comenzaba a crecer

-¿Y que te hace pensar que tienes algún derecho sobre ella?-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-Por que soy la persona que la abraza cada vez que llora y la consuela cuando tiene pesadillas además yo estuve con ella cuando pensó que tu ya no estabas con ella-le explique tratando de detener las enormes ganas que tenía de golpearla

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú? ¿La novia de Edward?-me dijo con una voz llena de odio y de veneno

-No es algo que te importe pero si, soy su prometida-le dijo justo en el momento en que Edward caminaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras viendo fijamente a Jessica

-Es un gusto que te unas a nuestra conversación Eddie-le dijo con una voz muy falsa

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Jessica? ¿Acaso el infierno no te acepto?-le pregunto mientras Jessica me veía llena de odio

-Vengo a recoger a MI hija-dijo firmemente

-Quieres decir NUESTRA hija. Ella es tanto tuya como mía-la corrigió Edward-Y hasta donde me quede yo tengo la custodia total de la niña, ya que supuestamente por todas las leyes que existen tu estas muerta.

-Me importa poco todo lo que estas diciendo-dijo levantando la voz

-Les quiero pedir de la manera más atenta si pueden arreglar este asunto fuera de la escuela-dijo una mujer que trabajaba en la escuela

-Nos vamos-dijo Edward-Bella ve a recoger a Abby y váyanse con mis padres

Al escucharlo simplemente asentí viendo con todo el odio que tenía a Jessica. Lo más importante en estos momentos era asegurarnos que Abby no resultara dañada con todo esto. Estaba llevando toda esta situación bastante bien y no quería que se traumatizara

-No puedes quitarme el derecho de ver a mi hija-escuche como gritaba Jessica mientras me dirigía hacia el salón de Abby. Alice nos podría llevar a la casa de los padres de Edward y con algo de suerte Abby no tendría que ver a Jessica, primero teníamos que hablar con ella

-¡¡Mami!!-escuche a Abby gritar mientras su maestra la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas

-Hola cariño-le dije abrazándola. Comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras sin ningún problema. Abby estaba muy emocionada contándome sobre su día.

-¿Por que nos estamos yendo temprano?-me pregunto mientras la conducía al carro en donde Alice nos estaba esperando

-¡¡¡¡JESSICA NO!!!!-escuche de repente el grito de Edward justo en ese momento Abby se volteo, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes. Lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de la lonchera de Abby que caía contra el piso.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!! Me odian?????..... jajajja.... creo que tenemos que tener preparadas los paraguas para todo lo que se avecina...... la tormenta que esta llegando a esta historia tan sólo comienza y por lo visto va a ponerse cada vez peor..... jajajjaja

Tienen que aceptar que yo se los vine previniendo desde hace mucho tiempo jajajja... algunas personas si habían adivinado que era lo que iba a suceder... aunque fueron muy pocas..... Que opinan todas las demás???..... Odiamos a Jessica??...... Que creen que vaya a hacer??????....... Como es posible que no este muerta????.....

Tengo que aceptar que la historia hasta ahorita iba todo de color de rosa... pero seamos honestos la vida no siempre es así.... siempre tiene que haber problemas.... y por lo visto aquí apenas están llegando..... jajjajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: Confusión**

Puedo apostar que más de uno quiere este capítulo de inmediato verdad???.... jajajjaja.... pues les tengo una pequeña mala noticia que posiblemente pueda hacer que me maten jajjaa.... como todos saben las vacaciones de Semana Santa se aproximan... lo que significa que me están dejando muchísimo trabajo, tanto como en la escuela como en mi trabajo (algunos me preguntaron sobre el, trabajo en un despacho de diseño, soy diseñadora gráfica) por esa razón actualice hasta hoy.....

Por todo lo pasado la siguiente actualización será el viernes o el jueves... dependiendo el trabajo que tenga... pero tienen que alegrarse porque las vacaciones significan que voy a tener mucho tiempo libre.... así que voy a poder actualizar con más frecuencia jajajjaja

Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a todos por su hermosos comments... mil gracias... no saben la felicidad que siento al ver que la historia les esta gustando y que la están aceptando tan bien.... muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!

Después de todo este enorme choro los dejo.... espero que no me maten ok......

Los quiero

Sam


	42. La confusión

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 42: La confusión _

EPOV

Estaba furioso, no había otra palabra para describirlo ¿Qué demonios se creía Jessica? ¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecerse de repente en nuestras vidas? ¿Acaso no pensaba en el daño que podía causar? ¿Tenía algún propósito su reaparición?

-Así que por fin vas a sentar cabeza-me dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-le pregunte no queriendo profundizar en el tema, pero tenía que hacer el tiempo suficiente para que Bella pudiera llevarse a Abby. Necesitábamos hablar con ella antes. Teníamos que buscar una forma segura de decirle todo lo que estaba pasando

-¿Ya que te cansaste de ser un mujeriego? ¿Por fin vas a atarte a una mujer?-me pregunto, no pude evitar gruñir

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando Jessica-le dije-Si por alguna razón lo olvidaste te pedí que te casaras conmigo cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada. Me dijiste que no y que te habías hecho un aborto. Así que no tienes derecho de decir ese tipo de cosas

-Tengo todo el derecho que quiera Edward-dijo caminando hacia la oficina-Voy a ver a mi hija

--¡¡¡¡JESSICA NO!!!!-le grite pero era demasiado tarde. Abby la había visto, ella estaba viendo a Jessica con cara de incredulidad y su lonchera en el suelo

-¡¡Abby mi amor!!! Mama regreso. ¿Estás lista para irnos a la casa?-le dijo. Abby permanecía congelada sosteniendo la mano de Bella. Podía ver que Bella no sabía que hacer. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos, ni siquiera entendía toda la situación

-¡Abby vamos a la casa!-le dije rápidamente pasando a un lado de Jessica pero ella tomo mi brazo. Requirió toda mi fuerza no voltearme y golpearla directo a la cara. Se lo merecía pero tenía que recordar que era un caballero. No podía dar un mal ejemplo

-Ella se va conmigo. Nos vamos de regreso a Chicago-dijo Jessica rápidamente. Abby soltó la mano de Bella caminando hacía mí

-No quiero ir-dijo Abby abrazando mi pierna- Quiero quedarme con mi papi

-¿La has estado manipulando Edward?-me pregunto Jessica muy enojada mientras me agachaba y cargaba a Abby

-Nos vamos a la casa-dije simplemente mientras besaba la frente de mi hija

-Espera-dijo Abby tratando de bajarse de mis brazos, la deje en el suelo-Quiero hablar con mama-me dijo. Al escuchar eso me di cuenta que el término "mami" sólo lo usaba con Bella

-¿Por que te fuiste?-le pregunto caminando hacia Jessica. Quería detenerla y evitar que se acerca a ella pero no pude. A pesar de todo Jessica era su madre biológica y Abby quería respuestas. Yo quería respuestas. Y la única que nos la podía dar era Jessica

-Abby te deje por tu propio bien. Pero ahora podemos irnos y regresar a ser las dos solamente-le contestó Jessica, Abby comenzó a llorar

-Me quiero quedar con mi papi y mi mami-ella dijo viéndome justo en ese momento Bella se acerco hacia donde estaba parado

-Yo soy tu mami, no esa cosa-dijo Jessica enojada, comencé a sentir como perdía el control de mi ira

-Bella es mi mami y mi mejor amiga-la corrigió Abby- Ella me quiere

-Yo también te quiero Abby. Vámonos-dijo Jessica tomando bruscamente el brazo de mi hija. Abby comenzó a llorar, mientras forcejeaba para poder soltarse de su madre

-Me quiero quedar con mi papi-gritó Abby, rápidamente me acerque a ella y le quite el brazo de Jessica y cargue a Abby

-Jessica, déjala en paz. No se quiere ir contigo-le dije dándome la vuelta mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Abby contra mis pecho, Abby no dejaba de llorar

-Esto es una total injusticia. Tengo un abogado-me gritó

-Y yo tengo un entero grupo de ellos-le conteste dándome cuenta que Alice había visto todo el espectáculo

-Dile a Alice que iremos a la casa de Emmett. Ella no sabe en donde se están quedando-le susurre a Bella, ella asintió y se dirigió hacia Alice. Sentía como si miles de agujas habían golpeado mi estomago. Deseaba poder arreglar todo esto pero no sabía como hacerlo. No tenía posibilidades de detener todo el desastre que había comenzado.

BPOV

-¡¡MAMI!!-grito Abby abrazando mi brazo, ella se encontraba sentada en su silla. Abby no me había permitido sentarme en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado

-Estoy aquí cariño. No me voy a ir a ningún lado-le aseguré besándole la cabeza

El camino fue relativamente silencioso. Tenía un millón de ideas en mi cabeza ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? ¿Que significaba todo esto? A pesar de todo esto estaba segura de una cosa. No iba a perder a Abby, ella era una importante parte de lo que yo era. Yo la veía como si fuera mi hija

Abby se quedó profundamente dormida antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Rose se encontraba en la puerta de la enorme mansión esperándonos. Yo sabía que se sentía completamente cansada, estaba emocionalmente exhausta y su pequeño cuerpo no podía soportarlo

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al momento en que Edward cargaba a Abby al interior de la casa sin decir una sola palabra

-Acuéstala en cualquier recamara-dijo Rose, Edward comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras. En el momento en que lo deje de ver no pude evitar abrazar a Rose y comenzar a llorar

-Regreso-le susurre mientras nos dirigíamos al sillón, Rose no me soltó en ningún momento

-¿Quién regreso?-preguntó Rose justo en el momento en que Edward llegó

-La perra del oeste-dijo Edward lleno de odio

-Pero... pensé que estaba muerta-dijo cubriéndose la boca. El odio y el asombro que sentía era evidente en sus ojos. Siempre supe que Rose y Jessica nunca se llevaron bien. Sentían un odio inmenso mutuamente

-Todos pensábamos lo mismo-le susurré al momento en que Edward se acercaba y me abrazaba

-Se que esta planeando algo, me encantaría saber que es-dijo Edward acariciando mi cabeza-Ella no va a arruinarlos la vida, ya lo hizo una vez y te puedo asegurar que no lo va a volver a hacer.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunté al darme cuenta que solo Rose se encontraba con nosotros

-Emmett fue con Carlisle por Esme. Y Alice fue por Jasper. Creo que Carlisle ya le esta hablando a los abogados-explicó rápidamente Rose- ¿Quieren algo mientras los esperamos?

-Sólo descansa Rose-le dijo Edward, Rose comenzó a reír. Tenía casi 8 meses de embarazo y parecía que esta a punto de explotar

-Los voy a dejar solos para que puedan platicar-ofreció Rose mientras Edward la ayudaba a levantarse

-Gracias Rose-le susurró Edward mientras la abrazaba

-Cuando quieras-le dijo caminado hacia la cocina

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-le pregunte a Edward mientras me recargaba en su pecho, pude sentir como su lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Lo va a llevar a juicio-dijo Edward recargando su cabeza contra la mía

-No podemos perder a Abby-susurre abrazándolo más fuerte. No la iba a perder eso era un hecho

-No lo vamos a hacer Bella. Te lo prometo. No hemos hecho nada malo-me aseguró al momento en que Esme entró corriendo a la casa seguida de Carlisle y de Emmett

-¿Dónde esta Abby?-preguntó Esme llena de miedo

-Se quedo dormida, esta en el piso de arriba-le conteste, Esme se acerco hacía nosotros y abrazo a Edward

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó antes de darle tiempo a Edward para explicar toda la situación. Yo sabía que Esme quería encontrar a Jessica y hacerle mucho daño. Nunca había visto a Esme llena de tanto enojo y odio hacia una persona.

EPOV

No entendía como era posible todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que supuestamente estada muerta aparecía de repente? Nada tenía sentido, lo cual provocaba que no supiera que hacer

-Ya tengo a nuestro grupo de abogados trabajando sobre esto-dijo mi padre, yo asentí. Necesitábamos a los mejores abogados por que sospechaba cual era la dirección que iba a tomar Jessica sobre toda la situación. Ella iba a decir que nunca había sido parte de la vida de Abby durante los pasados 4 años, obviamente omitiendo los detalles que a ella no le favorecían

-¿Por que no puedo ser feliz?-pregunté sintiendo como Bella apretaba mi mano

-Vamos a superar todo esto Edward. Yo se que lo vamos a hacer-me dijo, supe inmediatamente que lo decía tanto para mí como para ella

-¡¡¡PAPI!!-grito Abby llena de miedo, inmediatamente salte del sillón y comencé a correr hacia donde ella estaba

-Estoy aquí princesa-le dije sentándome en la cama con ella-No me voy a ir a ningún lado

-¿Por que ella me quiere separar de ti?-preguntó Abby acostándose en mi regazo al momento en que Bella entraba al cuarto y se paraba alado de mi

-No lo se corazón-le dije honestamente besando su cabello-Pero te puedo prometer que nunca te voy a dejar

-¿Me lo prometes?-me preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Te lo prometo-le dije firmemente. No podía permitir que nada le pasara

-¿Sigues siendo mi mami?-pregunto Abby viendo directamente a Bella

-Abby yo siempre voy a ser tu mami sin importar lo que pase-le aseguró Bella dándole un ligero beso en la nariz

Teníamos que superar esto. Merecíamos ser felices los tres. Éramos una familia.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza.... casi una semana los hice esperar..... lo siento se me complico actualizar los días pasados... pero en cuanto tuve tiempo regrese jajjajajaja

Como vieron la reacción de Abby???.... creo que la pobre niña esta muy asustada... no creo que sea fácil procesar toda esa información para una niña de 5 años..... pero creo que ya estamos viendo las preferencias que tiene Abby jajajajja.... lo cual creo demasiado obvio.... Jessica es una mala persona.... y no dudo que sea mala madre.... pero eso se ira viendo más adelante en el juicio

Muchos pensamos que Jessica es una maldita... como es posible que haya abandonado a su propia hija de esa forma...bueno es Jessica creo que no podemos esperar nada menos de ella...

No se les hizo lo más lindo del mundo que Abby defendiera que Bella era su mami???.... amo esa parte.... cada capítulo que pasa me enamoro más de esa niña jajjaa..... y creo que no soy la única jajajja

**Siguiente capítulo: Yendo a la corte**

Bueno la siguiente actualización será el miércoles les prometo que no fallare jajaja... creo que ya tome demasiadas vacaciones de la historia... por lo cual no la volver a dejar... por que se que es horrible que una de tus historias favoritas se quede sin terminar jajajja o que tengas que esperar años para ver que sigue.... pero les puedo asegurar que nunca va a pasar jejeje

Los dejo niños... los quiero!!!!!!!

Nos vemos el miércoles

Sam


	43. Yendo a la corte

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 43: Yendo a la corte_

EPOV

Las cosas con Jessica estaban fuera de control y en este momento nos dirigíamos hacia una audiencia con un juez. Mis abogados estaban convencidos que no tenía ninguna prueba con la que podría luchar. Ella había abandonado a Abby y la había mantenido alejada de mi vida durante 4 años. A pesar de todo eso estaba aterrorizado con la idea de perderla.

Acabábamos de llegar a Chicago y teníamos que llevar a Abby con Jessica para que pasaran cierto tiempo juntas. La corte nos había informado que por el momento Jessica tenía derecho a visitas supervisadas con Abby, ya que ella era su madre biológica. A pesar que ellos se encontraban un poco preocupados por el hecho que la había abandonado.

Además que Jessica tenía que presentarse en la corte para arreglar todo el asunto de la custodia de Abby también tenía una demanda por fraude. Estaba considerado como crimen fingir una muerte y el estado iba a presentar los cargos correspondientes,

-Papi-dijo lentamente Abby caminando hacía mí

-Si princesa-le contesté al momento en que se subió a mi piernas y me abrazó

-¿Tengo que ir a ver a mi mama?-me pregunto cuidadosamente- quiero quedarme aquí contigo y con mi mami

-Solo va a ser por algunas horas-le dije sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía. No podía decirle que si no quería ir no tenía que ir. Era una orden de la corte y si impedía que Abby viera a Jessica, esta podría tomarlo en mi contra en el juicio.

-Pero te voy a extrañar, además su novio es malo-me reveló, tome una bocanada de aire. Yo sabía que Jessica estaba saliendo con alguien pero esa persona no tenía ningún derecho de ser mala con mi hija.

-¿Alguna vez te hizo algo?-le pregunte en busca de más información

-Grita mucho-me contestó, le bese la frente

-¿Alguna vez te pego?-le pregunte tratando de mantenerme tranquilo

-No-contestó Abby bajándose de mis piernas para ir corriendo a su mochila en donde tenía guardado algunos de sus juguetes

Suspiré al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, rápidamente voltee a ver a Bella, la cual estaba sentada en frente de mí con su laptop respondiendo algunos e-mails-Recuerda que debes de actuar tranquilamente-me dijo, yo asentí

Bella había estado calmando mi humor durante las pasadas 3 semanas. No había sido nada menos comprensiva y me había apoyado en todo. Además había sido la que había evitado que fuera a matar a Jessica.

-Desearía que no tuviera que irse-dije al momento en que Bella se acercaba a mí para besarme levemente

-Esta puede ser la última vez que suceda-me recordó mientras veía a Abby, ella se encontraba en el suelo coloreando uno de sus libros de Princesas

-Lo se-le conteste parándome para ir a abrir la puerta mientras Bella ayudaba a Abby a recoger sus cosas

BPOV

Me había forzado a mi misma a mantenerme tranquila las pasadas semanas. Sabía que Edward sentía un odio inmenso hacia Jessica que podía causar que la matara por lo cual tenía que tenerlo bajo control para que no hiciera ninguna tontería. No quería que Abby viviera con otra persona que no fuéramos nosotros.

-Es hora de recoger cariño-le dije dulcemente arrodillándome a su lado para ayudarla

-¿De verdad tengo que ir?-me pregunto, tristemente asentí

-Sólo por un rato-le dije al escuchar la voz de Jessica y de otro hombre, el cual supuse que era el guardia que había ordenado la corte

-¡¡Abby mami ya llegó!!-gritó provocando que Abby se paralizara

-Bella es mi mami-la corrigió lo suficientemente alto para que Jessica la escuchar, no pude evitar sonreír

-Buenas tardes Jessica-le dije con una falsa sonrisa mientras colocaba los últimos crayones en la caja rosa

-Hola-dijo cruelmente antes de salir del cuarto para buscar la chamarra de Abby

-Pórtate bien princesa-dijo Edward abrazando a Abby al momento en que me acercaba con su chamarra

-Diviértete-le dije mientras le ponía la chamarra y le daba un beso

-¿Puedo quedarme?-me volvió a preguntar, Jessica nos vio fijamente

-¿Que le han dicho a mi hija?-comenzó a gritar mientras el guardia de la corte tomaba su brazo para tranquilizarla

-Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada-le asegure a Jessica antes de abrazar a Abby

-Cuando regreses veremos una película-le aseguré provocando que Abby sonriera y me volviera a abrazar

-Te quiero-me dijo dándome un beso

-Yo también te quiero-le dije antes que comenzara a seguir a Jessica y al guardián para dirigirse a la salida del hotel

EPOV

El primer día del juicio por fin había llegado. Alice y mis padres habían venido para darnos apoyo moral, además que Abby se quedaría con Alice mientras los demás nos encontrábamos en la corte.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Abby medio dormida al ver que Bella y yo terminábamos de arreglarnos. Se había estado durmiendo en nuestra cama todas las noches desde que Jessica había regresado.

-Tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas de adultos-le dije. No teníamos ni idea de como explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando. No queríamos asustarla o que pensara que tendría que dejarnos

-¿La tía Alice va a venir?-nos pregunto llena de esperanza. Adoraba pasar tiempo con Alice ya que siempre terminaban haciendo alguna compra de emergencia, como ellas le decían

-Si va a venir-dijo Bella provocando que Abby comenzara a aplaudir- Pero creo que debes de regresar a la cama y dormir un poco más-le dijo al momento en que escuchamos como tocaban en la puerta, me dirigí a abrir.

-¿Cómo estas Edward?-me preguntó mi mama abrazándome fuertemente mientras mi padre y Alice entraban a la suite. Yo sabía que ellos estaban preocupados de la misma forma en la que yo lo estaba. Ninguno de nosotros quería perder a Abby

-Asustado-le admití provocando que mi padre colocara su mano en mi hombre, Bella llegó al cuarto para saludar a mi padres

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Carlisle viendo su reloj

-Háblame si necesitan algo-le dije a Alice, ella asintió

-Todo va a salir bien. Lo puedo sentir-dijo confiadamente abrazando a Bella y a mí- Por favor me llaman durante el receso

-Lo haré-le aseguró Bella abrazándola de nuevo antes de salir rumbo a la corte

Los reporteros se encontraban rodeando la puerta principal del edificio, los 4 tuvimos que encontrar una forma de lograr pasar entre ellos para llegar al lobby en donde mi grupo de abogados nos esperaban

-¿Ya todos llegaron?-le pregunte a Aro, nuestro abogado principal

-Creo que el juez sólo esta esperando la llegada de la señora Stanley-contestó, yo asentí y me dirigí hacia la sala de audiencia en donde tendría lugar el juicio.

-Voy a estar aquí-me susurro Bella sentándose en un asiento justo detrás de donde yo me tenía que sentar junto con mi 3 abogados. Sabía que este iba a ser un largo y doloroso proceso

-Es tan típico de ella llegar tarde-escuche a mi mama decir mientras se sentaba en medio de Bella y de mi papa

-Eso esta bien Esme, nos hace ver mejor a nosotros-le recordó Bella al momento en que Jessica entraba con su abogado

El juez se presentó y su abogada, Felicia Brown, se levantó para decir el testimonio de Jessica

-Damas y caballeros del jurado-comenzó viendo directamente al jurado- Todos nos hemos encontrado en una situación en donde nos sentimos agobiados y perdemos la razón de nuestros actos. Ser una madre soltera no es tarea sencilla. Mi cliente, Jessica Stanley, crió a su hija sola durante casi 5 años. El padre de la niña nunca estuvo presente y nunca recibió apoyo financiero de su parte. La señora Stanley tuvo que buscar la forma de darle a su hija una vida digna con todas las cosas que la niña necesitaba

-Mientras el tiempo pasaba los precios de la mayoría de los productos que consumían comenzaron a subir. La señora Stanley comenzó a tener serios problemas para obtener todo lo que necesitaban. Ella poseía un trabajo estable como recepcionista en una oficina de un reconocido doctos sin embargo el dinero que recibía no era el suficiente para mantener a su hija y a ella misma-continuó la abogada, cada segundo que pasaba hacía que me sintiera peor. Estaba actuando el papel de víctima perfectamente

-Pero del otro lado del problema, el señor Edward Cullen vivía una vida llena de diversión y riqueza. Se encontraba viviendo una vida llena de fiestas y de gastos alrededor de todo el mundo. Ni una sola vez se tomo la molestia de visitar a su hija o de aportar ni un centavo para su manutención. El señor abandono a mi cliente cuando ella descubrió que estaba embarazada

-Mi cliente perdió toda la esperanza y en un acto de desesperación, en busca de una mejor calidad de vida para su hija, fingió su propia muerte y de esta forma obligar al Señor Cullen a tomar cierta responsabilidad sobre su hija ¿Estuvo bien? No, pero creo que todos hemos hecho actos desesperados ante una situación de gran desesperación

-Todo lo que mi cliente pide es tener a su hija de regresó. Lo que busca es dejar todo el pasado atrás y retomar la relación que en algún momento sostenía con su hija. La relación que el Señor Cullen y su prometida Isabella Swan se han encargado en arruinar en pocos meses. Lo mejor para la salud mental de la niña es regresar a la vida que conocía, a la que estaba acostumbrada. Regresar con su madre que fue la que crió sola durante toda su infancia. Muchas gracias.

BPOV

Odiaba el hecho que no podía levantarme y abofetear a Jessica. Toda su declaración era una completa mentira. Estaba poniéndose como una víctima desesperada pero yo sabía que nuestros abogados se encargarían de desmentir esa versión en menos de 5 segundos. El problema era que la mayoría del jurado eran mujeres.

-Abogado defensor puede pasar a decir su declaración-dijo el juez a Aro, el cual se levanto y agradeció al juez

-Damas y caballeros de jurado, la acusación que fue dicha en este recinto ha mostrado un panorama que es totalmente erróneo. Mi cliente, Edward Cullen, no ha sido nada menos que un padre amoroso y dedicado. El ha logrado construir una maravillosa relación con su hija en menos de 6 meses y ha ayudado a que la niña logre superar una experiencia muy traumática, como lo es perder a su madre-comenzó a decir viendo a cada uno de los jurados

-Todos hemos perdido a un ser amado, ya sea gracias a la muerte o a un traslado y todos sabemos el dolor que esto provoca. La pequeña Abigail fue puesta en una situación en donde tuvo que creer que su madre había muerto y que tenía que irse a vivir con un hombre que no conocía. Un hombre, que es su padre, que logro darle la sensación de sentirse amada de nuevo.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar el estado emocional en el que se encontraba Abby el día que la conocimos. El dolor que había sentido iba a durar en su mente para toda su vida

-Mi cliente no estaba enterado del hecho que tenía una hija hasta que recibió una llamada telefónica del Señor James Henderson de Servicios Protectores de Niños en Chicago. Mi cliente no lo dudo ni un minuto y en menos de 3 horas posteriores a esa llamada telefónica se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Chicago. El es un magnifico padre, que lo único que busca es lo mejor para su pequeña princesa

-Todo lo que mi cliente quiere es que Abigail siga viviendo con el y con su prometida Isabella Swan. Isabella se ha convertido en una figura materna para Abigail durante toda la ausencia de su madre biológica. Y les puedo asegurar que Isabella quiere a la niña tanto como si fuera de ella. Manteniendo a Abigail con su padre y con Isabella les podemos garantizar que va a tener una vida estable en un ambiente lleno de amor y comprensión. Muchas gracias

Aro terminó la declaración al momento en que deje salir un gran suspiro y apretaba fuertemente la mano de Esme. Las declaraciones habían durado dos horas y yo sabía que el primer testigo iba a ser llamado en los próximos segundos

-Abogado Brown puede llamar a sus testigos-dijo el viejo juez, provocando que la abogado de Jessica se levantara

-Llamo al Señor Edward Cullen al estrado-dijo firmemente, Esme apretó mi mano fuertemente. Mientras Edward caminaba hacía el estrado pude darme cuenta que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era reflejado en su postura y en su expresión.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Como están todos???.... espero que disfrutando mucho sus vacaciones jajaja... bueno aquí tenemos la primera parte del juicio... antes q nada quiero decir que no soy abogada por lo tanto no se como se realiza un juicio de esta categoría.. en si todo esta basado en películas, series y cosas así... así que pretendan que esta bien escrito va jajajaja

Creo que mas de uno quiere matar a Jessica!!!!.... literal se coloco en el lugar de la víctima y cambio toda la historia a su favor... pero claro evito contar las cosas que no le convenían jajaja.... pero como ya había dicho no podemos esperar nada menos de ella jajjaja

**Siguiente capítulo: Edward en el estrado**

En el siguiente veremos como es interrogado Edward... y digamos que no es bonito... obviamente la abogada de la babosa esa va a querer ponerlo en ridículo... esperemos que nuestro hombre favorito logre salir bien parado de todo esto jajaja

La siguiente actualización será el viernes... así que estén atentos jajaja

También quiero agradecer a las personas que me hicieron ver mi pequeño error en el capítulo pasado... en cuanto me di cuenta lo cambie rápidamente ... jajaja... muchas gracias!!!!! de verdad me encanta que me digan los errores para poder cambiarlos y evitar que pierdan el hilo de la historia (eso fue lo que me dijo salesia) jajjaa

1300 reviews!!!!!!!!!!.... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!.... nunca había pensado, ni en mis más remotos sueños, que pudiera juntar esa cantidad.... jajajja y espero que falten todavía mucho mas!!!!!!!!

Los quiero... nos vemos el viernes.... disfruten sus vacaciones... y no hagan cosas malas que yo no haría... y si las hacen por lo menos inviten va jajajajaj

Un beso

Sam


	44. Edward en el estrado

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 44: Edward en el estrado_

EPOV

Me dirigí al estrado inmediatamente después de escuchar mi nombre. Sabía que todas las preguntas que me harían lograrían dar la imagen que yo era el malo de la historia. No había duda alguna que esa era la misión que tenía en mente la abogada de Jessica. Mi única esperanza era que Aro me diera la oportunidad de explicar mi versión de la historia

Jure en decir toda la verdad y hice todas las cuestiones legales que se necesitaban antes que Felicia se acercara a donde me encontraba. Se veía enojada, como si estuviera enojado con todo el sexo masculino del mundo

-Señor Cullen-comenzó cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho- ¿Conoce a esa mujer?-dijo señalando a Jessica

-Si la conozco- dije firmemente ante el micrófono que se encontraba en frente de mí

-¿Podría decirle al jurado como es que la conoce?-me pregunto

-Es mi ex-novia-conteste. Me habían dado indicaciones que mis respuestas tenían que ser cortas y concisas

-¿Le importaría ser un poco más explícito con sus respuestas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?-continuo Felicia provocando que me congelara en mi asiento

-Estuvimos juntos por casi 4 años. Estuvimos saliendo durante casi toda la universidad

-¿Es lógico asumir que tuvieron relaciones sexuales durante este periodo?-me preguntó, yo asentí

-Si tuvimos-le conteste

-¿Alguna vez le dijo que estaba embarazada?-me pregunto viéndome fijamente con un cierto odio en sus ojos

-Algo así-admití. No podía mentir, ya que técnicamente si me había dicho que estaba embarazada. Pero ella también me había dicho que se había realizado un aborto

-¿Algo así Señor Cullen? Creo que la respuesta de esa pregunta no puede ser otra que no sea un no o un si-me dijo, mis ojos buscaron los ojos de Bella. Podía ver que ella estaba igual de preocupada que yo

-Ella me lo dijo pero también me dijo que se había practicado un aborto-le aclare

-Entonces ¿Usted sabía que estaba embarazada?-repitió la abogada de Jessica

-Si-dije

-¿Alguna vez se tomo la molesta de buscarla para ver como había sido la terminación de este embarazo?

-No había necesidad. Ella me había dicho que ya se había encargado-le conteste sintiendo un inmenso dolor en mi pecho. Todavía recordaba ese día perfectamente

-Pero obviamente eso no ocurrió Señor Cullen-dijo Felicia- ¿Es usted el padre de Abigail?

-Si lo soy-le conteste

-¿Alguna vez pago cualquier cantidad para ayudar a la manutención de su hija durante los primeros 4 años de su vida?-me pregunto

-No sabía que existía

-Esa no es la pregunta Señor Cullen ¿Pago o no pago algún tipo de apoyo financiero?-me volvió a decir

-No, no lo hice-admití

-No tengo más preguntas su señoría-terminó regresando a su ligar. No podía creer que no me había dado ninguna oportunidad de terminar mi oración

-Puede proceder abogado-dijo el juez a Aro

-Gracias su señoría-le contestó levantándose y parándose enfrente de mí

-Edward-el comenzó- ¿Podrías decir que amabas a la Señora Stanley mientras estuvieron saliendo hace casi 6 años?

-Si claro, o por lo menos creía hacerlo-le contesté el asintió

-¿Podrías describirle al jurado que fue lo que sucedió cuando descubriste que la Señora Stanley estaba embarazada?-me dijo Aro, respire profundamente

-Fue pocos días después de mi graduación de la universidad cuando Jessica me dijo que había ido a ver a un doctor y que había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Cuando supe la noticia estaba aterrorizado pero poco a poco pude procesar la noticia. Estaba muy feliz pero también estaba muy nervioso. Quería ser un buen padre para mi hijo-le conteste

-¿Cuál fue tu decisión después de haber escuchado la noticia?-le pregunto Aro

-Quería convertir a Jessica en mi esposa-le conteste. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido en esos momentos. Había sido muy ingenuo pensando que ella de verdad me amaba y se preocupaba por mí

-¿Se lo propusiste?-me preguntó mi abogado, yo asentí

-Se lo pregunte como dos semanas después que me había dicho que estaba embarazada-le dije

-¿Y que sucedió?-me pregunto Aro, pude notar como Jessica se burlaba de mí. Era obvio que ella no esperaba que esta parte de la historia saliera a la luz

-Termino nuestra relación y me dijo que se había hecho un aborto. Su excusa fue que era muy joven para tener un hijo. Y que esa iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver o a saber de ella-le conteste sinceramente dándome cuenta que mi madre estaba llorando silenciosamente contra el hombro de mi padre

-Edward ¿Cómo descubriste que tenías una hija?-me pregunto curiosamente

-Lo descubrí en Septiembre del año pasado mientras estaba en mi trabajo. Recibí una llamada de Servicios Sociales en donde me informaron que Abby y Jessica habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Me informaron que Jessica había muerto y que necesitaba ir a recoger a mi hija-le explique

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cuando te enteraste?-me preguntó Aro parándose cerca del jurado

-Inmediatamente me dirigí a mi casa y se lo conté a mi novia y en menos de 3 horas estábamos en un avión con destino en Chicago-agregué

-¿Cómo describirías la relación que mantienes con Abigail en este momento?-me dijo

-Creo que es magnifica. Ella es mi vida entera y la amo mucho más de lo que podría describir con palabras-le contesté, Aro sonrió

-¿Cuál es tu relación con la Señorita Isabella Swan?-me pregunto

-Ella es mi prometida-le respondí viendo a Bella

-¿Ella tiene una buena relación con Abigail?-me preguntó, yo asentí rápidamente

-Se llevan maravillosamente, Bella quiero decir Isabella es magnifica con los niños. Ellas instantáneamente congeniaron-le explique

-¿Podrías decir que tienes una familia estable?-me pregunto

-Creo firmemente que si la tenemos. El corto tiempo que ha estado con nosotros Abby siento que hemos construido una verdadera familia

-No tengo más preguntas su señoría-terminó, no pude evitar suspirar en señal de alivio

BPOV

Estaba tan contenta que Edward había terminado con su parte. Sabía que faltaba que me llamaran a mí pero quería asegurarme antes que el se encontrara bien. Sin embargo no esperaba que el juez hiciera sus propias preguntas

-¿Dónde se encuentra Abigail en este momento?-le pregunto el juez a Edward

-Ella esta con una amiga nuestra, Alice Brandon, que vino con nosotros de Las Vegas. Abby la considera su amiga-contestó Edward, no pude evitar más que sonreír. Abby era muy parecida a Alice, tenían la misma energía y las dos amaban ir de compras

-¿Podría la Señorita Brandon traer a Abigail a este recinto?-preguntó provocando que apretara la mano de Esme ¿De verdad le harían un montón de preguntas enfrente de tanta gente?

-No veo ningún problema en eso su señoría. Pero tiene que saber que Abby puede llegar a ser un poco tímida en ciertas circunstancias. No creo que se sienta cómoda hablando enfrente de tanta gente-dijo Edward

-Entiendo perfectamente eso Señor Cullen. Me gustaría entrevistar a la niña esta tarde. Quiero conocer las cosas desde su perspectiva. Grabare la entrevista y la pondremos en la audiencia de mañana-me explicó, Edward asintió

Se le permitió a Edward bajarse del estrado unos minutos después para que se le diera a la corte la información necesaria para que Alice pudiera traer a Abby. Prácticamente corrí al momento en que el juez dio por terminada la audiencia del día. Teníamos permiso de esperar afuera de la oficina del juez para llevarnos a Abby después de su entrevista, pero no teníamos permitido preguntarle nada sobre lo que le iban a preguntar

-Edward-le susurre en contra su pecho mientras el me sostenía cerca de el

-Todo esta bien amor-me dijo firmemente antes de besar mi cabeza

-Estoy preocupada por Abby-le dije suavemente al momento en que Jessica me veía fijamente

-Ella no es de tu incumbencia- grito Jessica rápidamente Felicia la tomo del brazo y la jalo afuera de la sala mientras le comenzaba a susurrar algo sobre que no tenía por que hacer una escena enfrente del juez

-La verdad va a salir-aseguró Carlisle antes que todos nos dirigiéramos a comer algo. El juez había sido muy claro en el hecho que ninguno de nosotros podía hablar con Abby hasta después que el terminara de entrevistar. No quería arriesgarse a la posibilidad que alguno de nosotros le dijéramos que mintiera en las respuestas que iba a dar

-Eso espero-susurre. No quería que Abby sufriera ningún tipo de dolor. No se lo merecía.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como van sus vacaciones??????? jajaja.....muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!!!!!!!!!.... y también muchas gracias a las personitas que me dieron algunos tips en cuestión de los juicios de este tipo jajaj(en especial a salesia) aprendí muchas cosas que ni idea que existían jajajajja.....

Como vieron el capitulo???... es un poco corto pero pudimos ver toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward... aunque todavía faltan algunas cosas por conocer sobre la maldita de Jessica y su razón para abandonar a esa hermosa hija que tiene jajaja....

**Siguiente capítulo: Abby (desde el punto de vista de ella jejejejej)**

La siguiente actualización será el domingo!!!.... y créanme que les va a encantar.. yo lo amo, aunque tengo que aceptar que es un poco difícil ponerte en la mente de una niña de 5 años.... hay que aceptar que nosotros simplemente pensamos muy diferente jajajaja

Buenos los dejo....

Los quiero

Sam


	45. Abby

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 45: Abby_

APOV

Ir de compras era muy divertido!!!!!! Me encantaba ir de compras con la Tía Alice, ella siempre sabía encontrar las cosas más lindas para comprarlas. Habíamos estado todo el día comprando y me había comprado un montón de ropa nueva. Pero de verdad quería que mi mami viniera con nosotros. Era mucho más divertido cuando ella venía

-¡Tía Ali!-le dije tomando su mano. Acabábamos de comer y ya nos dirigíamos a otra tienda

-¿Si mi pequeña compradora compulsiva?-me contestó Alice

-¿Podemos traer a mi mami aquí?-le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa. Había encontrado un hermoso vestido azul que quería que mi mami usara

-Claro-me contestó Alice con una sonrisa-Vamos a venir con Bells para comprar su vestido de novia

-¿Cómo el de una princesa?-le pregunte juntando mis manos. Mi mami era una verdadera princesa

-Exacto, como una princesa, pero se va a ver mucho más bonita-dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme

-Mi mami es la mujer más bonita del mundo entero-le dije justo cuando el celular de mi tía comenzó a sonar

Vi por la ventana y me encontré con una hermosa mujer con un hermosísimo y pequeño cachorro con un listón rosa-Hola perrito-le dije poniéndome a su altura para acariciarlo

-Ten cuidado Abby-me advirtió Alice, yo asentí. Quería mi propio perrito

-¿Cómo se llama?-le pregunte a la enorme mujer

-Se llama Coco-me dijo la señora justo en el momento en que el perrito comenzó a lamer mi cara

-Es hermoso-le dije mientras acariciaba a Coco

-Abby es hora de irnos-escuche decir a mi tía

-Adiós Coco-le dije acariciándole la espalda para después tomar la mano de Alice-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Vamos a comprar más ropa?

-Por hoy no, corazón-dije Alice cargándome y ayudándome a entrar al carro amarillo que tenía

-¿Por que?-le pregunte. De verdad quería comprar más ropa, le había comprado a mi mami una blusa pero todavía no había encontrado nada para mi papi. Eso no era justo- Necesito comprarle algo a mi papi

-Se lo compraremos mañana-me dijo Alice abrazándome- Tenemos que ir a la corte

-¿Qué es una corte?-le pregunte viendo fijamente a mi tía favorita, la cual se veía triste

-Es un lugar en donde se juzga a las personas-me contestó ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Era un lugar como los que aparecían en los programas de tele que mi papi veía en las noches?

-¿Voy a ir a la cárcel?-le pregunte a Alice, ella negó y me cargó

-No Abby, por supuesto que no-me dijo antes de darme un beso- Sólo vas a tener que hablar con una persona, que quiere hacerte unas cuantas preguntas

-¿Podemos jugar después de eso?-le pregunte, mi tía asintió

-¡¡Quiero un perrito como Coco!!!-le dije con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Un perrito?-preguntó mi tía, yo asentí

-Quiero alguien con quien jugar en las tardes y todas mis amigas tienen uno, no quiero ser la única que no tiene-le explique mientras Ali comenzaba a reírse

-Yo me encargo de decirle a tu mami y a tu papi-me prometió dándome un beso

Agarraba fuertemente la mano de mi tía Ali mientras entrábamos a un enorme y muy alto edificio. Había muchas personas con una cámara que querían tomarme una foto, pero Ali me llevó rápidamente al interior de ese edificio. Me gustaba mucho que me tomaran fotos, tenía que recordárselo a mi tía

-Soy Alice Brandon y traigo a Abigail Cullen para que vea al Juez Brown-dijo mi tía mientras yo veía alrededor. Todos se veían muy tristes, nadie se reía o jugaba. Ese era un lugar muy aburrido

-Por aquí-le dijo un policía a Ali, nos llevo a un elevador, mi mano nunca soltó la de mi tía. Definitivamente este lugar no me gustaba nada

-Tía Alice, tengo miedo-le dije tratando de no llorar. Tenía que recordar que era una niña grande y las niñas grandes no lloraban

-Todo esta bien, mi pequeña compradora compulsiva-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba

-Sigo sin entender que es eso-le dije llena de confusión. No entendía porque me decía así, pero me gustaba, me hacía sentir como una persona grande. Ali sólo sonrío

-Regresaremos pronto a la casa-me dijo mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello

-Quiero a mi mami y a mi papi-comencé a llorar, ella sólo me acariciaba la espalda

-Después que hables con un señor muy lindo, tu mami y tu papi van a estar afuera esperándote-me explicó

-¿Me lo prometes?-le pregunte, ella sonrió

-Te lo prometo-me dijo al momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrían

-Tu debes de ser la señorita Abigail-me dijo un hombre alto con el pelo blanco y una túnica negra. Asentí mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Ali

-Soy el Juez Brown-me dijo

-Yo soy Abby-le dije tratando de ser educada como mi papi me había dicho que tenía que ser siempre

-Muy bien Abby ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina para hacerte unas pequeñas preguntas?-me dijo, vi a Ali, ella tenía a Corazón valiente, el peluche que mi mami me había regalado y me lo dio

-Todo va a estar bien cariño. Recuerda que mami y papi van a estar afuera esperando a que salgas-me recordó. Tome la mano del juez sin dejar de ver a Ali mientras me llevaba a una enorme oficina

-Escoge una silla-me dijo el juez. Me senté en una enorme y obscura silla, muy parecida a la de mi papi. Comencé a ver el lugar ¿Por que teníamos que estar solos?

-Muy bien Abby. Necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y quiero que me contestes con la verdad. La cámara que esta sobre ese mueble nos esta grabando ¿Esta bien?-me dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a mi peluche mientras veía la cámara

Moví mi cabeza mientras veía el enorme cuarto lleno de libros-¿Me puedes hablar de tus padres?

-Mi papi es genial-le dije-Me lee una historia diferente cada noche, al igual que mi mami

-¿Quién es tu mami?-me pregunto el juez

-Mi mami es Bella-le conteste viendo a mi peluche. El me daba el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos

-Y ¿Qué pasa con tu otra mami?-me preguntó mientras abrazaba fuertemente a mi peluche

-¿Me voy a tener que ir con ella?-le pregunte mientras las lágrimas salían de mi cara

-No mi amor-me contestó el hombre- Tu papi y Bella van a estar afuera esperando a que salgas cuando hayamos terminado con las preguntas

-Mi mama miente-le dije viendo el piso- Ella me había dicho que mi papi no me quería. Pero eso no es cierto, él si me quiere al igual que mi mami. Ellos se van a casar y voy a tener un hermanito y una hermanita

-¿Bella esta embarazada?-me preguntó el juez

-No tonto-contesté sin poder evitar reírme- Todavía no, ella no se ha tomado la pastilla que hace que el bebe crezca en su panza

-¿Por que no quieres estar con tu verdadera mama?-me pregunte, gruñí

-Por que grita mucho-le dije-Ella es muy mala y no juega conmigo. Todo lo que hace es trabajar y nunca me ve

-¿Con quien te quedas mientras ella trabaja?-me preguntó

-Con la vecina la Señora Riley o con su amigo Laurent. Los dos son malos-le dije-Por favor no me haga ir con ellos

-¿Alguien te dijo que me dijeras todo esto?-me preguntó, rápido moví la cabeza- ¿Alguna vez alguien te pego?

-Laurent, lo hizo dos veces pero fue porque me porte mal-le dije viendo la enorme oficina, no quería que me volviera a pegar

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-me preguntó, no pude evitar llorar

-Ya le dije que de verdad lo sentí. No quiero que me castiguen de nuevo-le dije abrazando fuertemente a mi oso

-Te prometo que nadie te va a hacer daño Abby-me prometió mientras lo veía

-Use el maquillaje de mi mama para colorear en las paredes. Y Laurent me encontró pintando y me pegó muy fuerte-le explique-El es un policía y me dijo que iba a ir a la cárcel si lo volvía a hacer. ¿Voy a ir a la cárcel?

-Tu no vas a ir a la cárcel Abby. Ya casi terminamos con las preguntas-me dijo

-¿Alguna vez tu papi o Bella te han pegado?-me preguntó, moví la cabeza rápidamente

-Nunca-le dije

-¿Qué pasa cuando haces algo malo?

-Me gano un tiempo fuera. Lo cual no es nada divertido por eso me trato de portar muy bien -le contesté, el me sonrió

-Eso es todo-me dijo levantándose

-¿Ya puedo ver a mi mami y a mi papi?-le pregunte, el me sonrió mientras apagaba la cámara y después caminábamos hacía la puerta

-¡¡PAPI!!-grite corriendo hacía él, estaba sentado en una silla justo enfrente de la puerta

-Hola princesa ¿Estas bien?-me preguntó, lo abrace fuertemente mientras veía a Bella

-Te extrañe-le dije mientras lloraba. Fui con mi mami y también la abracé fuerte

-¿Eso es todo juez?-le preguntó mi papi al hombre con cabello blanco, el asintió

-Eso es todo. Los veo a los dos mañana-dijo antes que se volviera a meter a la oficina en donde habíamos estado

Estaba muy feliz de haber regresado con mi mami y mi papi. Con mi familia.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!

Que tal les pareció desde la visión de Abby???.... jajajaj tengo que admitir que fue difícil lograr hacer que se viera desde una niña... las palabras que usaba y las expresiones... si se me hizo un poco difícil jajaja

Pero al final paso lo que todos queríamos comenzamos a ver la verdadera faceta de la maldita de Jessica... aunque la verdad digamos que no era difícil imaginar que trataba a su hija muy mal... me extrañaría si fuera de otra forma

**Siguiente capitulo: Jessica**

Perdón por el atraso... lo que paso es que no tenía internet jajaja... por ahí alguien me dijo que lo más probable es q lo subiera hasta hoy y la verdad le atino jajajaj

La siguiente actualización será el miércoles... los quiero

Sam


	46. Jessica

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 46: Jessica_

BPOV

Era medianoche y yo seguía despierta. No podía dormir, no quería dormir. Cada vez que me dormía no podía evitar ver a Jessica llevarse a Abby. Sabía que era su madre pero no iba a poder sobrevivir si me la quitaban

Vi el otro lado de la cama y pude ver a Abby recargada en el pecho de Edward. Se había quedado dormida abrazando a Corazón Valiente. No quiso separarse de nosotros en ningún momento y sabía que cuando despertara en la mañana eso nos iba a causar algunos problemas. Abby no tenía que ir a la corte. No quería que escuchara nada de lo que se iba a decir en ese lugar.

Con mucho cuidado me levante de la cama. No quería despertarlos a ninguno de los dos, se merecían dormir a pesar que yo no pudiera. Lo que necesitaba era despejar mi mente y dejar de preocuparme. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible hasta que todo esto terminara

-Mami-dijo Abby frotandose los ojos justo en el momento en que iba a cruzar la puerta

-Si cariño-le susurre recargandome en el marco de la puerta

-¿Ya es hora de levantarnos?-me preguntó sentandose en la cama, moví negativamente la cabeza

-Todavía es noche. Trata de dormirte de nuevo, corazón-le conteste mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de las almohadas

-¿Por que estas despierta?-me preguntó mientras me acercaba a donde ella estaba. No quería que Edward se despertara

-Lo que sucede es que mami tiene muchos problemas de adultos-le dije mientras ella se recargaba en mí, la cargue y nos dirigimos hacía la sala de nuestra habitación

Abby me abrazó fuertemente y me daba suaves besos-Todo va a estar bien mami. Los besitos siempre hacen que las cosas malas desaparezcan-me explicó mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sillones, deseaba con todo mi corazón que eso fuera cierto.

-Gracias amor-le conteste, no tenía el corazón de decirle que las cosas no siempre eran así de fáciles. Las cosas malas no se iban sin importar la cantidad de besitos que me diera

-Regresa a la cama Abby-le susurre en el oído, ella se recargo contra mi pecho y cerro sus pequeños ojos

-Te quiero-me dijo media dormida

-Yo también te quiero-le conteste tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Después de unos minutos comencé a sentir su respiración tranquila y pausada mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarla a la cama en donde estaría más cómoda pero no quería alejarme de ella. No quería que perteneciera a otra persona además de Edward y yo. Ella era nuestra hija sin importar lo que otras personas decían

EPOV

Desperté en una cama muy vacía. Bella y Abby no estaban en el cuarto y eso me hacía sentir tan sólo. Era muy difícil creer que hace algunos meses mi vida era así, sin ellas ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin ellas? Ellas eran mi vida entera

Salí de la cama en busca de las dos mujeres de mi vida, las encontré dormidas en el sillón. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que Bella tenía algunos restos de lágrimas en su cara , estaba sosteniendo fuertemente a Abby. Sabía que Bella esta aterrada con la idea de perder a Abby, al igual que yo.

-Es hora de despertar amo-le dije besando suavemente su mejilla mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, seña que había estado llorando- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por que no me despertaste?

-Necesitabas dormir-me contesto evitando verme

-Esa no es la razón-le dije con el ceño fruncido- Tenemos que arreglarnos. Tenemos una hora para llegar a la corte y Alice no tarda en llegar

-¿A dónde vas a ir papi?-pregunto de repente Abby sentandose y viendonos a Bella y a mí

-Tenemos que regresar a la corte-le explique provocando un puchero en la cara de Abby

-¿Otra vez?-me preguntó con una cara triste

-Esto va a durar unos cuantos días más Abby. Lo siento-le explique mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla

-La tía Ali va a venir de nuevo. A lo mejor pueden ir de compras de nuevo-dijo Bella tratando de mostrar el lado bueno. Mi hija era muy parecida a Alice en ese aspecto. Ellas eran los personas cortadas de la misma tela.

-Pero quiero ir contigo-me contestó viendo a Bella

-Lo se cariño y te prometo que iremos en esta semana-le prometió Bella- Recuerda que tenemos que ir a buscar mi vestido de novia

-¿Yo también puedo tener uno?-pregunto emocionada

-Claro que si corazón. Tu eres la niña de las flores, recuerdas-le contesto Bella provocando que mi hija comenzara a aplaudir de emoción

BPOV

Mientras veía la entrevista de Abby sentía como la sangre en mi cuerpo comenzaba a hervir gracias al coraje que estaba sintiendo. No quería otra cosa que no fuera matar a Jessica. ¿Cómo había permitido que ese hombre le pusiera un dedo encima a Abby? Tenía suerte que no conociera a ese hombre, por que sino lo más seguro era que lo mataba.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que me llamaran para subir al estrado.

Mis ojos viajaban por todo el lugar viendo a todos los presente y por último a Edward. Por su cara sabía que tenía que estar practicando mucho control para no hacer una tontería. Su frente estaba tan fruncida que las lineas se marcaban perfectamente y los puños los tenía tan apretados que la piel se estaba pasando a un color rojo.

El video termino poco después e inmediatamente pude escuchar los sollozos falsos de Jessica. No le había gustado nada el hecho que Abby quisiera quedarse con nosotros. Ella era una niña pequeña pero la corte si tomaba muy en cuenta los deseos de la niña.

-Su siguiente testigo abogado-dijo el juez a la abogada de Jessica una vez que la televisión fue apagada y sacada de la corte

-Llamo a mi cliente, la Señora Jessica Staley al estrado-dijo la abogada, Jessica se levanto tomando una caja de Klennex con ella. A partir de este momento íbamos a hacer testigos de una gran actuación llena de drama y de lágrimas

-Empecemos con lo básico-dijo Felicia, Jessica asintió

-¿Cómo conoció al Señor Cullen?-le pregunto

-Fue mi novio durante casi todos mis años de universidad y es el padre de mi hija-contesto jugando con el klennex que tenía en las manos

-¿Alguna vez se involucro en su vida una vez que se enteró que estaba embarazada?

-Sólo estuvo conmigo unas cuantas semanas después que le dije. Después de eso no lo volví a ver-contestó. Supe inmediatamente que todas sus respuestas habían sido practicadas muchas veces. Estaba buscando dar la imagen de un Edward cruel y despiadado que la abandono a ella y a Abby

-¿Puede describir como fue que la abandono?-pregunto Felicia

-Al momento en que le dije sobre mi embarazo comenzó a portarse un poco distante conmigo. Pero sabía que eso se debía a que estaba igual de impresionado que yo. El embarazo no había sido planeado, después el se me propuso pero yo al escucharlo me aterrorice con la idea-admitió mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos-Era muy joven y todavía no había terminado mi carrera. No estaba lista para casarme

-¿Entonces que sucedió?-insistió Felicia

-Le dije que no. Le dije que me había desecho del bebe-dijo, definitivamente no esperábamos que dijera eso. Nunca habíamos esperado que de verdad fuera honesta en todo este asunto-Pero no fue cierto. El tuvo que saber que yo no soy capaz de hacer algo así. Esta en contra de mi religión.

-Entonces ¿Tuvo que ser todo esto obvio?-pregunto Felicia

-Estuvimos juntos por casi 4 años. El sabía mi posición en ese asunto-dijo mientas comenzaba a llorar

-¿Qué sucedió después?-le dijo la abogada mientras Jessica seguía llorando-Yo se que es muy difícil para usted todo esto pero es muy importante que nos diga todo lo que paso

-Me vi completamente sola sin nadie que me apoyara. Tenía un bebe y un montón de cuentas que pagar. Me sentía desesperada-empezó a decir. De verdad no podía entenderla. Si eso era lo que le preocupaba podía haber simplemente demandado para que recibiera un apoyo económico. Edward nunca se negaría a darselo

-Entonces ¿Que sucedió a mediados de Septiembre?-le preguntó la abogada a Jessica, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir dramáticamente

-Cometí el peor error de toda mi vida. Cree un plan que le garantizaría a Abby un mejor estilo de vida-comenzó a explicar-Laurent, mi novio, y yo planeamos todo el accidente y yo fingí haber muerto. Todo fue muy sencillo ya que Laurent fue el policía que atendió la llamada del accidente y fue al lugar. Quería que mi hija tuviera una mejor vida. Sabía que la única forma de lograr esto era por medio de Edward, el iba a poder darle mucho más de lo que yo podría darle.

-¿Pero que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea?-pregunto Felicia

-Extraño a mi bebe. No puedo soportar la idea que no puedo jugar con ella o por lo menos verla. Extraño a mi hija-dijo sacando otro pañuelo de la caja

-No más preguntas-dijo Felicia

-Puede proceder abogado-le dijo el juez a Aro

EPOV

Yo sabía que Jessica era muy buena actriz pero nunca había pensado que tan buena era. Casi podía ver la lástima que estaban sintiendo todos los jueces. Ellos me odiaban y al menos que Aro hiciera algo al respecto, estado fregado

-Señora Stanley-comenzó Aro acercandose a Jessica- ¿Cree usted que es correcto que un padre se pierda casi 5 años de la vida de su hija?

-Claro que no-le contestó, Aro asintió

-Entonces ¿Cree que estuvo mal haber alejado a Edward de la vida de Abigail?-le dijo, Jessica se veía sorprendida

-Yo no lo aleje-dijo rápidamente, se veía un poco asustada

-Pero le dijo que había interrumpido su embarazo ¿No es cierto?-continuó Aro sin darle tiempo de pensar la respuesta que iba a decir

-Si, pero el tenía que haber sabido que yo no era capaz de hacer semejante acto-se quejó

-Acaso ¿El señor Cullen es adivino?-le pregunto Aro- ¿Cómo esperaba que el Señor Cullen supiera que era cierto y que no de todo lo que le dijo?

-El me conocía-le contestó, Aro movió la cabeza-¿Alguna vez trato de ponerse en contacto con él?

-No-dijo levemente Jessica mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Ella no era la víctima de toda esta situación, ella era la causante de todo esto

-¿Qué le hizo pensar que fingir su propia muerte era correcto? ¿Pensó en algún momento en el dolor que le iba a ocasionar a su hija?-le dijo rápidamente, Jessica no decía nada sólo veía sus piernas

-Nunca lo pense-dijo Jessica

-¿Cómo pensó que sus acciones iban a afectar en la vida de su hija?-continuó

-Ella es una niña, ella no recuerda las cosas-le contestó, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ¿De verdad pensaba que Abby no recordaba las cosas? ¿Acaso pensaba que era tonta?

-¿De verdad pensó que podía salir y entrar de la vida de su hija sin ninguna razón aparente?-le dijo mientras Jessica comenzaba a llorar histéricamente. No tenía ninguna respuesta a eso

-No más preguntas-dijo Aro regresando a su silla mientras Jessica se levantaba

No sabía que esperar ¿Habían creído todo ese tonto cuento? Jessica era la persona menos religiosa que conocía pero sabía que lo que buscaba era hacerme quedar como el malo. Con algo de esperanzas esperaba que el jurado fuera capaz de ver el dolor que Jessica había ocasionado en Abby y en mí

El día en la corte había terminado inmediatamente después del interrogatorio de Jessica-¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?-le pregunte a Aro,el cual me dio una palmada en la espalda

-Creo que a lo mucho un día más. Probablemente un día y medio antes que todo esto termine. Eso debe depende del jurado-me explicó antes que me acercara al lugar en donde mis padres y Bella estaba

Rápidamente abrace fuertemente a Bella y después la bese levemente antes de salir del edificio. Faltaba 1 día más para que todo este circo terminara

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Creo sentir como varias personas me matan por el atraso jajaja... lo siento mucho... tengo q admitir que se me olvido... de verdad no se en donde tengo la cabeza jajajaja

COmo vieron el capítulo????.... que tal la historia de Jessica???... la odiamos no creen???... jajajaj...

**Siguiente capítulo: Esme**

La verdad subi el capítulo en un ratito que pude escaparme del trabajo... por eso estoy siendo muy corta en mis comentarios jajaj... la siguiente actualización será el lunes... les prometo q esta vez no se me olvidara jajajaj

Los quiero

Sam


	47. Esme

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 47: Esme_

EPOV

Probablemente hoy era el último día del juicio y eso me ponía con los nervios de punta. Faltaban 3 testigos por rendir su declaración, Laurent, mi madre y Bella. Estaba muy nervioso por tener que ver a Bella sobre el estrado. Sabía que no tenía razón por que estar nervioso pero tenía miedo que la acusaran de tratar de quitarle a Jessica a mi hija. Ella nunca sería capaz de hacer eso. Abby amaba a su manera a Bella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Edward?-me pregunto mi padre sentándose a lado de mi, afuera de la corte. Faltaban aproximadamente 20 minutos para que todo comenzara

-Tengo miedo-admití, mi padre me dio una palmada en la espalda

-No veo por que tengas que estarlo-me contestó lleno de confianza- No importa la forma que te hagan ver, al final Jessica abandono a Abby. El jurado va a tener eso muy en cuenta. Además ella todavía tiene que llevar otro juicio para pagar por todo lo que hizo. Fingir su propia muerte es un delito muy grave

-Lo se, pero no quiero que Abby sufra con todo este proceso. Estaba muy emocionada con el hecho que Bella iba a convertirse en su verdadera mama-le conteste mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi cabello

-Edward, no importa lo que vaya a pasar, Abby seguirá considerando a Bella como su mami. La relación que han hecho es bastante fuerte. Nadie va a poder cambiar eso. El vínculo que las une no tiene que ver nada con las cuestiones legales. Todo esta en el corazón-me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Mi padre siempre tenía la razón

-Gracias papa. De verdad necesitaba escuchar eso-le dije justo en el momento en que mi madre y Bella entraban a la corte después de haber ido al baño.

-Creo que es hora que vayamos entrando-dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa

-En un momento los alcanzamos-dijo Bella. Carlisle y Esme caminaron hacia el interior de la corte

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte a Bella acariciando su mejilla

-Me quería asegurar que estuvieras bien-me contesto abrazándome

-Estoy un poco preocupado por ti-admití, ella comenzó a reírse

-Soy una niña grande Edward-me contestó dándome un suave beso en la mejilla-Voy a estar bien, al final no tengo nada que ocultar

-Lo se, solo quiero que sepas que te amo-le dije antes de besarla

-Yo también te amo-me contestó antes de entrar juntos a la sala

BPOV

Estaba sentada a lado de Carlisle viendo como Aro le hacía varias preguntas a Esme. Felicia ya había interrogado a todos sus testigos. El punto clave en toda la defensa que estaba manteniendo Aro era mostrando claramente el tipo de relación que Jessica y Edward habían tenido. Quería demostrar que Edward había sido dañado severamente al momento en que Jessica lo abandono, diciéndole que se había practicado un aborto.

-Esme ¿Podrías decir que sucedió la noche que Edward le propuso matrimonio a Jessica?-le pregunto Aro, Esme tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Podía decir que le seguía costando trabajo hablar sobre esa etapa de sus vidas.

-Edward había planeado todo tan cuidadosamente. Me había confesado que se sentí muy culpable por haber estado muy distante con Jessica durante varios días después que había escuchado la noticia. Me dijo que al principio sintió mucho miedo pero lentamente le fue gustando la idea de ser un hombre de familia. Quería convertir a Jessica como su esposa-comenzó a decir

-Me pidió ayuda para hacer toda la cena y arreglar el jardín trasero para que le pudiera preguntar. No estuve ahí en el momento exacto en que paso todo, pero Carlisle y yo llegamos a nuestra casa y nos encontramos a nuestro hijo desecho encerrado en su recámara. Nunca lo había visto así y espero no volverlo a ver en ese estado-terminó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Se que todo esto es muy difícil para ti Esme, pero por favor ¿Podrías describirle al jurado que fue lo que tú y tu esposo encontraron al llegar a su casa?-le dijo Aro, Esme asintió levemente

-Parecía como un zombie. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y simplemente parecía que estuviera fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba en estado de shock e inmediatamente se aíslo de todos nosotros. Pocos días después comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo estudiando o trabajando, no hacía otra cosa que no fuera eso. Algunas veces si tenía suerte recibía 1 o 2 llamadas cada mes o más-explicó mientras trataba de mantener mis lágrimas en su lugar

Nunca había logrado pensar en que tan afectado había estado con toda esa situación ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto?

-¿Crees que su aislamiento se debió como consecuencia de las mentiras que Jessica le dijo?-le pregunto Aro mientras sentía como mis lágrimas salían por mis ojos. No quería otra cosa que no fuera abrazar a Edward y borrar de su mente todo el dolor que alguna vez pudo haber sufrido.

-Estoy segura que fue por eso. Mi hijo era una persona muy afectiva pero todo cambia a partir de esa noche. Tuvo un cambio drástico. Se convirtió en una persona indiferente y distante. A penas me hablaba a mí o a cualquier otra persona

-No más preguntas su señoría-terminó Aro sentándose en su lugar, dejando que Felicia comenzara a interrogar a Esme

-Señora Cullen, Esme-comenzó Felicia cruzando la sala- ¿Qué tan bien conoce a mi cliente, Jessica?

-Estuvo con mi hijo por casi 4 años-contestó Esme-Puedo decir que la conozco relativamente bien

-¿Aprobaba la relación que mantenía son su hijo?-le preguntó

-Nunca me he involucrado en las decisiones de Edward. Si el consideraba que ella la mujer con la que quería estar entonces yo lo apoyaba-contestó Esme tranquilamente

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Usted aprobaba la relación que su hijo mantenía con Jessica?-le aclaró Felicia

-No a la aprobaba pero tampoco la desaprobaba-contestó Esme

-¿Usted aprueba la actual relación que mantiene su hijo con la Señorita Swan?-pregunto Felicia con una pequeña mueca

-Yo si apruebo esa relación-dijo Esme llena de seguridad

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la relación actual que mantiene su hijo con la que tuvo con Jessica? ¿Por que tomar preferencias en alguna de las relaciones?-dijo Felicia tratando de intimidarla, sin embargo Esme se mantenía calmada y tranquila

-No puedo darle una respuesta específica. Pero lo único que puedo decir es que Bella es mucho más amable y abierta conmigo, hecho que Jessica nunca lo fue. Nunca sentí ni el mínimo esfuerzo por parte de Jessica de ser parte de nuestra familia. Lo único que hacía era alejarnos de Edward. Posiblemente todo esto sólo lo forme yo en mi cabeza pero esa es la forma en que veo las cosas-termino Esme, Carlisle apretó mi mano

-Esme de verdad te quiere como a una hija-me susurro Carlisle provocando una gran sonrisa en mi cara

-Yo también los quiero a los dos-le conteste recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte antes de regresar nuestra atención al testimonio.

Felicia pregunto unas cuantas preguntas más a Esme antes que pudiera bajar del estrado. Estaba conciente que mi turno se acercaba rápidamente pero antes que yo pasara lo iba a hacer Laurent. Aro quería terminar conmigo ya que quería demostrar que yo era mucho mejor madre de lo que alguna vez Jessica lo podría hacer.

EPOV

Estaba totalmente sorprendido cuando Aro llamo al novio de Jessica, bueno en realidad era su ex novio, al estrado. Quería matar a ese hombre por haberle pegado a mi hija pero sabía que su testimonio era muy importante y necesario. El era el único que podía explicar que fue lo que llevo a Jessica a fingir su propia muerte. El era parte del plan y el que hizo que toda esa farsa fuera posible

Lo único que quería es que todo este fiasco terminara de una vez por todas. Mis padres, abogados e inclusive Bella estaban tratando de mostrarse confiados sobre que íbamos a ganar el juicio. Pero a pesar de todo eso yo seguía aterrorizado ¿Qué iba a suceder si Jessica ganaba la custodia?

Lo primero que iba a hacer Jessica era llevársela a vivir a Chicago sin importarle cuales eran los deseos de Abby. Yo sabía que ella quería quedarse con Bella y conmigo. Nos lo había dicho tantas veces

Aleje todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para ponerme mi total atención a Laurent y a las preguntas que le iban a comenzar a hacer. Al final de todo sus respuestas podían ser nuestra mejor ventaja en todo el juicio

-¿Cuál es su estado actual con el departamento de policías?-le preguntó Aro

-Actualmente me encuentro en suspensión provisional, mientras transcurre la investigación sobre mi complicidad en la supuesta muerte de Jessica-explico

-¿Qué tan seguido, puede decir, estaba con Abigail o con Jessica?-le dijo Aro

-Bueno, me quedaba en su casa algunas noches a la semana por 1 o 2 años-contestó, inmediatamente supe hacia donde iban dirigidas sus preguntas

-¿Podría describir la relación que mantenía Jessica con Abigail?-le dijo Aro

-Supongo que era una relación normal. Jessica se preocupa por ella pero ella no era de las que se sentaba con ella a jugar. La mayoría del tiempo Abigail se encontraba sola haciendo lo que quisiera con sus cosas-explicó

-¿La relación que mantenían ellas no era cercana?-preguntó Aro

-Casi no. Ella se hacía cargo de ella pero no era una relación que se encontraba en constante interacción-aclaró

-¿Que pasa con su relación? ¿Usted era la figura paterna para la niña?

-No soy una persona que le guste estar con niños. Jessica solía mantenernos a los 3 juntos-dijo

-¿Cómo fue que surgió la idea de Jessica sobre simular su propia muerte?-le preguntó el abogado

-Ella siempre se encontraba quejándose sobre su situación económica. Inclusive algunas veces decía que se arrepentía tanto haber dejado a Edward-comenzó a decir el. Me sentí enfermo con tan solo pensar en la idea de volver a estar con ella- Le dije que debería pedirle un apoyo financiero pero ella se negaba a la idea

-Honestamente creo que ella estaba cansada con la idea de ser madre-al escuchar esto rápidamente vi a Jessica, estaba apunto de explotar a causa del enojo que le estaba ocasionando escuchar toda la verdad. Toda su ropa sucia por fin estaba saliendo a la luz-Se convirtió en madre cuando era muy joven y de cierta forma siempre se lo ha reprochado a su hija. Se le ocurrió toda esta idea después de haberlo visto en televisión

-La razón por la que acepte toda esta ridícula situación es por que la quería ver feliz. Le pregunte miles de veces si estaba segura de todo lo que estaba haciendo y siempre me contestaba que si. Me dijo que Edward se haría cargo de la niña por que era un gran hombre-explico

-¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión?-fue la siguiente pregunta

-No estoy seguro. Al principio las cosas estaban perfectas. Cambió su apariencia totalmente, se cambio el color de cabello, empezó a usar lentes de contacto y se fue a vivir a mi departamento. Pero a pesar de todo creo que comenzó a extrañar a su hija. En un principio me culpó a mí y después de romper conmigo se fue unas semanas después a Las Vegas-terminó

Aro no le preguntó nada sobre el hecho que había golpeado a Abby, esas cosas eran irrelevantes para este juicio. Jessica ya no estaba con el por lo tanto ya no tenía ninguna relación con la niña. Ya le correspondería a quien fuera que obtuviera la custodia de Abby en poner cargos contra Laurent. Además Aro nos había comentado que lo mejor era no tocar ese tema ya que no había pruebas físicas del hecho.

Felicia le pregunto unas cuantas preguntas más, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo un gran papel en el juicio. Laurent ya había hecho su parte. Había descrito la relación que había entre Jessica y Abby, ahora la siguiente era Bella. Bella iba hacer el último testigo ante la corte antes que se tomara una decisión.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no me odien jajajjaja.... tarde demasiado en actualizar!!!!.... no saben lo mal que me sentía cada vez que quería actualizar pero no podía.... era horrible jajajaja.... pero mejor mas tarde que nunca no creen......(más adelante les contare la razón de mi tardanza)

Platiquemos sobre el capítulo..... como lo ven?????.... ya vimos como es en realidad Jessica, como trataba a su pobre hija y si a alguien le quedaba dudas ya vimos que por lo único que regreso es para quitarle dinero a Edward...... además también vimos todo desde el punto de vista de Esme..... se imaginan sufrir todo esta situación como madre??.... ha de ser una cosa espantosa.......

No se ustedes pero la parte en que Esme dice que si aprueba la relación que tiene su hijo con Bella pero no con Jessica.... me encanto!!!! jajajajajja.... creo que soy medio rara jajajajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: La decisión**

Bueno después de 1 semana que lo hice esperar esta vez será relativamente rápida la actualización..... será el jueves.... lo prometo jajajjajaj

La razón por la que tarde tanto es por una desgracia que esta pasando en mi país.... mi hermano resulto infectado con este espantoso virus que entro a México (influenza porcina)...... fue uno de los primeros casos que se dieron, por lo tanto al principio no sabíamos que era lo que tenía, hasta unos días después se descubrió que era lo que tenía...... con muchísima suerte salió de esta enfermedad y ya se encuentra en mi casa Pero según todos los protocolos que existen tuvimos que ser examinados todos los miembros de mi familia.... con mucha suerte todos salimos negativos.

Creo que todos ya saben que tan grave es esta epidemia en México...por lo tanto yo solo quiero pedirles su apoyo, sus oraciones... ya que es una enfermedad que por alguna extraña razón nos esta afectando gravemente a nosotros..... no sé porque el virus tuvo que venir aquí pero esperemos con todo el corazón que las cosas se normalicen.... porque no saben lo horrible es vivir con la incertidumbre de que es lo que va a pasar en las próximas horas

Por último solo quiero decirles a todas aquellas personas que viven en México (en especial en el DF).... por favor cuídense mucho... este no es un momento para hacernos los valientes y los que nos vale las cosas... yo viví junto con una persona afectada de esta enfermedad y créanme que no es nada bonito...... así que usen el cubrebocas y todas las precauciones que nos repiten cada rato

Los quiero mucho y cuídense mucho!!!!!!

Sam


	48. La decisión

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 48: La decisión_

BPOV

Me pare en el estrado en el momento en que Aro me llamó. La verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa pero solo por el miedo de perder a Abby. No tenía nada que ocultar por lo tanto no había nada que podrían usar en mi contra. Quería a Abby como si fuera mi hija. Nadie podía reclamarme por eso.

-Señorita Swan, Isabella ¿Cuál es la relación actual que mantienes con Edward?-comenzó Aro

-Es mi prometido-le conteste viendo a Edward y sonriéndole levemente. Sabía que estaba muy ansioso por que todo esto terminara lo más rápido posible,

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de conocerse?-me preguntó. Sabía que todo esto era ya que Aro quería describir mi relación con Edward antes de seguir con otras preguntas

-Hemos estado juntos desde Junio del año pasado-le conteste viendo como Felicia tomaba pequeñas notas en su cuaderno.

-¿Sabías de la existencia de Abigail antes que Edward recibiera esa llamada de la Agencia de Protección de Menores en Chicago?-me preguntó

-No, el tampoco sabía nada de ella-le conteste, Aro asintió

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Edward al conocer la existencia de su hija?-me preguntó, tome una gran bocanada de aire

-Estaba muy sorprendido, por decir poco-comencé a decir- Estaba muy impresionado y enojado. Nunca dudo en tomar un avión para ir a Chicago

-¿Tú fuiste con él?-me dijo Aro

-Así es, fui con él. No podía dejar que se fuera sólo. Estaba muy sorprendido que no había sido notificado que tenía una hija. Yo sabía que había tenido una relación con Jessica y que ella había estado embarazada. Pero también tenía la idea que ella nunca había tenido a la niña-le explique

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando viste por primera vez a Abigail?

-Supe inmediatamente que era su hija. El parecido es indudable. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el dolor por el que estaba pasando- comencé a decir mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, al recordar el sentimiento que experimente cuando conocí a Abby. Ningún niño merecía sufrir tanto- Parecía estar sola y perdida. Se veía como si hubiera perdido toda la esperanza de su vida

¿Cómo se comporto Abby cuando conoció a Edward?-las preguntas continuaron mientras yo trataba de mantenerme tranquila

-Estaba un poco confusa. No sabía que creer. Al final toda su vida le habían mentido. Ella no sabía que en realidad Edward si la quería-explique

-¿El la quería?-me interrumpió Aro

-Claro que la quiere. Edward inmediatamente se hizo responsable de ella-le conteste- En cierta forma tuvo que tomar el rol de padre de una manera muy abrupta, pero lo hizo de una manera extraordinaria

-Entonces ¿Tú lo describirías como un buen padre?- me preguntó el abogado, yo asentí

-Edward es un gran padre que adora a Abby. Su hija significa su mundo entero-contesté tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos

-¿Cómo es tu relación con Abigail?-me preguntó no pude evitar sonreír

-Abby es como mi hija. La amo profundamente y lo único que quiero es que ella tenga lo mejor. Ella es una importante parte de nuestra familia-termine, Aro asintió

-Gracias Bella-me dijo-No tengo más preguntas

Felicia se levantó de su lugar viéndome sospechosamente-Señorita Swan, Bella-comenzó a decir, yo asentí. De verdad no me estaba gustando la forma en que me estaba viendo

-¿Usted y Edward por cuanto tiempo han estado juntos?-me preguntó

-Hemos estado juntos por casi 8 meses-le conteste, ella asintió

-Están comprometidos ¿Cierto?

-Así es-le dije

-¿No crees que 8 meses de estar con una persona es algo apresurado para llegar al altar?-me pregunto,

-Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con usted abogada-le dije tranquilamente-Creo que cada pareja es diferente. Algunas personas permanecen juntos por años antes de casarse pero otras parejas se casan en menos de una semana

Entonces ¿No esta para nada nerviosa antes de su matrimonio?-me preguntó

-No veo la razón por la que debería estarlo-le conteste- Amo a Edward y se que el me ama y no quiero otra cosa en este mundo que pasar el resto de mi vida con él

-¿No tiene alguna objeción de iniciar una nueva vida junto con un hombre que tiene una hija?-me preguntó, negué

-No veo por que Abby tiene que ser un obstáculo en nuestra relación. Me siento muy honrada en poder ser parte de su familia. La quiero como si fuera mi hija-le conteste

-¿Quieres reemplazar el lugar de su madre biológica, Jessica? La madre que la crió sola durante sus primeros 4 años de vida-me dijo

-No tengo ni tendrá la intención de reemplazar a su madre biológica. Creo que ese lugar nadie podría o tiene que reemplazarlo, al final ella es su madre. Sin embargo, yo me considero una madre para Abby y le puedo garantizar que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para cuidarla y amarla-le conteste

-¿Crees que es una tontería seguir con los trámites de adopción? Después de todo Abigail tiene a sus dos padres vivos y sanos-me dijo provocando que me quedará en silencio por un minuto o algo parecido.

-Haremos lo que sea que la corte nos ordene. Sin embargo, en mi opinión personal creo que Jessica dejó todos los derechos y obligaciones que tenía con su hija en el momento en que fingió su propia muerte-le conteste sinceramente viendo a la abogada

-Señorita Swan ¿Alguna vez se ha sentido atrapada en alguna situación?-me preguntó

-Todo el mundo se ha sentido atrapada en cierto punto-le conteste- Pero a pesar de lo atrapada que te sientas creo que nunca se debes de huir de tus responsabilidades

-¿Cuál cree que es la mejor solución para Abigail?-preguntó Felicia

-Creo que Abby debería permanecer en un ambiente estable, en el ambiente que Edward y yo hemos creado para ella. Pero también creo que Jessica debe de ser parte de su vida-le conteste

-¿Qué tipo de parte?-me dijo

-Creo que eso es algo que la corte debe de decidir-termine antes de que me dejaran regresar a mi asiento

A partir de este momento todo dependía de los jueces

EPOV

Me senté recordando la mayoría de los argumentos que se habían dicho. ¿De verdad podrían quitarme de nuevo a mi hija? ¿ Acaso no merecía ser feliz? La sola idea de ese escenario hacía que mi corazón se encogiera

Todavía era temprano y el jurado iba a comenzar a decir su decisión. Tenían que decidir quien iba a obtener la custodia de Abby y cuantas visitas tenía derecho el otro padre

Me senté en la corte recargando mi cabeza en la pares-Preocuparte no va a cambiar nada-me dijo Bella sentándose a lado de mí y tomando mi mano

-Sólo estoy aterrado amor-le dije envolviéndola con mi brazo y acercándola a mí

-Lo se pero tenemos que ser optimistas-me dijo forzando una sonrisa- Todo va a estar bien

-Te amo-le dije besándole la frente-Y de verdad siento haberte involucrado en toda esta situación. Se que en estos momentos tendrías que estar planeando la boda de tus sueños

-Edward-me dijo moviendo mi cara para colocarla enfrente de la de ella- Tú y Abby son mucho más importantes para mí que la boda. Podemos hacer la boda en cualquier otro momento

-Lo único que quiero es que Jessica deje de estar arruinando mi vida-le dije mientras la besaba levemente

-Desafortunadamente vamos a tener que convivir con ella. Es la madre de Abby y eso es algo que no podemos cambiar. Pero estoy segura que Abby se va a quedar con nosotros-me dijo abrazándome

Bella tenía razón. Íbamos a tener que convivir con Jessica sin importar que era lo que iba a pasar. Es algo inevitable. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar y ver que pasa. Pero creo que con todo lo que dijimos va a ser suficiente para que Abby se quede con nosotros, al lugar al que pertenece.

Tuvimos que esperar al rededor de 3 horas antes que el jurado diera su veredicto. Estaba sorprendido con la rapidez con la que se había tomado el veredicto. No estaba seguro si la decisión iba a ser favorable para nosotros o todo lo contrario

-Todo va a salir bien-me dijo Aro al momento en que entramos a la sala

-Espero que tengas razón-le susurre mientras esperábamos el veredicto junto con el juez. El momento de la verdad había llegado

-Con respecto al asunto de la custodia legal de Abigail este jurado ha decidido otorgarle la custodia a Edward Anthony Cullen-dijo el juez, no pude evitar dejar salir aire de mi cuerpo, justo en el que escuche que Bella hacía lo mismo

-En cuanto a la custodia física este jurado encuentra que Edward Cullen mantendrá de la misma manera la custodia física de la niña. Mientras que Jessica Stanley tendrá el derecho de visitar de acuerdo a un estricto programa de visitas supervisadas, basado en un horario que la corte dirá-continuó el juez

-El proceso de adopción seguirá su curso y la Señorita Isabella Swan tendrá la oportunidad de adoptar legalmente a Abigail. La corte decidió que la Señora Stanley abandono todos sus derechos en el momento en que decidió abandonar a su hija

-Sin embargo las visitas serán puestas según el veredicto del otro crimen en que esta envuelta la Señora Stanley-dijo antes de cerrar el caso

BPOV

Abracé fuertemente a Esme una ves que el juez dio por concluido el caso. Me sentía totalmente aliviado. Abby se iba a quedar con nosotros y además de todo íbamos a poder seguir con todos los trámites para la adopción

-Bella-dijo Edward mientras corría hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente-Lo hicimos

-Te lo dije-le susurre mientras escuchaba el llanto de Jessica

-Compraste al jurado-comenzó a gritar Jessica en el momento en que volteamos a verla-No es justo

-Tu sola provocaste todo esto Jessica-dijo Edward tranquilamente al momento en que tomo mi mano para salir del lugar

Ella iba a seguir siendo parte de la vida de Abby. Pero no iba a tener ninguna autoridad sobre ella cuando se necesitara. Ella la había abandonado y en los ojos de la autoridad yo iba hacer su madre. Jessica iba a tener derecho a visitarla pero eso era todo lo que podía tener.

* * *

Hola!!!!! Como están???????... espero que se estén muy bien jejeejejje.... como vieron el capítulo?????...... por fin salió la decisión del juez!!!!!!!!!.... obviamente Abby se quedo con el hermoso de Edward jajajajajaj.... creo que no había de otra opción..... muchos se preguntarán que pasa con Jessica y el delito que cometió fingiendo su muerte???.... pues les digo que ese es otro juicio que no aparecerá en nuestra historia digamos que es algo irrelevante

Bella creo que lo hizo bastante bien al momento en que fue interrogada.... no se ustedes pero creo que logro responder todas las preguntas sin que se sintiera mal o tuviera q mentir y eso es algo muy bueno para ella jajajajajja.... además todos sabemos que ella iba a ser una mucho mejor madre que jessica

**Siguiente capítulo: Celebración**

A que les suena el título????? jajajajajaj lo dejaremos a su imaginación jejejejeje..... lo sabrán el lunes jejejej.... quiero decirles que las actualizaciones ya van a regresar a su normalidad después de todo este caos

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo y sus buenos deseos por el momento en que todos los mexicanos estamos pasando..... de vdd me hicieron llorar con todas sus palabras, no tengo forma de agradecerles.... por ahí surgieron unas cuantas dudas sobre esta enfermedad... así que me tomaré la libertad de contestarlas aquí, de esta forma todos pueden conocer esta información.... Me preguntaron sobre los síntomas que tiene esta enfermedad, los cuales son:

-Temperatura alta, de casi 40 grados

-Dolor de cabeza intenso

-Dolor de cuerpo

-Ojos rojos o irritados

-Tos

-Dolor de garganta

-Secreción nasal

A grandes rasgos esos son los más importantes... también me preguntaron como fue que me analizaron para ver si no tenía este virus.... bueno les cuento que primero nos llevaron a una zona del hospital especializada en donde todas las personas que nos atendieron tenían protección tanto en el cuerpo como en la cara, después comenzaron con una muestra de sangre y de orina en donde las analizaron... después nos mantuvieron en el hospital en observación durante 24 horas... después de estas 24 horas pudimos irnos a nuestra casa pero cada 2 días necesito ir (esto durante 1 mes) para revisar que no presentemos algunos síntomas

También a grandes rasgos eso fue lo que nos hicieron jajajaja....

1,500 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HEMOS LLEGADO A ESTA CIFRA ERA ALGO QUE NUNCA ME HUBIERA IMAGINADO......... MUCHAS GRACIAS...... GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTA HISTORIA ES LO QUE ES EN ESTOS DIAS... SIN USTEDES NO SERIA NADA.... GRACIAS!!!!.... ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS ASI JAJAJJAJA

Bueno los quiero....nos vemos el lunes

Sam


	49. Celebración

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 49: Celebración_

BPOV

Salí de la corte totalmente aliviada con el hecho que Abby se iba a quedar con nosotros. No me gustaba nada la idea que Jessica pudiera ver a Abby pero ese sentimiento era algo egoísta de mi parte, sabía que tenía derecho de verla. Mi único alivio era que esas visitas iban hacer supervisadas y con algo de suerte Jessica podría terminar en la cárcel gracias a sus delitos

Nos subimos en la parte trasera del carro y recargue mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Íbamos a permanecer en Chicago unos días más mientras las especificaciones sobre las visitas y otros papeles eran terminados.

-Gracias-me repitió Edward besándome el cabello

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte viéndolo. Sentía que no había hecho nada que mereciera que me agradeciera

-Por quedarte conmigo en todo este proceso-me explicó tomando mi mano izquierda y besando mi anillo- Tu eres la razón por la que pude soportar todo esto. Te debo tantas cosas amor. Tú me diste la fuerza para luchar por mi hija

-Edward-comencé a quejarme mientras me detenía con suave beso

-Aunque no quieras aceptarlo hiciste muchas cosas-me dijo al momento en que llegábamos al hotel

-Vamos, tenemos todavía tiempo para ir a cenar. Necesitamos celebrar-le dije provocando que comenzara a reír, nos bajamos del carro y caminamos hacia el hotel

-Cariño ya llegamos-dijo Edward al entrar a la habitación con una voz llena de amor. Sabía que era un gran alivio para el saber que no iba a perder a su hija

-¡Papi!-gritó Abby saltando del sofá y corriendo hacia nosotros

-¡Mi niña!-susurró cargándola y abrazándola fuertemente, al ver todo eso no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

-¡Mami!-me dijo, la cargué quitándosela a Edward y la abrace fuertemente antes de besarle la cabeza- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se van a volver a ir?

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado Abby. Ya no tenemos que ir a la corte-le explicó Edward, ella sonrió

-¿Tengo que regresar con mi mama? De verdad no quiero irme a vivir con ella-nos dijo sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía mientras que sus pequeños brazos rodeaban mi cuello y su cabeza se recargaba en mi cuello

-¿Quién dijo que te ibas a ir a vivir con Jessica?-le preguntó Edward tratando de saber como conocía esa información ya que nosotros habíamos sido muy cuidadosos para que ella no supiera que era lo que estaba pasando. No queríamos que se asustara sin alguna razón. La aparición de Jessica ya era algo muy fuerte para ella como para agregarle esa preocupación.

-Escuche cuando la tía Ali hablaba con mami. No quiero irme papi-respondió, Edward la tomo de mis brazos para depositar un suave beso en su frente. Parecía aterrada con la idea. No podía creer lo descuidada que había sido cuando platicaba con Alice.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado princesa-le aseguró Edward

-Pero ¿Qué va a pasar si viene a buscarme?-nos preguntó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Te quiero a ti y a mi mami, no a ella

-Lo se cariño, pero Jessica sigue siendo tu mama. Vas a tener que verla y pasar algún tiempo con ella-le dijo Edward, Abby hizo un lindo puchero-Ella te quiere mucho

Edward estaba tratando de mostrarle las cosas de la forma más bonita que podía. Si Jessica iba a ser parte de su vida teníamos que hacer que esa convivencia fuera de la forma más civilizada posible.

-Pero ¿Por que se fue?-nos preguntó, mi corazón se rompió al escuchar esa pregunta. No teníamos un respuesta para darle ¿Qué le podíamos decir? No le podíamos decir que su madre era una persona muy egoísta que sólo pensaba en su propio bienestar. Eso era algo que nunca le podíamos decir

-No lo ser cariño. Pero ella quiere ser parte de tu vida otra vez. Vas a vivir conmigo y con papi pero tienes que darle una oportunidad a tu mama-le explique. No quería que Jessica estuviera cerca de Abby pero sabía que no tenía otra solución. Tenía que recordar que al final ella era su madre- Pero olvida ya todo eso vamos a ir a cenar y mañana vamos a ir a buscar mi vestido de novia

-¿Puedo ir?-me preguntó con un gran sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en su cara

-Claro-le dije- Mi mejor amiga tiene que ir para ayudarme a escogerlo

-Pensaba que la Tía Ali era tu mejor amiga-me dijo con el ceño fruncido, no pude evitar reírme. Abby era una niña muy observadora

-Ella es mi segunda mejor amiga, pero no le vayas a decir nada-le susurré sin embargo sabía perfectamente que Alice me había escuchado perfectamente

-ESCUCHE ESO-grito Alice y Abby comenzó a reír

-Vamos por tus abuelos para que podamos ir a cenar-sugirió Edward, Abby comenzó a sonreír olvidando la conversación que habíamos tenido hace algunos minutos

-No puedo creer que Bella quiera ir de compras-agregó Alice con una enorme sonrisa mientras me abrazaba y yo rodaba los ojos. Según mi criterio ir a comprar mi vestido de novia no contaba como ir de compras. Ese día tenía que verme hermoso por que ese día me iba a convertir en la esposa de Edward.

EPOV

La cena paso tranquilamente. Terminamos cenando en el restaurante del hotel y Abby se quedo dormida en los brazos de mi madre a la mitad de la cena. Se había terminado sus tiras de pollo antes de quedarse dormida, el pasar todo el día con Alice había hecho que su nivel de energía bajara considerablemente.

-Vayan a disfrutar la noche-nos ofreció mi mama-Carlisle y yo la cuidaremos esta noche

-No tiene por que hacerlo-se quejó Bella, mi mama movió los ojos

-Ustedes dos no han tenido ningún tiempo a solas desde hace bastante tiempo. Abby va a estar bien con nosotros-nos dijo mi papa provocando que Bella se sonrojara

Habíamos estado muy preocupados y ocupados con el juicio de la custodia y cuidando a Abby que había provocando que no estuviéramos solos desde 3 semanas, difícilmente podía recordar algunos besos o caricias que nos habíamos dado en ese tiempo. Una parte de mí estaba muriendo por aceptar esa propuesta

-La mantendremos ocupada cuando se despierte. No ha pasado tiempo con nosotros desde hace algunos días-continuó mi mama

-Ella va a estar bien chicos-dijo Alice mientras veía a Bella

-Creo que esta bien solamente con la condición que nos llamen cuando pregunte por nosotros-dijo Bella, mi mama asintió. Confiaba en que nos iban a llamar en el momento en que Abby se despertara.

-Lo haremos-nos prometió mi papa al momento en que estábamos pagando la cuenta

-Buenas noches-le susurro Bella a Abby, la cual estaba recargada en el hombro de mi mama

-Buenas noches princesa-le dije a mi besa besándole la frente antes de tomar la mano de Bella y salirnos del restaurante y dirigirnos hacia nuestro cuarto

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunte, ella me sonrío mientras uno de sus dedos viajaba por mi pecho

-Se me ocurren varias cosas pero antes vas a tener que esperarme aquí hasta que yo te llame-me dijo mientras me comenzaba a desabrochar la corbata y entrábamos a nuestra recámara

No pude evitar gruñir al ver como desaparecía detrás de la puerta que dividía el cuarto. Tuve que sentarme en el sillón para detenerme antes de seguirla como un perro calenturiento ¿Por que me quitaba mi corbata y se la llevaba? Todas las ideas que me estaban cruzando por mi cabeza eran muy tentadoras. Cada una parecía mejor que la idea anterior. La desea con todo mi ser

La espere afuera por algunos minutos, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido-Edward amor-escuche como Bella me llamaba desde la recámara

-Si amor-le dije con una voz medio ronca mientras entraba lentamente al cuarto. Bella estaba recostada en la cama usando solamente mi saco negro y la corbata azul que me había quitado hace algunos minutos. Los dos botones de mi saco los tenía abrochados. Se veía tan deliciosa usando mi ropa.

-Estoy lista-me dijo con una voz muy sexy mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Bella trataba de matarme de deseo- ¿Tú estas listo?

-Te voy a enseñar que tan listo estoy-le conteste caminando hacia ella antes de arrodillarme en la cama y acercarme a ella.

Me coloque en frente de ella mientras mis manos comenzaban a viajar por su brazos mientras la sentaba enfrente de mi. El suave material de mi saco parecía ser mucho más suave cuando ella lo usaba. Baje mis labios a la altura de los suyos y comencé a besarla lentamente mientras ella me respondía el beso de una forma mucho más apasionada.

Mis brazos la envolvieron completamente, mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero. Sentí como mi erección crecía al momento que descubrí que no estaba usando ropa interior debajo de mi saco-Mi pequeña pervertida-le susurre en el oído antes que mi boca comenzara atacar su cuello

-¿Te gusta?-gimió al momento en que mis manos comenzaba a viajar por su trasero y sus pierna

-Me encanta-le conteste succionando una parte de su cuello provocando un gemido. La barrera que creaba la tela de mi corbata entre su cuello y mi boca hacia todo el proceso mucho más erótico.

-Edward- me dijo lentamente mientras mis dedos comenzaban a jugar con los botones de mi saco

Quería tener a Bella fuera de mi saco pero al mismo tiempo quería que lo usara. Ver a Bella en mi ropa era algo que me prendía y quería conservar esa imagen para siempre en mi cabeza. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho mientras comenzaba a desabrochar lentamente los botones de mi camisa. Mi camisa callo al suelo y en ese momento decidí desabrochar los botones de mi saco revelando sus senos con mi corbata en medio de ellos

-Tan sexy-comenté para mí para después colocarla suavemente sobre la cama. Tuve mucho cuidado en no colocar mi peso completo sobre Bella pero si el suficiente para que sintiera las reacciones que estaba provocando en mí. Quería que supiera que era mía y de nadie más.

Comencé a besarla apasionadamente mientras mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo deteniéndose un momento en sus senos, mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus pezones. Amaba sentirlos tan erectos, tan duros, tan listos para mí. No pude evitar que mi boca comenzara a morder uno de ellos mientras mi mano jugaba con el otro. Cada gemido provocaba que mi erección creciera cada ves más, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar sus piernas hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, comencé a acariciar lentamente sintiendo que estaba lista para mí, pero quería más, quería que estuviera completamente mojada para mí. Mi cabeza comenzó a bajar lentamente por su vientre dejando suaves besos en ella hasta que llegue a su entrepierna en donde comencé a depositar suaves besos, sin llegar a nada más fuerte

-Edward-comenzó a gemir Bella retorciéndose de dolor. Sentí como sus manos tomaban mi cara y la subía a su nivel para besarme apasionadamente, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho, mi trasero, hasta llegar a mi erección la cual comenzó a acariciar a través de la tela de mis pantalones, era algo muy doloroso

Me quité los pantalones rápidamente ahora la única barrera que separaba mi duro miembro y su entrada era la delgada tela de mis boxers azul marino

-Edward te necesito adentro de mí, ¡¡AHORA¡¡-me comenzó a rogar mientras sus uñas comenzaban a dejar marcas en mi espalda. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por mi erección

-Tan mojada-le dije al momento en que mis dedos acariciaban su entre pierna para después ir entrando lentamente- ¿Te gusta cuanto te toco?

-Si, por favor hazlo-gimió moviendo su cadera para que mis dedos pudieran entrar más profundamente, sólo unos instantes mis dedos se mantuvieron en ese lugar

Mis boxers rápidamente salieron de mi cuerpo justo en ese momento Bella me acostó para colocarse sobre mí mientras comenzaba a besar suavemente mi pecho. Parecía una diosa con el cabello todo desarreglado y los labios hinchados por todos los besos que le había dado. Pero lo más importante mi corbata era la única pieza de ropa que adornaba su perfecto cuerpo.

Bella comenzó a torturarme besándome lentamente bajando por el cuello, después por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi miembro, beso suavemente la punta mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con mis testículos. Después de unos momentos su boca rodeo a mi ya hinchado miembro, lo lamia, lo besa, su boca estaba haciendo maravillas. Me encontré gimiendo su nombre mientras que en su boca entraba y salía mi pene. Ella era sumamente talentosa para esa actividad y la tenía que detener antes que explotara. Necesitaba estar adentro de ella cuando eso ocurriera

-Te necesito-le dije incapaz de formular una oración completa

-¡Yo también te necesito!-me contestó Bella besando por última vez mi miembro antes que comenzara a subir hacia mis labios. Ella parecía estar sorprendida por las palabras que había logrado decirle-Hazme tuya

-Pronto amor-le respondí moviéndome salvajemente y entrando en ella, lo cual la tomo sorprendida. Bella mordió mi hombro en señal de placer

-Bella-gemí al momento en que comenzamos a movernos juntos. Entraba y salía cada vez con más fuerza, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse en señal que estaba a punto de terminar y yo no estaba muy lejos de tampoco de terminar

-Más-me gritó al momento en que cambió su posición. Vi como se colocaba encima de mí. Era muy erótico verla desde ese punto de vista, una de mis manos se dirigió hacia su senos mientras la otra la ayudaba a seguir el ritmo de nuestros movimientos.

-Córrete por mí-le suplique al poco tiempo escuche como gritaba mi nombre al momento en que llegaba al climax provocando que yo me corriera a los pocos segundos

Se mantuvo encima de mi después que habíamos terminado. Los dos nos encontrábamos mentalmente y físicamente exhaustos. Nos amábamos y nos sentíamos cómodos con la relación que estábamos teniendo

-Debería de usar tu ropa más seguido-me comentó mientras jugaba con la corbata que seguía usando

-No tengo ninguna queja sobre eso-termine diciéndole antes de besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!

Como están????? espero que todos estén muy bien jajajaja..... que les pareció el capítulo????.... pasaron uno de los eventos que más extrañaban vdd??? jajajjajaj.... tengo que aceptar que este me costo mucho trabajo... digamos que ya había pasado un poco de tiempo desde el último lemmon jajajaja..... pero creo que quedo bastante bien

**Siguiente capítulo: Buscando el vestido perfecto**

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el miércoles para no perder la costumbre jajajajaja.... tengo un poco de prisa así que me despido

Muchas gracias a todos!!!!!!!! por sus comentarios y por TODOS sus reviews soy muy feliz cada vez que veo el número jajajajajaj

Los quiero

Sam


	50. Buscando el vestido perfecto

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 50: Buscando el vestido perfecto_

BPOV

Me desperté envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Seguía muy cansada pero me encantaba despertar en los brazos de Edward. No habíamos compartido momentos íntimos sin interrupciones desde hacía mucho tiempo

Me acerqué mas a él sintiendo su gran excitación en contra de mi cuerpo. El hecho que su cuerpo tuviera esas reacciones después de la noche que habíamos pasado era algo que no podía comprender. Pero definitivamente no era algo de lo que me iba a quejar

Permití que mis manos comenzaran a viajar por su cuerpo antes de terminar en su trasero. Edward movió su cadera hacía mi y yo lentamente comencé a besar su pecho y estomago. Estaba bajando lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro y besarlo suavemente en la punta

-Bella-gimió Edward tratando de levantarme pero una sonrisa apareció en mi cara

-Sólo disfrútalo-le dije antes de tomar su miembro y meterlo en mi boca. Lentamente mi lengua comenzó a acariciarlo y a lamerlo, me encantaba su sabor. No había nada que se pareciera y sabía que nunca me iba a cansar de el.

Mi mano comenzó a acariciar sus testículo mientras mi boca salía y entraba de su miembro, comencé a sentir como iba creciendo de tamaño con cada caricia y embestida que le provocaba.

-Voy a...- comenzó a decir sin poder terminar y yo continuaba mi trabajo. Era muy temprano y sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Mis movimiento se hicieron más rápidos justo en el momento en que sentí como una de las manos de Edward se colocaban en mi cabeza incitando a que fuera más rápido. Su pene comenzó a crecer y después de unos minutos sentí como se corría en mi boca. Me aseguré de haber tomado cada gota de su líquido antes de subir a su altura y sonreírle

-Buenos días-le susurre presionando mis labios contra los suyos

-Muy buenos días-bromeo mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte trasera de mis piernas y mi trasero-¿A qué se debió eso?

-Quería probarte-le conteste con una sonrisa inocente

-Mi turno-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa antes de que cambiara de posiciones y comenzara a atacar mi cuello y clavícula con besos

Gemí al sentir como su boca comenzaba a bajar lentamente por mi cuerpo besando y lamiendo cada parte de mí, su lengua me recorría lentamente. Llego a mi entrepierna y comenzó a besarla suavemente, sus manos se dirigieron a mis piernas y las abrieron para que Edward pudiera colocarse cómodamente entre ellas. Su lengua comenzó a jugar en mi

-Más-le suplique al sentir su lengua dentro de mí, comenzó a moverse más rápido- Edward-le repetí después de unos segundos sentí como 3 dedos entraban a mí, sin dejar de besarme. Todas esas sensaciones me estaban llevando al límite del placer. El no detuvo el ritmo, cada vez lo apresuraba más hasta que llegue al climax mientras gritaba su nombre.

Trate de recuperar el aliento pero era algo que simplemente no se podía. Era increíble y lo peor de todo es que el lo sabía

-¿Qué tal estuvo eso como para una buena mañana?-me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa. Parecía estar muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Tu ego no necesita estar más grande, apenas y cabe en este lugar-le dije en tono de broma recibiendo un beso muy apasionado de su parte

Nos estuvimos besando por mucho tiempo y lentamente comenzamos a hacer el amor. El ritmo fue esta vez mucho más tranquilo y mucho mas controlado que la vez pasada pero fue igual de poderoso. Lo sentí listo para entrar en mí justo en el momento en que su celular comenzó a sonar. Sabía que era inevitable que algo así nos pasara, nadie podía mantener a Abby lejos de nosotros por mucho tiempo. Ella era definitivamente una persona que se despertaba muy temprano.

Edward gruño justo antes de voltearse y tomar el celular. Escuche como hablaba con Abby y le decía que la íbamos a recoger en 20 minutos y que necesitaba portarse bien y terminarse todo el desayuno que Esme le había preparado. Le había asegurado como 20 veces que no me había ido a buscar mi vestido de novia sin ella y que ella me iba a acompañar a buscarlo.

-Es una niña muy persistente-le dije al momento en que colgó

-Demasiado persistente diría yo-me contesto besándome pero antes que me comenzara a abrazar me escape de sus brazos y salí de la cama

-Bella-se quejó mientras le sonreía inocentemente sin preocuparme en ponerme alguna prenda

-Le prometiste a nuestra hija que estaríamos con ella en 20 minutos y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-le dije acercándome a la maleta completamente desnuda- Además tengo una cita para ver algunos vestidos en menos de una hora

-Me vas a matar-me dijo mientras se cubría la cara con una almohada

-Eres un niño grande. Vas a sobrevivir-le dije sonriendo antes de entrar al baño para prepararme para el día que me esperaba

Llegamos un poco más tarde de lo que habíamos dicho al cuarto de Carlisle y de Esme, Abby no tardo en reclamarnos-Mami, Papi llegaron tarde-nos dijo mientras señalaba su reloj de Barbie

-Lo sentimos cariño-le dije besándole la mejilla

-Mami y Papi estaban cansados-le dijo Edward con una sonrisa forzada. Sabía que estaba un poco molesto por no haber podido terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la mañana.

-¡Ya llegué!-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que Abby comenzara a saltar de felicidad

-Vamos a ir de compras mami ¿No es genial?-dijo Abby felizmente provocando que todos comenzaran a reír. Teníamos nuestra propia mini-Alice

-¿Verdad que si mami?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola, al verla no pudimos evitar comenzar a reírnos

-Si quiero ir de compras hoy Alice-le conteste- ¿Nos quieres acompañar Esme?

-No quiero obligarlas a llevarme-nos dijo gentilmente- Ustedes niñas vayan a divertirse

-Nada de eso Esme-le dije rodando los ojos-Me encantaría tener tu opinión. Además, me temo que voy a hacer una enorme pastel para estas dos

-Los pasteles son yummy-dijo Abby al momento en que sentí que Edward me abrazaba por atrás

-Son muy yummy-me susurro provocando un enorme escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Su voz era ronca, totalmente enfocada al sexo y eso de verdad me gustaba, lo quería tener en ese momento, en ese lugar adentro de mí

-Creo que es hora que nos vayamos-dije claramente nerviosa, Edward gruño

-Carlisle y yo vamos a ir con Aro para terminar todo el papeleo restante. Quiero ver si es posible que nos vayamos a Las Vegas mañana-dijo Edward, me voltee a verlo y lo bese suavemente

-Adiós-le dije antes que Abby se acercará a el para despedirse y después dirigirse hacia sus abuelo

Alice había planeado un gran mapa y muy bien detallado para nuestro día de compras. Simplemente quería que visitáramos cada una de las tiendas que vendían vestidos de novia en Chicago-Después podemos ir...-continuó pero antes que pudiera seguir con su perfecta descripción le quite el mapa y lo guarde en mi bolsa

-Esto no es un maratón Alice-le dije

-Pero-comenzó a quejar mientras me volteaba a ver, Esme se reía de nosotros discretamente desde el asiento trasero con Abby

-Se que de verdad quieres hacer todo esto para encontrar el vestido perfecto peor lo único que quiero es algo hermoso y elegante. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que nuestra boda va hacer muy sencilla. Y no quiero que eso se rompa con el vestido, no quiero nada extravagante-le explique mientras Alice trataba de defenderse

-Lo se, pero no quiero que ese día uses un vestido cualquiera-me dijo mientras yo la abrazaba

-No lo haré porque se que cuando vea el vestido perfecto lo sabré-le dije con una enorme sonrisa justo en el momento en el momento en que llegábamos a la primera tienda

-¿Qué tipo de vestido quiere mami?-me pregunto Abby al momento en que tome su mano para entrar a la tienda

-Quiero algo muy bonito. Algo que a tu papi le guste mucho-le explique con una enorme sonrisa

-A mi papi le gusta todo lo que usas-nos dijo inocentemente

-O lo que no usas-susurro Alice

-ALICE-le dije sonrojándome al escuchar su comentario, no pudimos evitar comenzar a reírnos. Justo en ese momento llego una muchacha para atendernos

Fuimos dirigidas hacia una área privada de la tienda, llena de grandes espejos y con una pequeña plataforma. El probador tenía de un lado una gran cortina blanca y a un lado se encontraba una pequeña mesa en la cual había algunas rosas en un jarrón. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y sereno. Difícilmente parecía que estábamos de compras.

-Mi nombre es Sarah y tendré el placer de atenderlas hoy-nos dijo una mujer que parecía tener menos de 30 años. Era muy bonita con un cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules

-Hola-le contesté con una enorme sonrisa-Yo soy Bella y ella es mi hija Abby. Mi mejor amiga y dama de honor Alice y ella es mi futura suegra Esme

-Es un placer conocerlas a todas-nos dijo- ¿Tienes alguna idea en especial?

-Bueno se que quiero algo relativamente sencillo. Nada demasiado grande o elaborado-le explique mientras hacia unas cuantas anotaciones en su pequeña libreta de cuero

-¿Algún color en especial?-me preguntó

-Quiero lo tradicional pero no me molestaría algo que sea un color parecido al blanco

-Tengo unas cuantas ideas ¿Es una boda en el exterior o en el interior?-nos dijo

-En el exterior en un viñedo en Nappa Valley-le dije ella me sonrió

-En un momento regresó-nos dijo antes de salir en busca de los vestidos

-¿Para que sirve esto?-preguntó Abby bajándose del sillón en donde estaba y subiéndose a la pequeña plataforma

-Es para que te pruebes los vestidos-le explique mientras ella daba vueltas en la plataforma

-Le da a la persona que va a arreglar el vestido una mejor visión de las cosas que tiene que arreglar-continuó Alice mientras Abby se veía en el espejo

-Quiero un vestido-dijo mordiéndose el labio de la misma forma que yo lo hacia

-Te conseguiremos un vestido-le dije, ella sonrió felizmente corriendo hacia mi y saltando para sentarse en mi regazo

-Te vas a ver súper bonita-me dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello al momento en que Sarah regresaba con varios vestidos en su brazos

-Trajera varias opciones que puede ser lo que están buscando. Hay muchos más si no les gusta ninguno de estos-nos explicó mientras me daba el primer vestido

-Aquí voy-le dije a todas mientras seguía a Sarah hacia una de las cortinas para probarme el primer vestido

El primer vestido era color perla, con un corte de sirena y no tenía mangas. Era un hermoso vestido con algunas aplicaciones de joyería en el y con un gran velo que hacía juego con el vestido

-Es muy bonito-le dije saliendo después que Sarah hubiera acabado de abrocharme el vestido

-Pareces una sirena-dijo Abby con un puchero no pude evitar reírme

-Ese es el punto cariño-le explicó Alice mientras me subía a la plataforma para verme

-¿Qué piensas?-me preguntó Esme mientras veía mi reflejo

-Es muy bonito-comencé

-Pero no es tu estilo-terminó Alice mientras acomodaba la cola del vestido

-No lo siento como mio-dije, Sarah asintió

-El corte de sirena no es para todas-nos dijo mientras me dirigía hacía el probador para quitarme el vestido y probarme el siguiente

Me probé algunos vestidos pero ninguno lograba atraer mi atención. Todos eran muy bonitos pero no eran lo que tenía en mente. Me sentía completamente desilusionada ya que no sabía si iba a poder lograr encontrar el vestido que estaba buscando.

-No tienes que estar triste cariño-me dijo Esme al momento en que me senté con ella. Mi espalda estaba comenzando a dolerme por estar tanto tiempo parada

-Lo se-le dije viendo alrededor buscando a Abby

-¿A dónde fue Abby?-les dije al momento en que entro Abby muy emocionada

-Encontré tu vestido mami. Pero no lo alcanzó-me dijo un poco decepcionada

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Alice siguiendo a Abby

-Es perfecto-escuche decir a Alice antes que regresara con un vestido en el brazo y me metiera al probador

Me coloqué el vestido y después salí del probador en busca de mi reflejo. El vestido no era completamente blanco pero era perfecto. Era completamente strapless con la justa cantidad de encaje en la falda. Tenía algunas flores de uno de los lados tratando de seguir la línea que revelaba la falda. Estaba enamorada **(N/A: hay una foto en mi profile)**

-Lo encontró-dijo Esme con una brillante sonrisa mientras buscaba en su bolsa un pañuelo

-Es hermoso-dijo Abby yo asentí

-Les traeré el velo y la tiara-dijo Sarah dejando el cuarto mientras yo sonreía como idiota

-A Edward le va a encantar-dijo Alice ayudándome con la falda

-Este es-dije firmemente después que me colocaron el sencillo velo y una pequeña tiara- Lo amo

-Te lo dije-dijo Abby mientras me reía

-Gracias princesa-le dije abrazándola al momento en que el celular de Esme comenzó a sonar

-¿ELLA QUE?-escuche como gritaba Esme provocando que todas la volteáramos a ver- Mantente calmado Emmett

Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar-Hola-dije al ver que era Edward el que me llamaba

-Rose esta a punto de dar a luz-me dijo, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión- El avión ya nos esta esperando en el aeropuerto

-Estaremos ahí tan rápido como podamos-le asegure para después colgar y correr hacia el probador para cambiarme. Mientras Esme estaba en el teléfono tratando de tranquilizar a Emmett

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya tiene vestido Bella!!!!!!!!!!! como lo vieron?????..... a mí me gusto mucho es perfecto jajajaja... como ya vieron soy muy mala para la descripción de ropa pero como dice una fotografía vale más que mil palabras jajajajajaja......... no es hermoso que justamente Abby fue la que lo encontró????.... es el destino jajajjaa

Un nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen esta por llegar!!!!!!!!!!........ cada vez se va haciendo esta familia más grande jajaja..... q creen que será???.... niño????? ...... niña?????...... lo sabremos muy pronto jajajajjaja

Por otra parte que buena mañana tuvieron nuestros protagonistas!!!!!!!..... creo que todas quisiéramos despertar así jajajajaja....... lamentablemente sólo Bella tiene ese privilegio jajajaja

**Siguiente capítulo: El nuevo integrante de la familia**

Nos vemos el viernes!!!!!!!!!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!!!!! soy muy feliz jajaja

Sam


	51. El nuevo integrante de la familia

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 50: El nuevo integrante de la familia_

BPOV

-¿Mami que es lo que pasa?-preguntó Abby mientras me quitaba el vestido y Alice le explicaba a la Sarah que nos teníamos que ir. Sin embargo ella se estaba encargando que el vestido fuer enviado a Las Vegas al día siguiente y allá arreglaríamos las pequeñas alteraciones que necesitan ser hechas. Sabíamos lo suficiente como para poder hacerlas nosotras mismas

-La tía Rosalie va a tener un bebe-le dije con una gran sonrisa, ella comenzó a aplaudir felizmente

-¿Va hacer un niño o una niña?-me pregunto curiosamente mientras me apresuraba para cambiar y salirnos del probador. Esme parecía claramente aterrada mientras seguía hablando con Emmett.

-Todavía no lo sabemos cariño-le dije tomando su mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Esme- ¿Qué sucede?

-Emmett esta muy nervioso-me dijo mientras salíamos de la tienda para subirnos al carro. Nos íbamos a dirigir directamente al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que nos llevaría a Las Vegas

-¿Rose esta bien?-le pregunte, Esme asintió

-La acaban de internar pero lleva más de un día con las contracciones-me explicó Esme

-¿Por que se espero tanto tiempo?-le pregunte, Esme gruñó

-Tenía miedo que fuera una falsa alarma. Ha estado leyendo demasiados libros y no quería llegar al hospital antes de tiempo-nos dijo

Entendía el punto de vista de Rose. Sabía que en el momento en que pisara el hospital la prensa se iba a enterar y llenarían el lugar. Entonces quería evitar que se armara todo un relajo sin ninguna razón, no quería comer un error y quedar mal.

-¿No les han dicho en cuanto tiempo va a dar a luz?-preguntó Alice mientras Abby la veía curiosamente

-En algunas horas. Emmett no sabe mucho del tema porque la tienen en un cuarto privado-nos dijo al momento en que llegábamos al aeropuerto

-Le voy a hablar a Jazz para que vaya al hospital con el. Estoy segura que los dos necesitaran apoyo en estos momentos-dijo Alice tomando su celular

-Va a estar bien-le aseguré a Esme quien me sonrió levemente. Sabía que hubiera querido estar presente en cada momento del nacimiento de su futuro nieto

-Lo se-me dijo aliviada al ver que el avión estaba listo para despegar mientras que Edward y Carlisle nos esperaban afuera.

EPOV

Estaba completamente aliviado que hubiéramos terminado con todos los papales. Los trámites de adopción de Abby por parte de Bella estarían terminando en algunas semanas a pesar de eso ya podíamos sacar a Abby del estado. Sin embargo Aro nos había advertido que no podíamos salir del país.

-Papi-grito Abby saliendo del carro-Mami encontró su vestido y voy a tener un primo

-En serio-le contesté emocionado al momento en que la cargue. De verdad teníamos muchas ganas de regresar a Las Vegas. Todos queríamos estar en el hospital al momento que el nuevo integrante de la familia naciera.

-¿Es bonito?-le pregunte abrazando a Bella con el brazo que tenía libre

-Recuerda Abby que no puedes decirle a tu papi como es mi vestido- le recordó Bella mientras todos nos sentábamos en la parte de atrás del avión. Abby estaba en mi regazo y Bella estaba en el asiento de a lado.

-¿Por que?-preguntó llena de decepción. Sabía que le costaba mucho trabajo guardar algún secreto.

-Por que es una sorpresa-le contestó Bella, Abby hizo un puchero

-Pero es tan bonito-nos repitió yo reí

-Esta bien Abby-le conteste besándole la frente- Quiero que sea una sorpresa

-Ve Abby-dijo Alice mientras que el piloto se encontraba haciendo arreglos de último momento con mi padre- Tengo algunos episodios de Hannah Montana-le dijo desde el otro lado del avión, Abby corrió hacia ella para sentarse enfrente de la televisión

-Alice va hacer una gran madre algún día-dijo Bella mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro- Sabes que Jasper y ella lo están intentando

-¿En serio?-le pregunte- ¿Hace cuanto?

-Unos cuantos meses-le pregunté, el asintió

-Sabes que muero de ganas por intentarlo nosotros-le dije tocando su plano abdomen

-Pero vas a tener que esperar-me dijo con una sonrisa- Voy a dejar la píldora pero mi doctor me dijo que tenía que tener por lo menos 1 ciclo normal antes que comenzáramos a intentarlo

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada-le dije con el ceño fruncido. No tenía ninguna queja con esperar después de todo lo que más me importaba era la salud de Bella y de nuestro futuro hijo

-Vamos a tener que usar condones-me dijo, yo asentí

-¿Cuándo tomaste la última píldora?-le pregunte besándole la cabeza. De verdad me moría de ganas de ser padre otra vez. Quería ser parte de todo lo que me había perdido del nacimiento de Abby

-Mañana se supone que debemos empezar a tratar dos días después de la boda-me explicó no pude evitar besarla

-Bueno creo que tendremos un bebe hecho en la luna de miel-le dije mientras ella me besaba suavemente

BPOV

Terminé dormida sobre el hombro de Edward. Regresamos a Las Vegas en poco tiempo, cuando llegamos nos esperaba un carro que nos llevó directamente al hospital

-Mami-dijo Abby mientras nos subíamos todos al carro

-Si cariño-le contesté viéndola

-¿Cuándo voy a tener a un hermano o hermana?-me dijo-De verdad quiero uno y también el nuevo bebe de la Tía Rose podría jugar con el

-Pronto cariño. Tenemos que esperar un poco pero pediremos uno después que nos casemos-le contestó Edward mientras Esme nos veía orgullosamente. Sabía que ella se moría de ganas de tener más nietos.

Suspiré profundamente al momento en que llegamos al hospital. Había reporteros por todas partes y sabía que no iba a haber forma que los evitáramos. Rosalie era una gran actriz y el nacimiento de su primer hijo era una noticia muy importante

-Entraremos por la parte de atrás-dijo Carlisle mientras que el chofer se dirigía hacia otra dirección tratando de evitar las cámaras

Fuimos llevados a la parte de atrás del hospital y de ahí nos dirigieron directamente a la sección de maternidad-Ya era tiempo que llegarán-dijo Emmett saliendo del cuarto, se veía muy mal

-¿Todo esta en orden?-le preguntó Esme abrazando fuertemente a Emmett

-Ha estado ahí por lo menos 4 horas y el doctor dijo que todavía podía tardarse un poco-nos explicó

-EMMETT-gritó Rosalie, entramos todos a verla

-¿Cómo esta todo?-le preguntó Edward con una leve sonrisa, Rose le gruño en respuesta

-¿Tú crees que es divertido?-le dijo. Definitivamente parecía que iba a matar a Edward en cualquier momento

-Yo solo preguntaba-dijo Edward tratando de defenderse y parándose atrás de mí, no pude evitar reírme al ver su reacción

-Tía Rose ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Abby desde el fondo. Parecía que tenía mucho miedo de acercarse a Rose

-Estoy bien cariño-le aseguró Rose mientras le extendía el brazo para que se acercara a ella

Abby se quedo en el lugar en donde estaba por algunos segundos antes de acercarse a ella- Bebe-comenzó a hablarle al gran estomago de Rose- Ya sal rápido de verdad todos te queremos conocer. Además estas lastimando a la Tía Rose

-Gracias-le dijo Rose con una leve sonrisa, mientras todos sonreíamos gracias a la inocencia de Abby

-Bueno vamos todos afuera-dijo Edward, le sonreí a Rose

-Vamos a estar aquí por si necesitas cualquier cosa-le dije antes de tomar la mano de Abby y salir seguidos por Alice y Jasper

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Abby mientras Edward y yo nos sentábamos enfrente de Alice y Jasper

-Tenemos que esperar-le dije mientras ella veía alrededor. Sabía que estaba buscando algunos juguetes pero no había ninguno

-Podemos dibujar-le sugerí tomando una pedazo de papel y una pluma de mi bolsa mientras Edward me veía con una sonrisa en la cara

-Yo dibujo-dijo Abby tomando la pluma y el papel para después acercarse a la mesa

-Eres maravillosa-comentó Edward y Alice asintió

-Los dos son tan lindos-nos dijo Alice mientras Jasper sonreía

-Van a hacer que me de alergia-dijo Jasper provocando que le aventará un cojín directamente a su cabeza

Me recargué sobre Edward preparándome para esperar. No estábamos muy lejos del cuarto de Rose y podía decir que Emmett estaba desesperado por hacer algo. Se la pasaba entrando y saliendo del cuarto tratando de hacer algo. Pero lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar

EPOV

Bella se quedó de nuevo dormida después de una hora y rápidamente me encontré rodeado por las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Abby también se había quedado dormida y las dos estaban recargadas en mí en estado de tranquilidad absoluta. Sabía que iba a tener que despertarlas pronto ya que el doctor había entrado para recibir al bebe.

Alice se había ido con Jasper hace algunos minutos y me habían ofrecido llevarse a Abby pero no había aceptado su propuesta. Sabía que Abby estaba muy emocionada por conocer a su nuevo primo y no pensaba quitarle esa oportunidad

-¿Qué hora es?-me preguntó Bella despertando algunos minutos después

-Casi media noche-le dije, ella asintió mientras veíamos como Abby se acomodaba en mi pecho

-Creo que va a seguir así por algún tiempo-me dijo mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a Emmett cargando un pequeño bulto en un frazada rosa. Mi padre estaba cerca de nosotros y sabía que mi madre se había quedado con Rose

-Soy papá-nos dijo emocionado, todos comenzamos a sonreír. Cargué cuidadosamente a Abby para que después Bella y yo nos dirigíamos hacia ellos.

-Es hermosa-dijo Bella viendo al pequeño bebe que estaba en los brazos de mi hermano

Estaba muy blanca con algunos puntos rosas. Tenía la cabeza llena de pequeños cabellos rubios y ya se veía que había heredado los labios de Rosalie. Era simplemente hermosa

-Abby cariño-dije tratando de despertar a mi hija, se despertó y comenzó a tallarse los ojos

Hay alguien que quiere conocerte-dijo Emmett mientras Abby abría completamente los ojos para ver fijamente a su nueva prima

-Es muy chiquita-comenzó, yo asentí- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sophia Alexandra-contestó Emmett

-Es hermosa-dije sonriéndole a mi hermano. No podía creer que era tío.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUE NIÑA!!!!!!!!!!!!.... no es hermosa la imagen de Emmett con una bebe!!!!!..... me encanta pensar en esa escena.....creo que Emmett va hacer un excelente papa... jajajja.... tendrá sus pequeños momentos de retroceso a su vida de niño jajajaja.... como si no los tuviera ya jajajajjajaj

Como ven que Edward quiere ser papá........ lo amo de verdad jajajja.... se muere por tener un bebe... pues tendrá que esperar un poco para que ese deseo se cumpla jajajja

**Siguiente capítulo: Tiempo familiar**

La siguiente actualización será el lunes!!!!.... no falta mucho así que no se pueden quejar jajajjajaja.

Como pueden ver esta historia esta a punto de terminar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... les tengo que decir que sólo nos quedan 8 capítulos.... es decir como 3 semanas!!!!!!!! no es algo muy triste.

Tengo que aceptar que después de tanto tiempo que he estado con esta historia si me cuesta un poco pensar que ya se va a acabar...... pero les tengo una buena noticia..... va a haber una secuela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... eso es lo que nos prometió muggleinlove... pero antes se iba a tomar un tiempo para descansar.... así que en cuanto comience yo también jajaja

También quiero agradecerles por todos sus comments!!!!!!.... soy muy feliz con la enorme cantidad que hemos logrado reunir es impresionante!!!!!!!!!!!...... muchas gracias!!!!!!!!

Nos vemos pronto

Los quiero

SAM


	52. Tiempo familiar

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 52: Tiempo familiar_

BPOV

Después que la pequeña Sophia había nacido Emmett casi no tenía tiempo libre por lo que me ofrecí a ayudarle a Rose en la casa y con la pequeña bebe. Estaba controlando las cosas perfectamente ya que también me estaba ayudando con los diseños del nuevo restaurante. Como una famosa actriz y modelo tenía mucha información que nos era de gran ayuda. Sabía que era lo que a nuestro clientes les podía gustar y que no.

Faltaban 2 semanas para la boda y estaba un poco estresada, me encontraba sentada con la pequeña Sophia en mis brazos y Abby dibujando en la mesa que estaba enfrente de mí. Edward pasaría por nosotras en cualquier momento para darle a Rose cierto tiempo para que pudiera descansar. Sophia había causado un gran cambio en la familia, era una bebe que se mantenía casi todo el tiempo despierta viendo a su alrededor por lo cual se negaba a no estar en los brazos de alguien. Edward solía decir que tenía que estar en constante movimiento al igual que su madre.

-Mami-dijo Abby sentándose en el sillón a mi lado mientras veía a Sophia

-Si cariño-le dije mientras se recargaba en el sillón para pensar un momento

-¿Cuándo tenga un hermanito me vas a seguir queriendo?-me pregunto suavemente, me congelé al escucharla. ¿Por qué pensaba que la iba a dejar de querer?

-¿Por qué haría eso princesa?-le pregunté, ella gruño

-Porque mi amigo Andy me dijo que a los bebes los papas los quieren más-me explicó mientras colocaba suavemente a Sophia en su cuna

-Abby no importa cuantos hijos tenga siempre te voy a querer-le aseguré mientras la cargaba- En mi corazón hay amor para un millón de bebes

-Sólo no quiero que te olvides de mí-dijo, le bese la mejilla

-Nunca haría eso-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa- Tu papa y yo te amamos Abby. Siempre lo vamos a hacer, sin importar lo que pase

Abracé a Abby por un minuto antes que el llanto de Sophia llenara el cuarto causando que Abby comenzará a reír -¿Los bebes son siempre tan escandalosos?-me preguntó bajándose de mi regazo y caminando hacia su pequeña prima

-Algunas veces-le conteste

-Llora mucho-me dijo, no pude evitar reírme

-Su forma de hablar-le explique a Abby mientras buscaba un juguete para entretener a Sophia

-Ya estamos en casa-grito Emment entrando junto con Edward, lo cual provoco que el llanto de Sophia se hiciera más fuerte

-Emmett-lo regaño Rose mientras bajaba por las escaleras- Ahora te toca calmarla

Los vi como interactuaban cada vez que los veía no me queda menor duda que era una magnífica pareja, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazó fuertemente

-Te extrañe mucho amor- me susurró besándome suavemente

-Yo también te extrañe-le contesté con una sonrisa. Edward había estado trabajando tiempo extra durante las últimas semanas ya que quería dejar todo arreglado antes de la boda. No quería tener ninguna interrupción durante nuestra luna de miel.

-Alice, Jasper, Jake y Angela van a venir hoy en la noche-dijo Emmett- Me encontré a Alice mientras iba por el almuerzo

-Emmett ¿Cómo pudiste invitarlos?-le preguntó Rose un poco alterada- No tengo nada listo para cenar ¿Por que no me hablaste para avisarme?

-Rose tranquila-le dije tratando de tranquilizarla. Rose siempre quería tener todo listo para que sus invitados estuvieran lo más cómodos posible. Siempre era una perfecta anfitriona.

-No te preocupes Rosy-le dijo Emmett abrazando a Sophia. De verdad era un gran padre- Van a traer comida china. Alice no quería que te preocuparas por nada

-Eso es muy Alice-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Tía Ali va a venir?-preguntó Abby emocionada, yo asentí

EPOV

La cena había sido magnífica y además habíamos comido hasta que no podíamos más. Además de la comida que hacían Bella y mi madre, la comida china era mi favorita. Parecía que nunca era suficiente para mí

-Alguien quiere estar con su tío-dijo Rose colocando a Sophia en mis brazos

-Hola tu-le susurre a mi sobrina, la cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos viéndome atentamente. Era una pequeña copia de Rosalie y ya había logrado que todos la quisiéramos y consintiéramos muchísimo.

-Te ves muy guapo-comentó Bella sentándose en el brazo del sillón que estaba ocupando

-¿En serio?-le pregunte con una sonrisa sexy, Bella comenzó a reír

-Procura que no se te suba a la cabeza Romeo-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- Dile al tío Eddie que es un engreído-le dijo a Sophia, la cual la comenzó a ver con gran interés

-No me llamo Eddie-me quejé ella se río

-Sólo espera a que Sophia te diga tío Eddie y veremos si no te gusta-me dijo provocando que me congelara

-Nunca van a lograr que me guste-le dije besándola suavemente

-¡No hagan eso enfrente de mi hija!-gritó Emmett acercándose a nosotros para quitarnos a la bebe- Le están dando un mal ejemplo

-Creo que eso lo hacen tu y Rose todo el tiempo-le dije mientras comenzaba a murmurar algo mientras se alejaba con Sophia

-Mi turno-dijo de repente Bella sentándose en mis piernas, la abracé rápidamente

-Hay más sillas-dijo Jacob sonriendo, Bella hizo una mueca y le enseño la lengua a Jacob-Saben es muy grande la sala

-Pero me gusta esta silla-dijo besando mi cuello logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Era completamente adicto a los besos de Bella

-Busquen un cuarto-murmuro mientras abrazaba a Angela y esta se acurrucaba en su pecho

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Bella señalándolos- ¿Por fin decidieron salir?

-Si-grito Alice mientras entraba a la sal junto con Rose. Se había ofrecido en ir a acostar a Abby con Sophia

-¿Que me perdí?-preguntó Bella, Alice señalo a los dos enamorados que estaban en el sillón- ¿Es oficial?

-Desde hace una semana-dijo Jacob, Bella le tiró un cojín directamente a la cabeza

-No es gran cosa chicos, sólo estamos probando si funcionamos-nos explicó Angela mientras Emmett comenzaba a reírse fuertemente ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de Rose

-Guarda silencio, Sophia se acaba de dormir-le dijo provocando que Emmett se callara inmediatamente

-Sabía desde el principio que tenían que estar juntos. Pero los dos estaban demasiado ciegos como para notarlo-dijo Alice felizmente

BPOV

Estaba tan emocionada por que Angela y Jacob estuvieran saliendo. Esos dos habían estado coqueteándose por casi un año y no habían podido engañar a nadie más que a ellos.

-Bueno tenemos algunas cosas que planear-dijo de repente Alice, al escuchar eso escondí rápidamente mi cara en el cuello de Edward. Parecía que nunca se terminaban los pequeños detalles de la boda que teníamos que organizar.

-Ya no más-le dije mientras Edward me acariciaba la espalda

-Tonta tenemos que organizar tu fiesta de despedida-nos dijo con una enorme sonrisa provocando que Edward gruñera. No había discutido nada sobre el tema, si íbamos a tener fiestas separadas o una sola o simplemente no íbamos a tener esa celebración.

-Y también la tuya Edward-dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Edward

-No necesitamos una-dijo rápidamente Edward

-Vamos aguafiestas-dijo Angela viéndonos con una sonrisa. Ella nunca estaba interesada en las fiestas por lo que su interés en esta fiesta era totalmente sorprendente

-Nada de fiestas-dije firmemente provocando que Rose moviera los ojos

-Vamos va hacer divertido. Va hacer tu última noche como soltera-me explicó Rose mientras movía la cabeza

-No me importa-me queje- No veo la razón por la que debo de celebrar que estoy soltera. Soy muy feliz con Edward

-Podemos hacer una fiesta para los dos-sugirió Edward mientras los hombres gruñían

-No existe esa posibilidad-dijo Jacob rápidamente- Necesitamos salir y buscar algo de diversión

-La única forma que me divierta es estando con Bella-dijo provocando que comenzará a reírme. Edward decía algunas veces cosas muy cursis

-Creo que alguien esta diciendo mentiras-dijo Jacob mientras lo veía fijamente

Deberías de aprender de él Jake en lugar de decir tonterías. No veo nada de eso en ti-le dije mientras Angela le pegaba en el brazo

-Te puedo asegurar que no va a recibir nada-dijo Angela, Jake rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, todos comenzamos a reírnos

-Hablo en serio Bells-continuó Alice- Todos podemos ir a cenar y después solo las mujeres nos vamos a un club. Nosotras salimos una noche y los hombres otra noche

-Pero va haber ciertas reglas-le dije señalándola- Para las DOS fiestas-le dije viendo a todos-Nada de strippers, hombres o mujeres-le advertí-y no vamos a regresar a la casa completamente borrachos, alguien tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para manejar, no quiero una desgracia antes de la boda

-Si señora-respondió Emmett en pose militar, rodee los ojos

-Eres una aburrida-dijo Jacob recibiendo otro golpe de Angela mientras lo veía muy enojada- ¿Que? Es broma

-Creo que alguien va a dormir en la casa del perro-bromeó Jasper provocando que todos comenzáramos a reírnos

EPOV

Era un tarde cuando llegamos a la casa y habíamos acostado a Abby en su cama. Era muy divertido convivir con todos pero tenía que aceptar que estaba un poco preocupado con respecto a esas fiestas. Las personas que lo estaban organizando era mis mejores amigos, pero digamos que no eran muy respetuosos con las reglas

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bella mientras entraba al baño y ella se colocaba una de mis playeras para dormir

Le sonreí mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo. Se veía increíblemente hermosa cuando usaba mi ropa-Nada, en este momento no pasa nada-le dije besándola una, dos, tres veces

-Dime-me dijo separándose de mí

Salimos del baño para dirigirnos hacía la cama para sentarnos en una de las orillas, Bella me veía completamente angustiada- Edward, por favor dime-me repitió mientras le sonreía levemente

-No quiero que te sientas forzada en tener esta fiesta. Se que odias las fiestas y ser el centro de atención. Podemos escondernos de ellos si quieres-le explique, se comenzó a reír

-No me importa salir con ellas-me explicó acariciando mi cara- ¿A caso no confías en mí?

-Por supuesto-le contesté dándome cuenta que podía leer las expresiones de mi cara. Sabía que estaba nervioso por la fiesta. Los hombres se comportaban como cerdos algunas veces y no quería a ninguno de ellos cerca de ella, especialmente en un club.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-me preguntó

-No lo se-le dije-Sólo no quiero que ninguno de esos hombres pongan sus manos sobre ti

-No quiero las manos de nadie mas en mi cuerpo además de las tuyas-me dijo acercándose a mí- No te preocupes solo va hacer una salida con la chicas. Tu también vas a tener tu noche de hombres. Y eso si me preocupa más

-Pero ¿porque?-le dije

-Edward lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta como te ven las mujeres. Te desean-me explicó, me comencé a reír ¿Por que alguien me desearía?

-Eso es absurdo-me quejé, ella hizo una mueca- Nadie en este mundo me va a tener ahorita o en el futuro, además de ti

-Solo quiero que recuerdes que cuando regreses vas a tener un pequeño regalo, claro si te portas bien-me dijo con una sexy sonrisa en su cara colocando sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos

-¿Y qué va hacer?-le pregunte viendo como se comenzaba a quitar lentamente la playera de su cuerpo quedándose solamente con su ropa interior

-A mí-me contestó antes de comenzar a besar apasionadamente

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como están?????..... están listos para las despedidas de solteros!!!!!!!!!!!!............ la boda se acerca cada vez más jajaja....... les gustó el capítulo???.... espero que les haya gustado después de la enorme espera que les hice pasar.....

Esta vez no tengo excusa.... perdón!!!!!.... estaba llena de trabajo... además que ya estamos en evaluaciones finales... podrán imaginar como estoy de trabajo... pero bueno en el primer momento que tuve libre me puse a trabajar en la historia

**Siguiente capítulo: La despedida de soltera de Bella**

Las fiestas van a comenzar!!!!!!!.... como creen que vayan hacer????.... creen que los chicos cumplan las reglas que Bella les puso????..... jajajajja... pronto lo descubrirán jajajaja.

Gracias a la enorme espera la siguiente actualización será el sábado.... jajajaj creo que va a ser el primer fin de semana que actualizo esta historia.... no se pueden quejar jajajaja....

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión... como muchos de mis compañeros dicen.... al final esos comentarios son el único sueldo que recibimos jajajaja... pero definitivamente vale la pena!!!!

Nos vemos el sábado

Los quiero

Sam


	53. La despedida de soltera de Bella

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 53: La despedida de soltera de Bella_

BPOV

Era el fin de semana antes de la boda y para ser más precisos 4 días antes de nuestra viaje a California en donde iba a tomar lugar la boda. Pero antes de irnos había sido forzada para ir a mi fiesta de despedida.

Me encontraba en el baño arreglándome y a pesar de tener la puerta cerrada podía escuchar la risa de Abby y a Edward jugando con ella. Edward iba a cuidarla y yo la cuidaría al día siguiente.

Me acomodé el vestido antes de salir del baño. Había tenido suerte de convencer a Alice que era capaz de escoger la ropa que usaría esa noche. No quería que estuviera conmigo o por lo menos no en estos momentos. Ya iba a tener suficiente tiempo el día de la boda para jugar a vestir a Bella.

Había decido usar un hermoso vestido de seda de un sólo hombro. Tenía una hermosa y delgada franja de encaje debajo de mis senos y terminaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Lograba resaltar las pocas curvas que poseía mi cuerpo. Mi cabello se encontraba suelto dejando ver una pequeñas y definidas ondas. Mi maquillaje era la perfecta cantidad para verme arreglada pero muy natural. Estaba muy orgullosa sobre el resultado que había logrado. Después de años de haber vivido con Alice había logrado aprender algunas técnicas para resaltar mi belleza

-La limosina esta esperándote amor-dijo Edward desde el marco de la puerta-Alice esta a dos segundos de venir por ti y arrastrarte a la limosina

-Ya estoy lista-le contesté mientas me ponía los enormes zapatos que había seleccionado tomando una gran bocana de aire. Iba a tener que esforzarme demasiado para no caerme

Abrí completamente la puerta mientras veía como Edward recorría mi cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que a pesar que estaba usando un suéter gris tres tallas más grandes de la normal y unos pantalones a juego se veía increíblemente atractivo-No quiero ir, me quiero quedar en la casa-le susurre acercándome a el y acariciando su estomago.

-Ya te dije que te puedes quedar si quieres-me dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos

-No, ella no se puede quedar aquí-dijo Alice entrando al cuarto- Suelta a la futura novia

-Estas arruinando mi diversión-le dije mientras movía los ojos

-Puedes divertir todo lo que quieras cuando regresemos pero en este momento es hora de irnos. Tenemos una reservación para cenar-me dijo tomando mi mano

-Ya voy-me quejé mientras Alice me veía incrédulamente-Déjame despedirme

-Esta bien pero apúrate-me contestó antes de salir del cuarto

-Diviértete pero cuídate mucho-me dijo Edward besándome la mejilla para evitar arruinar mi maquillaje

-Lo haré-le dije abrazándolo- Regresare lo más rápido que pueda

-Tu diviértete yo te estaré esperando-me dijo mientras le sonreía para después dirigirme hacia las escaleras

-Adiós mami-me dijo Abby abrazándome

-Adiós princesa, pórtate bien con papa-le advertí, ella me asintió antes de dirigirse hacía su cuarto

Encontré a Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Esme y a mi madre en el pórtico. Todas parecían estar emocionadas con la fiesta y no podía evitar sonreír al ver sus expresiones. Las fiestas no eran algo que me fascinara-Que la tortura comience-dije provocando que todas se rieran

-Vamos Bella-dijo Angela mientras colocaba su brazo entre el mío- Vamos a divertirnos

-Nada de coronas-le advertí al ver el paquete que tenía con un corona y una banda

-Pero es divertido-dije mi madre mientras gruñía en mi defensa. Hasta el momento esa iba a hacer la noche más vergonzosa de mi vida.

Todas nos subimos a la limosina y rápidamente fuimos llevadas lejos de la casa- No puedo creer que mi bebe se va a casar-dijo mi mama mientras me abrazaba provocando que me sonrojara

-Mama todo esta bien-le dije acariciando su pierna y ella me besaba la frente.

-Haz crecido muy rápido bebe-me susurró mientras le sonreía

-¿Cuál es el plan de la noche?-le pregunte a Alice mientras la veía sospechosamente

-Alice-le advertí mientras Rose y Alice movían los ojos

-No seas tan aguafiestas-me dijo Rosalie-No hay necesidad de que te alteres. No hemos planeado nada que este fuera de lo normal

-¿Que planearon?-les pregunte nuevamente. Amaba a Alice y a Rosalie pero no confiaba en ellas cuando se trataba de organizar algo fuera de lo normal. Eso era algo que su naturaleza no les permitía-Las conozco se perfectamente que ustedes no pueden seguir instrucciones

-Solamente una cena en el Novo Italiano y después iremos al GhostBar-contestó Alice y yo sonreía. A lo mejor la noche no iba hacer tan mala como pensaba

-Ya verás que no hay nada de que preocuparse-me dijo Esme con una enorme sonrisa mientras me reía. Ella había escuchado varias veces mi frustración sobre algunos asuntos de la boda.

-Si podemos seguir instrucciones-dijo de repente Alice , me reí

-Sólo cuando quieren seguirlas-le dije seriamente mientras todas comenzaban a reírse antes de llegar al hotel y bajarnos para dirigirnos al restaurante

-¿Quieren algo de tomar niñas?-preguntó Esme al momento en que entramos

-Yo tomaré vino tinto-contesté, todas comenzaron a decirle a Esme lo que querían excepto Alice

-¿Que hay de ti dama de honor?-le dije a Alice

-Yo tomare una coca de dieta-dijo provocando que Angela y yo la viéramos sorprendidas. Alice era pequeña, pero era conocida por su gran aguante con el alcohol

-¿Qué?-le pregunte

-Es mejor que comiences a hablar señorita-le ordeno Angela provocando que todas la viéramos mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente

-Estoy embarazada-susurró, segundos después la comencé a abrazar fuertemente.

-¿Cuánto tienes?-le pregunté emocionada. Sabía que ella y Jasper lo habían estado intentando por lo menos desde hacía algunos meses- ¿Por que no me habías dicho nada?

-Tengo dos meses-contestó acariciando su plano abdomen- Me enteré el miércoles. Ni siquiera le he dicho a Jazz

-¿Por que no? Va a estar muy feliz Ali. Esto era lo que los dos querían-le dije después que todas la felicitaran y la abrazaran. Esme y mi madre habían ido en busca de las bebidas

-Lo se, sólo que quiero decírselo de una manera especial-nos dijo, Rose sonrió

-No importa como se lo digas va hacer especial Alice, Te lo digo por experiencia-dijo provocando que Alice sonriera

-Bueno, esta noche no se trata sobre mi niño. Esta noche es sobre Bella y su último fin de semana como mujer soltera-cambió de tema al momento en que Esme y Renne regresaron con las bebidas. Parecía que ella sabía que su bebe iba hacer hombre

-Por Bella y Edward-brindo Rosalie mientras juntábamos nuestros vasos antes de beber de ellos

La cena había estado deliciosa y fue muy difícil salir del restaurante una vez que habíamos terminado. La comida italiana era una de mis cosas favoritas y había comido demasiado

-Es hora de divertirnos-dijo Angela antes de dirigirnos a la zona VIP del GhostBar

-Entonces ¿Estas lista para el gran día?-me preguntó Rose mientras tomábamos todas algunos cócteles mientras escuchábamos la música

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar-le conteste con una sonrisa estúpida. Estaba muy emocionada de convertirme en Isabella Marie Cullen

-Es hora de bailar-gritó Alice arrastrándonos a Rose y a mí a la pista de baile, todas nos siguieron

No era una gran bailarina pero con ayuda de los cócteles que me había tomado había encontrado en la música a una muy buena amiga.

-Hola guapa-escuche a alguien susurrándome en el oído, me quite rápidamente- Bebe, no te vayas

-No soy tu bebe-le dije moviéndome lejos de él. El hombre era un poco más alto que yo y no era nada guapo. Parecía un moustro sacado de alguna película de terror barata.

-Vamos a divertirnos-me dijo acercándome a él a la fuerza, utilice mi enorme tacón para pisarlo lo más fuerte que podía

-Te dije que no-le dije dándome la vuelta y dirigirme a donde se encontraba Alice con Rose bailando alegremente

-Vamos de aquí-les dije, ambas asintieron

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Esme viendo mi humor

-Estoy bien. Sólo que me tope con un tarado que no entiende el significado de la palabra no-les explique con un gruñido

-¿Qué hiciste?-me preguntó Angela

-Mi tacón cayó directamente en uno de sus dedos-le dije orgullosamente

-Yo lo habría golpeado-dijo rápidamente Rose

-Es bueno que no lo haya hecho-dijo Alice- no quiero moretones o uñas rotas para la boda

-Niñas se esta haciendo tarde-dijo mi madre dándonos cuenta que pasaban de las dos de la mañana

Llegué a la casa un poco después de las tres e inmediatamente subí las escaleras. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con Edward. Odiaba estar lejos de él aunque fuera por algunas horas

Entre a nuestro cuarto y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la escena que tenía enfrente de mí. Edward estaba acostado usando solamente unos boxers con un libro abierto recargado sobre su pecho, se encontraba completamente dormido. Se veía muy tranquilo y no tenía el corazón para despertarlo. Necesitaba descansar ya que había estado trabajando como loco para asegurarse de no tener ningún tipo de interrupción durante, por lo menos, dos semanas después de la boda

Me coloqué mi pijama de algodón. Quería dejar una pequeña sorpresa para el día siguiente, cuando Edward regresará de su fiesta. Angela se había ofrecido voluntariamente en cuidar a Abby para que mi plan pudiera funcionar. Me cambié relativamente rápido quitándome todo el rastro de maquillaje de mi cara y cepillando mi cabello. Entre de nuevo al cuarto me dirigí a Edward para quitarle suavemente el libro, marque la página en donde se había quedado y apague la luz.

-Buenas noches Edward-le susurre en el oído acostando a un lado de él-Te amo

* * *

ESTOY VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jjajajajaja.... perdón por mi enorme atraso!!!!!!!!....... no puedo creer que las deje esperando por 2 semanas...... se me complico muchísimo ponerme a trabajar en la historia.... tenía muchísima tarea y muchísimo trabajo.... todo se me junto.... creo que he dormido en las últimas dos semanas como 20 horas..... jajajajaj...... no saben las ojeras que manejo.... si alguien sabe algún remedio para ocultarlas de verdad me vendría perfecto para este momento jajajajaja

Muchas gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi y me mandaron un comment preguntándome si estaba bien...... muchas gracias!!!!!!.....esta vez se dio completamente a falta de tiempo.... bueno pasemos al capítulo...

Creo que Alice y Rose si pudieron cumplir su palabra después de todo jajajaja.....ALICE ESTA EMBARAZADA!!!!!!!!..... a puesto que esa no se la esperaban verdad jajaja..... va a haber muchos bebes en la familia!!!!!!..... no es emocionante!!!!!

**Siguiente capítulo: La fiesta de Edward**

Creen que Emmett y Jacob podrán seguir las instrucciones????.... porque de Jasper no tengo duda jajajaja..... nos vemos el lunes!!!!! sin falta!!!!!!!!!!!

Los quierooooo

Sam


	54. La fiesta de Edward

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 54: La fiesta de Edward_

EPOV

Desperté con el molesto sonido del despertador. Tuve muy poco tiempo para apagarlo antes que mi ángel comenzara a gruñir. Estaba casi seguro que la noche anterior había tomado demasiado alcohol durante la fiesta.

-¿Quieres una aspirina?-le susurre procurando dejar mi voz en un tono muy bajo. Sabía, por experiencia, cuales eran los síntomas de una cruda. Y no eran para nada divertidos.

-Por favor-me rogó cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada

Después de darle una aspirina sabía que era hora de irme. Quería checar algunas cosas y avances de la construcción del hotel antes de irme a mi fiesta. Seguía sin tener idea de que era lo que íbamos a hacer esa noche pero lo único que si sabía era que todo lo había organizado Emmett. Y eso, resultaba un tanto aterrador.

-Amor, voy a trabajar por algunas horas-le dije despacio-Abby se despertará en unas cuantas horas más

-No te vayas-murmuro acercándome a ella

-Tengo que ir cariño-le dije odiando el hecho que tuviera un trabajo que requería tanto tiempo y atención. Definitivamente al momento de terminar este proyecto iba a reducir las horas de trabajo

-Lo se-me contesto mientras la besaba suavemente-Regresa pronto

Me aseguré que Abby siguiera dormida antes de irme a la oficina. Llegué relativamente rápido, ya que era Sábado en la mañana, la mayoría de las personas seguían dormidas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Edward?-me preguntó mi padre al momento en que entre. Estaba cargando unos folders de la sala de juntas a su oficina.

-Quiero revisar la construcción antes de la fiesta de hoy-le conteste-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Lo mismo-me respondió con una sonrisa-Tu vete y regresa con Bella

-Ya estoy aquí papa. Si lo hacemos los dos podemos terminar mucho más rápido-le conteste, el asintió. Dejó los folders en una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de él y salió por la puerta trasera dirigiéndose hacia la construcción

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-le dije a mi padre mientras veíamos a nuestro alrededor en busca de los trabajadores

-¿Que hay en tu cabeza hijo?-me preguntó causando que me riera. Mi padre sabía que algo me estaba atormentando

-Bueno, sabes que Bella y yo queremos comenzar una familia después que nos casemos-le dije, el asintió. Bella y yo les habíamos comentado a mis padres nuestros planes

-Creo que eso es lo mejor para Abby. Ella de esa forma va a tener a alguien de su edad con la que pueda jugar-me dijo

-Bueno, la cosa es que siempre he tomado los proyectos que se desarrollan fuera-comencé a decir, sabiendo que mi padre estaba entendiendo la dirección a la que estaba llevándose la plática- Pero de verdad quiero establecerme en un lugar. Tenemos una casa aquí y de verdad quiero construir un lugar más grande para mi familia. No quiero estar viajando constantemente. No quiero dejar a mis niñas solas

-Eso es totalmente entendible-contestó mi padre moviéndose a un lugar más tranquilo- De hecho pretendía esperar a que regresaras de tu luna de miel para decirte esto pero ya que tu sacaste el tema. Tu hermano se va a regresar a Nueva York una vez que el proyecto se termine y yo hable con tu madre y quiero hacerme cargo de los proyectos externos

-¿Y que hay de mí?-le pregunte

-Bueno, nosotros siempre hablamos de la posibilidad de abrir una oficina en la costa este. ¿Por que no en Las Vegas? Eso te pondrá en una posición en la que podrás cuidar nuestro negocio y puedes ayudar a Bella con su nuevo restaurante-me dijo mientras sonreía. Había estado muy preocupado ya que no sabía que era lo que iba a suceder una vez que el hotel abriera el Julio.

-Creo que eso suena magnifico-le comenté mientras mi padre me daba una palmada en la espalda

-Te preocupas demasiado hijo-me aseguro, para después regresar a ver la construcción

-¿Sabes algo de lo que tiene planeado Emmett para hoy?-le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros carros

-No se nada específico pero si se, que todo fue aprobado por Alice. Lo que significa que no es nada que a Bella no le pueda gustar-me aseguro mientras me reía y me subía al carro para irme a la casa

BPOV

Estaba en la cocina con mis pants de Winnie Pooh y una camiseta preparando palomitas mientras esperaba que Edward terminara de arreglarse. El se iba a ir a su fiesta de despedida mientras que yo me quedaba con Abby para tener un maratón de películas de las princesas de Disney

-¡Amo a Pooh!-dijo juguetonamente Edward mientras trataba de desabrochar uno de los botones de la camisa

-No te burles del oso-le advertí tomando una cuchara de madera y levantándola

-No me burlo-me contestó Edward en tono de defensa mientras besaba mi nariz- Te voy a extrañar

-Yo también-admití besándolo en los labios- Pero te mereces tu última noche como hombre soltero

-No la quiero-se quejó mientras me reía. La mayoría de los hombres se casaban por que querían tener una fiesta de despedida pero Edward era diferente. El era diferente de una muy buena manera

-Diviértete Edward pero apúrate para regresar. Te voy a estar esperando-le dije diciendo la última parte con un tono sexy

-Creo que voy a cancelar-gruñó Edward mientras me jalaba hacia su cuerpo y yo comenzaba a jugar a pegarle con la cuchara de madera que tenía

-Tu no vas a hacer semejante cosa-le dije alejándome de él

-Mami ¿Papi se metió en problemas?-preguntó Abby parada en el marco de la puerta, vestida con su pijama de High School Musical

-Lo va a estar si no se va rápido-le dije-El tío Emmett lo va a matar porque va a llegar tarde

-Ya voy-dijo Edward besándome y a Abby-Pórtate bien

-Siempre papi-le dijo Abby con una enorme sonrisa

-Regresa pronto-le dije a Edward con voz ronca antes que se fuera

-Es hora de películas-le dije a Abby antes de correr hacia la sala

EPOV

Dejar a Bella y a Abby había sido demasiado difícil. Ya había tenido mi etapa de estar celebrando pero ya no era algo que me interesara hacer. Lo encontraba bastante aburrido y para nada interesante. Ya no era algo que me gustara. Lo había hecho durante años después de mi rompimiento con Jessica y en este momento era feliz con Bella. No necesitaba nada de esto.

Llegué a la casa de Emmett encontrando que Jasper, Jacob y mi padre ya se encontraban ahí. La lista de invitados había sido estrictamente limitada porque no quería que se formara un escándalo. Solo quería una noche tranquila.

-El festejado acaba de llegar-gritó Emmett desde las escaleras de su casa mientras me estacionaba justo detrás de su Jeep. La limosina Hummer ya nos estaba esperando

-Llegas tarde-me reclamó Jacob mientras movía los ojos

-No puedo llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta-le recordé

-Tiene razón sabes-dijo Jasper golpeando mi espalda-Además la verdadera fiesta no comienza hasta después de la medianoche

-Estamos desperdiciando tiempo-dijo Emmett mientras movía los ojos. Que el espectáculo comience.

-Yo mantendré las cosas bajo control-me aseguró mi padre, yo asentí. Sabía que el entendía que no quería nada que fuera de lo normal

-¿A donde nos dirigimos?-les pregunte una vez que nos encontrábamos todos dentro de la limosina

-Ya verás Eddie-me aseguró Emmett yo gruñí

La música sonaba fuertemente por las bocinas mientras circulábamos por Las Vegas Strip y nos dirigíamos directamente al Caesar´s Palace. Sabía perfectamente ha donde nos estamos dirigiendo y me sentía muy aliviado que no fuera un Club de Strippers

-Te ves aliviado-comentó Jasper una vez que salimos del carro y nos escoltaban al interior del lugar

-Estoy agradecido que no fuera un Club de Strippers-le contesté mientras el se reía

-Alice se encargó que no fuera así. Creó que Emmett de verdad quería llevarte a uno. Entonces este fue el trato-me explicó mientras nos dirigíamos al buffet del restaurante, la parte favorita de Emmett.

-Tenemos un cuarto arriba por si quieres tu última escapada-agregó Emmett guiñándome el ojo mientras lo veía. Ya habíamos comido nuestra primera ronda de comida y parecía que nunca íbamos a terminar

-¿De verdad crees que lo usaría para eso?-le pregunté sarcásticamente

-Tu eres el que se va a casar-me señalo mientras se reía- Yo soy un hombre casado

-Yo también lo seré en algunos días y nunca consideraría la opción de utilizar ese cuarto con otra persona que no fuera Bella-le dije firmemente mientras me levantaba al buffet. Sabía que si me quedaba iba a armar una escena. No había sido nada gracioso y de verdad me había enojado. Ya no era el mismo hombre que había sido alguna vez.

-Edward sabes que estaba bromeando-dijo Emmett acercándose a mí- Te juro que no existe ese cuarto

-No es gracioso Emmett-le dije con una mueca

-Lo siento-me dijo mientras asentía y me dirigía a la mesa. Pasó el resto de la cena sin ningún problema antes que nos escoltaran al PURE nightclub

-Adoro este lugar-gritó Jacob provocando que me riera

-Vamos por algo de tomar-agregó Jasper mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la pista, en donde las PussyCat Doll se encontraban bailando

Tome unas cuantos tragos para sentirme en ambiente. Se me acercaron unas cuantas niñas pero se alejaban una vez que descubrían que estaba comprometido. Estaba disfrutando la música e inclusive me encontraba disfrutando la vista que tenía de las chicas bailando en el escenario. No era ciego y pude darme cuenta que era muy atractivas. Sin embargo, nada comparado con Bella

-Tenemos un baile especial para esta noche-anunció una de las chicas al momento de aparecer en el escenario

-Tenemos a un soltero en la casa que dejara atrás sus días de soltería en menos de una semana-continuó otra mientras veía a mis amigos

-Diviértete un poco-me dijo Jasper

-¿Dónde esta Edward Cullen?-dijo la tercera chica moviendo coquetamente las pestañas mientras mis amigos me señalaban

-No seas tímido Eddie-dijo la primera chica con el cabello negro caminando hacía mí y llevándome al escenario

-No mordemos-dijo otra con el cabello rojo mientras me cerraba un ojo

-Eso a menos que tu nos lo pidas-dijo la última con el cabello rubio, provocando que todos comenzarán a aplaudir

Me sentaron en una silla en medio de escenario antes que la música llenara el lugar. Las chicas comenzaron a bailar al rededor de mí moviendo las caderas y tuve que controlarme para evitar gruñir al ver lo que tenía enfrente. Las 3 chicas eran muy atractivas. Eras altas y muy bien proporcionadas y era algo que no podía evitar, así que comencé a disfrutar la vista que tenía enfrente de mí,

La canción terminó e inmediatamente me comencé a sentir culpable por lo que había sentido. Las 3 mujeres habían logrado excitarme y ninguna de ellas era Bella. Me sentía sucio, como un adolescente que había sido descubierto con un montón de revistas de Playboy.

Agradecí a las chicas por el baile para después bajar del escenario y dirigirme a la mesa para tomarme el trago que me esperaba en la mesa

-Es hora de irnos-les dije a todos mientras me veían con cara de desconcierto

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó mi padre, yo asentí

-Necesito irme a la casa con Bella. Gracias por la fiesta-les dije antes de salir del club y dirigirme hacia el lugar donde se encontraban varios taxis

-Hey no te vas a ir en un taxi a tu casa-me detuvo Jasper- Emmett ya esta pagando la cuenta. Es tarde creo que es hora que todos nos vayamos a casa

Estuve callado durante todo el camino. Me sentía agradecido que todos me habían dejado solo. No me sentía con humor para hablar de lo que había pasado. Sabía que no había sido gran cosa pero era algo que no era propio de mí, Antes de conocer a Bella era una hombre que disfrutaba las fiestas. Y sabía que hubiera logrado tener a esas 3 mujeres en mi cuarto. Había sido un arrogante cerdo en esa época.

-Gracias por la fiesta-les dije forzando una sonrisa cuando llegamos a la casa-Me divertí mucho

De verdad lo había disfrutado pero necesitaba ver a Bella. Necesitaba asegurarme a mí mismo que seguí siendo un hombre de familia. Que no había caído a mis días de mujeriego. Necesitaba estar con mi Bella. Ella era la única mujer a la que necesitaba.

* * *

Hola!!!!!! tal como lo prometí.... aquí esta el nuevo capítulo jajaja.... como lo vieron????...... al final los hombres se comportaron.... a su manera pero lo hicieron jajajaja... no se ustedes pero me gusto mucho la idea que fueran a un espectáculo de las PussyCat Doll, fue la perfecta solución para que no hicieran cosas que no debían, pero si las vieran jajajaja..... Como ven la reacción de Edward????..... creo que reacciono como cualquier hombre... es un poco lógico que su cuerpo haya reaccionado ante ese espectáculo..... pero mentalmente no le gusto mucho jajaja.....

También vimos a una Bella cruda!!!!!..... jajajaja..... aunque creo que fue algo muy leve... jajaj creo que la mayoría sabemos lo que es sentirse así y no es nada bonito verdad???.... jajajjajaa.... no se ustedes pero para mí es la muerteee jajajajajaja

Edward también resolvió todo el problema de donde van a vivir después de la boda.... creo que era algo necesario, ya que como había dicho el era un hombre que no tenía una casa fija hasta que tuvo a esa hermosa familia jajajajaja...... pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo jajajaja

**Siguiente Capítulo: La sorpresa de Bella**

A que les suena el capítulo???..... creo que tendremos acción en el siguiente capítulo jajajajaj.... la siguiente actualización será el miércoles.... así que prepárense para lo que viene jajaja....

YA SALIO EL TRAILER DE NEW MOON!!!!!!!!!...... espero que todas ya lo hayan visto!!!!!.... para las que no lo hayan visto por favor véanlo!!!!!.... no se a ustedes pero me encanto!!!!!..... Robert se ve hermoso!!!!!!.... además amo la parte de la fiesta en casa de los Cullen... no puedo esperar para ver la película jajajaja..... como lo vieron ustedes???

Creo que es todo.... los quiero

Sam


	55. La sorpresa de Bella

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 55: La sorpresa de Bella_

BPOV

Le permití a Abby quedarse despierta más tiempo de lo normal viendo películas. Sabía que eso era algo un poco egoísta de mi parte ya que estaba evitando de cualquier manera estar sola. Era tonto, yo confiaba en Edward. Sólo odiaba el hecho que estaba separada de él y que con esta noche ya eran dos noches seguidas las que estábamos separados. Pero estaba decidida en recompensarlo al momento en que llegará a la casa. Bese cariñosamente a Abby dándole un beso de buenas noches cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Ella solía tener el sueño muy pesado por lo que sabía que sin importar lo que había planeado se iba a despertar.

Caminé hacia nuestro cuarto lentamente. Me comencé a cambiar y me coloque un corset negro con una tanga que hacia juego, un liguera y unas medias. Alice me había llamado para decirme a donde tenían planeado ir los hombres y al momento de saber quise darle a Edward un espectáculo privado.

El hecho que iban a ir a las PussyCatDolls en Pure no me molestaba para nada. Confiaba en Edward completamente de hecho quería que Edward supiera que yo podía hacer lo mismo que esas niñas hacían. Después de todo, había ido varias veces al lugar para conocer algunos de sus movimientos.

Coloqué una silla enfrente de nuestra cama poniendo una bufanda negra sobre el respaldo. Iba a necesitar ese pequeño elemento después. Me aseguré que mi cabello estuviera perfecto y que mi maquillaje pareciera seductor y sexy. Había utilizado algunos tips que Alice me había enseñado a lo largo de nuestra amistad. No era incompetente para la elección de mi ropa solamente que me gustaba lucir natural. Sin embargo esta noche podía hacer una excepción.

Escuche como la limo se estaciono justo en el momento en que terminaba de colocarme los enormes zapatos de tazón. Tenía algunos todavía más altos pero como la boda era en menos de una semana no quería romperme algún hueso. Unos zapatos con menos tacón servirían para el mismo propósito.

La puerta principal se abrió y prendí la música y me dirigí rápidamente al baño para poder hacer mi fabulosa entrada. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque no estaba segura de cual iba hacer la reacción de Edward. Ni siquiera estaba segura que estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio como para participar. Pero si quería estar una vez más antes de la boda. Sabía que no íbamos a tener nada de privacidad hasta que nuestra luna de miel comenzará.

-Bella-escuché como Edward me llamaba entrando a nuestro cuarto. Se escuchaba cansado y distraído

-Te he estado esperando-le dije suavemente saliendo del baño y viéndolo fijamente-Te extrañe

Sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo me mantuve quieta para que pudiera apreciar todo lo que le ofrecía. Aleje todas mis inseguridades y dejándome guiar por lo que confianza que tenía que mostrarle. Si el se iba a casar conmigo significaba que era obviamente le gustaba el paquete completo.

-Bella-repitió mi nombre casi como un gemido. Mi confianza creció. Me alegraba ver que tenía un gran efecto en él a pesar que me encontraba a unos metros de él.

-Edward- le conteste desapareciendo el espacio que existía entre nosotros, lo fui empujando suavemente a la silla hasta que se sentó- ¿Disfrutaste tu fiesta? ¿Quieres un baile?

-¿Lo sabías?-me preguntó le sonreí misteriosamente

-Tengo mis contactos-le conteste con un guiño mientras le desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa negra

EPOV

Definitivamente Bella estaba llena de sorpresas. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pensar correctamente? Estaba parada enfrente de mí con un pequeño trozo de tela que la hacía verse como una gatita. Era alucinante por decirlo de una forma tranquila. Sin embargo necesitaba decirle lo que había sucedido.

-Bella-le repetí por tercera vez deteniendo sus manos que seguían desabrochando los botones de mi camisa

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó, sus ojos se conectados con los míos, pude ver que esta confundida

-Hoy tuve un baile erótico para mí o algo parecido-admití sin saber bien como decirle al baile que las 3 mujeres me habían dado. Era algo muy cercano a un baile erótico. Bella me veía con una cara neutral. Era obvio que esta esperando a que continuara

-¿Fuiste a un club de strippers?-me preguntó mientras movía mi cabeza

-Claro que no Bella. Fuimos a Pure-le explique mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de mí

-¿Fueron a ver el show al club?-me preguntó, yo asentí

-Me llevaron al escenario y de verdad trate de no disfrutarlo, pero la verdad es que si lo disfrute- le dije sinceramente, unos segundos después me beso

-¿Hiciste algo inapropiado?-me preguntó

-Ni siquiera las toque amor-le aseguré, ella comenzó a reírse

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema?-me dijo

-Estuve tentado Bella. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida desde que estamos juntos. Me sentía abrumado, tenía que salir de ese lugar-le explique mientras ella me acariciaba suavemente la cara

-Edward-me dijo viéndome a los ojos- El puro hecho que te hayas alejado de esa situación me prueba que no ibas a hacer nada. Confió en ti con todo mi corazón. No estaba para nada preocupado

-Pero lo disfrute Bella-le dije mientras ella me comenzaba a besar levemente en el cuello

-Me preocuparía si no lo hubieras disfrutado-me contestó- Yo he visto esos espectáculos

-Entonces ¿No estas enojada?-me preguntó mientras movía la cabeza

-Nada enojada-me contestó- Pero creo que ya es hora que tengas un verdadero espectáculo

Rápidamente se levanto y me quitó la camisa antes de tomar la bufanda que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla- ¿Que tipo de espectáculo?-le pregunte jugando el papel de estúpido. Tomo mis brazos y los coloco detrás de la silla amarrándolos con la bufanda. No estaba nada apretado pero decidí seguir su juego. Después de todo estaba consiguiendo un final feliz

-El tipo de espectáculo en donde tu vas a estar sentado y vas a ver. La bufanda garantiza que no vas a tocar-me contestó

-¿No tocar?-le pregunte

-Nada en absoluto-ella me dijo volteándose para dirigirse a prender la música suavemente.

Mis ojos seguían sus movimientos mientras estudiaba su figura. Su perfecto trasero se encontraba dentro de una pequeña tanga negra. Estaba muy tentado en romper la bufanda y quitarle la tanga para aventarla al suelo. Iba a tener mi momento para hacer eso y mucho más, la espera definitivamente iba a valer la pena.

Bella me volteó a ver justo cuando la música comenzó, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente en un principio pero después fue aumentando la velocidad

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Se sentó sobre una de mis piernas mientras sus manos comenzaban a viajar por todo mi pecho desnudo antes de regresar sus manos a su corset- ¿Quieres que me lo quite?-me preguntó, yo asentí. Estaba utilizando mi mayor esfuerzo para controlar mi cuerpo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que el plan que había formulado tuviera efecto.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

Ella era definitivamente una sexy mama y rápidamente mis dedos se encontraron desatando la bufando. Sin embargo me detuve. Todavía no era tiempo.

Mientras el coro de la canción comenzaba de nueva Bella finalmente desató todos los botones de su corset dejándolo en el suelo. Se tomo los senos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, los acariciaba, los juntaba mientras se movía sobre mí. Sentía su dulce entrepierna encima de mi erección.

Se movió lentamente hacia mí, su boca comenzó a viajar por mi cuello y por mi pecho. Ella esta probando mi control y yo sabía que no iba a durar por mucho tiempo más

-Quiero probarte-me susurró en el oído mientras se succionada el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres tenerme a tus pies succionándote tan fuerte que te dejare inconsciente?

-Bella-gruñí mientras ella se presionaba contra mi cuerpo antes de ponerse de pie

-Creo que primero tengo que deshacerme de esto-me comentó jugando con el borde de su tanga negra. Yo simplemente la veía mientras se quitaba lentamente la diminuta prenda de su cuerpo. Una vez que su tanga se encontró en el suelo, se quedo en cuerpo el liguero, las medias y los zapatos

-Esta mojada Edward ¿Lo puedes sentir?-me preguntó mientras pasaba su tanga por mi pecho-Estoy empapada, lista para ti

-Por favor-gemí mientras ella sonreía malévolamente

-Paciencia-me respondió desabrochando mis pantalones. Levante mi cadera permitiendo que mis pantalones y boxers salieran de mi cuerpo de una forma más rápida

Estaba totalmente expuesto ante ella y atado en esa silla y gracias a todo eso estaba totalmente excitado. Bella se arrodillo enfrente de mí, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi miembro lentamente-Delicioso-dijo antes de acercar su boca a mi miembro y comenzar a lamer el líquido que se encontraba en la punta

-Bella-gruñí antes que cálida boca me cubriera completamente

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y estuve a punto de venirme con la simple imagen que tenía enfrente. Ella esta arrodillada entre mis piernas con unos ojos llenos de inocencia viéndome directamente y mi pene en su boca. Esa imagen podía producir daños permanentes en mi mente. Comenzó a mover su boca lentamente y después subió la velocidad, entraba y salía mi miembro de su boca. Su lengua comenzó a acariciar toda mi extensión al momento en que sentí como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mis testículos. Comenzó a succionar mientras mi miembro se encontraba en su boca, lo cual provocaba una sensación inigualable. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como iba a explotar, pero de pronto ella se detuvo justo unos momentos antes de mi liberación.

-¿Que demonios?- le dije mientras veía como se separaba de mí, me guiño. Esto lo iba a pagar

BPOV

Sabía que probablemente era una malvada por detenerme en ese momento pero quería prolongar esta tortura. Quería mantenerlo al borde y que me rogara por su liberación. Me gustaba tener el poder de vez en cuando.

Me di la vuelta mientras me ría suavemente, poco después sentí como dos fuertes brazos me daban la vuelta. Antes que tuviera tiempo de procesar el hecho que Edward había roto la bufanda y estaba libre, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un apasionado beso. Su erección se encontraba presionada firmemente contra mi estomago.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación dejar a un hombre en ese estado?-me susurró provocando que me mojara más, si eso era posible. Amaba cuando el tomaba el control de la situación. Era una fantasía que tenía y siempre me sorprendía cuando el Dominante de Edward aparecía.

Me queda quieta sin querer contestar la pregunta. Quería que me presionara, necesitaba presionarlo a él

-Contéstame Isabella-me ordenó

-No veo nada de malo con eso-le contesté desafiándolo y el comenzaba a reírse

-Va a pagar por eso Señorita Swan-me contestó, su mano derecha se dirigió hacía mi trasera pellizcándolo suavemente, provocando que gimiera

-¿Te gusta eso?-me preguntó repitiendo la acción un poco más fuerte. No era demasiado fuerte pero lo suficiente para sentirme muy excitada. Adoraba esa sensación -¿Quieres más?

-Por favor-le suplique mientras repetía la acción en una de mis mejillas

-Creo que es hora que recibas una cucharada de tu propia medicina-me dijo dirigiéndome a la cama y atándome a la cabecera de la cama

Moví mi cuerpo para poder sentir mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pero el simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente y tomo mis piernas

-Te ves tan endemoniadamente sexy con ese liguero pero tengo que decir que amo los zapatos-me dijo mientras sus manos iban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo

-Por favor Edward-gemí y el comenzó a reírse

-¿Ahora puedes sentir que tan molesto es?-me preguntó mientras me veía asombrado

-Te necesito-le dije mientras bajaba su cuerpo con el mío succionando cada centímetro de mis senos

-Paciencia-me repitió. Estaba literalmente utilizando las palabras que había utilizado con el-No estoy seguro que estés listo para mí-me dijo mientras dos de sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar mi entrepierna. Esta empapada, literalmente y sus acciones solamente estaban provocando que mi excitación creciera cada vez más

La tortura continuó por mucho tiempo más. Había podido llevarme al climax con esos maravillosos dedos o su fantástica boca pero no lo hacía, se detenía cada vez que esta a punto de mi liberación, lo cual me tenía muy frustrada

-Voy a penetrarte en este momento-me susurró en el oído provocando un gran escalofrío en mi espalda- ¿Estas lista para mí?

-Por favor-le suplique mientras sentía la punta de su miembro en mi entrada

-Condón-logre decir en medio de mi excitación. Había dejado la pastilla pero ninguno de los dos quería comenzar, oficialmente, una familia hasta que fuéramos marido y mujer. Habíamos estado utilizando condones durante todo el mes pasado

Edward se inclinó rápidamente a la mesa auxiliar en busca de uno para después colocárselo rápidamente. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y entro en mí en una sola embestida. Gemí por el placer que me estaba causando tratando de liberar mis brazos. Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacer el nudo con el que me había atado. Pero a pesar de eso me asegure que no saliera de mí, coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

El no se comportaba nada amable y en verdad agradecía eso. Quería que lo hiciera rápido y fuerte porque quería mi liberación. No hubo necesidad de aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, después de unas cuantas sentí como mi cuerpo se iba llenando de esa sensación maravillosa que solo Edward me provocaba. Después de unos segundos grité su nombre logrando mi liberación. Edward me siguió casi al instante

Edward cayó sobre mí, su respiración, al igual que la mía, estaba acelerada. Después de unos minutos libero mis brazos

-Te amo-me susurró mientras rodaba en la cama para quedar boca arriba y yo encima de él.

-Yo también te amo-le contesté mientras mis dedos acariciaban suavemente su pecho

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Que calor no creen????????...... jajajajja.... tengo que aceptar que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles, como que ya se me había "olvidado" lo que era hacer un lemmon jajaja..... aunque se que hace algunos capítulos hubo uno.... pero no se, este se me hizo completamente difícil jajaja

Niñas no me digan que no quieren a un Edward en su cama????...... digo por dios si te van a tratar de esa manera yo quiero unoooo....... creo que todo el numerito ha de ser bastante interesante jajajajaja......

Además de toda esta parte sexual de Edward me encanta que de verdad estaba preocupado por que pensaba que Bella se iba a enojar porque su cuerpo reacciono con el espectáculo!!!!!!..... me lo como jajaja.... creo que yo me preocuparía si no hubiera reaccionado jaajjajaa

**Siguiente capítulo: Tiempo**

Se que muchas están pensando bueno esta que se cree.... se tardo una semana y no nos da explicaciones jajaja.... bueno tengo que decirles....no mejor presumirles jajaja.... que el viernes presenté mi examen recepcional.....el cual aprobé!!!!!!..... lo que significa que a partir de ese día deje de ser estudiante para convertir en una mujer trabajadora jajajaja...

Yo pensaba que me iba a dar tiempo en actualizar el miércoles pero no... estuve muy ocupada estudiando y todo eso... y después digamos que vino la celebración jajajajja... y hasta hoy pude actualizar

Pero a partir de hoy seguiremos con nuestra rutina normal..... la siguiente actualización será el miércoles....... además tengo la mala noticia que ha la historia le quedan 5 capítulos!!!!!!!....... ya casi se acaba!!!!!!!!!......que tristeza jajajaj

Los quieroooo

Sam


	56. Tiempo

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 56: Tiempo_

BPOV

Era la noche anterior a la boda y yo me encontraba en un enorme cuarto completamente sola. Las chicas habían cenado conmigo pero ellas ya se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos. Alice había dicho que quería revisar todos los detalles de último minuto y Rose había ido a darle de comer a Sophia y acostarla.

-Hola mama-le dije al ver su cara asomarse a la recámara para ver como estaba. Sabía que ella había esperado que ya estuviera dormida. Yo misma esperaba ya estar dormida.

-Querida ¿Te desperté?- me pregunto, moví negativamente la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba en un lado de la cama

-No, no puedo dormir-le respondí. Tenía que aceptar que estaba un poco ansiosa con la boda.

-¿Tienes frío?-me pregunto preocupadamente antes de caminar por el cuarto para sentarse a lado de mi

-Para nada, creo que todo es por los nervios. No estoy segura si podré ser una buena esposa y una buena madre. Como que todo lo acabo de entender-le explique mientras jugaba con mis dedos. Parecía que toda mi vida y lo que conocía iba a cambiar al día siguiente.

-Bella, creo que te estas preocupando por nada-me contestó abrazándome- Aunque no te des cuenta ya eres una gran esposa y una gran madre

-Pero no es lo mismo-me quejé tomando una bocana de aire- No tengo la obligación de ser ninguna de esas dos personas en este momento

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me preguntó mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro

-Mama, lo que hago ahorita, lo hago sin ninguna obligación. Siento que en el momento en que obtenga ese título lo tendré que hacer mejor-le explique mientras mis nervios crecían dentro de mí

-Bella eres una excelente madre y se que vas hacer una excelente esposa. No tienes porque preocuparte por un título porque si lo olvidas oficialmente ya tienes el título de "madre" desde hace más de una semana. Abby es oficialmente tu hija-me aseguró mi madre mientras gruñía

-Solo tengo miedo de arruinarlo-le dije mientras mi mama se reía

-Honestamente Bells, todas tenemos miedo de hacer eso. El matrimonio y el ser padres no vienen con una guía. Todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir tu instinto y algunas veces estarás bien y otras estarás mal-me dijo no pude evitar sonreírle. Nuestra relación no era muy cercana pero apreciaba que ella estuviera conmigo en esos momentos

-Gracias mama. Creo que exagere mucho las cosas-le dije mientras me abrazaba-Es algo que esta en mi naturaleza

-Eso es bueno corazón. El hecho que tengas los nervios a flor de piel es una buena señal. Lo que vas a hacer es un gran paso pero es un maravilloso paso. Edward, Abby y tú van hacer extremadamente felices-me dijo mientras le sonreía-Ahora es tiempo que te duermas. La novia tiene que estar bien descansada para el gran día

-Quédate conmigo-le dije, ella asintió antes de meterse bajo las sábanas y abrazarme fuertemente para después quedarnos profundamente dormidas. En menos de 24 horas me iba a convertir en la Señora Isabella Cullen

EPOV

Me desperté bastante temprano con Abby a mi lado. Ella había insistido en quedarse a dormir conmigo a pesar que hubiera preferido que estuviera con Bella, para darle compañía. Pero me había dicho que tenía que vigilarme por si tenía intenciones de huir.

-Hermosa es hora de despertar-le susurré besándole la punta de la nariz

-¿Por que papi?-me preguntó abrazándose fuertemente a mí. Había veces que me sorprendía todas las costumbres y manías que había aprendido de Bella. De verdad parecían madre e hija

-Porque hoy es el gran día-le dije-Hoy es la boda

-¿En serio?-me preguntó muy emocionada. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron llenos de alegría

-En serio-le confirme antes de atacar su estomago con besos- Hoy me voy a casar con Bella

-¡No huiste!-empezó a gritar, no pude evitar reírme ¿Cómo era que esa idea había llegado a su cabeza?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le pregunté moviendo los ojos. Quien fuera que le había dicho eso estaba completamente equivocado. Esa afirmación no podría estar más lejos de la verdad

-El tío Emmy le dijo al tío Jazzy que el se iba a asegurar que no te fueras a escapar-me explicó sentándose en la cama

-Abby-le dije abrazándola-estoy seguro que Emmett y Jasper lo decían como broma. ¿Es por eso que te quedaste conmigo en lugar de mami?

-Obvio papi-me contestó-No quería que fueras a huir

-No pienso huir Abby, lo prometo-le aseguré mientras me sonreía fuertemente

-Yo te hubiera ido a buscar si lo hubieras hecho-le afirmo no puedo evitar sonreír

-No esperaba nada menos que eso-le contesté saliendo del cuarto para buscar el desayuno

-¿Podemos ir a desayunar con mami?-me preguntó provocando un gesto de mi parte

-Tu puedes ir pero yo no-le dije ella se levanto rápidamente. Sabía que le encantaba desayunar con los dos

-¿Por que no?-me preguntó con una expresión llena de tristeza

-Porque el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda-le explique a Abby desde la mesa en la que iba a desayunar

-¿Qué pasa si la ve?-me preguntó curiosamente provocándome reírme. Para mí esa era una estúpida tradición pero no me atrevía a ir en contra de las ordenes de Alice

-Es de mala suerte-le dije esperando que eso fuera suficiente para controlar su curiosidad

-¿Pero que es lo que sucede?-me preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior

-No lo sé princesa. Es algo que se hace antes de todas as bodas-le explique

-Creo que es estúpido-gruño cruzando los brazos-Quiero desayunar con los dos

-Abby ¿Que te he dicho sobre decir esa palabra?-le dije endureciendo el tono de mi voz. Abby había aprendido algunas palabras en la escuela que no me gustaba que las utilizara con tan poca edad

-Pero es la verdad papi-se quejó

-Lo se Abby, pero "estúpido" no es una palabra bonita-le recordé justo antes que tocarán la puerta

-Llegué con el desayuno-anunció Alice con un montón de croissants y dos jugos de naranja

-¡Tía Ali!-gritó Abby antes de ir a abrazarla para que después ella acomodara todo sobre la mesa

-Hola Abby-le dijo Alice arrodillándose a su altura para abrazarla. La había dejado de cargar desde el momento en que se había enterado que estaba embarazada

-¿Porque papi no puede ver hoy a mami?-le preguntó inmediatamente con sus manos sobre la cadera. Parecía que era la primera vez que agarraba a Alice con la guardia abajo

-Bueno Abby-le comenzó a decir para ganar algo de tiempo. A lo mejor existía alguna esperanza para mí de ver a Bella antes de la boda- Si papi ve a mami en este momento no va hacer una sorpresa cuando la vea en la boda

-¿Sorpresa?-dijo Abby curiosamente, Alice asintió

-Mami se esta arreglando el cabello con la tía Rose y la bebe Sophia-le explicó Alice-Vine por ti para que todas las niñas podamos arreglarnos juntas

-Entonces vamos-dijo Abby tomando la mano de Alice y caminando a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte

-A que me arreglen en cabello. Yo también quiero verme bonita-dijo Abby colocando sus manos en la cadera provocando que Alice comenzará a reírse

-Primero tienes que desayunar-le dije provocando que Abby comenzará a hacer gestos

-Pero no quiero-comenzó a protestar

-En ese cuarto hay comida, no te preocupes yo me encargo que coma algo-me aseguró Alice con una enorme sonrisa

-Pórtate bien princesa-le dije abrazando a mi hija

-Tu también papi. Y no vayas a huir-agregó antes de besar mi nariz

-Te prometo que no lo haré-le recordé

-Tu padre viene en camino junto con Jasper y Emmett-me informó Alice antes de salir para dirigirse a la habitación de Bella

La boda estaba a menos de 5 horas

BPOV

Después de incontables horas de estar en la silla de la tortura, estaba lista. Estaba sentada cerca de la ventana viendo la vista que tenía, antes que fuera acompañada para dirigirnos a la área en donde tomaría lugar la boda. Todos mis nervios habían desaparecido y lo único que tenía era emoción. No podía esperar por convertirme en la Señora de Edward Cullen

-¿Ya es hora?-me preguntó Abby, moví negativamente la cabeza. Todavía no era hora, faltaba un poco. Pero Abby se veía simplemente adorable en su pequeño vestido blanco con unas pequeñas flores en la parte de abajo de su vestido

-Ya casi-le contesté con una sonrisa-Estamos esperando que Alice venga con el abuelo Charile

-Ya no quiero esperar mami-dijo claramente desesperada mientras movía su pie izquierdo

-Yo tampoco-le dije justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi padre

-Vayamos a poner este espectáculo en marcha- dijo al entrar sonriente. Se veía extremadamente nervioso en su traje de gala

-Vámonos-le dije tomando la mano de Abby

-Te ves hermosa Bells-me susurró una vez que esta cerca de él

-Gracias papa-le contesté con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿Y yo?-le preguntó Abby llamando la atención de su abuelo para que la viera

-Y tu también te ves hermosa querida Abby-le comentó provocando que Abby comenzara a reírse para después bajar las escaleras en donde Alice ya nos estaba esperando.

La hora oficialmente había llegado

* * *

Hola!!!!!!.... no me maten ya se que mucho quieren ver la boda pero como dicen por ahí todo a su tiempooo..... jajajaja... digamos que este episodio es totalmente transitorio para el momento que hemos esperado durante todaaaaa la historia... LA BODA!!!!!!!!!!...... jajajja.....

No les pareció totalmente tierno que Abby pensaba que su papa iba a huir!!!!.... esa niña me rompe el corazón ajajjaja.... creo que es la hija ideal ajajja....

**Próximo capítulo: La novia a llegado**

Les quiero dar la más cordial invitación para asistir a la boda del señor Edward Cullen y la señorita Isabella Swan, la cual tomará lugar en la página de siempre "", el día domingo 14 de Junio de 2009....

Esperamos contar con su presencia

Los quiere

Sam


	57. La novia ha llegado

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original le pertenece a muggleinlove, y yo sólo me limito a traducirla, claro esto con el conocimiento de esta escritora jajajaja.

_Capitulo 57: La novia ha llegado_

EPOV

Estaba parado en el final del pasillo que se había creado, enfrente de alrededor de 25 personas. La lista de invitados había sido reducida al mínimo, amigos íntimos y familia. Ni Bella ni yo queríamos una boda grande. La boda era sobre nosotros y no sobre alimentar a 300 personas que no conoces.

El reverendo se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo en el momento en que Emmett se coloco a mi lado. Sorprendentemente había causado un efecto tranquilizador en mí. Estaba muy ansioso por hacer a Bella mi esposa. Y los pocos minutos antes que apareciera en el pasillo del brazo de su padre, parecían durar una eternidad. Estaba nervioso hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo.

Habíamos decido casarnos en una espacio muy grande en donde teníamos la vista del viñedo. Las montañas creaban la perfecta imagen de fondo y las decoraciones del lugar eran mínimas. Solamente unos cuantos arreglos florales alrededor de nosotros y una gran carpa blanca para lograr darnos cierta privacidad. Los asientos de los invitados estaban decorados con un bonito arreglo con listón blanco y en la fiesta tomaría lugar en el primer piso en donde tendríamos la misma vista que en la ceremonia

-Ya va a empezar-me susurró Emmett al ver como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y la música comenzaba a sonar

Alice había sido la única madrina ya que Rose se había negado amablemente hacerlo. Decía que el peso que había ganado con su embarazo todavía no había desaparecido además que sabía que queríamos mantener la boda lo más simple y humanamente posible. Alice comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al momento en que llegó a donde me encontraba me cerró el ojo como gesto de complicidad. Muchas de las cosas que había en la boda habían sido planeadas por ella. Le debíamos demasiado.

No pude evitar sonreír más fuerte al ver entrar a Abby. Se veía tan bonita y tan grande, traía cargando una canasta llena de pétalos rosas y blancos, los cuales iba tirando por el pasillo que se encontraba cruzando. Los colores que se estaban utilizando en la boda habían sido seleccionados porque simplemente el rosa significaba felicidad y el blanco amor eterno. Bella y yo no pudimos encontrar otros colores que pudieran describir mejor los sentimientos que teníamos entre nosotros.

Abby caminaba como toda una experta dejando los pétalos en el suelo. Parecía estar extremadamente feliz ya que Bella se uniría a nuestra familia oficialmente. El apellido de Abby había sido cambiado por Cullen poco tiempo después del juicio y Bella pronto cambiaría su apellido. Hoy era el inicio de nuestra familia. Abby se parado a lado de Alice antes que la música comenzará a cambiar, dándole paso a la música que me decía que era tiempo que Bella caminara por ese pasillo para convertirse en mi esposa.

Al momento en que Bella apareció sentí como mi corazón se detuvo. Era una diosa en su largo y amplio vestido que tenía algunas flores en él. Su hermoso y largo cuello, junto con sus hombros se encontraban totalmente descubiertos. Su cabello estaba arreglado de tal manera que cayera en la parte de atrás como una cascada dejando algunos rizos en uno de sus hombros, todo decorado con una pequeña tiara y un hermosos velo. Se veía mil veces mejor de lo que me había podido haber imaginado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, a pesar de encontrarnos cada uno en un extremo del pasillo, sentí como mi corazón se detenía al momento en que ella me sonreía. De repente todo parecía tan real. De verdad me iba a casar con la mujer de mis sueños. La mujer que había esperado toda mi vida para hacerla mi esposa

BPOV

Mi miedo por caerme o hacer el ridículo en frente de toda la gente que conocía desapareció al momento de ver a Edward. Estaba usando un esmoquin con una camisa blanca y su cabello estaba desordenado dándole ese toque que me encantaba. Le sonreí provocando que todo el mundo que nos rodeaba desaparecía. Este día era sobre nosotros simplemente nosotros

Mi padre me abrazo fuertemente y después me beso la frente par finalmente colocar mi mano sobre la de Edward- Cuídala mucho hijo-le dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Con mi vida-le contesto Edward antes de verme a los ojos. Su hermosos ojos verdes estaban, literalmente, brillando y reflejando amor y emoción. Nunca me había sentido sobre mi decisión que en ese momento, cuando los dos nos encontrábamos parados lado a lado.

Viendo los ojos de Edward sentía como si estuviera viendo mi futuro. Veía a Edward, Abby y a mí con dos niños más en el jardín, de lo que suponía, era nuestra casa. Había un niño que tenía el mismo tono de cabello que yo y los ojos penetrantes de Edward. También había una pequeña niña con el cabello de Edward y mis ojos. Parecíamos estar completamente felices y contentos. Éramos una familia de verdad

-¿Tú Isabella aceptas a Edward como esposa, para tenerlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separa?-dijo el reverendo sacándome de mi trance

-Si acepto-le conteste con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Tú Edward tomas a Isabella como tu esposa para tenerla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-le preguntó a Edward mientras nosotros no rompíamos la conexión que habíamos creado con nuestros ojos.

-Si acepto-contesto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla provocando que me sonrojara

Intercambiamos anillos en lo que veía como un sueño hecho realidad. Mi corazón se encontraba latiendo cada vez más rápido dentro de mi pecho y sentía como literalmente iba a salir de mi cuerpo. Estaba feliz, estaba en un sueño. Estaba enamorada.

Escuche decir al reverendo que Edward podía besarme y yo no podía moverme. Estaba en shock con el hecho que ya era la Señora Cullen. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos, alrededor de mi cintura, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el suave material de mi vestido. Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas mientras lentamente unía sus labios con los míos. Me beso suavemente mientras colocaba mis brazos sobre su cuello para tenerlo más cerca.

A pesar que había besado incontables veces a Edward ninguna de ellas se podía comparar con este, el primero que compartíamos como marido y mujer. Era suave pero apasionado. Era totalmente perfecto.

Nos separamos cuando los aplausos de nuestros amigos y familiares rompieron nuestro momento. Podía escuchar el grito de Abby encima de todos e inmediatamente ella corrió hacia nosotros mientras Edward y yo la hacíamos parte de nuestro abrazo. Nos abrazó a los dos fuertemente y en ese momento no podía recordar algún momento de mi vida donde había sido tan feliz como en ese momento. Tenía todo lo que podía soñar.

EPOV

Levante a Abby y abracé a las dos mujeres de mi vida, teniendo a Abby de un lado mientras que mi otro brazo se encontraba en la cintura de Bella. Todos sonreíamos fuertemente al fotógrafo antes que todos los invitados se acercaran con nosotros para tomarse algunas fotos y después irse al lugar en donde la fiesta tomaría lugar

-Las amo a las dos-les susurré a Bella y a Abby, quienes se veían que estaban muy felices

-Nosotros también te amamos corazón-contestó Bella besándome suavemente mientras Abby aplaudía

-¡Felicidades!-grito Alice quitando a Bella de mis brazos para abrazarla

-Muchas gracias Alice-le dije mientras colocaba a Abby en el suelo para después abrazarlas. Nuestros padres y el resto de nuestros amigos se unieron

-Mi bebe ya es todo un adulto-empezó a decir mi mama besándome en la frente antes de abrazar a lo que era, según ella, su nueva hija. Yo sabía que había estado contando los días para poder decirle a Bella hija. Ella no creía en todo sobre la relación nuera-suegra. Para ella Bella era y siempre iba hacer una hija, como Emmett y yo. Ella veía a Rose de la misma manera.

Nos tomamos incontable número de fotografías de nosotros con nuestra familia antes que Bella y yo fuéramos arrastrados al jardín para sacarnos una fotografías especiales, en donde solo estuviéramos los dos

-Quiero que actúen normal-nos explicó el fotógrafo mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y nuestros brazos se tocaban-Sólo caminen y olviden que estoy aquí

-¿Estás lista amor?-le pregunte mientras ella asentía antes de comenzar a caminar por el jardín hacía donde se encontraban los viñedos

-Siempre Edward-me contestó

-¿Cómo se siente estar casada?-le pregunte agradeciendo que el fotógrafo no estaba cerca de nosotros. Había desaparecido, de verdad sentía que sólo éramos Bella y yo.

-Es mágico-me dijo con una brillante sonrisa- Es difícil de creerlo

-Pues creerlo-le dije besando el nuevo anillo que se encontraba en su mano izquierda

-¿Me das a decir a donde nos vamos a ir de Luna de Miel?

-¿Es una sorpresa?-le susurre cerca de sus labios provocando que su cuerpo temblara

-Odio las sorpresas-me susurro. Le respondí con una beso lleno de amor

-No te decepcionare-le aseguró antes de continuar con nuestra caminata

Me había propuesto mantener todos los detalles de la luna de miel en secreto porque quería darle una luna de miel perfecta. Quería que tuviéramos tiempo para estar solos como pareja pero también quería tener tiempo para que estuviéramos con Abby. Y después de muchas opciones y búsqueda logre dar con el plan perfecto. Sólo esperaba que ella aceptara. Todo estaba preparado y Bella y yo nos iríamos inmediatamente después de la fiesta. Y Abby nos alcanzaría unos días después con mis padres.

Después de muchas fotos con Bella pudimos ir a la pequeña área en donde esta preparada la fiesta. Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y tranquilo hasta que Emmett nos presento desde el pequeño escenario que se encontraba enfrente de lo que era la mesa principal

-Ahora hay que darle la bienvenida a los enamorados-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Mi hermano y mi nueva hermana los Señores Cullen

Bella se sonrojó gracias a toda la atención que estábamos recibiendo mientras entrábamos tomados de la mano directamente hacia la pequeña pista de baile. Encontré toda la atención innecesaria pero no importaba, no podía dejar de sonreír. Bella y yo habíamos acordado disfrutar nuestro día porque esa iba hacer nuestra única boda.

-Es hora del primer baile-continuó Emment guiñándonos el ojo

BPOV

Normalmente odiaba bailar pero estaba preparada para compartir este baile con Edward. Había tenido la oportunidad de escoger la canción que íbamos a bailar y de verdad esperaba que mi elección le gustara a Edward. Era la única canción que conocía que lograba describir perfectamente los sentimientos que tenía por el.

Edward me acercó a él. Sus manos se colocaron sobre mi cintura-Te amo-me susurró

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more than this_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

-Con toda mi alma amor-agregó mientras comenzábamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

-Y a pesar que muera mi amor va a sobrevivir-me susurró, mi piel reacciono dejando ver miles de puntitos en mis brazos ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

-Para siempre-le dije mientras nuestros labios se encontraban suavemente mientras los invitados comenzaban a aplaudir

Compartimos pequeños besos por el resto de la canción mientras nos susurrábamos palabras llenas de amor. Estaba tan concentrada en mi esposo que apenas note cuando la canción termino y el sonido de los aplausos lleno el lugar

-¡Hora de regresar a la realidad enamorados!-comenzó a gritar Alice antes que Edward me besara suavemente por última vez. Parecía que Alice había decido subirse al escenario y tomar el micrófono

-¡Guarden eso para noche de bodas!-agregó Emmett quitándole el micrófono a Alice, provocando que Esme le pegara en la cabeza, logrando que todos comenzáramos a reír

El resto de la fiesta estuvo llena de diversión y risas. Bailamos y cantamos e inclusive reímos al ver la cara de Angela y Jacob al momento en que atrapaban en ramo y la liga respectivamente. Un hecho que provoco que Jacob cambiará de color rápidamente. Sin embargo, todos sabíamos que la siguiente boda no iba hacer la de Angela y Jacob sino la de Alice y Jasper. Sin embargo, ellos todavía no lo sabían.

-Es hora de irnos-me dijo suavemente Edward, su aliento choco suavemente en mi cuello

-¿Irnos a donde?-le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa mientras el se reía. No iba a lograr obtener alguna información sobre nuestro viaje

-Al aeropuerto-me dijo provocando que moviera los ojos y el comenzara a reírse, mientras veía como Carlisle bailaba con Abby

-La voy a extrañar-le comenté apretando la mano de mi esposo. Egoístamente me quería ir de luna de miel pero odiaba el hecho de dejar a Abby. Sabía que la iban a cuidar muy bien pero no era lo mismo

-No va hacer por mucho tiempo-contestó Edward mientras lo veía

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-me pregunté, el movió la cabeza negativamente- Eres desesperante-le dije antes que me besará

-Y tu eres deliciosa-me dijo antes de dirigirnos al cuarto para cambiarnos

Nos cambiamos relativamente rápido. Me puse un sencillo vestido blanco que dejaba ver las formas de mi cuerpo, me llegaba a la rodilla pero dejaba ver mis piernas. Pero sexy pero también hermoso. Edward solamente se quito el saco, la fajilla y la corbata, dejando solamente su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro. Le sonreí a mi esposo tomando su mano mientras bajamos por las escaleras para despedirnos de todos

-¡Diviértanse!-grito Alice abrazándome fuertemente

-Alice no puedo respirar-le dije mientras ella reía

-Puse la ropa interior que compramos en tu maleta. Todo lo demás esta guardado dependiendo el día-me explicó

-¿Planeaste hasta la ropa interior que voy a utilizar cada noche?-le pregunté al momento en que Rose se unía a nuestra plática

-No, no se lo permití- me dijo provocando que me riera- Vas a divertirte muchísimo. Asegúrate de traer muchas fotografías para verlas

-Lo haré-le dije abrazando a cada una-Gracias por todo chicas

-Diviértete-me dijeron antes que mis padres se acercarán y me abrazarán, después llegaron los padres de Edward y los chicos

-Mami ¿Tú y papa se tienen que ir?-me preguntó Abby con una carita llena de tristeza mientras caminábamos hacía la salida tomadas de la mano. Parecía que estaba muy triste

-Sólo va hacer por muy poco tiempo-le dije rezando para que Edward no hubiera planeado un viaje de 3 meses a algún crucero o algún otro lugar extravagante. No podría soportar estar sin Abby tanto tiempo

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-le preguntó Edward al momento que se acercó a nosotras

-No quiero que se vayan-susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Sólo va hacer por algunos días-le dijo Edward cargándola para abrazarla-Vamos a regresar

-Pero los voy a extrañar-comenzó a llorar mientras Edward la abrazaba más fuerte-Quiero ir con ustedes

-Abby ¿No quieres estar con nosotros?-le preguntó Esme con una pequeña sonrisa- Mami y papi necesitan tiempo para hacer algunas cosas de gente grande

-¿Qué cosas?-nos pregunto con los ojos rojos

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a una junta para que tengas a un hermanito o hermanita-le dije mientras la idea se me ocurría

-¿Van a traerme un bebe?-nos preguntó mientras movía la cabeza negativamente

-Vamos a pedir uno-le aclare- Eso toma tiempo Abby

-¿Cuánto?-me preguntó, no sabía que decirle

-No lo sabemos-dijo rápidamente Edward besando su mejilla- Pero tenemos que irnos y hacer que la cigüeña sepa que queremos un bebe

-Dile a la cigüeña que quiero ser una hermana grande pero rápido-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Yo se lo diré-le dijo Edward mientras nos abrazaba a los dos

-Los quiero-nos dijo antes que le besara la frente

-Nosotros también-le dije mientras Edward me tomaba la mano después de pasarles a sus padres a Abby

-Pórtate bien-le advertí mientras Esme la cargaba

-Regresen pronto-nos dijo antes de subirnos a la limosina que nos llevaría al aeropuerto

* * *

Hola!!!!!!! Les gusto la boda??.... creo que quedó hermosa!!!!.... a lo mejor no se describió como tal la ceremonia pero los sentimientos de cada uno sí, lo cual era lo importante.... espero que no los haya decepcionado!!!!

Otra vez creo que Abby es la niña más tierna del mundo!!!!!...... quiere ser hermana mayor y rápida jajaja... esperemos que Edward y Bella lo tomen en cuenta....aunque creo que eso no se les necesita decir verdad jajajajaja......

**Siguiente capítulo: La luna de miel**

Cada vez nos acercamos más al final!!!!!!.... dos capítulo!!!!!.... no es increíble eso!!!.... creo que el tiempo se me ha ido rapidísimo!!!!!

Ya casi llegamos a los 2,000 reviews!!!!!!!!..... no saben lo feliz que me hacen... nunca pensé tener tantos!!!!!!!!!.... no tienen una idea de todo lo que significa eso para mí.... no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que me han dado... muchas gracias!!!!!!

Bueno el siguiente capítulo será el miércoles.... así que nos vemos pronto!!!!!

Los quiero

Sam


	58. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

**Hola a todas… mi nombre es Andrea.. soy la hermana menor de Sam… antes que nada les quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que le han hecho en esta historia y por aquellos referentes a su tardanza en la actualización de esta historia. Lamentablemente no les tengo buenas noticias.**

**Hace 1 mes mi hermana y su novio sufrieron un grave accidente automovilístico, un camión de carga se llevó el carro mientras se pasaba un alto. Para nuestra desgracia los resultados no fueron nada favorables… Luis el novio de Sam falleció y mi hermana entro en estado de coma, del cual los doctores nos han dicho que lo más probable es que no salga. Nosotros, en especial yo, no quiero creer eso… me niego pensar que mi hermana ya no quiera seguir en este mundo en donde tanta gente la quiere y en donde hay tantas cosas que disfruta, como esta historia.**

**Cada vez que la veía trabajando en esta historia podía ver la alegría y la felicidad con la que lo hacía de verdad lo disfrutaba, tengo que aceptar que gracias a esa alegría que proyectaba yo misma me hice una lectora habitual de esta página. Mi hermana adoraba esta historia… por lo que creo conveniente terminar la historia por ella y por todos ustedes que se que aman la historia.**

**Me encantaría poder seguir con esta historia pero lamentablemente no cuento con el tiempo ni con los conocimientos de ingles para hacerlo… por lo que quiero pedirles si existe alguien que quiera seguir con la historia que me lo diga. Todos sabemos que esta historia es una traducción por lo que les puedo decir que hacen falta 2 capítulos… los cuales encontré en su computadora y que me encantaría pasárselos a alguien para poder continuar con esta historia que tanto quiere mi hermana.**

**De verdad muchas gracias a todas por leer todo esto… espero poder contar con su ayuda… porque yo se que cuando mi hermana despierte le va a encantar ver como todas ustedes ayudaron a terminar este proyecto que es algo fundamental en su vida…**

**Si existe alguien que quiera ayudar no dude en mandarme un comentario o un mail y yo les mandare el capítulo… De verdad gracias por todo el amor y cariño que le han dado a mi hermana… y espero que la recuerden en sus oraciones**

**Muchas gracias… por todo…Andrea**


	59. Luna de Miel

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece. La historia pertenece a muggleinlove, y la traducción a Sam245; yo solo traduzco este capítulo debido a las circunstancias (-Steph-Midnight-)

_Capítulo 58: Luna de miel._

**EPOV**

—Odio tener que dejar a Abby —comentó Bella reposando su cabeza en mi hombro. Ya estábamos en el avión rumbo a Florida.

—Estará con nosotros en tres días —confesé mientras los ojos de Bella se reunían con los míos, en shock.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, antes de que le sonriera y la besará suavemente.

—No eres la única que la extrañará, mi amor— respondí para después revelar mis planes—. Quería que hiciéramos algo juntos, como familia. Así que, reserve tres días en The Breakers **(1)** en Palm Beach y luego nos encontraremos con mis padres y Abby en Disney World.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó por lo que asentí.

—Espero que no estés rabiosa —agregué tentativamente—. Quiero decir tenemos una gran suite en Animal Kingdom Lodge **(2)** y mis padres prometieron cuidar a Abby todas las noches—.

—Edward —dijo Bella en un susurró, besándome suavemente—. No estoy enfadada, todo lo contrario. Estoy entusiasmada porque Abby estará con nosotros.

—Eres maravillosa —dije besando su cabello. —La amo, señora Cullen.

—Yo a ti, esposo mío —contestó antes de cerrar sus ojos. No era tarde, pero quería que descansara. Necesitaba que lo hiciera, porque quería hiciéramos el amor toda la noche.

Cerré los ojos descansando la cabeza contra la de Bella. Era difícil creer que era un hombre casado. Siempre había dudado que llegara a casarme, porque no me veía a mi mismo como la clase de hombre de los que sientan cabeza. Jessica había mantenido ese sueño lejos de mi, pero Bella lo había devuelto en una perspectiva mucho mejor; ella me hizo una mejor persona.

Desperté una hora después cuando la azafata tocó mi hombro. —Estamos aterrizando— me informó con una sonrisa mirando a mi Bella durmiente.

—Gracias. —respondí. Observé a Bella por unos minutos después de que la azafata se retiró. Bella era mi esposa, sólo la mención de eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

—Bella, amor —susurré. Mi nariz acariciaba suavemente su cabello—, llegamos.

—Aún no —cuchicheó apretando más su agarre mí y suspirando a su vez.

—Amor, la luna de miel espera —añadí mientras sus ojos pestañeaban repetidamente.

—¿No es un sueño? —preguntó uniendo sus marrones ojos con los míos— ¿Realmente eres mío?

—Solo si eres mía —respondí colocando un pequeño beso en sus rosados labios.

—Pensé que era un sueño —comento estirándose al mismo tiempo que el avión empezaba a descender. —El más hermoso sueño que he tenido. Pero, solo un sueño.

—No lo es —le aseguré antes que ella riera y me besara felizmente.

Encontramos el equipaje relativamente rápido, y sin muchas molestias. —¿Necesitamos un carro? —inquirió Bella mirando hacia los brillantes taxis amarillos, alineados fuera del terminal.

—¿Bella acaso necesitas preguntar? —cuestioné con una juguetona sonrisa—, nuestro carro esta esperando por allá.

—No me sorprende —dijo con una risa que hizo encogerme, fui muy parcial con el Aston sólo para ocasiones especiales; y una luna de miel si que era una ocasión especial.

—Tengo permitido mimarte —repliqué mientras ella sonreía entrando al auto después de que yo hubiera colocado nuestro equipaje en el baúl.

—Aunque no mucho —respondió. Arqueé una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿Tengo permiso de mimarte un poquito? —pregunté dejando el aeropuerto junto a mi nueva y hermosa esposa.

—Solo un poco —concedió mientras yo pretendía comprobar si mis orejas estaban bien.

—¿Escuche bien? —pregunté. Bella soltó una melódica risa que lleno el auto.

—Eres muy divertido, Edward —añadió causando que sonriera maliciosamente.

—No has visto nada, aún —repliqué tomando su mando y dejando besos hasta su brazo.

—Usted es provocativo, señor Cullen — ronroneó Bella, de rodillas sobre el asiento y presionando sus labios en mi cuello.

—Pero te gusta —señalé mientras ella tiraba gentilmente del lóbulo de la oreja.

—Me encanta —susurró sensualmente haciendo que gruñera y aumentara la velocidad.

Llegamos al hotel, fuimos recibidos inmediatamente por el conserje y escoltados a la Suite Imperial. —Aguarda —dije cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Cogí el equipaje del suelo y la cargué. Reí cuando Bella chilló y se agarró de mí fuertemente.

—Tenía que llevar a mi esposa a través del umbral. —Reí antes de besarla en los labios y caminar hacia dentro.

**BPOV**

Edward me bajo y se devolvió a buscar el resto del equipaje.

Había trabajado en un hotel de lujo, y había estado en muchos otros, pero nada se comparaba con The Breakers. La habitación era enorme y todo estaba decorado con beige, blanco y azul bebé. Me sentí muy calmada y serena.

—¿Te gusta? —Edward preguntó, envolviéndome mi cintura en sus fuertes brazos.

—Edward, es hermosa —respondí sonriéndole. Me sentí como en la novena nube** (3)**, no podía parar de sonreír. Era increíblemente feliz.

—No, mi amor, tu lo eres —dijo él, besándome suavemente antes de tomar la pequeña maleta que era mía.

—Bueno, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo —dije con un guiño. Edward me detuvo, jalándome suavemente hacía él.

—No te demores —susurró, sus labios rozando los míos.

—Se paciente —dije. Un estremecimiento me atravesó. Era muy tentador el olvidar la lencería y sólo hacerlo con él en la sala de estar de nuestra suite.

Después de unos minutos de tiernos besos, me encontré dejando a mi esposo y caminando en el inmenso baño. El baño tenía la misma decoración que la habitación. En lugar de la luz azul, el color cambió a un verde mar. El estado de ánimo sereno continúo a lo largo de la suite, los colores contrastaban maravillosamente entre sí.

Me quité el vestido cambiándolo por un simple conjunto de lencería, con encajes de seda. Tenía un corazón con un profundo escote en V. No era tan atrevido, pero no pensé que nuestra noche de bodas se trataba de eso. Quería que nuestra noche fuera apasionada, sensual, pero más que todo que mostráramos el amor que sentíamos por el otro.

El pequeño peinado que tenía era fácil de quitar, y hacia que mi cabello cayera en cascadas por mi espalda. Alice me aseguró que eso no iba a ser un problema alguno. Retoqué mi maquillaje concentrándome principalmente en mis labios, porque sabía que el rubor vendría automáticamente. No necesitaba ninguna clase de ayuda en esa sección.

Oí como una suave música venía de la habitación, y sabía que Edward estaba esperando por mí.

Se sentía diferente esta vez, realmente nunca me había sentido nerviosa cerca Edward, pero ahora lo estaba. No lo entendía, pero de alguna manera tenía sentido. Hoy era el comienzo de nuestra vida, y estaba aterrorizada de que Edward pensara que no era la mujer para él.

Pero sabía que si lo era. Edward y yo compartíamos una conexión que no se podría comparar con nada en el mundo. Su alegría y su dolor eran míos también. Sentía que nuestros corazones verdaderamente se pertenecían.

Me eche una última mirada en el enorme espejo buscando alguna hebra de cabello desacomodada, y caminé hacia donde Edward, mi esposo.

**EPOV**

No sabia que esperar cuando Bella saliera del baño. Quiero decir, sabia que se estaba cambiando y también que íbamos a hacer el amor. No era estúpido, pero estaba nervioso. No dudaba que Bella era la mujer para mí, nunca lo dude. Jamás me había sentido tan seguro en toda mi vida. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Conecté mi Ipod en los parlantes que puse en la solicitud, desplazándome en el la lista de reproducción hasta que dio en una que había creado para esta noche. La música era mi escape, y yo quería escapar con Bella a nuestro mundo. No quería ninguna interrupción. Quería que fueramos verdaderamente uno.

Me quite mis zapatos y calcetines mientras esperaba a mi esposa. Era increíblemente feliz, y me resulta difícil contenerlo para mí mismo. Quería ir al balcón, abrirlo y gritarlo a todo el mundo. Bella era realmente mía.

Caminé a la puerta de vidrio del balcón mirando al cielo oscuro y al agua oscura. Las olas chocaban contra la blanca arena, y la luna estaba reflejada en el agua. La vista era espectacular.

Mis pensamientos llegaron a su fin cuando oí la puerta del baño abrirse. Bella caminó a través del marco de la puerta en un sedoso conjunto de lencería. Se veía absolutamente hermosa, y tuve que recordarme a mi mismo tener control. Quería que esta noche durara para siempre.

Mis ojos miraron cada pulgada de su piel blanca lechosa, que se veía aún más radiante contra el blanco de su bata de noche. La prenda de vestir se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando suficiente piel para atraer. Estaba aturdido, y mis pies parecían congelados en la alfombra, no podía moverme.

—¿Vas a estar ahí toda la noche? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Estoy literalmente aturdido por tu bellaza, mi amor —le respondí, logrando usar mis cuerdas vocales.

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente, acercándose unos pasos a mí —Tienes que parar de decir esas cosas —susurró mientras le tocaba su mejilla.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirí cuando ella besaba la palma de mi mano.

—Eres parcial —dijo cerrando los ojos por mi tacto.

—Quizás, pero eso no quita que sea verdad. —señalé antes de mover mi cuerpo y besar sus labios llenos.

Bella respondió mi beso con impaciencia envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura. Deje que mis manos bajaran por su espalda desnuda y por las partes cubiertas de seda. —Te amo, Bella —susurré. Sus dedos trabajaban en los botones de mi camisa.

—Edward —gimió mientras mis manos rozaban los costados de sus senos.

Sentí como la camisa abandonaba mi cuerpo y las manos de Bella vagaban por mi espalda y mis labios atacaban el pulso en su cuello. —Te quiero para siempre —le susurré mientras la alzaba al estilo nupcial con mis labios aún en su piel.

La puse gentilmente en la blanca sábana. Los ojos de Bella brillaron de amor en la oscura habitación, iluminada solo con la luz de la luna que entraba de las ventanas.

—Hazme el amor —pidió mientras le removía suavemente la bata de seda de su cuerpo.

—Todos los días para siempre, mi Bella —respondí antes de quitarme mi propia ropa.

**BPOV**

Saboreaba las suaves caricias de Edward mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo. No había prisa, ni necesidad de estar callado. No había interrupciones, solo nosotros.

Hicimos el amor apasionadamente lento. Cada movimiento estaba hecho para darnos a los dos el máximo placer. Fueron dos corazones y dos cuerpos que se convirtieron en uno. Ya no había Edward o Bella. Siempre seríamos uno.

* * *

**En el perfil de la autora hay unas imágenes con la habitación del hotel = ****http : // www. fanfiction. net /u/860198/muggleinlove **

**(1)** **Es un hotel.**

**(2)** **Hotel en Disney, seria algo así como el 'Hotel del reino animal' pero dejé el nombre original**

**(3)** **Es una expresión que se usa cuando una persona es muy feliz.**

Muchas gracias a -_**Steph-Midnight- **_que es la persona que amablemente se ofreció a traducir la historia, pues como les decía aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

Con respecto a mi hermana sigue igual... muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que expresaron su sentimiento de verdad nunca espere que mi hermana fuera querida por tantas personas.... quiero que sepas que ella sabe de todas ustedes... yo misma me encargue de llevar la lista de todas las personas que le comentaron algo y se la leí... tal y como muchas de ustedes me comentaron...

Gracias por todo... espero poder traerles buenas noticias pronto

Andrea


	60. Cabaña

**Capítulo 59: Cabaña.**

**BPOV**

Estaba acurrucada junto a Edward, viendo la salida del sol en las azules aguas cristalinas del Atlántico. Edward dormía profundamente, su cálido aliento hacia cosquillas en la piel de mi cuello. No había dormido mucho, pero sinceramente no me importaba. Edward y yo habíamos pasado la noche haciendo el amor.

Mire a mi mano izquierda, examinando las dos sortijas que ahora la adornaban. El hecho de ser una mujer casada era abrumador, en una buena manera. Estaba tan feliz que podía cantar. Tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, aunque aún faltaba una pieza que deseaba añadir. Quería tener un bebe propio.

Abby era mi hija, pero sentía como si Edward y yo nos hubiéramos perdido demasiadas cosas. No estuvimos cuando nació, o cuando caminó por primera vez; tampoco para escuchar sus primeras palabras. Y yo quería darle eso a Edward. Quería darle un hijo, u otra hija.

Toqué suavemente mi estómago, preguntándome si habíamos concebido. Sabía que no había manera de decirlo, o al menos, no por ahora. Deje la píldora hace poco más de un mes, pero siempre nos habíamos asegurado de usar condón. Queríamos que nuestro hijo fuera concebido después de ser marido y mujer.

—Estás despierta desde temprano —ronroneó Edward, besando suavemente la suave piel detrás de mi oreja, sus dedos recorriendo mis costados.

—Estoy muy feliz para dormir —contesté, volteándome para mirarlo.

— ¿Estás feliz? —preguntó mientras yo reía y besaba su mandíbula.

—Increíblemente feliz, no creo que existan palabras con las que pueda explicarlo —expliqué. Se movió, jugando con mi cabello.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo besando mis labios un par de veces antes de abrazarme.

—Así qué... ¿Qué hay para hoy? —pregunté, mis dedos danzaban alrededor de su pecho.

—Bueno, esperaba quedarme en esta cómoda y espaciosa cama con mi hermosa esposa —declaró, besando y mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello.

— ¿Y malgastar el hermoso sol? —cuestioné sorprendida en un tono herido, tratando de ahogar la risa que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

— ¿Entonces, el sol es mas importante que yo? —preguntó mientras yo me encogía de hombros juguetonamente—. Sabes que puedo hacer que valga la pena.

Sonreí ante su sugerente comentario. Sabía exactamente de lo que él era capaz, y la idea de estar en la cama con mi esposo era muy atrayente. Enumeré el número de cosas que podíamos hacer desde la comodidad de la cama.

—No dudo que puedas. Pero, ¿No me quieres ver en bikini? —añadí susurrando la última parte en su oreja—. Sabes que Alice cree que menos es más—.

— ¿Menos de qué? —preguntó con un guiño.

—Menos tela —respondí. Mi mano bajaba por su abdomen hasta su duro miembro. Parecía que nuestra pequeña conversación estaba teniendo bastante efecto en él.

—Tengo una muy buena vista desde aquí —replicó, removiendo lo que nos cubría y atacando mi boca con la suya.

El sol y la arena tendrían que esperar.

**EPOV**  
Había sido una buena mañana. En realidad, había sido una gran mañana. Bella y yo habíamos hecho el amor al menos tres veces sólo esta mañana, y ahora estábamos listos para encaminarnos a la piscina y la playa.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar mientras esperaba a que Bella saliera del baño. Sonreí inmediatamente cuando note que era el número de mi padre, lo más probable es que fuera Abby. Estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera abstenido de llamarnos tanto tiempo.

—Hola princesa —dije contestando la llamada rápidamente, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban suaves risitas.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era yo, papi? —preguntó Abby mientras yo reía.

—Yo lo sé todo, mi dulce ángel. ¿Te estas divirtiendo con el abuelito y la abuelita? —cuestioné, saliendo al balcón y tomando asiento.

—Si, papi. Estoy ayudando a la abuelita cuidando a Sophia. Estoy practicando para cuando mami tenga un bebé como Sophia —me explicó mientras yo reía.

— ¿Qué haces para ayudar? —inquirí sonriendo ante la idea. Abby amaba a los niños, y sabía que ella sería una gran hermana mayor, cuando se diera la ocasión.

—Ayudo tirando el pañal. Es muy apestoso —añadió impaciente—. Pero la abuelita me deja cantarle, y ella se duerme.

—Suena como si estuvieras ocupada —comenté volteándome para ver a Bella preparando un pequeño bolso con filtro solar y toallas.

— ¿Que estas haciendo papi? ¿Donde esta mami? —preguntó.

—Nos estamos preparando para ir a la playa —respondí. No escuché nada al otro lado de la línea.

—Papi, te extraño a ti y a mami —dijo con voz triste.

—Yo también te extraño, princesa —dije sintiéndome increíblemente culpable. Sabia que Bella y yo necesitábamos una luna de miel, pero eso no apartaba la culpa. No me gustaba tener que apartarme de Abby. —Estaremos juntos pronto—.

— ¿Cuándo? —cuestionó al momento en que Bella entraba con un pareo negro. Su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido con un broche negro.

—En dos días, cariño. No es mucho tiempo —le aseguré. Ella suspiró, derrota. —Anda a divertirte con la abuela y el abuelo.

—Te quiero, papi —dijo, haciéndome sonreír.

—Y yo a ti, mi princesa —le contesté antes de colgar.

— ¿Esta bien? —preguntó Bella sentándose junto a mí en la silla.

—Está ayudando a Esme con Sophia —respondí. Ella sonrió.

—Va a ser una gran hermana —comentó. Me levanté cargando a Bella.

—Así es, mi amor —añadí mientras ella chillaba entusiasmada—. Pero ahora es tiempo de algo de diversión y sol.

Bajamos a la piscina donde yo había reservado una de las cabañas. Quería que tuviéramos algo de privacidad, pero aún así disfrutando de las comodidades del hotel.

—Sr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen. Soy John, y seré su conserje por el día de hoy—. Un hombre con una camisa blanca y pantalón caqui nos recibió a la entrada del área de piscina. —  
Su bungalow **(1) **esta listo, por favor siéntanse libres de llamarme si necesitan algo. Hay un menú de bebidas y comida adentro, pero estaremos encantados de darle cualquier cosa que no este en el menú. ¿Les puedo traer algo ahora?

—Una piña colada sin alcohol—contestó Bella por lo que la mire con una expresión curiosa. ¿Acaso había algo que ella no me había dicho?

—Yo quiero un Captain and Cola **(2) **—ordené. El hombre anotó nuestra orden y nosotros fuimos a la cabaña.

— ¿Esto en nuestro? —preguntó Bella, así que asentí.

La cabaña no estaba situada tan lejos de la amplia piscina y se veía cono una casa pequeña. Tenía una televisión, su propio baño y casi todo lo que podrías necesitar.

—La podemos usar hoy, o el resto de nuestra estadía aquí, si tú quieres —informé mientras ella reía poniendo nuestro bolso en la silla.

—Bueno, Sr. Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa sexy—. Quiero broncearme.

— ¿Quieres? —pregunté. Asintió deshaciéndose de su negro pareo. Me tuve que agarrar al marco de la puerta para evitar caerme. Se veía casi pecaminosa, es su pequeño bikini.  
Bella estaba frente a mí en un bikini color azul medianoche que estaba unido por hilos en vez de tirantes. Eran demasiado delgados para ser considerado un tirante. Sentía que podía rasgarla, si tenía que hacerlo. La tentación estaba definitivamente ahí.

— ¿No te gusta? —inquirió Bella girando lentamente; tuve que reprimir un gemido.

—Me encanta —susurré, yendo hacia ella y besándola suavemente.

—Tienes que deshacerte de esto —dijo Bella, quitándome la camisa y sonriendo apreciativamente.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de mi esposa, besándola. Estábamos a salvo de miradas indiscretas ya que nos encontrábamos dentro de la cabaña, y quería hacer uso de nuestra privacidad. La besé, primero amorosamente, aumentando poco a poco nuestro ritmo. Bella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerme, e iba a sacar ventaja de eso.  
Nuestra privacidad fue corta ya que nuestro conserje volvió con las bebidas. —Una Piña Colada para la dama y un Captain and Cola para el caballero —dijo dándonos las bebidas—. ¿Necesitan algo más?

—No en este momento, gracias —respondí mientras Bella se alejaba de mí para ir donde estaban nuestras sillas reclinables.

**BPOV**  
Tomé lugar en la silla, trayendo mi libro conmigo. Era un hermoso día para sentarse bajo el sol, con un buen libro y una bebida tropical. Pero la compañía era mejor.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tu bebida no tiene alcohol? —preguntó Edward, sentándose junto a mí en la silla continua.

—No quiero correr el riesgo. Si hay la mínima posibilidad de que haya pasado algo la noche anterior, quiero estar segura. Además, no soy una gran fan del licor fuerte —expliqué mientras él me besaba la mano.

—Eres mucho para mí, Bella —suspiró Edward con una sonrisa—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, mi esposo —respondí tomando su mano y uniendo nuestras sillas hasta que nos estuviéramos tocando.

—No tienes idea, Bella —contestó, inclinándose para besarme.

Cuando me sitúe en la silla reclinable, no pude evitar pensar acerca de cuan maravilloso resultó todo. Claro que tuvimos contratiempos en el camino. Abby había sido una inesperada sorpresa, pero no me imaginaba vivir sin ella. Ella era mi hija en mi corazón y legalmente. Y sabía que Edward y yo haríamos adiciones a nuestra familia. Quería mostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Quería que completáramos nuestra familia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**  
**

**(1)** Una cabaña.

**(2)** Lo siento, no supe como traducirlo... Vendría siendo algo así como Capitán Cola, pero mejor que estuviera en inglés.

Siento el retraso pero tuve algunos contratiempos y apenas hoy traduje el capítulo, siento mucho la espera…

**N/A:** The sequel to this story is on hold, but I will let you know when I do start working on it again. (La secuela de esta historia esta en espera, pero les avisaré cuando empiece a trabajar en ella)

No han publicado aún la secuela, y no sé si realmente lo hará; pero si es así, supongo que les avisaré de cualquier cosa.

Bueno me despido… y nuevamente espero que Sam se recupere.

Nos vemos chicas.

Steph.

* * *

Comentario de Andrea y SAM!!!!!!!!!

Perdón por no haber podido subir antes el capítulo que Steph me había mandado pero tengo que decirles que.. MI HERMANA DESPERTO!!!... el 29 de Julio después de 2 meses, ella regreso.. por eso no lo había subido. Muchas gracias a todas las que me preguntan por ella.. ahorita esta bien, sigue hospitalizada esta en observación pero el doctor nos dijo que todo esta perfecto.. como es logico le costo un poco en entender todo lo que había pasado.. pero creo que lo esta llevando muy bien.

Me pidio que les agradeciera a todas las que le mandaron buenos deseos y también quiere decirles que las quiere mucho y que las extraña.... y que van a tener Sam para mucho más tiempo... en cuanto salga del hospital no dudo que va a escribirles... otra vez muchas gracias a todas!!!!... no saben lo mucho que ayudaron a mi hermana...

Andrea


End file.
